Through the Portal
by FirenIce15
Summary: AU: The former Hero of Kvatch and now Daedric Prince returns to Tamriel to find the land in turmoil. Goes to Skryim and learns that she is Dragonborn and it is once again up to her to save the day.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: AU, The hero of Kvatch has spent the time since the Oblivion Crisis living in the Shivering Isles as the new Prince of Madness. Now she returns to Tamriel and learns of the troubles in Skyrim. Goes there and finds out that she is the Dragonborn and she has to save the world…again.

Genre: Adventure…I guess

Pairings: To be determined, but will not be the focus of the story in any case

Rating: T, to be safe

Legal Disclaimer: I do not own the elder scrolls and I am not making any money from this story

AN: I actually got the idea for this fic right when I first started playing Skyrim; but then I got to the Sheogorath quest and saw how the "new" Sheogorath was virtually indistinguishable from the "old" Sheogorath I'm like whoa…maybe shouldn't post this. Now that I've finished the game I'm like, it's a fan fiction who cares, so I figured what the heck.

Prologue

The Daedric Prince (or should that be princess) of Madness sighed for what seemed to be the umpteenth time that day. She was so utterly bored for the past one hundred years things in the Shivering Isles had been mostly peaceful since Mehrunes Dagon had gotten the hint and stopped trying to invade the Isles to get back at her for her role in defeating his invasion of Tamriel and destroying the Mythic Dawn.

Even though it was Martin Septim who had done the most to thwart his plans, she had been the only adversary Dagon had been able to get his hands on and he tried for quite some time (about a century actually) but eventually, he had been forced to concede defeat at least for now, he'd be back eventually she was sure. Part of her almost wished he would invade again at least it would provide some excitement but that was a bad idea though, innocent people would get hurt and she didn't want that.

"My lady, if I may make a suggestion?" Haskill her chamberlain said as he approached her. She had insisted that he refer to her as lady instead of lord because she quite frankly was a lady and found it insulting for Haskill to not acknowledge that rather obvious fact.

"Yes, Haskill?" She asked

"Since you seem to be rather bored here, why don't you return to Mundus for a time? The Dukes and I can maintain things here for a while and if something does come up I can always get in touch with you at one of your shrines…provided you remember to check in every so often. Also if something truly dire does occur, I can send in, one of the mortals to fetch you"

She had to admit it was tempting. Don't get her wrong, she had grown to love the Shivering Isles both Mania and Dementia but there were times when she missed Tamriel, it was where she was born and where she had grown up and she had often wondered how the empire was faring since Martin's Death. She had left Tamriel almost immediately after the battle for the Imperial City unable to deal with her grief at losing the only person she had ever dared to love after her parents had died tragically when their house had caught fire.

"Are you sure that's a good idea, Haskill? What if Dagon takes the opportunity to invade again?" Lerna (that had been her name before she became Sheogorath and in many ways she still thought of herself as simply Lerna, the Breton warrior, and not as the Hero of Kvatch, Champion of Cyrodiil and a dozen or so other titles people had attached to her)

"My sources tell me Dagon has gotten into yet another dispute with Malacath and they are busy fighting each other again or maybe it is more like still, either way it is unlikely Dagon will able to cause trouble for us anytime soon."

"Really? It seems like those two are always at each other's throats aren't they?" Lerna said it was mostly always the same thing too; my Orcs are tougher than your Dremora, no, my Dremora are tougher than your Orcs and, blah, blah, blah.

"Indeed" Haskill replied

Lerna thought it over for a moment, in all honestly Haskill did most of the day-to-day work running the kingdom anyway she spent most of her time either defending against creature invasions or training so really, Haskill could likely handle things all on his own for a while, besides it's not like she would be gone all that long right? Seriously, what was the worst thing that could happen? Her mind made up she got up from her throne.

"Very well, I will go and see how things are faring in Tamriel, Haskill, you're in charge while I'm gone and tell the dukes that if either of them has a problem with that, come and talk to me about it and I'll explain things to them."

"Understood, my lady" Haskill replied, bowing slightly "safe travels" she then began making her way to the door but before she could get to it her path was blocked by both the head of the Aureals (golden saints) and the leader of the Mazken (dark seducers).

"My lady, this is WAY too dangerous" The Mazken leader said

"I have to agree with my…counterpart here, you really should stay here, in the palace, where the Aureals can protect you." The Aureal added. At that last comment the Mazken leader turned to the Aureal next to her and declared disdainfully

"My Mazken can protect her far better than your annoying little golden saints; all they're good for is getting in the way." The Aureal turned and glared at the Mazken

"Big words coming from a worthless little wretch, I strongly suggest you shut your mouth before I shut it for you." Before the dark seducer could respond Lerna interjected

"That's enough; I've told you both a million times that I will not have you fighting amongst yourselves. Your task is to protect the Shivering Isles NOT me; I cannot die" (not permanently anyway, a handy little aspect of being a Daedric Prince) "and therefore the Isles need your protection far more than I do. Now I am going to Tamriel and I will be going alone, while I'm gone your task is to protect the Isles and if I hear one word about fighting between the Aureals and the Mazken while I'm gone, I will be very angry and you will not like the consequences, is that clear?"

The Aureal replied with a crisp "As you say" while the Mazken responded with

"As you command, my lady"

"Good, now move aside." Lerna replied and then she stormed out of the palace.

After a minute or two she sighed, she knew they had just been trying to protect her, heck it was practically the only time she had ever seen an Aureal and a Mazken agree on anything but it wasn't necessary, not to mention really annoying and that rivalry between the two Daedric races really got on her nerves. She had been trying to ease it for the past two centuries with no success, the best she was able to do was maintain a strict appearance of impartiality but if she was honest with herself…she preferred the Mazken, they were generally easier to get along with then the Aureals, plus she had briefly been the Duchess of Dementia and had spent more time working with the Mazken anyway.

Eventually she made her way to the Fringe and the Door to Cyrodiil which oddly enough or perhaps not so oddly, neither she nor Haskill had ever bothered to close. It seemed that they still got occasional visitors even after all this time at least judging from the fact that the town of Passwall seemed to have grown quite a bit since she'd passed through last. Anyway she reached the portal and hesitated…did she really want to do this, there was no telling what she'd find on the other side. Eventually she took a deep breath and stepped through.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One

When she emerged from the portal the very first thing she did was to glance at her map and she saw that it was 4E 201 'wow' she thought to herself 'has it really been that long?' She was standing on the small island of the cost of Bravil and the first thing that she noticed was that she was all alone. Odd, the last time that she'd come through, there was a guard posted outside who was supposed to warn people away from the portal. Still, the people probably figured that the portal had been there so long that there were plenty of tales in circulation about the portal and the people who were undeterred by such things likely wouldn't be deterred by a guard either. She'd been half hoping to see Shadowmere but figured seemingly immortal horse probably had a new owner by now.

Then she turned and saw the city of Bravil and gasped. Bravil had never been the prettiest city in Cyrodiil but the old Bravil had been a rose compared to the city she saw now. In fact, it reminded her, a lot of Kvatch after the Daedric invasion had destroyed it. She was determined to find out what had happened there and quickly. She cast a sea stride spell upon herself and ran across the river (it was faster than swimming) and into the city. She mentally breathed a sigh of relief that things inside were not as bad as they looked on the outside. There were lots of construction materials all over the place and some buildings had been fully restored so rebuilding was clearly well underway and likely had been for some time.

She began to walk around the city, looking for someone who would be able to tell her what had happened here but since it was past midnight most of the city was asleep. Therefore there was no one around to hear her gasp of shock and horror when she came to the place where the statue of the Lucky Lady was supposed to be and found that it was completely gone! Not only had the statue been destroyed but the path to the Night Mother's tomb was wide open without even thinking to check if she was being watched she raced into the tomb. Once inside she couldn't find any sign of the Night Mother at all…she couldn't decide if this was a good thing or a bad thing.

"Is this my fault, mother?" she whispered "was your tomb desecrated because I abandoned my post as Listener?" both hoping for an answer and at the same time dreading what that answer might be; all she got however was utter silence. That at least made sense; she had abandoned the Dark Brotherhood along with the rest of Tamriel why should the Night Mother speak to her ever again? She sighed and turned to the leave the tomb "I'm so sorry" she whispered before climbing up the ladder and out of the tomb.

She continued her search and eventually found an old beggar man sleeping near the partially restored temple of Mara. She felt a little bad about having to wake him up but she really needed answers, so she gently shook him awake. The man blinked a few times as he tried to rouse himself awake and then he stood and said

"Well, it's not every day a man like me gets woken up by a beautiful lady like you, I take you're with the guild and need some information?"

She had been with the Thieves' Guild and had even been the Gray Fox but that was a long time ago; no one living would remember her now and so she replied "no, I'm not with the guild but I do need some information."

"Well, my memory is a little sketchy…some gold might help" the man said

Inwardly she sighed; it seems some things never change. Her time with the Thieves' Guild had taught her that the beggars, were arguably the best sources of information around, but one had to pay well for it. She reached into her pocket and handed him a couple coins and then she asked "what happened here, what destroyed the city, was there an earthquake or something?"

The beggar man was so surprised he forgot to take the coin Lerna was offering him "An earthquake? No, it was the Great War of course"

"The Great War?" Lerna repeated

"Have you been living under a rock all this time? 30 years ago the elves invaded from the south, don't you know?"

"What elves?" Lerna asked the more the man talked the more confused she got; a consequence, no doubt, of her being out for the loop for 200 years.

The man said "Honestly what are they teaching young people these days?" and then he sighed "okay, it's like this, after the Oblivion Crisis-you do know what that is don't you?"

"Yes, the Mythic Dawn killed the emperor and opened several gates to Oblivion as part of an invasion attempt by Mehrunes Dagon" Lerna answered

"That's right, anyway after it was over a group called the Thalmor claimed credit for closing the Oblivion Gates-."

"But it was Martin's sacrifice that did that by destroying the Amulet of Kings and becoming the avatar of Akatosh!" Lerna protested

The man raised his hands and said "I'm not disputing that, but the Thalmor claim they closed the gates in the Summerset Isle, they call themselves the saviors of the mer."

"So they're a bunch of elven supremacists?" Lerna concluded disliking the Thalmor less and less every second. Those bastards, Martin gave his life for this land and its people, how dare they try to take advantage of that and especially for such twisted bigotry!

"Big Time, anyway after the Oblivion Crisis ended, the Thalmor seized power in the Summerset Isle and shortly after in Valenwood too. They renamed their land the Aldmeri Dominion." Lerna's expression darkened even further she didn't like the sound of that name but the man continued on as if he hadn't noticed "Anyway, not long after that they took over Elsweyr too, something about the moons disappearing from what I understand. Then about 30 years ago, they went to the Imperial City with an ultimatum which emperor Titus Mede II rejected and that is when the war broke out. The Aldmeri invaded from the south and caught the empire by surprise. They even managed to ransack the Imperial City." Lerna's eyes widened in shock but again the man ignored her change of expression "Eventually, the empire regrouped and took back the city; it was one heck of a battle I would know, I fought in that battle and got injured, took a mace in the knee, can't really walk right anymore. Anyway, that all took about four years and then the two sides signed a peace treaty which was essentially the same ultimatum that the emperor had previously refused; it is known as the White-gold Concordant and states that the worship of Talos is banned-"

"What? How could they do that?" Lerna shouted unable to contain herself any longer

Now, most people might find it odd that Lerna reacted so strongly. After all, Lerna was a Daedric Lord and as such, in the minds of most mortals, a bitter enemy of the Divines because the Daedra and the Gods, or the Aedra as they are sometimes called, are seen as opposing forces. The truth however is far more complex. There are some Daedra that do truly hate the Gods, like Mehrunes Dagon for thwarting his attempt to invade Tamriel and Molag Bal, who as far Lerna can tell, hates pretty much everything but himself. There are some Daedra however, that get along quite well with at least some of the Aedra. For example, as overseer of the dusk and dawn Azura works quite closely with Akatosh to help maintain the proper order of the seasons. Also Hermaeus Mora and Julianos are both associated with knowledge and as such they often collaborate in their research. Indeed, Lerna herself had developed a rather close friendship with Talos, although next time she saw him, she was going to kick his ass for not telling her any of this.

Her friendship with Talos was based on the fact that both of them had once been mortal and as such were not quite like their brethren. When the priests of Talos had proclaimed that Talos was both god and man, they weren't entirely wrong. Although Talos had the same power as most of the other Divines (except Akatosh, nobody had the same power as Akatosh, he was the strongest, that was why he was king) he didn't think the way they did; he thought the same way he had as Tiber Septim and because of that, he understood mortals in ways that the others simply didn't. So, in some ways, he was almost stuck in between the two; he was no longer human but he was not truly an Aedra either (at least not the like the rest of them) and she could understand how that was since her situation was fairly similar. She was both Daedra and Breton. It was why she could physically enter Mundus when none of the others could (and stay as long as she wanted while the other Daedric Princes could only appear for very brief periods); because part of her was still mortal and therefore not blocked by Akatosh's barrier but she was more powerful than any mortal, although she could feel that her powers were weaker in Tamriel than they were in the Isles.

She remembered how disorienting that transition had been for her at first; even though it had been fairly slow. The power from the font of Madness filling her body and slowly altering it; Talos had been the one to sit her down and explain to her what was happening even though he didn't know how it would end. After he had calmed her down, they got to talking and that was how their friendship had begun. Afterwards Talos was a frequent visitor to the Shivering Isles even helping to drive Dagon and his forces out and making sure that they stayed out. He was the god of war so naturally he loved a good fight and he was miffed at having not been allowed to take part in repelling Dagon from Tamriel so it was the next best thing.

He had confided to her that sometimes he hated being a Divine; having to watch Tamriel flounder but being unable to intervene. Sometimes he wished that he had chosen to go to Sovngarde like other great Nord heroes instead of taking the gods up on their offer of Immortality. That was something else most people didn't know or understand. Tiber Septim had been offered immortality by the other eight divines not just posthumously proclaimed a god by men. Talos had told her that after he died Akatosh had appeared to him and told him that he could either go to Sovngarde or join the divines and become a god himself. Akatosh said that he and the others had agreed that they could use another member on their council (partly to help prevent any tied votes) someone who understood mortals, how they thought and how they felt and they wanted Tiber Septim to be that ninth member. Lerna suspected that part of the reason people tended to be drawn to Talos more than the other gods was because they sensed that he wanted to help them. Talos constantly scolded the others for holding themselves too distant from mortals, for not helping them out more often and yes, Talos even for argued for helping the Altmer and the other elven races through their troubles too. So for people to just turn their backs on Talos after he had done for them was utterly enraging.

Rather abruptly she realized that she hadn't been paying any attention at all that what the old man had been saying "I'm sorry" she said "could you repeat that…I kind of spaced out there for a minute"

"I thought you had" the man responded with a smile that said he wasn't upset "In addition to banning the worship of Talos and giving the Thalmor permission to travel through the empire to enforce that law, the White-Gold Concordant also ceded much of southern Hammerfell to the Aldmeri." Okay, that settled it, she really _hated_ the Thalmor and that miserable Aldmeri Dominion too.

"Bet the Redguards didn't like that" Lerna said

"No, they didn't" the man agreed "They kept on fighting, forcing the empire to renounce Hammerfell as a province but eventually the Aldmeri withdrew from the territory all together. That took about five years. Now there's some sort of Rebellion going on Skyrim-"

"A rebellion?" Lerna asked

"Yeah, the Nords weren't happy about the white-gold concordant and they're really not happy about the Thalmor running around their land and dragging people away for worshipping Talos, Tiber Septim was a Nord after all, they see him as one of their own. I don't know much about it, but apparently the rebel leader…I really can't remember his name…something about storms or maybe it was cloaks. Anyway, the rebel leader killed the high king of Skyrim"

"Skyrim has a high king?" Lerna said that was certainly news to her

"Yeah, he answers to the emperor though. Anyway, the rebel leader killed the high king and now they're fighting over who's going to replace him. Course the rebel guy also wants to take Skyrim out of the empire and the emperor isn't going to let that happen. So the legion is after his head."

"I see" Lerna said although she didn't fully, it was a lot to take in. One thing was very clear though, you spend two hundred years in Oblivion and you just miss everything. She took several more coins out of her purse. Coming to regret that she had left most of her money in the palace treasury back at the Isles. Actually, it wasn't that big a deal, she realized. If she had to she could just summon either an Aureal or a Mazken to get it for her. Anyway, she gave the man some money as thanks for helping fill her in and said "Here, take this and I'm sorry I woke you"

The beggar quickly pocketed the coins and replied "No trouble at all pretty lady, _you_ can wake me up anytime you want." Then the man quickly went back to sleep. Lerna walked away thinking over what she had been told. Something was pulling at her, telling her that she needed to go to Skyrim and that she needed to get there fast. She headed outside the city to the stables. To her relief she saw that the stables were intact and had a couple of horses in them, all of them were bays but oh well. Only problem was that the stables were closed and there was something telling her that she shouldn't wait around until they open. (She had become more intuitive when she became a Daedra, or maybe she had just learned to pay more attention to her intuition) so after carefully checking to make sure no one else was around. She got on one of them and took off, riding due north.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two

As she rode north she was yet again impressed by the fact that nature could seemingly recover from the devastation of war much faster than civilization. Because as she rode north she carefully observed her surroundings (never knew when a wild animal or something would come at her, after all) and she could see that the countryside looked almost identical to the way that it had when she had ridden through here over two hundred years ago.

It was a very different story when she got to the imperial city however, she couldn't even see the actual city, all she could see was a lot of wooden scaffolding and maybe a man or two working on repairing the damage the war had done. She didn't go into the city to chat or anything instead she just rode around it and the lake and continued heading north.

She was pleasantly surprised to see that Bruma appeared to have been relatively untouched by the war in fact, she wasn't certain but she thought that the snowy city had grown a bit since she'd left. She passed the site of the Great Oblivion Gate and sighed…several good men had died that day; she still wished that Martin's plan hadn't been necessary.

Still Bruma was in pretty good shape, unfortunately the same could not be said for Cloud Ruler Temple; she had planned to make a stop there before she crossed the border. She knew that chances were none of the Blades would recognize her as a comrade (and indeed knight sister of the Blades) but she had been hoping she could get some more information on the situation in Skyrim and maybe even some supplies if she was lucky.

When she arrived at the temple she gasped; the place had been totally ransacked.

"Hello?" she called "Is anybody here, hello?"

She searched through the entire place and found no one (alive anyway, she'd found plenty of skeletons) at all. Indeed from all the dust and cobwebs she'd say that no one had entered the compound in years. She muttered a quick prayer for the souls of the dead. Yes, she knew it sounded strange for a daedra to offer prayers but she figured it couldn't hurt, besides she was the prince of madness, strange was her specialty.

When she got back to the gate she discovered that her stolen horse had wondered off…that was the downside to stealing horses, the minute you dismounted they started heading home. Oh well, she'd just have to proceed on foot. She quickly discovered that she could run as fast or maybe even faster than the horse had; it seemed that spending two hundred years running around the Shivering Isles produced some benefits.

That had always puzzled her; the Isles had plenty of mortals but no horses. She had considered bringing a few in from Cyrodiil but the portal wasn't big enough, and in point of fact, most of the mortals didn't travel very much and the daedra preferred to travel on foot (she couldn't blame them really, it was so annoying to have to dismount and fight when one got attacked…for that matter why did you have to dismount why not swing a weapon from up on the horse's back?), anyway, what all that meant was there was no real reason to widen the portal and bring in some horses.

When she got the border a loud male voice from behind her shouted

"You there, Halt" she turned to face the man and asked

"Who, me?"

"Yes, you, you're under arrest" the legionnaire told her

"For what, I haven't done anything!" she protested…well, she'd stolen that horse back in Bravil but there was no way the soldier could know that.

The man sighed "Sorry, lady, but I have orders, you'll have to take it up with the higher ups" he said and then instructed her to hold out her wrists. She didn't want to get into a fight with the legion if she didn't have too. She'd fought alongside them more than once and knew they were good people. The memories of tending to some of their wounds (she was a master of both restoration and destruction magic) and grieving for their dead were still fresh in her mind more so than normal right then.

So she obediently held out her wrists and allowed him to bind her. He then hauled her onto a wagon with a few other prisoners. One of whom was gagged, which Lerna found very odd; the legion didn't usually gag prisoners. She quickly noticed another oddity there were several carts, each carrying several prisoners…what had she stumbled into?

She ponderings were cut off when one of her fellow captives spoke to her

"Hey you" a blonde Nord said "finally awake"

she hadn't been sleeping…actually once she became a daedra discovered that most daedra (princes, at least she wasn't certain about the others) couldn't sleep even if they wanted to. She was a bit different, she could sleep but she didn't have to…she never got tired. Still she had renovated the entire palace and as part of those renovations she had built a private wing for herself, so she could stop using the chamber of the Duchess of Dementia, and included a bed chamber in that wing. Still didn't bother to correct the blonde…mostly because it wasn't important enough.

"They got you trying to cross the border right?" he didn't wait for her nod before continuing "walked right into that imperial ambush, same as us, and that thief over there." He then turned to look at the guy next to him.

"Damn Stormcloaks" the thief said. Suddenly Lerna realized what had happened; the legion had set a trap for the Stormcloaks and gotten her and the thief in the process, which explained the large number of carts and prisoners but not the gag…why was the guy next to her the only one gagged?

"Skyrim was fine until you came along" the thief continued "Empire was nice and lazy. If they hadn't been looking for you I could have stolen that horse and been halfway to Hammerfell." Lerna resisted the urge to snort; really, a good thief would have taken that into account and made sure there were no witnesses before touching anything that wasn't theirs. The thief then looked at her "You there, you and me" he said "we shouldn't be here; it's these Stormcloaks the empire wants."

"We're all brothers and sisters in binds now, thief" the blonde countered she had to admit he did have a point.

"Shut up, back there!" the guy driving the cart snapped but they pretty much ignored him. After all, they were on their way to be tried and executed…what more could be done to them?

"What's wrong with him, huh?" the thief referring to the gagged guy across from him. Lerna wanted the answer to that too. The blonde guy, however, didn't appreciate the question though.

"Watch your tongue!" he demanded "You're speaking to Ulfric Stormcloak, the true high king!"

She turned to Ulfric; she wanted to study the rebel leader. He was facing the thief but he was watching her out of the corner of his eye and trying to pretend that he wasn't. His questioning gaze seemed to say, 'there's something different about you and I want to know what it is'.

Azura had once told her that some mortals seemed to have a sixth sense almost when it came to daedra. They could somehow tell that a disguised daedra was not what they said they were, although the mortals couldn't tell that the disguised daedra was in fact a daedra. Azura had also said these mortals often had some skill or training in the arcane although, usually it wasn't the school of conjuration, interestingly enough, she didn't understand why either of those things were the way they though. Lerna supposed she could try asking Hermaeus Mora but he was notoriously stingy about the pieces of knowledge he doled out…frankly, it wasn't worth it.

"Ulfric" the thief exclaimed in shock and horror "the Jarl of Windhelm, you're the leader of the rebellion, they captured you, oh Gods, where are they taking us!"

"I don't know where we're going but Sovngarde awaits" the blonde responded calmly

The thief however was in a full on panic "No, this can't be happening, this isn't happening!"

"Hey" the blonde said in a surprisingly soft voice "what village are you from, horse thief?"

"What do you care?" the thief countered

"A Nord's last thoughts should be of home" the man said, Lerna felt that most people regardless of race, thought of home and family in their last moments but didn't comment

"Rorikstead… I'm from Rorikstead." The thief answered before anyone could respond all further discussion was cut off when someone said

"General Tullius the Headsman is waiting!"

"Good, let's get this over with" another voice replied. Lerna was stunned; surely the legion would not execute them without giving them trials…right? Especially not a Jarl...Lerna didn't know what a Jarl was but it sounded important.

"Shor, Mara, Dibella…" (Lerna suspected he was naming every divine name he knew…although she had never heard of Shor) and then just in case he added "divines, please help me" she looked at him and nodded ever so slightly. She knew the gods wouldn't help him, they rarely intervened in the affairs of mortals and never for the sake of sole individuals; but she was a daedra, worshipped as a divine in some circles and she had heard his plea (and unlike the Aedra, she was allowed to intervene in the lives of individual mortals). She would do what she could to help him.

"Look at him, General Tullius, the military governor and it looks like the Thalmor are with him" the blonde said scathingly "Damn Elves, I bet they had something to do with this"

Lerna didn't hate all elves but she did agree with him in damning the Thalmor…when she got out of here maybe she should talk to Haskill for some ideas on how to mess with them.

The man the sighed "this is Helgen" he said "I used to be sweet on a girl from here, wonder if she's still making that wine with juniper berries mixed in." he then continued musing "Funny, when I was a boy, imperial walls and towers used to make me feel so safe" she was with him on that too, when she was a child, she had felt safer in the cities…until her parents had died and she resorted to stealing to make ends meet…she'd been chased by city guards a lot after that.

"Who are they daddy, where are they going?" a little boy's voice

"You need to go inside, little cub" a man's voice responded Lerna fully agreed…an execution was no sight for a young child's eyes

"But dad, I want to watch the soldiers" the boy protested. Lerna sighed, some things truly never did change, little boys always seemed to admire soldiers…no matter what kind of soldiers they were

"Inside the house now!" the father demanded. Shortly after that the driver said

"Whoa" and the cart began to slow

"Why are we stopping?" the thief asked. Lerna rolled her eyes, wasn't it obvious

"Why do you think?" the blonde Nord asked "End of the line" then he added "let's go...shouldn't keep the Gods waiting for us."

"Wait, we're not rebels" the horse thief pleaded Lerna however had a sinking feeling that the legion wasn't going to listen "Please you have to tell them, we weren't with you!" although she had to admit she did appreciate that he was pleading for her as well as himself.

"Step towards the block when we call your name" a female captain demanded "one at a time"

"Empire loves their damn lists" the blonde Stormcloak muttered. Lerna, however saw it as her way out, her name wouldn't be on the list.

"Ulfric Stormcloak, Jarl of Windhelm" the soldier with the list called and the gagged guy walked over to the block "it has been an honor Jarl Ulfric" the Stormcloak said softly

"Ralof of Riverwood" and the Stormcloak moved over to the block as well. 'Ralof' Lerna thought 'so that's your name'

"Lorkir of Rorikstead"

He stepped forward and said "No, I'm not a rebel, you can't do this!" and then instead of moving to the block he started running up the hill

"Halt" the captain demanded

"You're not gonna kill me!" Lorkir shouted

"Archers" the captain ordered and before long they filled Lorkir with arrows

Lerna lowered her head "I'm sorry" she whispered

"Anyone else feel like running?" the captain challenged while glaring at Lerna. Lerna didn't even remotely feel like running; she felt like throwing a fireball at that bitch…more like several fireballs.

"Wait" the man with the list said "You there, step forward" Since there was no else left, Lerna stepped forward

"Who are you?" the soldier asked

"Lerna Maston of Cyrodiil" responding with her birth name rather that her title of Sheogorath, Prince of Madness, figuring it would less hassle.

He ran his gaze over the list a couple of times

"She's not on the list-"before the soldier could continue the captain cut him off

"Kill her, anyway" the captain ordered. Ok, now Lerna wanted to dump the miserable woman in Xedilian, that bloodthirsty bitch had no business being in the legion.

"I'm sorry" the soldier told her, too softly for the captain to hear.

She nodded, to show that she understood that he didn't want to do this. She wasn't overly concerned, however, she couldn't die. In fact, it would be quite amusing to see the looks on their faces when her head reattached itself. The speed of regeneration for a daedra depended on the power of the daedra in question. For her (as a Daedric prince), it took less than a minute. She quite calmly walked over and joined the other prisoners

"Ulfric Stormcloak" said a man in fine armor, whom Lerna assumed was General Tullius. "Some here in Helgen call you a hero, but a hero doesn't use a power like the Voice to murder his king and usurp his throne." The Voice Lerna wondered; what kind of power was this Voice? Well, if Ulfric's voice did have some sort of special power that would explain why he was gagged. Ulfric angrily tried to respond the gag wouldn't allow him to "You started this war" Tullius continued "Plunged Skyrim into chaos, and now the empire is going to put you down and restore the peace." Lerna noticed that he didn't say that the empire would restore order…probably because he knew that it was illegal to execute prisoners without a trial.

Just then a loud roar filled the air...Lerna had never heard anything like it before, she wondered what it was. For a moment, everyone looked at the sky trying to find the source of the noise but Lerna couldn't see anything out of the ordinary.

"What was that?" Someone asked, voicing the thoughts of pretty much everyone in the courtyard

"It was nothing" General Tullius said "Carry on"

"Yes, General Tullius" the captain replied, to Lerna, it seemed she was eager for the killing to start

"Give the their last rites" she snapped to the priestess standing next to her

"As we commend your souls to Aetherius, blessings of the eight divines upon you" the priestess began

It just so happened that the priestess was facing her directly and Lerna couldn't help but giggle a little. The priestess had no idea who she was talking to. A daedra could only enter Aetherius with permission from one of the Divines. She had actually been to Aetherius though, more than once, she had visited Talos, in his plane there. Every divine had his or her own plane of Aetherius, much like each Daedra Prince had his or her own plane of Oblivion.

Also she doubted any divine would ever bestow any blessing on a daedra (way shrines and temples didn't count they gave the same blessing to anybody who touched them without a bounty on their head). Well, actually Talos had blessed her once, but that was before she became Sheogorath. During the Oblivion Crisis, she occasionally heard an old man preaching outside the temple of Dibella after it had been attacked and went to investigate after Martin's death. She had told him that she was the Gray Fox and he had responded with a quip about her being an honest thief and telling her that he would let the priests of Zenithar sort that out with her…she hadn't expected him to take her seriously on that.

Zenithar had once confronted her about being a thief actually. He had argued that thieves only stole because they were lazy and wanted to avoid hard work. She had countered that thieving was hard work and as the god of hard work he should acknowledge that fact…Zenithar had not liked that response and used some very nasty dialogue; evidently gods can curse as well as mortals…although she hadn't understood what a lot of the curses Zenithar had used meant. Anyway, just before she went after Umaril the Unfettered, the old man showed and gave her Talos' blessing so she could follow him into the void and destroy him completely. Talos had later confessed to her that he had been that old man (he said he choose the form of an old man because he felt like it). Talos had wanted to destroy Umaril himself, but that wasn't allowed, all he had been allowed to do was point a mortal hero in the right direction.

One of the Stormcloak prisoners stepped forward and snapped "For the love of Talos, shut up and let's get this over with"

"As you wish" the priestess replied coldly, clearly put out by the whole thing… Lerna's giggling probably hadn't helped her mood either

"Come on, I haven't got all morning" the Stormcloak said and then the captain pushed him to his knees he and placed his head on the chopping block. "My ancestors are smiling at me imperials can you say that same?" he challenged 'hmm' Lerna 'interesting question' Then the headsman's ask swung and severed the man's neck in one blow

A few people shouted differing opinions on the Stormcloaks and the Legion

"As fearless in death, as he was in life" Ralof commented 'that was one way of describing it' Lerna thought

"Next, the Breton" the captain ordered that meant Lerna. She wondered how many times they would chop her head off before they realized she was immortal. Before she could take even one step however, there was another roar much louder than before.

"There it is again, did you hear that?" one soldier asked

"I said next prisoner" the captain snapped

The man looked at her "to the chopping block, prisoner, nice and easy."

Calmly she walked to the block. She didn't want the captain touching her, so she knelt herself but the captain put her foot on Lerna's back anyway, much to Lerna's discomfiture. She knelt facing the headsman she would actually watch the man strike her neck and then she saw a strange flying creature approaching them with another of those weird roars.

"What in Oblivion is that?" Lerna didn't know what it was but she knew they didn't exist in Oblivion so the man probably should not have phrased his question that way, but she didn't bother to even think about pointing that out to him

"What do you see?" the captain

The strange creature landed on the tower behind the headsman staggering him and then it opened its' mouth and some strange shockwaves came out of it. The headsman died when the blast hit him and Lerna rolled off the block to avoid the others that the creature was shooting.

"This way" someone called to her she looked and saw Ralof standing in the keep's doorway motioning to her. She didn't hesitate she got up and ran over to him.

Ulfric and another man were also inside the tower

"Jarl Ulfric, what is that thing could the legends be true?" Ralof asked. Lerna wanted to know what legends he was talking about but now was not the time.

"Legends don't burn down villages." Ulfric replied

"Sure they do" Lerna argued "there's lot of legends about villages getting burned down"

The men just looked at her

"What?" she asked

"We need to move, up through the tower, let's go now!" Ralof urged he was right, Lerna was the fastest and she raced up the steps before she got far however, another blast toppled the staircase…great, now what?

"See the building on the other side?" Ralof asked he didn't wait for answer before urging her to "jump through the roof and keep going!" She had already decided to follow his lead on this; after all if he had been sweet on a girl from Helgen chances were that he was far more familiar with the area than she was. So she jumped and jumped again.

She was met by a legion soldier, a young boy and another man

"Still alive prisoner?" the soldier asked rather abruptly she realized it was the soldier who had been calling names of the list "keep close to me, if you want to stay that way." That was fine with Lerna; she didn't have a better plan; although she really wished somebody would free her hands. The soldier instructed the other man to take care of the boy, while he joined the defense.

"Gods, guide you Hadvar." Hadvar, that was his name; she would have to remember that and Ralof too, they had both helped her after all. She followed Hadvar

"Stay close to the wall" he instructed good idea, walls seem to obstruct the creature's fire somewhat. Although Lerna was still wracking her brain trying to figure out what kind of creature breathed fire from its mouth.

"It's you and me prisoner follow me" Hadvar shouted to her

"I'm right behind you" she told him

"Ralof, you damn traitor, out of my way" Hadvar snarled

"We're escaping, Hadvar, you're not stopping us this time." Ralof replied she wondered if the two men knew each other

"Guys, none of us has time for fighting right now!" Lerna shouted at both of them

"Fine, I hope that dragon takes you all to Sovngarde!" Lerna wasn't sure if she was meant to be included in that or not. They both urged her into the keep but right after he said that Hadvar seemed to vanish so she followed Ralof instead.

Inside she saw a dead Stormcloak. Ralof knelt over the body and said "we'll meet again in Sovngarde" and then turned to her and said "looks like we're the only ones who made it. That thing was a dragon, no doubt, just like the children's legends and the stories" Lerna was shocked the only dragon she had ever heard of was Akatosh and that couldn't have been him. "The Harbingers of the end times." Ralof added 'oh no, not this again' Lerna thought the last thing she wanted was to get forced into another desperate race to save the world from destruction but she had a feeling that was exactly what was happening

"We need to get moving, come here, and let me see if I can get those bindings off you" Ralof instructed and she walked over to him. He took his knife and cut the ropes.

'Finally' Lerna thought

"might as well take Gunjar's gear, he won't be needing it." Ralof said. Lerna assumed that was the dead Stormcloak's name and no, he certainly would not need his gear. So she took his armor, his boots and his ax. After two hundred years she had mastered both bladed and blunt weapons but she preferred swords, she liked their greater speed. Still beggars couldn't be choosers so she equipped the gear and just in time too. She heard voices

"Get this gate open" that sounded like the captain…this would be fun; she just hoped Hadvar wasn't with them.

She and Ralof crouched on opposite sides of the door and waited. When the soldiers marched in they walked right into an ambush. One soldier fell dead immediately as a result of Lerna's sneak attack and then Lerna backed off casting fireballs while Ralof kept them busy with close quarters combat. She wasn't worried about hitting Ralof by accident. She didn't know if was a daedra power or not but she had found that now the spells she cast wouldn't hurt someone that she didn't want to hurt even if they were mass effect spells. She had discovered it after her ascension so maybe it was a daedra thing but in any case it was useful; she had hated fighting in groups more than once she had accidently hit one of her own allies.

"You're good with that ax and you're a mage" Ralof said

"Is that a problem?" Lerna asked

"No, just wasn't expecting it that's all" Ralof said a bit slowly

Lerna wasn't entirely certain if she believed him on the magic bit; she knew that Nords didn't particularly like magic but what she said was "I'm also a skilled healer, so if you get injured let me know"

"Really, so the hand that slays is the same hand that heals? Anyway, let's see if this key will open that gate." While he did that she took some of the soldiers' stuff; she figured she could sell it and make some money but she did equip a couple of swords. She had never tried dual wielding but she wanted to.

"Come on, let's get out of here before that dragon brings the whole tower down on our heads" She liked that plan and followed him down the stairs but once again they were cut off when the dragon collapsed part of the hallway, that was getting very annoying.

"Damn, that dragon doesn't give up easy" Ralof said. "Grab everything important and let's move the dragon is burning everything to the ground."

Lerna couldn't help but wonder why the dragon had attacked Helgen in the first place. Part of her whispered that it was after her…she was getting paranoid; a lot of people had tried to kill her in the past but they were all dead now. Except Dagon but she highly doubted that he had sent a dragon after her.

Anyway, they headed to the next room and found more imperial soldiers. She tried out dual wielding and found that she liked it. True she couldn't block for some inexplicable reason (she had mastered the block skill) but she moved so fast it almost didn't matter. She did most of the fighting maybe that was Ralof had told her to search the barrels for potions. That was something she didn't understand about Nords, they didn't like magic scrolls and spells but they had no problem with potions and enchantments even though they were all magical…it didn't make sense to Lerna but maybe that was because she wasn't a Nord.

Anyway, she grabbed a few potions and headed down the hallway and found herself in a torture chamber and was horrified. Since when had the imperial legion been in the business of torturing people? Anyway she and Ralof aided the other Stormcloak in the room and killed the torturer and his assistant. She looted the bodies and also took the book of the Dragonborn she saw lying on the table. She had a feeling it contained something important although the only Dragonborns she knew of had been the Septims. Martin…no, now was not the time to get bogged down by her memories or to read a book for that matter either.

"Was Jarl Ulfric with you?" Ralof asked him

"No, I haven't seen him since the dragon showed up." The other Stormcloak said

"Wait a second" Ralof said "it looks there is something in this cage."

"Damn, it's locked" he muttered after trying to open it

"Here, allow me" she had also mastered lock picking so a turn here, a turn there and she was in. Quick as a flash, she cleaned out the cage.

Then she and Ralof, the other guy seemed to have vanished, headed down a dark hallway. Lerna quickly cast a daylight spell (she had in fact mastered all six schools of magic) and the place was suddenly flooded with green light.

"What the-"Ralof began and then he turned "Warn me next time you do that, you damn near gave me a heart attack."

"Do you want to run around in the dark?" Lerna asked

Ralof sighed "Lass, I appreciate the light, really I do, but you startled me…just tell me what you're doing before you start throwing spells around, okay?"

"All right, let's get moving" Lerna said

Ralof nodded and they walked. Lerna could also suddenly see the other Stormcloak had run ahead of them. Anyway, the moved into a room with a creek running through it; this time Lerna hung back and threw fire spells while the two Stormcloaks fought on the front line. Once the fight was over she and Ralof…the other guy had sadly died headed up the stairs and Lerna pulled a lever lowering drawbridge.

No sooner had the two of them gotten across then the ceiling collapsed

"Well, guess we're going this way now" Ralof commented

"Unless you can walk through rock" Lerna replied

Anyway they walked along the creek until they came to a path and then they moved onto it. The headed down the path and then they were attacked by giant spiders. 'Ugh' Lerna thought 'I hate spiders' Lerna focused on throwing fireballs, no way was she going to touch those things. Once it was finished Ralof said

"Uh, Lass…I could use a little help" he was clearly reluctant to admit but Lerna knew he was requesting healing. Lerna quickly casted both a superior convalescence spell and a cure poison other spell she had crafted at the Arcane University…she had always found it strange that there was a spell to cure poison on oneself but not on other people so she had made one that would.

"Wait, you cast two spells on me, one healed my wounds what was the other?" Ralof demanded

"I didn't know if the spiders had managed to poison you, so I cast a spell that would cure any active poisons in your body; if there weren't any it won't hurt you."

"Oh, that's all right then." With that the duo pressed on

They came to yet another room filled with water

"Wait" Ralof whispered "There's a bear up ahead, I'd rather not tangle with her right now. Let's see if we can sneak by" Then he gave her instructions on how to sneak, which she didn't need because she had mastered sneak as well. "Or if you're feeling lucky you can take this bow, I'll follow your lead and watch your back."

'Gee thanks' Lerna thought but she took the bow and arrows. Then she snuck over the near the bear took aim and fired. Since she had also mastered archery the bear fell dead with one hit.

"Impressive" Ralof said as he came up behind her

"Thanks, and by the way since the light's gone I'm gonna cast other daylight spell" and then she proceeded to do exactly that. Wordlessly the pair continued before very long there appeared a light up ahead.

"There, that looks like a way out" figures just after she cast a powerful light spell, oh well, it didn't matter. Then the two of them stepped out of the cave

"Ah, hello sunshine" Lerna said softly…come to think that was the first thing she said after getting out of the imperial prison sewers…talk about de ja vu.

"No way to tell if anyone else survived" Ralof said "we have to get out of here, this place will be swarming with imperials soon. It's probably best if we split up; my sister Gerdur runs the mill in Riverwood just up the road, I'm sure she'll help you out. Good luck and thank you, I wouldn't have made it of their alive if not for you."

"Why don't we go see your sister together?" Lerna asked "I'm sure she'd love to see you and we can both use some rest. We can go our separate ways tomorrow." In reality she wasn't certain Gerdur would believe that she had helped save her brother's life without him there to back up her story.

"…All right, we'll do it your way follow me." Ralof responded

So together the two of them walked down the road to the small village of Riverwood, after a moment Lerna asked him

"Do you think Ulfric made it out?"

"_Jarl_ Ulfric" Ralof corrected "and I'm sure of it, it'll take more than a dragon to take down Jarl Ulfric" They continued the rest of the way in relative silence, arriving just after dark; she followed Ralof to Gerdur's house and walked in. Gerdur was the first to notice them

"Ralof" she exclaimed and hugged her brother "it's so good to see you, what are you doing here and who's your lady friend?"

"Gerdur, it's not like that, there's nothing between me and Lerna, honest" Ralof protested

Lerna chuckled leave it to a sister to tease her brother and then Ralof proceeded to tell her and Hod about the attack dragon attack on Helgen.

"Oh, my I can't believe you made it out of there, alive!" Gerdur exclaimed and then she turned to Lerna "My brother is alive because of you; therefore I am deeply in your debt. He may be a dimwit-"

"Oi, I'm right here." Ralof protested but Gerdur ignored him

"But he's the only brother I've got, so here take this its' not much but I want you to have it." She then shoved a pack of various assorted items into her hands.

"There's no debt, Ralof helped me out a bunch in there too, so we're even." Lerna argued but Gerdur wouldn't hear it.

"Come, both of you, join us for supper." Gerdur instructed gently

"Good, I'm starving" Ralof said

Gerdur laughed "You're always hungry, Ralof, I swear, you're stomach is a bottomless pit."

They talked of many things including the civil war but all that Lerna learned was that the White-Gold Concordant also banned the Blades which explained the state of Cloud Ruler Temple. Also Hod told her that he was worried about the possibility of the dragon that had attacked Helgen, coming to Riverwood which after all, wasn't very far away and since she didn't have anything else to do Lerna offered to go to Whiterun and ask the Jarl (Jarls, Lerna had concluded were the rough equivalent of Cyrodiil's Counts) to send more troops to Riverwood. Shortly after supper they all turned in for the night.

Lerna rose early in the morning. Gerdur and Hod had left for the mill but Ralof was still asleep. She decided to let him be and set off for Whiterun, heading in the opposite direction she had gone before. She had traveled a little ways before she rather abruptly realized that she had no idea where she was going.

"Not lost are you?" a male voice asked from behind her

Lerna turned around and saw a blonde Nord standing behind her. Now that she thought about he looked at lot like Ralof except he was taller and looked a bit younger but in fact this Nord was a lot older than Ralof, this was Talos, in his favored form. As a god, Talos could take any form he wanted but like most of the divines he had one that he favored.

Remembering her promise to kick his ass, she threw a fireball at him which he easily sidestepped

"Whoa, what's with the hostility? Especially when I brought you a gift" he said

"A gift" Lerna repeated with a raised eyebrow

"Yep, here" and he tossed something at her which she deftly caught

"It's a map of Skyrim" he explained

"Which brings us to the reason that I threw that fireball at you, you didn't tell me about the Great War or the White-Gold Concordant." Lerna said

"Well, you didn't tell me you were coming to Tamriel, so the way I see it we're even and if you had told me you were coming then I would have told you." Talos argued….Lerna didn't really have a counter argument for that. She didn't win arguments with Tiber Septim very often; it was one of several things, he shared with his descendent Martin.

"My trip wasn't planned." Lerna said "What are you doing here anyway? I thought the gods weren't supposed to interfere in the affairs of Mundus, does Akatosh know about this?"

"Actually, we're not supposed to interfere in the affairs of mortals, you however, aren't a mortal anymore, so I can interfere in your affairs as much as I want to." Tiber said

"A fact that you're taking shameless advantage of, I see" Lerna replied with a fond smile. She should have known, leave it the god of politics and governance to find and exploit a loophole

"Would I do that?" Talos asked looking at her as if butter wouldn't melt in his mouth. Well, he could probably make it so the butter wouldn't but that's beside the point

"And Akatosh probably does know that I'm here, it's very hard to keep anything away from the god of time; I know I've tried." Talos said

"So, where did that dragon come from?" Lerna asked

"The elder scrolls" Talos answered Lerna raised an eyebrow "A mage used one of the elder scrolls in an attempt to banish Alduin, the strongest of the dragons, but they actually sent him forward in time."

"Well, it's just one dragon, it's not the end of the world" then she noticed the look on Talos' face

"Right?" she prompted

"It won't be for much longer; right now Alduin is focusing on resurrecting his followers." Talos said

"So there'll be more dragon attacks" Lerna concluded

"A lot more" Talos agreed "and it gets worse, Alduin will attempt to enslave everything in this world or destroy it."

"There's got to be some way we can stop him!" Lerna protested

"Not us, you" Talos clarified

"Me, let me guess it's because I'm daedra, isn't it?" Lerna said

Talos shook his head "That'll help, but the main reason is because you're Dragonborn, although I wouldn't go around claiming that until you can prove it."

"But I can't be Dragonborn, those are the Septims and Martin was…the last" Lerna retorted

Talos sighed "It is true that my descendents are gone, but they were not the only the Dragonborn. Read the book you took from Helgen, it will explain things to you and after that go to Whiterun; you'll find some answers there."

"Answers to what?" Lerna asked

"What it truly means to be a Dragonborn, that is something Martin never had to learn, also you won't have to do it all alone, and you'll find some allies to help you and I'll pop in on you from time to time…give you a little pep talk." Talos said

"Don't you mean living vicariously through me?" Lerna responded

"That too" Talos admitted with a mischievous grin. It was moments like then she felt that if Martin had also inherited Tiber Septim's sense of humor she could begin to understand how the stoic man could have ever been a follower of Sanguine. Then he became serious again "Mostly I'll just be wishing I could take my ax and fight with you-"

"But that's not allowed" He and Lerna both finished together and then Talos asked

"Am I really that predictable?"

Lerna merely shrugged in response before she gave a mischievous grin

"I'll have to work on that" Talos stated and then he disappeared leaving alone with her thoughts and the fate of the world on her shoulders…again.

AN: Ok, a couple of things. First, I am sometimes going to bring spells and items in from Oblivion so don't waste everybody's time by pointing out to me that such and such doesn't exist in Skyrim. Also, I know there are only five schools of magic in Skyrim instead of six but Lerna doesn't that yet. Also I know that Ulfric isn't a mage but he was trained in the way of the voice and the game counts shouts as magic so that is good enough for me. Lastly, don't get used to chapters that are this long. I type all my chapters at once because it's hard for me to stop once I get started writing and if do stop I tend to forget things. I've spent the past six hours (more or less) on this chapter and my fingers really hurt so just to let you know in advance most chapters are probably going to be shorter.

Wooden farts there on the go- Yes, I wanted to do something a little different instead of the usual arrow in the knee, so I went with a mace. Also I missed that when I played Oblivion (or maybe I just forgot) but she wasn't really surprised she was troubled, this sounded more serious to her than a mere border dispute in addition she's pretty intuitive and intuitively she knew that she would be needed in Skyrim but at that time she didn't know why, hope that help clears things up for you

xUnDeadKittenx- I'm glad you're enjoying this and I hope you continue to do so

sesshoumarucrazy- I was disappointed in it too that's one of the reasons why I decided to write this fic


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I'm having some trouble deciding something so I'm going to do my first poll (I'm new at this so there might be some mistakes made) Lerna is going to struggle with the Civil War and figuring out which side she should take. I can honestly see her going either way so I am going to let you guys decide-she's going to avoid taking a side as long as she can so you have plenty of time. You can find the poll on my profile page.

Chapter Three

Deciding that she would take Talos' advice Lerna sat down on a nearby rock to read the book she had taken from Helgen. The title was the Book of the Dragonborn; 'ah' Lerna thought 'this should be interesting'.

According to the order of Talos, one of whom wrote the book, being Dragonborn wasn't about heredity it was a blessing from Akatosh, Lerna made a mental note to have a word with him when she got the opportunity. That would likely take a while, she had only meet Akatosh once and that meeting had been pretty brief.

She read further, the Blades having Akaviri origins did sound vaguely familiar to her…but she couldn't remember where she had heard it or who from; still she couldn't help but feel a bit skeptical of the claim that the Akaviri had invaded Tamriel to find a Dragonborn. Then she came to the part about the true meaning of being Dragonborn, the ability to steal the power of the dragons they killed…that sounded really creepy plus she had no idea how that would even work.

Then she read the prophecy "When misrule takes its' place at the eight corners of the world", so a lot of corruption but then she remembered reading something about a staff of chaos that was split into eight parts that was the trouble with prophecy they were often hard to interpret.

"When the Brass Tower walks and Time is reshaped" sounded like the Numidium which nobody seemed to know what happened to it.

"When the thrice-blessed fail and the Red Tower trembles" Was that a reference to the mysterious Warp in the West and the collapse of the Morrowind Tribunal?

"When the Dragonborn Ruler loses his throne and the White Tower falls" that seemed all too clear to her, it was referring to the death of the Septim line and the occupation of the Imperial City by Dagon…she could remember very well the city burning and the feel of the flames although she saw later that the damage was not as bad as she had feared.

"When the Snow-Tower lies sundered kingless and bleeding" she didn't know what the Snow-Tower was but she suspected it had something to do with the death of Skyrim's high king and the civil war that had resulted from it.

"The world-eater wakes and the Wheel turns on the last Dragonborn." She assumed the world-eater was Alduin and she didn't know what Wheel the prophecy was talking about but she dreaded that it meant that the fate of Tamriel was once again depending on her. You know, she really wished someone else could save the world this time; she hadn't liked becoming a world famous hero the first time around and she really didn't want to do it again. Unfortunately, if she didn't fight Alduin it seemed no one else could, not with any hope of success and she couldn't just leave Tamriel to be destroyed; it simply wasn't in her nature.

She did notice that the book didn't mention the prophetic dreams that both Martin and Emperor Uriel had she wondered if that was because the emperors kept that ability secret or it truly wasn't a power of the Dragonborn…actually she suspected it was probably both, she knew that she certainly couldn't remember having any dream which she would call prophetic…well, there was that strange dream she had after Martin's death but it hadn't really warned her of any sort of dire catastrophe coming; it seemed more of a wrap-up to what had already occurred.

Anyway, she was not about to start feeling sorry for herself, instead she put the book away and took a moment to summon her enchanted (with fortify strength enchantments) Daedric Armor. After Lerna had become the prince of madness Meridia (she and Azura had been the only daedra to welcome her into their ranks, most of the others hadn't cared or maybe even hadn't noticed) had taught her how to put some of her own energy into an artifact to make it into a Daedric artifact linked with her using the ring of Khajiit (which Meridia had told her she could keep permanently as a welcome gift) Meridia had given to Lerna after she had completed a quest for her.

She also summoned her Daedric swords and the ring of Khajiit since when she combined its' effect with a high level chameleon spell it rendered her effectively invisible (no matter what kind of actions she took)…very useful. At first she hadn't known if it would work but to her delight, she discovered that she could easily summon her artifacts from the Shivering Isles to Skyrim…although she could not spend them back. Azura had once told her that sending artifacts to Mundus was a lot easier than getting them back, which was one of the reasons why Daedric Princes didn't often give their artifacts to others.

It didn't take her all that long to get to Whiterun. Just outside the city she saw a small group of people fighting a giant. She stayed back and aided them with a few fireballs and before long the Giant fell down dead. One of the fighters approached her and said

"You handle yourself well, have you considered joining the Companions?"

"Who are they Companions?" Lerna asked her

"An outsider eh, never heard of the Companions? The Companions are an order of warriors. We are brothers and sisters in honor." Aela went on a bit more praising the Companions and their way of life. Lerna eventually told Aela that she would think about joining the Companions and went on the gates of Whiterun. When she arrived the guards didn't want to let her into the city eventually she persuaded them to let her through by telling them she had news the dragon attack in Helgen.

When she entered the city proper she saw one of the guards having a bit of an argument with the local blacksmith, a Redguard woman it seemed, about blades for the legion. Lerna approached the woman and asked if there was any way she could help. Lerna was like that, whenever she someone in trouble she immediately wanted to help them.

The woman introduced herself as Adrianne Avenicci and asked "you know how to use a hammer?"

"I've used one to repair my weapons and armor many times but I've never actually made anything."

"Well, it's time you learned, here take this iron ore and put in through the smelter over there." Adrianne instructed. Adrianne ran her through the complete process of making weapons and armor and Lerna discovered that she quite enjoyed blacksmithing. She made several pieces of iron work and wound up actually losing track of time and before she knew it, the time was already after five o'clock and (assuming that the Jarls' courts where the same as the counts too late to the see the Jarl). So she decided to pass the time talking to the locals and doing small quests for them, if any came up.

Most of what she learned was just local gossip but from what she could tell most of the people didn't care about the civil war, they just wanted to be left alone to live out their lives in peace. She spent of the time working on small quests. She 'found' a mammoth tusk for Ysolda (stole it from the Bannered Mare), talked Mikael into leaving Carlotta alone, retrieved Andurs' amulet of Arkay from the catacombs beneath the hall of the dead (she thought it was somewhat morbid that every city in Skyrim had one of those) Scared a little kid into no longer picking on another little kid (she detested bullies) etc.

By the time she had finished with all that it was ten in the morning so she headed up to Dragonsreach. Before she got there she passed some guy preaching the glories of Talos, she thought it was brave for him to do so considering the damn Thalmor were running around Skyrim arresting people for worshipping Talos. Then she noticed the statue behind him, the plaque said that it was Talos but she knew that it wasn't, after all Talos didn't have a beard and he was way cuter than that…wait no, bad Lerna, Talos wasn't cute. She didn't like Talos that way…did she? No, of course not and even if she did it wasn't like he would ever like her back. He was a god, she was a daedra it was weird enough being friends they couldn't ever be lovers. Even if he did have a smile that made her knees buckle and a totally adorable laugh and no, stop it right now!

When she arrived she found first spoke to Proventus Avenicci and delivered the sword that Adrianne had asked her to and then she tried to approach the Jarl but her path was blocked by a well armed dark elf woman named Irileth

"What is the meaning of this interruption?" she demanded "Jarl Balgruuf is not receiving visitors"

"Gerdur sent me, Riverwood is in danger" Lerna said

"As housecarl my job is to deal with all that dangers that threaten the Jarl or his people. So you have my attention. Now explain yourself." The woman replied

Lerna didn't know what a housecarl was but she didn't really care either so instead she responded

"A dragon has destroyed Helgen-"she would have gone further but Irileth cut her off

"You know about Helgen? The Jarl will want to speak to you personally approach." Which Lerna did

"So you were at Helgen? You saw this dragon with your own eyes?" The jarl asked her

"Yes, I had a great view while the imperials were trying to cut my head off." Lerna answered, she was still rather miffed about being nearly executed for no real reason although she didn't blame the entire legion just the captain who had sentenced her to death…which was why she took a good bit of satisfaction from having killed said captain.

"Well, you are certainly…forthright about your criminal past" Balgruuf said Lerna rolled her eyes she didn't actually have a criminal past…well not as far as anyone living in Skyrim knew anyway. Balgruuf, however, didn't notice and turned to Proventus and said "What do you say now, Proventus? Do we continue to trust in the strength of our walls? Against a dragon?"

"My lord, we should send troops to Riverwood at once." Irileth urged "it's in the most immediate danger, if that dragon is lurking in the mountains…" she trailed off, unwilling or unable to continue that thought

"The Jarl of Falkreath will view that as a provocation! He'll assume that we're preparing to join Ulfric's side and attack him." Proventus argued "We should not-"but Balgruuf cut him off

"Enough!" he said "I'll not stand idly by while a dragon burns my hold and slaughters my people!" although no one noticed Lerna nodded her head slightly in approval "Irileth send a detachment to Riverwood at once!" he ordered

Irileth saluted, with her fist over her heart and responded "yes, my jarl"

"If you'll excuse me" said Proventus sounding rather put out that his advice had been totally ignored "I'll return to my duties."

"That would be best" Balgruuf said and then he turned to her and said "Well done, you sought me out on your own imitative" that wasn't entirely true, Gerdur had requested it of her but Lerna wasn't about to correct Balgruuf on that "You've done Whiterun a service, and I won't forget it. Here take this as a token of my esteem."

He gave her a piece of heavy chest armor but it wasn't anywhere near as good as the armor she was already wearing so she decided that she would just sell it back in town.

"There is something else you could do for me, something suited to someone of your talents perhaps" Balgruuf continued "Come, let's go find Farengar, my court wizard, he's been looking into a matter related to these dragons and…rumors of dragons."

"Very well" Lerna replied and followed Jarl Balgruuf into the next room

"I'll introduce you to Farengar. He can be a bit difficult…Mages, you know" Balgruuf said softly.

Lerna merely rolled her eyes and muttered softly "I happen to BE a mage, thank you very much."

Lerna didn't know if Balgruuf heard her or not, either way he didn't respond

"Farengar I think I've found someone who can help you with your dragon project."

"We'll see" Farengar responded his tone dubious, Lerna suspected that Balgruuf had said those words before about other warriors and it hadn't turned out well. Lerna would be different, of that she was certain then Farengar turned to her and said

"So the Jarl thinks you can be of use to me? Oh yes, he must be referring to my research into the dragons. Yes, I could use someone to fetch something for me." Lerna was about to ask for more details but Farengar continued on "Well, when I say fetch, I really mean delve into a dangerous ruin in search of an ancient stone tablet that may or may not actually be there."

Ah, dungeon delving, that was right up her alley but there was one big question on her mind.

"What does this have to do with dragons?" Lerna asked

"Ah" Farengar said sounding pleasantly surprised "no mere brute mercenary, but a thinker-perhaps even a scholar? You see when the stories of dragons began to circulate; many dismissed them as mere fantasies, rumors, impossibilities. One sure mark of fool is to dismiss anything that falls outside his experience as being impossible."

Lerna smiled at that, she had seen and done a lot of things that most people would assume were impossible…she liked the way this guy thought

"But I began to search for information about dragons-where had they gone all those years ago? And where were they coming from?" Farengar said

"So what do you need me to do?" Lerna asked

"I, ah, learned of a certain tablet said to be housed in Bleak Falls Barrow- a "dragonstone" said to contain a map of dragon burial sites." Farengar said

His comment reminded Lerna of what Talos had said about Alduin resurrecting his followers

"Go to Bleak Falls Barrow find this Tablet-no doubt interred in the main chamber-and bring it back to me simplicity itself."

"Easy for you to say" Lerna replied "You're not the one who has to find her way past all the traps and undead that said barrow is no doubt filled with."

"What, are you saying you can't handle it?" Farengar asked

"Of course, I can handle it, I'm just pointing out that it's a lot easier for you than it is for me." Lerna countered

"Succeed at this and you'll be rewarded Whiterun will be in your debt."Farengar said

"Before I head off, what do you have for sale?" Lerna asked

"Spells and enchantments" Farengar answered as he smiled slightly, like any salesman, he was always happy about the prospect of some new business.

Lerna looked through his spellbook inventory as that was really all she cared about at the moment. Although later, once she had more money she might come back and buy some of the enchanted clothing he had for sale. Lerna had become a collector (of sorts) of enchanted objects almost by accident. Many people gave her enchanted objects as thanks for completing quests for them. Lerna never used most of those objects (especially the weapons, it was too much of a hassle to have to recharge them whenever they ran out of energy) yet she couldn't bring herself to get rid of them, so she kept them at Benirus Manor in Anvil and once she amassed the funds, she began buying others as well. Later she moved them to her private wing of the Shivering Isles Royal Palace. It had taken multiple trips but it had been worth it in her opinion.

She did buy a few regular books as well, volumes she was certain were not in the public library she had established. Lerna loved to read pretty much anything she could get her hands on and she had brought a large collection of books with her to the Isles. Then she decided that she shouldn't be the only one able to read them, since most of them had come from Cryodiil, her copies were the only ones in the whole Shivering Isles. So as part of the palace renovations she had also constructed a large library that was open to anyone provided they came to the Isles in peace (books were not allowed to be taken out of the library). She'd chosen to put the library in the palace because it was the only truly neutral location in the whole Shivering Isles.

Haskill had been worried that it was a bad idea, he reminded her of what had happened to Jyggalag. Lerna however had insisited on doing it. Besides her library was nothing like Jyggalag's, it was about spreading knowledge to everyone not just a few scholars. Also, it included everything from scientific texts to children's story books. So Lerna wasn't worried at all and none of her fellow princes seemed remotely interested at all. Well, that wasn't strictly true, Hermaeous Mora had donated a few volumes (that he had deemed useless) when she had first started the library but since then nothing.

She noticed a book called the Oblivion Crisis lying on the far counter; out of curiosity (wondering how historians remembered those events) she picked it up and read it.

"For reasons known only to himself, the emperor pardoned the fortunate prisoner in that cell."

Technically no, the emperor never did give her an official pardon for what she'd done; in fact he hadn't even cared nor wanted to know. Although if you asked Lerna, she didn't deserve to have been sent to prison in the first place, it was simple. Lerna had gone to a local tavern to have a couple of drinks and this one really drunk guy kept hitting on her and wouldn't take no for an answer. So finally she'd punched him hard enough to give him a bloody nose and he went crying to his daddy. Daddy turned out to be one of the watch captains who wouldn't believe that his son had been hitting on her (even though the bartender had corroborated her story) and he'd arrested her for assault.

She wasn't surprised that the book did not mention that the emperor had foreseen his own death and that she was (apparently) crucial to Tamriel's hope for defeating Mehrunes Dagon.

"The pursuing assassins killed the Blades bodyguards in a relentless series of attacks" well they did not manage to kill all the emperor's bodyguards but it hadn't been for lack of trying. She also knew for a fact that the Dark Brotherhood had nothing to do with that particular assassination.

"The prisoner somehow made it through the Imperial Sewers into the light of day." It hadn't been hard, Baurus had shown her the way; he'd also told her that the Blades often used the sewers to travel unseen throughout the city.

"…arrived at Kvatch only to find it overrun by Daedra pouring through a newly opened Oblivion Gate." Actually, she thought that initially there were several gates and the assailants had closed most of the others and left only one open.

"How the prisoner closed the gate is not known" that wasn't really surprising there were only a handful of people who had known how to close an Oblivion Gate (sometimes she had company when closing a gate) and apparently none of them had written it down…although now that she'd thought about it, it was kind of surprising that none of her fellow mages at the Arcane University had ever asked her about it.

"Unbeknownst, even to himself, Martin Septim was the bastard son of the emperor." Lerna smiled a sad smile as she remembered how hard it had been convincing Martin to believe her and come to Weynon Priory

"Martin and the remaining guards drove back the remaining daedra." She didn't think Martin had been part of that battle and she knew Martin had not taken part in the later battle to retake the keep of Kvatch but whatever.

"…only to find the Priory sacked and the amulet taken." Why, oh why hadn't Jauffre kept it on his person? Especially considering that the enemy seemed to know all their secrets, Martin's existence, the secret passageway out of the palace, the secret chamber in Weynon Priory…come to think of it, how had the Mythic Dawn known about all of those things anyway?

"This secret fortress in the mountains outside of Bruma." How is Cloud Ruler Temple a secret fortress if you tell everybody and his uncle where it is dimwit? Although given its' current state, it's not like it hardly matters anymore Lerna reminded herself sadly

"With the help of Baurus, a blade in service to the emperor, they somehow used the commentaries on the Mysterium Xarxes to find the Mythic Dawn's lair." She was rather pleasantly surprised to see Baurus's name mentioned although they didn't mention the fact that the librarian at the Arcane University, whose name Lerna could not remember no matter how hard she racked her brain, had helped a lot. She also wondered if those scholars who claimed to be familiar with the works had ever seen the fourth volume in the commentaries, the one that could only be gotten from an actual member of the Mythic Dawn. She remembered that a deadly battle in the middle of the Imperial Sewers, well it could have been worse.

"There is a bardic tale that claimed the hero used disguise and deceit." That was actually true; in order to enter the Mythic Dawn's sanctuary she had pretended to be a new recruit to the cult. Her cover had been blown when she refused to sacrifice a bound prisoner to Dagon and she'd been forced to kill every single cult member in the place, that was fine with her and the prisoner escaped to the Temple of the One in the Imperial City so all's well that ends well.

"Mankar Camoran believed himself to be a direct descendent of the Camoran Usurper." She honestly couldn't remember him ever saying that, but then she had tried rather hard to tune him out (easier said than done, he really loved to hear himself talk)…especially during her trip thought his 'paradise' which certainly hadn't been even close to her idea of paradise. Although frankly, it wouldn't surprise her in the least if that had been true.

"With some effort and great risk to his sanity." Of course, the historians would never mention that Martin had learned a lot of Daedric magic from Sanguine, even if they had known about. Frankly, she couldn't help but wonder exactly what Martin had been to Sanguine because most daedra princes did not teach their followers anywhere near as much as Sanguine had taught Martin. She also remembered the hissy fit Martin had thrown when she had first shown him the book although he'd almost immediately apologized.

"Before Martin could open the gateway to Camoran's paradise." She noticed that there was no mention whatsoever of all the leg work; she had to do in order to get the objects necessary for the ritual. Blood of the Daedra (she'd retrieved Malacath's mace Volendrung) which was also how she'd gotten in touch with the Dark Brotherhood. Her task had been to free some enslaved ogres and she decided, in the interest of expediency, to kill the guards before opening the cells. Blood of the Divine, she used the armor of Tiber Septim and in the process had freed his tomb from the Underking's curse…which Talos did eventually thank her for doing (though she'd had to point it out to him). A Great Welkynd Stone which she'd retrieved from the Ayleid ruin of Miscarcand.

"Mehrunes Dagon opened an Oblivion Gate outside Bruma. The hero of Kvatch had saved the city and Martin by closing it before a Daedric siege engine could destroy Bruma and Cloud Ruler Temple."

Uh, not quite. What actually happened was shortly after Martin had arrived at Cloud Ruler Temple the first of many Oblivion Gates outside of Bruma had opened. At the request of Captain Burd of the Bruma city guard, Lerna had taken him and a couple of his men through the gate and shown them how to close said gates. She had then traveled around Cyrodiil talking to the counts of each city (Chancellor Ocato had been no help, he refused to remove any legionaries from the provinces; the bastard seemed more concerned about them than Cyrodiil) and asking them to send men to Bruma which they did after she closed the Oblivion Gates outside each of their cities. The final ingredient needed for the ritual however had been a great sigil stone which meant that had to let the Mythic Dawn open three and only then could a Great gate be opened…man, she still hated that. She also remembered the mad dash she'd done the instant the gate had finally appeared. She hadn't even bothered to fight any of the enemies that she met inside, she'd just run as fast as she could.

"The details of what happened in Paradise have not been recorded." Of course they hadn't been she had never spoken of it to anyone, mainly because no one had ever asked.

"Mehrunes Dagon attacked the imperial city…uncrowned Martin himself joined the battle in the streets." She hadn't liked that to be quite honest, he was an okay fighter but she would have preferred he stayed somewhere safe although it turned out to be a good thing that he had done that. It made getting him to the Temple of the One much easier.

"Records of this battle vary wildly." Indeed and very few of them were anywhere near the truth

"With the amulet gone, the Dragonfires quenched and the last of the Dragonblood emperors dead, the barrier to Oblivion is sealed forever." She sighed she still missed Martin and she couldn't help but think that if Martin hadn't been forced to sacrifice himself, Tamriel wouldn't be in this mess. Well, okay, Alduin still would be back but the empire would be strong and the Aldmeri Dominion nonexistent. Also Skyrim wouldn't be racked by Civil War because there would have been no White-Gold Concordant and the worship of Talos would not be banned so Ulfric and his gang would never have rebelled…in theory.

She found herself oddly disappointed that her name wasn't recorded, even though it wasn't surprising the only people who had ever used it had been Martin, Jauffre and Baurus and none of them were likely to go around talking to people. Even though she hadn't liked being famous, she was disappointed at not being remembered, for crying out loud people didn't even seem to know that she had been a girl. She sighed yet again and thought to herself 'enough stalling time to get moving.' She noticed that Farengar had left the room, so she pocketed the book.

AN: Two things first, the book of the Dragonborn and the Oblivion Crisis were quoted from the Elder Scrolls Wiki and secondly, I don't usually respond to reviews (although I really do appreciate each one I get) in this type of way but this site doesn't seem to be giving me much choice.

SoulVoid87-Yes, I do plan on having some characters find out who Lerna really is, but you'll have to wait to find out which ones

xUnDeadKittenx- you make a good point about the battles losing meaning thing but given the fact that she IS a Daedric prince who has been training her combat skills for over two hundred years (if you count the events before and during the Oblivion Crisis) I don't see her really having much trouble with any foes except dragons, giants (one on one, not six or seven on one like it was in this chapter) dragon priests and possibly vampires given that theoretically they could be as experienced as she is. That being said I do not plan on writing every single encounter she has (which is good because I am not good at writing battle scenes)

Fialisen-you think Lerna is too reasonable and logical, which is perfectly fine, you're entitled to your opinion (I also wouldn't be surprised to find there are others who agree with you) but I want to explain why I wrote Lerna the way I did (there is a method to my madness). First, as I tried to explain in the previous chapter although Lerna is the prince of madness and is called Sheogorath. She is NOT the old Sheogorath, she has her own personality which is very different from that of her predecessor, and it hasn't changed all that much from when she was human that is what makes her different from the others, most daedra tend to go to extremes, Lerna thinks like a human so she is more balanced.

Secondly, Lerna's character was inspired (partially) from a quote I read in one of the books in Oblivion (yes, I actually read those…I'm a total geek, I know) "Sheogorath is already inside each of us. You have already lost" The world is considered insane even though most of us are not howling at the moon. Lerna (along with Haskill as well, mostly likely) represents that kind of madness, the kind that is harder to spot but perhaps even more powerful while the Shivering Isles and most of its' population represent the other more obvious kind of Madness. Also Madness is relative, one could argue that Lerna's need to analyze and think through everything logically, is itself a kind of madness because the world and especially people don't always operate on logic

Lastly as a character, Lerna is full of contradictions (it's only the beginning of the story so you haven't really gotten to know her yet). On the one hand, she is a kind and compassionate soul yet on the other she is a cold blooded killer. She hates bullies but has no qualms about scaring people (even little kids) into doing what she wants them to. She doesn't like being famous yet she was upset that her name had been forgotten. Just some food for thought.

jaass20- hmm, that's not a bad idea

Deadzepplin- I doubt that would do much good but it might be funny to try


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Four

She was still feeling a bit moody as she left Dragon's Reach. She again passed the priest but this time she made a point of not even glancing in the direction of the statue behind him, the last thing she needed was to get distracted by thoughts of Tiber again. As she walked by however she heard the priest proclaim

"I do this for you, Red Legions, for I love you!"

Lerna couldn't help but scoff a little inwardly; she doubted Talos had ever said that, it didn't sound like him at all.

Once she was outside the city of Whiterun, she glanced at her map. Bleak Falls Barrow was up in the mountains, which meant she would have to do some climbing…yeah, fun.

She then began to hike, just like in Cyrodiil many wild animals would just up and attack her for no reason but she had no trouble dispatching them; it was really more annoying than anything else. It always made her a little sad though, hadn't these creatures learned that people were dangerous by now? If they'd just leave her alone, she wouldn't have to hurt them.

She did not make a beeline directly for Bleak Falls Barrow, she did what she always did, she took her time and explored the area.

She wound up literally stumbling into a giant camp. The giant was not very happy to see her and immediately went for his club. Luckily for her the giant was pretty slow and so by moving quickly she was able to avoid most of his attacks but her own seemed to be having little effect, no matter how many times she swung her swords at him, he simply would not die.

Then out of nowhere, something slammed into her side, knocking her (and the wind out of her as well) several feet into a large boulder. It seemed giant boy had a friend with him…great. The giants seemed to be trying to trap her between them, not a bad strategy but Lerna was not about to let that happen. She kept moving, employing hit and run tactics, she ran in close, took a few swings with her swords and then darted away before the giants could retaliate, and when she was able she launched fireballs from a distance.

Finally after what seemed like forever, both of the beasts fell dead. Lerna cast a powerful restoration spell upon herself in order to heal her wounds. She couldn't die, but she could feel pain and she didn't like it.

Fortunately, she did not run into any more giants on her way to Bleak Falls Barrow. When she arrived she let out of a low whistle. Wow, this was not at all what she'd expected. With a name like Bleak Falls Barrow, she'd figured she was looking for some big hole in the ground not a massive and rather impressive stone…whatever it was. She really should have known better, one of the first things she thought she had learned when she entered the Shivering Isles was not to let herself be bound by common sense; evidently the rule could be applied to Skyrim as well.

She began climbing up the steps and before long she was ambushed by a few bandits. It made sense; an imposing structure like this would make a pretty good hideout for a bandit group. She easily took care of the three of them rather quickly. During her travels in Cyrodiil she had noticed that gangs often had their weakest members guarding the outside of their hideouts, a trend that seemed to hold true in Skyrim as well, at least if the ease with which she had defeated those three was any indication.

She went over to what she thought had once been a lookout post or something (she was beginning to think that this had once been some sort of fortress) and looked over a very vast landscape.

The view from there was spectacular, she could see for miles around…she was certain that if any artist were willing and able to brave the cold and come up here, then he/she would be able to paint a truly magnificent landscape picture inspired by what she saw there. She, however, was no artist; she could barely draw stick figures, let alone anything else. She wasn't certain how long she stood there admiring the view, but eventually though; she remembered her mission and went over to the massive stone temple (maybe she had been mistaken about this place having been a fortress) door.

To her pleasant surprise, the door was not as heavy as it looked, thus she was able to push it open rather easily. Quickly she cast a night eye spell, figuring that it would likely be pretty dark in there. Then she headed inside, allowing the door to close behind her.

Inside she almost immediately came across the dead body of another bandit and a dead rat as well. Ok, getting killed by a rat…that was really pathetic. Lerna stripped the man of his gold and moved on.

Shortly afterward she heard two people talking

"That dark elf wants to go on ahead let him, no sense risking our necks." A man's voice said as Lerna snuck closer

His companion's response was cut off as Lerna fired an arrow and hit the man right in the neck, he died immediately. His companion drew her bow and screamed

"I'm gonna kill you!"

Lerna retreated behind a nearby column where she readied another arrow. Once ready she darted out from behind the column and fired, her first shot hit the woman's shoulder, a painful injury but not a lethal one. The woman fired back, Lerna managed to move away just in time to avoid being struck by it. The bandit however was undeterred and taunted

"You think you can take me?"

Lerna's second arrow found the woman's heart and she two fell dead.

"Yes, I think I can, in fact, I pretty much did." Lerna said, knowing full well that she was talking to a dead corpse. Then she put away her bow and continued into the hallway but not before reliving both corpses of what little gold they had. One of the corpses also carried a note talking about a golden claw they had stolen from Lucan Valerius in Riverwood; she decided that she probably should get it back.

She headed down the hallway and quickly found some big spider webs blocking her path. They weren't thick enough to stop her but she hated spiders and didn't want to touch them so she burned them away with a flame spell and then she headed down the hallway, keeping a sharp eye for the spiders that made those webs.

She didn't meet any spiders, much to her relief…she _really_ hated spiders, although she wasn't exactly sure why. As she made her way through the building, she as always grabbed as much loot as she could, that was how she made the majority of her money after all.

As she started down the hallway she saw a figure standing with his back to her. Well, she simply could not pass up such an easy target, so she took out her bow, aimed and fired. One shot was all it took, the man never knew who or what had killed him.

She was then faced with an iron gate that blocked her path. There was a lever not very far from it. She pulled the lever and a bunch of arrows started shooting at her from the wall. Of course, it wouldn't be that easy, she decided to look around the chamber for a clue.

On the one side there were three movable statue-things. So this chamber had a puzzle lock, of course. Three were also three other non-movable statues in the room, two snakes and what was it, a dolphin, a whale, well some sort of fishy-type thing. The only question was what order to arrange the others in? Well, she had to try something, so she had the first two statues turned to snakes and the last to the fishy-thing, pulled the lever and just like that the door opened and she was able to continue on.

As she continued further there were more and more spider webs, much to her chagrin. Until she came to a whole chamber that was completely covered in spider webs, right when she entered that room a giant spider dropped down on her from the ceiling.

She could hear a man shouting from the next room, urging her to kill the spider. She didn't need to be told twice, she threw several fireballs at it, while retreating as it charged at her and the thing fell down dead. She then headed to the next room where the man was tied up by a spider web, giving the dead spider a wide berth.

Once she got close to the male, she could see that he was a dark elf, probably the dark elf who the two bandits had been talking about earlier.

"You over here" he urged her, once she had moved a little closer he continued

"You did it; you killed it, now cut me down before anything else shows up!"

"Where's the golden claw?" she demanded

"Yes, the claw. I know how it works. The claw, the markings, the door in the Hall of Stories. I know how they all fit together!" At this point Lerna, had no idea what he was talking about, she suspected he was just saying stuff to try and get her to cut him free

"Help me down and I'll show you, you won't believe the power the Nords have hidden here." She suspected that he had the claw on him and since he was all tied up and couldn't move, she would have to cut him down in order to move on. So she pulled out her swords and with a few quick swings she cut the man free.

Once he was free the man scoffed "You fool, why should I share the treasure with anyone?" and then he took off running.

I just saved your life, you ungrateful bastard! Lerna snarled internally, she knew she had been right not to believe him but really what other choice did she have?

She ran after him, he was fast but not fast enough she caught up to him pretty quickly and sliced her sword across his back. The man realizing that he could not outrun her, turned to fight but they were not alone. When they entered the chamber undead (which she later learned were called Draugrs), that seemed to be a cross between the skeletons and zombies she had faced in Cyrodiil had began awakening. Both of them were surprised but Lerna recovered faster and was able to cut down the dark elf before he was able to raise his weapon to defend himself

Then she focused on the Draugrs. They all rushed her; they almost didn't seem to realize the others were there. She moved like a whirlwind as her swords sliced through the air and the Draugrs. Once they were all dead, she checked the dark elf's body. She quickly confirmed that he had the claw on his person and she also took and read his journal, figuring that maybe she could find some answers in there. There really wasn't all that much info. All it really told her was that the claw was some sort of key…big help.

Anyway, she moved to the next room. In that room she noticed there was some sort of liquid on the ground, oil or something perhaps. When a few draugrs rushed her, she struck the oil with a powerful fire spell and it ignited a trail of fire all over and burning the draugrs alive or un-alive, whichever. Anyway she continued on through the ruin, dodging some giant swinging axes, she'd been wondering when she stumble onto some sort of trap. Eventually she came to a large pair of wooden doors that led to the Bleak Falls Sanctum; finally she must be getting close.

After a while, she came across a highly decorated room with a large ceremonial looking door. It was clearly the Hall of Stories the dark elf had talked about. What was it the journal said…"when you have the golden claw, the solution is in the palm of your hands. She pulled out the claw and examined it. She saw three animals on the claw and they looked a lot like that ones on the door. Ah, so she had to make the pattern on the door match the one on the claw. So she spun the wheels until the bear was on the top, the bat was in the middle, and the owl was on the bottom and inserted the claw.

Slowly the door opened. She went through it and entered a large chamber with a creek running through it. She noticed that one of the walls had this weird sort of writing on it. She wasn't sure why but she felt almost drawn to the wall and it seemed her feet moved toward it of their own accord. When she got close, she started hearing this weird chanting and then one of the words glowed blue and that blue light flew from the word into her. Suddenly she knew the wall was saying something about force. Now she was really confused, what in the world had just happened?

She didn't have time to ponder on that, however, because she heard a large crashing sound. She turned around a saw another draugr emerging from its' tomb. Quickly she drew her swords and managed to strike it twice before it had fully emerged. Once it stood fully erect it shouted... or something and some sort of energy radiated from its' mouth but it didn't really effect her very much. Anyway the thing then drew its ax and charged at her. She used her usual tactic of strike and move and before too long the thing died.

Once it was dead, she checked the corpse. He (at least she thought it was a he) had the dragon stone, finally she had what she came for, and she grabbed that, along with his few gold pieces and his Ancient Nord Battle Ax of Cold. It was the first enchanted item she had come across in Skyrim. For now she would just hang on to it, until she found a place to store it or maybe if she found a few more things, she'd summon one of her underlings to take them back to the Isles and put them with the rest of her collection. Yes, she knew she was a pack rat and no, she didn't really care.

Anyway, now that she had the dragon stone, she wanted to get out of here. She hoped that she wouldn't have to backtrack. She found a staircase and climbed it; at the top there was a handle that opened a secret doorway. She found it rather stupid to put the handle for a secret doorway, right next to said doorway, especially when the handle was so obviously a handle, but it was convenient in this case. Anyway, she followed the not well hidden secret tunnel until she was able to step out into the sunlight.

Randomness- Thank you very much!

Shatter Dave- you make a very good point, however Lerna has been loyal to the empire (even though she hasn't always respected the rule of law) for most of her life and it won't be easy for her to turn her back on it, even though she does not like a lot of what is going on. It's a difficult decision for her (and me too)

saberstorm- It's nice to know that someone likes Lerna the way she is. As for diffusing the war, at this point that is going to be difficult, it seems that there is a lot of bad blood on both sides…but I do have an idea of sorts in the works, but it will take a while to get to it. I can promise that Lerna will definitely go after the Thalmor though, she hates their guts


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Five

She left Bleak Falls Barrow and began the trek back to Whiterun; she decided that she would return the Golden Claw to Lucan later. As she walked she hoped that Talos would show up and explain to her what in the world had happened in there. Then there was a bright flash and Talos appeared in front of her as if her thoughts had summoned him

"Something on your mind?" He asked

"Tiber, what happened to me in there? Was it one of those true Dragonborn things you were talking about?" Lerna questioned back

"In short yes, it was" Talos said Lerna frowned she wanted more than just that

"Here, I'll walk back to Whiterun with you and we'll talk on the way, ok?" He offered

Lerna nodded "Sure" and Talos fell into step beside her

"Ok, what happened in Bleak Falls Barrow is that you just learned your first word of power." Lerna opened her mouth to speak but Talos intercepted her by saying "hold your questions until I'm finished, ok?" at this Lerna nodded and kept silent "words of power are words in the dragon tongue"

"Wait, dragons can talk?" Lerna said

"Of course, did you think they were just overgrown lizards?" Talos replied

"…well, maybe a little" Lerna admitted

"No, Lerna they're much more than that. Anyway, certain words can be combined to create shouts and it's these shouts that dragons use to perform their brand of magic"

"And that's how they breathe fire?" Lerna concluded

"Among other things, it's also how Alduin is resurrecting his followers." Talos added

"So then the words that make up the shouts are words of power" Lerna deducted

"Got it in one, now you have the word force but not the power to put into it to make a shout."

"Is that what the book was talking about when it said that Dragonborns have the ability to steal the power of the dragons they kill?" Lerna asked

Talos smiled slightly "You're catching on quickly"

"How do I do that?" Lerna asked

"It's actually quite simple, all you have to do is be near a dragon when it dies and your body will naturally take care of the rest." Talos explained

"Ok, so…are you fluent in the dragon tongue, can you teach me?" Lerna asked

Talos opened his mouth but before he could speak, out of a clear sky, a lightning bolt struck the ground inches from Talos

"YOU'VE SAID TOO MUCH ALREADY TALOS!" a loud voice thundered although only Lerna and Talos could hear it

"I'll take that as a 'no'" Lerna said and then she added "I'm sorry, I got you into trouble with Akatosh."

Talos shrugged "I'm used to it, besides helping a friend is more than worth another stern lecture."

"But why is Akatosh mad at you, all you did was explain to me what is happening?" Lerna asked confused

"Because there are mortals around who could have done that. You know how Akatosh is, if a mortal can possibly do it, then the a god shouldn't even help, and when the gods do help they should only do the absolute minimum" Talos shook his head "and they wonder why mortals keep turning away from us"

"Where are these mortals, where can I find them?" Lerna asked. The minute she said that there was another lighting strike

"Never mind, I'll figure it out" Lerna said "Thanks, Tiber, you're a great friend" and she gave a warm smile

They leaned toward each other and just when it looked like they were about to kiss, for the first time ever, there was another lighting strike accompanied with Akatosh shouting "TALOS, GET UP HERE NOW!" hurriedly they broke away from each other

"I'd better…" Talos trailed off

"Yeah, sure…bye" Lerna replied nervously

"Bye" Talos was about as nervous as she was and then he disappeared with another flash.

She then finished her trek to Whiterun, alone. On the way her thoughts kept drifting back to her near kiss with Talos. What had she been thinking, she didn't like Talos that way...did she?

There was also another even bigger question that haunted her, if she did like Tiber in that special way, was it for the kind of person he was or was it simply because he was the closest she would ever get to having Martin back? She spent the whole time lost in thought, she firmly concluded that yes, she was attracted to Tiber and that she always felt better when he was around, so yes, she did like him, but she could not figure out an answer for the last question. She hoped it was the former, Tiber deserved better than the latter.

She entered Dragonsreach and headed to Farengar Secret-Fire's chamber. When she arrived he appeared to pouring over some old book.

"I'm back" she said to him, unintentionally startling him "and I've brought you something." And then she pulled out the Dragon Stone

"Ah, the Dragon Stone of Bleak Falls Burrow" Farengar said "It seems you are a cut above the usual brutes the Jarl sends my way." Lerna nodded accepting the compliment

"I got the Dragon Stone, what next?" Lerna asked

"You'll have to see the Jarl about that. Maybe his steward, Avenicci, I'm sure one of them will pay you appropriately"

Lerna felt a bit insulted that he assumed she was talking about money but Farengar continued on

"My…associate here will be pleased to see your handiwork. She discovered its' location by means she has so far declined to share with me." He sounded rather disgruntled about that. He then turned to the hooded woman next to him and said

"So it seems your information was correct after all and we have our friend here to thank for retrieving it for us."

"You went into Bleak Falls Barrow and got that?" the woman said "nice work" then Lerna noticed that Akaviri Katana on her hip, did that mean that this woman was a Blade? Unfortunately this was not the time or the place to discuss it with her. The woman continued speaking "Now send me a copy when you've deciphered it."

Lerna turned to leave but before she got very far Irileth arrived

"Farengar, you have to come quickly, a dragon's been sighted nearby!" She said urgently she turned to Lerna and said "You should come to"

Immediately Farengar, Lerna and the hooded woman headed over to the next room. On the way Farengar said excitedly "A dragon? How exciting! Where was it seen? What was it doing?"

Irileth replied "I'd take this a bit more seriously, if I were you, if that dragon decides to attack Whiterun I don't know if we can stop it"

"We'll stop it" Lerna declared "Or we'll die trying" well, they would die but she wouldn't, not very long.

"Hmm, interesting most mercenaries aren't interested in last stands" Farengar observed

"Yes, well, who said I was a mercenary?" Lerna responded

They headed up the stair and found Jarl Balgruuf talking to a messenger

"So" he said "Irileth tells me you come from the western watch tower?"

"Yes, my lord" the guard said

"Tell him what you told me" Irileth urged "about the dragon!"

The guard hesitated, Lerna wasn't sure if was because he was talking to the Jarl or if it was because he had been too shaken up by what he'd seen "Uh…that's right. It was coming up from the South. It was fast, faster than anything I've ever seen."

"What did it do, was it attacking the watch tower?" Balgruuf pressed

"No, my lord" the guard responded "it was just circling overhead when I left. I never ran so fast in my life…I thought it would come after me for sure."

"Good work son" Balgruuf responded Lerna had no idea how young or old the man was but assumed he must be relatively young for the Jarl to call him that "we'll take it from here. Head down to the barracks for some food and rest, you've earned it." Then he turned to his housecarl and said "Irileth, you'd better gather some guardsmen and head down there."

"I've already ordered my men to muster at the main gate" The dark elf woman said

"Good, don't fail me" Balgruuf told her and then he turned to Lerna and said "there's no time to stand on ceremony my friend, I need your help again."Lerna thought it was rather interesting that people tended to automatically assume she was their friend when she did a favor for them but she didn't comment on it.

"I want you to go with Irileth and help her fight this dragon. You survived Helgen, so you have more experience with dragons than anyone else here." That still wasn't very much, especially considering she didn't even try to fight it then.

Balgruuf still wasn't finished "But I haven't forgotten the service you did for me in retrieving the Dragonstone for Farengar. As I token of my esteem, I have instructed Avenicci that you are now permitted to purchase property in the city." That would be nice, once she had enough money to purchase a house or something anyway. "And please" the jarl continued "Accept this gift from my personal armory." He then gave her a hide shield of resist magic, Lerna accepted it and put it in her pack and then began to follow Irileth

"I should come along. I would very much like to see this dragon." Farengar said

"No" Balgruuf responded immediately "I cannot afford to risk both of you. I need you here working on ways to defend the city against these dragons." Again, Balgruuf struck Lerna as one of those too rare leaders, who put the wellbeing of their people before anything else and Lerna felt her respect for him go up another notch. "Irileth, come back alive" Balgruuf said softly

"Don't worry, my Lord" Irileth replied "I am the soul of caution." Somehow Lerna doubted that but in any event after that the pair raced down the stairs and over to the main gate where the guardsmen were assembled and waiting.

"Here's the situation" Irileth began as they approached the waiting guards "a dragon is attacking the Western Watchtower."

"A dragon?" the men began muttering among themselves "Now we're in for it"

"You heard right I said a dragon!" Irileth continued ignoring the murmurs "I don't much care where it came from or who sent it" Well, Lerna did, maybe after she killed Alduin the dragon attacks would stop. She wasn't comfortable with the idea of destroying an entire species, especially not one that was as intelligent as Talos had implied, but she would do whatever she had to in order to protect Tamriel, she knew that from experience. Irileth continued on saying

"What I do know is that it has made the mistake of attacking Whiterun!"

"But, housecarl, how do we fight a dragon?" one of the guards asked

"That's a far question. None of us have ever seen a dragon before, or expected to face one in battle." Irileth admitted "but we are honor bound to fight, even if we fail. This dragon is threatening our homes…our families" This speech was reminding her, a great deal of the speech Martin had given just before the siege of Bruma, when implementing his desperate plan to get a great sigil stone.

"Could you call yourselves Nords if you ran from this monster? Are you going to let me face this thing alone?" Irileth challenged

"We're so dead" one of the guards muttered Lerna shook her head, coward

"You won't be fighting alone" she pledged "I am with you…even if these Nords are not"

Irileth nodded acknowledgement and then continued with her speech "But it's more than our honor at stake here. Think of it-the first dragon seen in Skyrim since the last age. The glory of killing it is ours, if you are with me! Now what do you say shall we go kill ourselves a dragon?"

"Yeah" the guards responded although to Lerna there was a major lack of enthusiasm but that didn't matter as long as they did their duty

"Let's move out" Irileth ordered and then they ran out of the gate. Lerna had to adjust her speed because she was faster than Irileth but she had no clue where the Western Watchtower was…although she suspected it was to the west of the city. When the approached the tower it was a hollowed out ruin

"No sign of any dragon right now" Irileth said "but it sure looks like he's been here." Lerna was tempted to ask how she knew it was a 'he' but decided that now was not the time. Then Irileth returned to the men "I know it looks bad, but we've got to figure out what happened and if that dragon is still skulking around somewhere." Lerna thought it was rather obvious what happened a dragon came and burned the place, simple. Whether or not the dragon was still there was by far the more pressing matter.

"Spread out and look for survivors" Irileth ordered "We need to know what we're dealing with." Lerna ran toward the tower

"No!" a man's voice shouted "Get back! It's still here somewhere! Hroki and Tor just got grabbed when they tried to make a run for it!" Lerna found the man on a broken piece of stone work and began searching the skies, trying to spot the dragon. Even so she heard it before she saw it.

"Talos save us, it's a dragon!" Lerna rolled her eyes; you already told me that she thought. She cast a lighting spell but the dragon veered away at the last minute. She tried again and another miss, third time direct hit. The dragon landed on the guard near one of the guards with a loud crash, it seemed to be completely ignoring her. Seeing her opportunity, Lerna drew her blades and ran over to it, attacking its' sides. She got it a couple of hits before it turned toward her and breathed a volley of flames. Lerna tried to avoid it but some of the flames hit her, fortunately her armor was fireproof so it did not do very much.

Then the dragon took off again. This time Lerna drew her bow and fired arrows at it. Her first arrow missed as the dragon circled over them. Then the dragon hovered in front of the guards and unleashed a torrent of flames. Lerna managed to get two accurate shots off before it moved again. It circled around for a bit and then it landed again with a loud crash. Again Lerna drew her swords and rushed over to it. She attacked its side once and then she did something that was both very brave and very stupid. The dragon snapped at her and she blocked it with one of her swords, then she ran up and climbed onto the dragons head. Used one to hold the head down while the other sliced it three times and then she stood and stabbed both swords into its' skull. The dragon began to fall, she thought she heard the dragon say "Dovahkiin, No!" but it was so faint it was hard for her to be sure. Quickly Lerna jumped off to avoid being crushed if the thing landed on her.

"Let's be sure that overgrown lizard is really dead" Irileth said and Lerna moved over toward the dragon. Almost immediately the dragon's body began to catch fire. She looted the corpse and then this strange yellowish light began to move from the dragon's body and into her own and again she heard that strange chanting…was that what Talos had been talking about?

"I can't believe it, you're Dragonborn" one of the guards said. Talos had already told her that but she decided that she should play dumb

"Dragonborn, what do you mean?" she responded, completely confused as to what had just happened

"In the very oldest tales, when there were still dragons in Skyrim, the Dragonborn would slay them and steal their power, that's what you did isn't it, absorbed they dragon's power?" He elaborated

"I think you're right…I definitely took something from him" Lerna said unsure of what exactly had just happened.

"Yes I think I am" the guard agreed "You can shout now, that can only mean one thing. You must be Dragonborn." The other guards immediately rushed over to them and began talking all at once. One of them urged her to try and shout right then and there, the rest of the guards except Irileth quickly joined in and eventually although feeling a bit foolish Lerna turned and shouted "FUS" into the sky. It really didn't look like much to her but the guards were very excited and started gossiping about it among themselves. Irileth approached her and said

"That was the hairiest fight I've ever been in and I've been in more than a few. I don't know about this Dragonborn business, but I'm sure glad you're with us. You'd better get back to Whiterun right away; Jarl Balgruuf will want to know what happened here." Lerna nodded and replied

"Will do" then she turned and headed back to Whiterun, leaving the very excited guards behind her.

Fialisen- No problem, I'm always willing to answer any questions or comments from my readers. I do intend to keep up with the story.

Copperflower- I'm glad you like it so much. I went back and corrected those homophone errors, you mentioned. I'm honestly surprised no one else has done something like this…it seemed rather obvious to me. I'm sure you will also be thrilled to know that someone is going to learn Lerna's secret in the next chapter.

Noob88975- I will continue it don't worry. Also feel free to point out any mistakes, I've made so I can back and fix them…I'm not very good at proofreading my own work, I tend to read what is supposed to be there rather that what is actually there

Twisteddeal- I'm glad you find the story interesting even though the chapters are a bit short as for the Dark Brotherhood….well, that would be telling now, wouldn't it?

Ronin Kenshin- Much obliged

PhantomX0990- Sorry about the Burrow, Barrow thing, I've fixed it now. Actually, I've met people who have played Skyrim and not Oblivion, not many but a few. That being said I do have a reason for making so many references to Oblivion. This story is written from Lerna's point of view and she is the hero of Kvatch, so it is only natural for her to be curious about people perceive the events that she lived through. That is why I had her read the Oblivion Crisis book and went a bit into her thoughts about it. Also some things are probably going to remind her of it, that's just natural. Also just to be clear, I'm not upset or anything, I just feel that since you took the time to review, it's my duty as a writer to respond.

Toolazytoologin- I do have a plan in mind for that guy, he will be making an appearance, as for her finding her own mortal champion…I honestly haven't thought about, but I will now

Saberstorm- Thank you…I honestly hadn't planned the Tiber/Lerna thing, it happened on its' own but I'm perfectly fine with that, they best stories always seem to have a mind of their own


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Six

Lerna was near the city's outer gate when the ground suddenly shook as if struck by an earthquake, she also heard a voice or maybe it was multiple voices shouting "DOVAHKIIN". Once Lerna regained her composure, she began to wonder what in Mundus that had been. She didn't understand why but she hadn't the strangest feeling that something had called her.

Anyway, she entered the city gates and sold off most of her inventory, all her loot and such down in the market and then she raced up to Dragonsreach. When she entered she almost ran right into Avenicci but the man didn't seem to mind

"Good, you're finally here" he said "the Jarl has been waiting for you." Yes, Lerna suspected that he wanted a report on what had happened at the Western Watchtower. She also thought the time had passed much slower for Balgruuf who had to sit and wait to hear the news than it had for her. However, before she went to talk to him, she used most of her funds to buy and decorate a home for herself, Breezehome it was called. Lerna then headed over to Jarl Balgruuf.

The Jarl didn't bother with any pleasantries, instead he immediately said softly "You heard the summons, what else could it mean?" Summons, did he mean when the earth shook? It seemed like he was talking to himself more than her but Lerna didn't have a chance to ask because the Jarl spoke again "What happened at the watch tower was the dragon there?"

"Yes, the watchtower was destroyed but I killed the dragon." Lerna replied. She felt that she had done the lion's share of the work and certainly she had struck the final blow so she believed she was justified in taking credit for the kill.

"There's no question about that." Balgruuf responded "It was a mighty deed. You've earned a place of honor among the heroes of Whiterun." Lerna came to the conclusion that someone else must have already spoken to the Jarl and told him what had happened…not that she really minded "But there must be more to it than that. Did something...strange…happen when the dragon died?" Oh yes, someone had definitely talked to him.

"When the dragon died I absorbed some kind of power or something from it" Lerna explained

"So it's true" Balgruuf said in an astonished voice "the Graybeards really were summoning you." Ok, who were these Graybeards and what made them think they had the right to summon her or anybody else for that matter?

"The Graybeards?" she asked with a raised eyebrow

"Masters of the Way of the Voice, they live in seclusion high on the slope of the Throat of the World." The Voice wasn't that the power that Tullius accused Ulfric of using to murder the high king, had Ulfric learned it from them, and if so, how secluded were they really?

"What do these Graybeards want with me?" Lerna questioned

"The Dragonborn is said to be uniquely gifted in the Voice- the ability to focus your vital essence into a Thu'um or Shout." Finally, something Lerna understood, thanks to Talos

"If you really are Dragonborn, they can teach you to use your gift." Well, in Lerna's mind there was no doubt about her being Dragonborn; after all Talos would not have told her that if it wasn't true. It also explained why Akatosh was upset with Talos, after all if the Graybeards could train her than (in his mind) she should never have even asked Talos in the first place and again Balgruuf muttered "the Graybeards…"

"Didn't you hear the thundering sound as you returned to Whiterun?" Hrongar asked her but he didn't wait for a response before continuing "That was the voice of the Graybeards, summoning you to High Hrothgar! This hasn't happened in…centuries at least, not since Tiber Septim himself was summoned when he was still Talos of Atmora!" She didn't know why but hearing that the Graybeards had trained Talos made her feel better about them and she also wondered where Atmora was but she suspected that it probably didn't exist anymore so she didn't bother asking

"Hrongar, calm yourself" Avenicci chided, as if he was speaking to a small child, "What does any of this Nord nonsense have to do with our friend here?" Lerna glared at him, really just because someone doesn't understand something doesn't mean its nonsense. She was the prince of Madness and she knew nonsense.

She knew that Haskill really missed her predecessor (and frankly, she missed him too) and so every now and then she would do something completely absurd and nonsensical to try and cheer him up, like when she had it rain cheese for two days in the Isles…which in retrospect, might not have been the best idea, it had taken a lot of cleaning up afterwards.

"Capable as she may be" Avenicci continued "I don't see any signs of her being this, what, 'Dragonborn'" Lerna was tempted to Shout in his face and see if that changed his tune but Hrongar beat her to it

"Nord nonsense?" he repeated angrily "Why you puffed up ignorant...these are our sacred traditions that go back to the founding of the First Empire!"

"Hrongar, don't be so hard on Avenicci" Balgruuf said, sounding like a tired parent. Lerna suspected this wasn't the first time Avenicci had disrespected some Nord custom and got yelled at for doing it.

"I meant no disrespect of course" Avenicci replied loftily which in Lerna's mind just added one insult to another because it very clearly indicated that he was not the least bit sincere, it was merely a platitude.

"It's just that…what do these Graybeards want with her?" Lerna suspected they wanted to teach her to control her voice before she did something stupid with it…at least that was what she hoped they would do.

"That's the Graybeards business, not ours" Balgruuf responded. Hmm, so apparently these Graybeards were very highly thought of in Skyrim, enough that one was clearly expected to answer their summons without asking why that summons might have come.

"Whatever happened when you killed that dragon, revealed something in you and the Graybeards must have heard it." Really, well they must have very good ears then Lerna thought but she felt that this wasn't the moment for wisecracks so she kept it to herself.

"If they think you're Dragonborn, who are we to argue?" Lerna thought that he had a point there, if the Graybeards were masters of this Voice power that the Dragonborn was said to be gifted with, then logically, they would be better able to recognize a Dragonborn better than someone with little to no understanding of it. She also began to wonder if that was the real reason why Ulfric had been looking at her so strangely during the cart ride to Helgen…assuming that he really did know how to use the Voice, that is.

Balgruuf turned to look at her and said "You'd better get up to High Hrothgar immediately. There's no refusing the summons of the Graybeards. It's a tremendous honor." Suspicion confirmed "I envy you, you know, to climb the path of 7,000 steps again…I made the pilgrimage once did you know that?" Lerna shook her head, she hadn't known that High Hrothgar even existed five minutes ago; much less that it was a place of pilgrimage. All she knew was that the Graybeards had better be able to give her some answers, because if she wound up climbing 7,000 steps up a snowy, cold mountain for nothing, heads were going to roll and hers wouldn't be one of them.

"High Hrothgar is a very peaceful place" Balgruuf continued "Very…disconnected from the troubles of this world." Which again made her wonder about Ulfric "I wonder that the Graybeards even notice what's going on down here, they've never seemed to care before." Balgruuf sighed Lerna frowned she didn't like people who cut themselves off from the world like that, also she couldn't help but wonder why the Graybeards were so respected if they apparently didn't do much of anything "No matter. Go to High Hrothgar. Learn what the Graybeards can teach you."

Then somewhat abruptly Balgruuf decided to change topics "You've done a great service for me and my city, Dragonborn. By my right as Jarl, I name you Thane of Whiterun. It's the greatest honor that's within my power to grant." Lerna couldn't help but wonder what else was attached to the title of Thane, for that matter what in Skyrim was a Thane? Balgruuf however continued on without answering her question

"I assign you, Lydia as a personal housecarl." Housecarl, she knew that was what Irileth was to Balgruuf but now she was even more confused about what the heck a housecarl was. Balgruuf still wasn't done "and I give you this weapon from my armory to serve as your badge of office. I'll also notify my guards of your new title. Wouldn't want them to think you're part of the common rabble, now would we? We are honored to have you as Thane of our city, Dragonborn." He gave her the Ax of Whiterun then he turned to his steward and said "back to business Proventus, we still have a city to defend."

She turned and looked around; she didn't see this Lydia character so she decided to stop by Breezehome just to see what it looked like. She took her time heading there. From what she'd seen of Irileth, she began to guess that a housecarl was like a bodyguard or a protector of some kind. She definitely didn't need one of those but it might be beneficial to have a companion for a change (it could get lonely traveling around for months at a time with no one to talk to), particularly one who was familiar with Skyrim and its people. However, she didn't feel comfortable traveling with someone she had to keep too many secrets from…decisions, decisions.

She arrived at Breezehome right next the blacksmith's shop, she took a deep breath and entered

When she stepped inside a Nord woman approached her and asked slightly suspiciously "Are you the new Thane?"

"Yes, my name's Lerna and I take it you're Lydia, the housecarl?" Lerna replied

"Yes, it is an honor to serve you" to Lerna's ears Lydia did not sounded very pleased with her so honorable assignment but that was okay, Lerna doubted that she would have been, if their situations were reversed.

"I'm new to Skyrim so…what exactly does a housecarl do?" she asked

"I am sworn to your service, I will protect you and all you own with my life." Lydia answered. Lydia was starting to remind Lerna of the overprotective daedra she'd left behind in the Isles…she couldn't decide if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

"Also what does it mean that I'm a thane, what do I have to do?" Lerna questioned

"The title Thane is given to people who have performed some great act of service to the city, they also serve as advisors to the Jarl…I believe that you're the first non-Nord ever to become Thane of Whiterun. I admit I was surprised to see that you're a Breton." Lydia responded

"Do you know how to get to High Hrothgar?" Lerna asked her

"Of course, every Nord does, simply follow the road to the village of Ivarstead and from there climb up the path of 7,000 steps...but, if you'll pardon my asking, why do you want to know?" Lydia said

"Lydia, relax, there's no need to stand on ceremony with me. I asked because I have to go there" Lerna would have said more but Lydia cut her off

"You mean you're the one the Graybeards summoned, you're the Dragonborn?"

"Yes, didn't anyone tell you that?" Lerna replied

"No, all I was told was that I would be the housecarl of the new Thane who was living at Breezehome…I didn't even know you were a woman, that's pretty rare for Thanes too." Lydia admitted

"Do you want to come with me or would rather stay here?" Lerna offered

"Wait, you're asking _me_ to decide, I'm new at being a housecarl but I'm pretty sure, I'm supposed to follow your orders not the other way around" Lydia responded

"Well, I'm new at being a Thane so we can figure it out together….look I'll level with you, I don't really need a bodyguard but I could use a companion, so if you're going to travel with me, I believe it would be better for both of us if you were there because you wanted to be, not because you have to be." Lerna explained

"Well, my Thane" Lydia began

"It's just us, you can call me Lerna." Lerna said

"Lerna" Lydia started again "I grew up here in Whiterun, my whole life I've wanted to see the outside world, _please_, let me go with you; it would be both my pleasure and my duty…I'll get down on my knees and beg if I have to." Lydia replied Lerna smiled she had felt that same way when she was young (until her parents had died when she was twelve)…she just realized that made her sound like an old lady.

"No need for that Lydia, you can come with me." Lerna said

Lydia smiled a big smile "Thank you" she would have gone on more but Lerna stopped her

"Don't thank me, just yet. If you're going to accompany me, then…you should know who I truly am but you have to keep it secret, understand" Lerna told her

"As you wish, my thane." Lydia responded formally

"I'm very serious; you can't tell anyone, not even the Jarl, is that clear?"

Lydia nodded somewhat hesitantly Lerna mentally took a deep breath and then she began her confession

"I'm a lot older than I look; I've lived for over two hundred years." Lydia opened her mouth to speak but Lerna refused to let her "don't say anything until I've finished" she ordered. Lydia nodded and closed her mouth

"Over that time I've been given many titles, some of which you've probably never heard of, such as Sister of the Order of Virtuous Blood" seeing the confusion on Lydia's face Lerna explained "they're a small order of vampire hunters based in the Imperial City, although to my knowledge, I'm the only one of them who has ever managed to kill a vampire, in fact I don't even know if they're still around anymore."

Lerna continued "Anyway, some of my titles however, I'm sure you have heard of before such as the Hero of Kvatch and the Champion of Cyrodiil." Lydia looked disbelieving but obediently kept her mouth shut "After the Oblivion Crisis, I earned my most important title, a title that ultimately made me become immortal, I was born in Cyrodiil as a Breton named Lerna Maston but I became Sheogorath, the Daedric Prince of Madness."

Once Lydia was certain that Lerna was finished she yelled "Well, you're certainly mad, do you really expect me to believe such a ridiculous story? What do you take me for?"

"Not without some proof, no I don't" Lerna replied simply

"What proof?" Lydia scoffed "What could you possibly do to convince me?"

Lerna didn't answer verbally instead she simply pulled out one of her swords and in one swift stroke, sliced off her own head. Immediately her body fell over also dead or so it appeared

Lydia gasped unable to believe that Lerna had just done that. As Lydia watched utterly stupefied, Lerna's head reattached itself to her fallen body and Lerna got to her feet once more.

"Owwwww!" she said "decapitation is NOT painless if you can't die!" She was suddenly very glad that the dragon had attacked Helgen when it did because it had saved her from a LOT of pain. She also mentally ran through just about every swear word she had ever heard and invented a few more besides.

"You were just…and you're head was" Lydia tried but then she fell over in a dead faint.

"Lydia?" Lerna said "LYDIA!" realizing that she wasn't going to wake up, Lerna moved the unconscious housecarl to the nearest bed which happened to be her own master bed but Lerna didn't really care.

Eventually Lydia woke "Oh" she said as she sat up on the bed "I just had the weirdest dream. The new thane cut her head off and then it reattached itself…weird"

"It wasn't a dream" Lerna said.

Lydia jumped abruptly realizing that she was in the Thane's bed that had improper written ALL over it desperately she tried to stammer out some sort of apology but Lerna said

"Don't worry about it. You fainted and so I you put on my bed because it was closer to you and more comfortable I'm sure."

Lydia nodded that was certainly true "So what you're telling me is that instead of a big mouth, stuck up, whiny Nord nobleman for a Thane, I'm serving instead a former Breton warrior turned Dragonborn, Daedric Prince of Madness?" she asked

"Pretty much, is that a problem?" Lerna questioned back

"Let me process…you saved the city so you can't be a bad daedra, no…just promise me one thing" Lydia replied

"What's that?" Lerna asked

"Never cut your head off in front of me again" Lydia said

"Done, do you still want to travel with me?" Lerna replied. If she had her way, she would never ever be decapitated again.

"Yes, how long have I been out?" Lydia responded

"A couple of hours" Lerna answered "it's dark out now. You get some more rest and we'll set off first thing in the morning." Lydia nodded, that sounded like a good plan to her and she began to get off the bed but Lerna said "You can sleep there if you want…I really don't care."

"Are you sure?" Lydia asked Lerna nodded "You know for a Daedric Prince, you're not very good at this nobility thing" Lydia quipped

Lerna smiled and then said "Ah, but I'm the Prince of Madness, you can't expect me to follow the rules now can you?" Lerna

"I suppose that's true." Lydia conceded then she yawned tiredly

"Good night Lydia" Lerna said to her as she turned back to the book she'd been reading

"Good night…Lerna" Lydia replied and then she closed her eyes and went to sleep.

Twisteddeal- Yes, things are going to get very interesting once she starts joining some of the factions. You seem to have anticipated a bit of what I was setting up with Lydia here; I hope that doesn't mean I am getting too predictable. As for the Civil War, that's up to you guys, the readers, the poll is still open, if you haven't voted, right now it's all tied up. I will continue with the story, never fear.

The Hero Killer- I think I have already PMed you about this but I'll say it here too. No, I won't be offended by mere similarities between my story and someone else's. The only way I would be offended would be if someone else copied my work directly and didn't even give me any credit. Other than that I say, if you have a story you want to write go for it, I think anything else would be hypocritical given the nature of fan fiction.

Saberstorm- Well, Lerna and Talos don't technically have a relationship yet, they're still stuck at that awkward I like you but I am too scared to tell you stage. I went back and changed the last chapter a bit because I realized it might give people the wrong impression, sorry about that. Anyway, Lerna and Talos have been doing that dance for a while now (they're both pretty stubborn) so it's going to take something pretty big to make one of the fess up but don't worry they do have a friend who's more than happy to help them out (probably not that hard to guess who it is).

Thatguywiththebook- I have never written romance before…but I'm willing to try

Ronin Kenshin-Thank you and there will be plenty of trouble, whether that is good or bad depends on your point of view


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Seven

While Lydia slept (in her own bed instead of Lerna's) Lerna headed over to the Bannered Mare to see if there were any more quests she could do while she waited for Lydia to wake up.

Hulda was busy with another customer when Lerna walked in so she decided to wait. She sat down next to a heavily armed Nord woman and in an attempt to make conversation she asked

"Are you one of the Companions?" Lerna had thought about joining them since they seemed to be a lot like the Fighter's Guild back in Cyrodiil but she decided that would have to wait until after she defeated Alduin.

During the Oblivion Crisis she had spent a lot of time traveling around Cyrodiil doing quests for either individuals or organizations that had nothing to do with stopping Mehrunes Dagon and it had cost Martin his life. Despite Martin's spirit (Arkay had permitted her to visit him in the afterlife once) explicitly telling her not to blame herself; Lerna firmly believed that if she had been more focused on Dagon, they could have gotten the amulet sooner and Martin wouldn't have had to die. She was determined not to make that same mistake again, for now, Alduin and the dragons would be her sole focus.

"No" the woman, whose name was Uthgerd the Unbroken, replied "They're too soft for me"

Lerna tilted her head slightly and asked "Oh?"

Uthgerd sighed "I tried to join them. They put me up against some little slip of a boy, what were they thinking? I swear, I didn't mean to kill him…he was just so young" she trailed off. For a moment neither of them spoke and then Uthgerd said "anyway, they told me I couldn't join them, so now I'm just a sell sword, for the right price, my mighty ax is yours… you look like you could use it."

Lerna was used to this, people assumed that because she was short, thin, and frankly rather delicate looking, it meant she was physically weak, it had never been true and more than once she had been forced to prove it, but that didn't mean she liked it.

"Oh, really?" Lerna asked "You think you can take me on?"

"You're not serious" Uthgerd scoffed "I could break you like a twig"

"Care to put your gold where your mouth is?" Lerna challenged

"Fine, you asked for it" Uthgerd declared "I'll put one hundred gold in the pot, if you'll do the same"

"Done "Lerna agreed and then she stood at the same time Uthgerd did.

In truth, it wasn't much of a fight; Lerna was much faster and stronger than Uthgerd so it didn't take long for her to make the Nord yield.

"All right" Uthgerd said "you win, you're tougher than you look" she paid Lerna her money and went back to her mead. In retrospect, it was highly unfair for Lerna to put herself against a mere mortal but Lerna felt that Uthgerd had been asking for it.

By this time Hulda was free and so Lerna went over to the counter.

"I like this job well enough" Hulda told her "but I'm ready to retire, I'm thinking of selling the inn to Ysolda, anyway what do you need?"

"Do you tell this to all your customers?" Lerna asked

"Yes, lots of people don't like change, I figure telling them way ahead of time will make it easier for them to adjust." Hulda replied

"I suppose that's true" Lerna said "so have you heard any rumors lately?"

"Just the one" Hulda answered "about the Jarl's children, one of them turning wicked and the rest have an ill-favored look to them, best to keep clear."

"I see, thank you" Lerna replied and then she left, that rumor sounded particularly ominous she decided that she'd better check it out…plus, it wasn't like she had anything better to do. So she headed up to Dragonsreach.

Since it was later at night the priest of Talos wasn't there. Speaking of Talos, she hoped Akatosh wasn't too upset with him; he was only trying to help. Wait a minute, why was she worrying about Talos was the God of War; he could take care of himself.

Anyway, she found the Jarl and much of his court members were eating supper when she arrived. She took a moment to consider how to ask her question delicately. She couldn't really come up with anything so she decided to take the direct approach instead.

"What do you need?" Balgruuf asked her as she approached him

"…I heard you were having trouble with one of your children, is that true?"

Balgruuf sighed "Yes, it's my youngest son, Nelkir…he always was a quite lad but lately he's been…please, if you could find out what is bothering my son, I would be very grateful."

She found the boy Nelkir was sitting off by himself in a remote corner of the very large room.

"What do you want?" Nelkir demanded when she approached him

"Your father asked me to talk to you." Lerna said

"Humph" Nelkir replied "so the disgusting pig sent you to bother me, it's all right someday, I'll get even."

"It's not like that; he's just concerned about you, that's all, he says that you've changed." Lerna protested

"I suppose I have changed at that." Nelkir admitted "I've grown very good at sniffing out this place's secrets. For instance, I know that my father still worships Talos, that he hates the Thalmor almost as much as the Stormcloaks do, and that I…I don't have the same mother as my brothers and sisters."

"I see, that bothers you doesn't it?" Lerna said

"What do you know? So I've never met my real mother, why should I care?" Nelkir responded defensively

Lerna bent down so she was directly at eye level with Nelkir. "I know what it's like to lose the ones you care about, I know what it's like to be all alone in the world with no one to turn to, and trust me, it's not a fun place to be. The only reason he sent me to talk to you is because you won't talk to him."

Nelkir's expression turned thoughtful "maybe you have a point"

Lerna nodded "…so how do you know all of this anyway?" she asked

"That's easy, the Whispering Lady told me." Nelkir answered

"Whispering Lady?" Lerna repeated. That sounded like Mephala, what would she want with a boy like Nelkir?

"Yeah, the Whispering Lady by the Whispering Door. She doesn't talk to everyone but I bet she'll talk to you" Nelkir said

"Where is this door?" Lerna asked

"In the basement, you can't miss it." Nelkir answered

Lerna nodded and left. She went down into the basement. The basement of Dragonsreach seemed to hold half the clutter in Skyrim but eventually she found the door. She then sensed a fellow daedra's presence.

Daedra princes could sense each other's power when they were close enough, each one was unique to each prince but unfortunately Lerna was only familiar enough with Dagon, Azura, Meridia and Sanguine enough to identify them by power alone. She did know that this power did not belong to any of them, this power felt like the ocean or a mighty river, calm and placid on the surface but with deadly currents lurking underneath ready to seize the unwary.

"Well, Sheogorath, now this is quite a lovely surprise…I envy you, being able to enter the mortal plane so directly, it would make things _so_ much easier." A feminine voice seemingly coming from nowhere said

"Mephala, I thought you were the whispering lady Nelkir told me about" Lerna responded

"Indeed, the child is quite spirited but he lacks…agency, fortunately, I know you can succeed where he has failed." Mephala said

"Succeed at what?" Lerna asked

"A portion of my power has been locked away behind this door, and even my eyes cannot see past the seals. It's a weapon I believe you're quite familiar with…my ebony blade." Mephala began

Lerna was familiar with the ebony blade, she had wielded often during the Oblivion Crisis, in fact she had done a quest for each of the daedra princes (except Mehrunes Dagon, of course) and then after accession she had returned all the Daedric artifacts (except the Ring of Khajiit) they'd loaned to her. She wasn't certain but she thought that might be why none of them had given her any trouble (again, except Dagon).

"Why would I do that, it's not like we're friends or anything?" Lerna asked

"Be careful, Sheogorath, I can be a valuable ally or a highly dangerous enemy, the choice is yours." Mephala warned

"You expect me to trust you, web-spinner? Honesty's not exactly one of your virtues, is it?" Lerna questioned

"Ahhh, Lerna, you may be old by mortal standards but you're as naïve as a newborn babe, you still have so very much to learn. Although we daedra have been to deceive mortals, we never lie to our own, nor do we ever forget an insult. Let me it to you another way, if you don't open the door, I may just let it to slip to Dagon that the Shivering Isles are vulnerable without their ruler to protect them." Mephala responded

"And if I do open the door you won't mention it to him" Lerna finished

"Even better than that, Sheogorath, I will make sure Dagon is too busy to even think about you or your precious Shivering Isles…do we have a deal then?" Mephala countered

Lerna didn't speak for a moment but eventually she snapped "fine, I'll open the damn door, but you'd better keep your word."

"Lerna, if you carry out your end of the bargain, I'll hold up mine" Mephala replied sounding somewhat like a tired parent scolding a petulant child "The Jarl trusts few and they will be his undoing the dark child knows how to open this door, let him guide your path." With that Lerna's sense of Mephala's presence faded away.

Lerna found Nelkir exactly where she left him

"Hi" he said "I was just trying to make myself go talk to my father."

"Do you want me to go with you?" Lerna offered

"No, I need to do it alone" Nelkir refused immediately

"How about I get him to come to you instead?" Lerna suggested

"Ok" Nelkir said and lowered his head obviously nervous

"Relax, he's not going to bite you…well, probably not" Lerna said

Nelkir's head suddenly jerked up

"Kidding, I'm kidding, anyway, before I go to talk to your father, do you know how to open the Whispering Door?" Lerna said

"Yes, I told you I know everything about this place. The only ones who can access the room are my father and the court-wizard Farengar, getting the key from them is up to you" Nelkir responded

Lerna nodded then went back over and spoke to Balgruuf

"I spoke to Nelkir" she told him

"Yes, did he tell you anything?" Balgruuf asked hurriedly

"He wants to talk to you…alone, just the two of you." Lerna explained

"About what? Did I do something wrong?" Balgruuf asked

"I think it's best if he tells you" Lerna said

"All right, I'll go talk to him right now" Balgruuf declared then he stood and headed over to his son.

Lerna meanwhile, crept over to where Farengar was sitting and picked the key from his pocket. Then she went back down the basement and opened the locked door.

She saw a sword lying on a table but it didn't look like the Ebony Blade she remembered and then she felt the power that she now knew belonged to Mephala

"See, that wasn't very hard was it Sheogorath?" Mephala did not want for a response before continuing.

"I am sure that you can see that it does not look like the Ebony Blade that you know. It has been locked away for too long, it has lost much of its power. If you wish to restore it, it needs to drink the blood of deceit, seek out those closest to you and use it to end their lives, or not, if you don't wish to restore the blade."

"Wait, you want me to keep it?" Lerna asked

"Yes, let this show you how nice I can be, if I'm your ally…oh and Sheogorath, do try to win your fight with Alduin, dragons are nowhere near as much fun as mortals." Once again, Mephala's presence faded away, without even a good bye.

Well, that hadn't really taken very long. So Lerna spent the rest of the night improving her blacksmithing skills, using materials she 'borrowed' from various places around Whiterun.

She was sharpening an iron dagger when Lydia found her the next morning

"There you are, my thane, I was worried that you'd left without me." Lydia greeted her

"Nope, I've just been here working on my blacksmithing, I didn't think Adrianne would mind" Lerna answered and indeed the Redguard woman had not minded, as long as Lerna kept to her own work and stayed out of Adrianne's way.

"How long have you been here?" Lydia asked out of curiosity

"Since about 10 or 11 last night" Lerna replied softly, Adrianne couldn't hear over the roar of her forge and none of the passersby were paying the two women any mind.

Lydia's eyes widened a bit "Didn't you sleep at all?" she inquired

Lerna shook her head "I don't need too." Lydia's eyes widened even further. Lerna noticed this and added "Why don't we go talk somewhere private?"

Lydia nodded in agreement. So the two of them went back to Breezehome and stood by the cupboard

"Ok, I'm sure you have questions, ask away" Lerna offered

"What other things are different about you, aside from not needing sleep and not being able to die, I mean?" Lydia asked

"Well, the full list would probably take all day; the most important ones are that I don't need food, water, or rest. I'm faster and stronger than most mortals, if not all of them. My senses are much sharper than yours as well; I can hear a much greater range of sounds than you can. Lastly, I am immune to most diseases and poisons." Lerna explained

Lydia took a brief moment to process all that "Ok, do you mind if I ask you something else?" she said

"No, go right ahead" Lerna replied

"Not to seem ungrateful, but why did you tell me who you were, after all, I'm a total stranger to you?" Lydia inquired

Lerna smiled "It is quite refreshing to hear that question actually" she said

Lydia cocked her head slightly, she was a little confused.

"Most people assume that the Princess of Madness doesn't need a reason for any of the things she does, but that's not the way madness usually works. Few people know that they're insane, for most people all of their decisions are perfectly rational, in their own minds, even if they don't make any sense at all to the rest of us." Lerna explained

"So your reasoning is?" Lydia prompted

"I had a few actually, I grew lonely a lot when I was traveling around by myself so this time I wanted to have someone traveling with and you were the first person who would be able and hopefully willing to travel with me, I'm not patient enough to wait for another one, particularly when there is no guarantee that there will be another one." Lerna began

"I knew that if I let you travel with me, I wouldn't be able to keep the truth from you forever, so I figured it was better to get it out sooner rather than later. Also, I thought that if you did react badly, it would be better for both of us, if you reacted badly somewhere safe rather than somewhere less than hospitable, which might have been the case if I had waited. Besides, even if you did react very badly and start telling the whole city of Whiterun about me, who believe you?"

"No one" Lydia admitted

"Right, so it's not like there was any real risk involved in telling you. It's really more for your sake than mine, that I'm asking you to keep it to yourself." Lerna replied

"Ok, one last question for now, what's Talos _really_ like, have you met him?" Lydia asked

Lerna smiled again, it seemed she always smiled when she thought of Tiber "Yes, Tiber, has become my best friend, he's …incredible."

Lydia was stunned "What?' she said certain she could not have heard what she thought she had

"We Daedra and Aedra are not all enemies some of us get along quite well with each other. Tiber is the only one that can really understand me. You see when I became a daedra; my humanity didn't disappear, so in some ways I stuck between the two. I'm not like the other daedra, I can do things they can't, I _can_ sleep and have dreams, I don't need to but I can, they can't at all. That's just one example, I could give you several others; Talos can understand what that's like because he is much the same boat as me." Lerna explained

"So when that priest by the statue talks about how Talos is both god and man" Lydia began

"He's closer to the truth than he probably realizes" Lerna finished "he told me that's the main reason the other gods made him a divine in the first place, to help bridge the gap between mortals and the divines."

"So the elves are wrong, Talos IS a real divine, he wasn't falsely proclaimed immortal by men." Lydia stated with the confidence of someone who knew she had been right all along

"Yes" Lerna agreed "that's just one of many things the Thalmor are wrong about, particularly when it comes to Talos and the rest of us non-elves."

"You're a Breton though; doesn't that mean that you have some elven blood in you?" Lydia pointed out

"True" Lerna admitted "now, I haven't been in Mundus for very long but I doubt the Thalmor see us in an even remotely positive way. In their eyes, we Bretons are probably abominations, reminders that some of their kind of contaminated their 'pure elven blood' with 'filthy human bile' or something along those lines."

"I have heard rumors that effect, more or less. That's why I brought it up; I wanted to warn you, in case you didn't know already." Lydia said

"Thank you, but trust me, if any Thalmor so much as looks at me the wrong way, they'll be for a very painful lesson… I hope that doesn't bother you." Lerna replied

Lydia shook her head "the only way it would bother me would be if you didn't let me help you administer that very painful lesson." She responded

"Good, any more questions?" Lerna said

Lydia shook her head; frankly she didn't think she could handle to much more information in one sitting

"All right, one last thing before we leave. Last night I got these for you." She handed Lydia a full set of Daedric armor, along with a Daedric sword, bow and several arrows "I enchanted the armor myself, each piece will fortify your health and speed, which should help you keep up with me if nothing else." Lerna added

Lydia gaped at her for a moment, unsure how to respond to such sudden generosity. It was another sign that Lerna was not at all what she had expected, most nobles were snobbish and self-centered, but not Lerna and she was more just a thane, she was a Daedric prince, the queen of a whole plane of Oblivion!

Lerna then made it worse by elaborating further "If you want to enchant the weapons, you'll have to do that yourself I'm afraid, it would be tedious for me to have to bleed every time you need them recharged." She would have gone on to say that she knew from experience that enchanted weapons always ran out of power at the worst possible time but Lydia didn't let her

"What?" Lydia exclaimed  
>"I didn't mention that did I? That's something else that is different about me, I don't need a soul gem to enchant objects, I can use my own blood instead." Lerna said<p>

Lydia gaped at her

"Relax, it doesn't take much, only a pinprick or two" Lerna tried to mollify her, it didn't really work though "I could have done it the other way I suppose, if I bought some soul gems from Farengar but I did it the other way because since this armor is now linked to me, if any one tries to take it from you, they'll be driven insane."

Items that had been enchanted by Sheogorath (either Lerna or her predecessor) were forever linked to Sheogorath (now Lerna) and through her to the Font of Madness which meant that anyone who touched one of those items without permission from Sheogorath would be shortly driven insane by the Font's power.

Ok, so technically, that wouldn't stop a thief from stealing it but it would make sure he/she didn't get enjoyment out of said item and more importantly it would serve as a warning to other would-be thieves. Yes, Lerna knew that it was hypocritical for a thief to try and discourage people from stealing from her and no, she didn't care in the slightest.

"My thane…this is too much… I can't accept this-"Lydia tried but Lerna cut her off

"You can and you will! Listen, Lydia, I shed some of my own BLOOD to make you that armor and if you don't accept it, I'm going to be VERY upset with you and trust me; you do NOT want the Princess of Madness upset with you! Now you can be a good housecarl and accept your new suit of armor and your new weaponry or I can send you back to Dragonsreach with your tail between your legs, your choice." Lerna said

"Ok, ok, I'll accept it, but seriously, my thane, you're too generous." Lydia conceded and began equipping her new gear.

"No, not really, let me put it to you this way, Lydia, you're mortal, I'm not, therefore, you need to be protected more than I do."

Lydia winced really, how could she argue with that?

For a moment neither of them spoke and then finally Lerna said "All right, let's get moving."

Lydia nodded and the two women went out the front door and then out of the city of Whiterun all together.

Guest- thanks- I will

Twisteddeal- This chapter should answer some of your questions. I may space out my paragraphs more if I get around to it, but frankly, I find description very boring to read and even more boring to write (especially with something like this, I assume most of the people reading this have played Skyrim and know what the city of Whiterun looks like and such, so they don't need me to tell them) so that…probably won't happen. That being said I do appreciate you taking the time to make suggestions on how I can improve my story so thank you very much!

Rasgnarrok- Yes, I admit I did grin quite a bit while writing it

Anon- I'm glad you think it's interesting even if you haven't played Oblivion. That is a good question, I'm not sure of the answer either but I fully understanding your reasoning about Lerna joining the imperials and about Lerna's capabilities…although I'm not sure how the people of Skyrim would react to a Dragonborn Daedra.

I had to Google the phrase comma splice but now that I know what it is (I think) I'll work on fixing it so thanks

A couple people have asked about the Daedric quest thing but I can't honestly say that I have an answer to that yet; however I can say it won't involve the crazy guy in Solitude, I have something else in mind for him. As for Lycanthropy and Vampirism, well, that would be telling.

xUnDeadKittenx- Duly noted; I'll try to work more crazy shananagins into the story.

Thatguywiththebook- Glad you liked and Lydia is just the first of several characters who will find out one or another…I haven't decided if it will ever become general knowledge among the people of Skyrim though.

Ponzomut- you'll probably be happy to know that the imperials are ahead in the poll now (but only by one vote so it can still go anyway at this point). She could probably do all that but I don't know how easy it would be, after all, there IS only one of her.

Ronin Kenshin- That would definitely have been something to see. Lots of people really enjoyed the head cutting off thing…not Lerna or Lydia though.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Eight

Lerna and Lydia started walking down the road together but before they got very far they came upon a trio of armed elves escorting two Nord captives.

After a moment Lerna realized she knew those Nords and ran over towards the group.

"Gerdur, Hod what's going here?" she exclaimed although she had a sinking feeling that she should already know

One elf dressed in robes answered her arrogantly "This is official Thalmor business that does not concern you citizen"

"Now move along, both of you" he added as Lydia joined them.

"What are you arresting them for?' Lerna demanded although really she knew

The man rolled his eyes obviously irritated "These two have been found guilty of violating the White-gold Concordant by worshipping the false god Talos, now MOVE aside!" the man replied

"Found guilty by whom, what evidence do you have? Furthermore, how do you know Talos is a false god? Who gets to decide what gods belong in the pantheon and which ones don't?" she challenged.

"Tiber Septim was just a man. The very notion that a mere man could become a god is blasphemy and foolishness. The empire has now finally corrected itself."

Lerna couldn't help but roll her eyes, 'the empire corrected itself' ha, the empire had been right about Talos being a god and Lerna knew it!

The elf, however, either didn't notice or didn't care that Lerna didn't buy his line because he continued on "Now, we're done here…unless there's something you want to confess."

Lerna gave a fake dramatic sigh "Ok, you caught me. There is something I've been wanting to confess for a while now."

"Yes?" the elf asked expectantly

"Well, I…I…" Lerna hesitated

"Spit it out, woman!" the elf snapped his patience long since spent

"I think you Thalmor are the most disgusting and vile people ever to blight poor Tamriel with your wretched existence. You people should start worshipping Namira if you don't already, although I suspect even _she_ might be embarrassed to be associated with you." Lerna snarled

"Why you…" for a moment the elf sputtered seemingly at a loss for words and then he yelled "How DARE you! I'll teach you to respect your betters." Then he launched a shock spell at her.

Lydia drew her sword and moved to join the battle

"No Lydia…I have plans for these guys." Lerna told her

"But" Lydia began but Lerna cut her off

"Stand down, Lydia, that's an order."

Lydia glared at her thane but sheathed her blade. She wasn't in any danger as the Thalmor were focusing all of their attacks on Lerna. Still it went against her every instinct to sit and watch a fight, particularly when her thane (whom she was oath bound to protect) was involved in said fight

Lerna then summoned the Wabbajack from the Shivering Isles. Usually it turned its target into random creatures but since she was Sheogorath she could control the staff when she chose to. She turned the two foot soldiers into harmless little butterflies. She had something special planned for the wizard.

He managed to dodge the first two blasts but the third hit him. The man was transformed from a tall, skinny elf man into a short, fat, well-endowed Nord…female.

Lydia, Gerdur and Hod all burst out into peals of laughter.

"What?" the elf, or Nord rather demanded, not realizing that his voice was suddenly much higher, which caused Lerna to join in the laughter.

"What is so funny?" the Thalmor demanded again

Lerna pointed toward the river nearby

"I don't see anything" he/she stated "I demand you cease this laughter AT ONCE!"

"Look in" Lydia managed between peals

The former elf rolled eyes walked over to the river and looked at his reflection

"Ahhhhhhh!" She screamed horrified by what she saw "No, it can't be!"

She began to examine her body, registering the pale skin, the large breasts and the blonde hair. Finally realizing what she saw was real she shrieked "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME?" then quickly begged

"Change me back, for the love of the eight divines, please change me back!" by this point Lerna had recovered well enough to reply

"Sorry, I can't"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T?" she shouted

"I mean, that's the way the staff works, once it changes things, it can't change them back." Lerna explained.

"No" she shook her head in denial "NOOOOOOO!" then she ran off into the wild.

Lerna turned to Gerdur and Hod who were still bound "Here, let me get those ropes off you" she said

"Thank you so much!" Gerdur said

"We thought we were goners" Hod added

"What are you going to do now?" Lydia asked "You can't go back to Riverwood, that's the first place the Thalmor will look for you."

The couple exchanged looks, they had no idea.

"Here" Lerna said and she handed to couple some gold "This should be enough to get a carriage ride to Windhelm, you'll be safe there."

"We can't accept that" Gerdur said "You've done so much for us already, first you saved my brother from a dragon and now you've saved us from the Thalmor"

Lerna sighed, she really hated it when she tried to help people and they said no "You won't STAY safe unless you can get to Windhelm…if it bothers you that much, you can pay me back, if I'm ever in Windhelm" she told them

"All right" Gerdur replied and reluctantly took the coins "but you'd better come to Windhelm sometime."

Lerna nodded, figuring she probably would get there…eventually.

Then Gerdur and Hod walked off toward Whiterun

"I wonder how long it'll take before that Thalmor realizes she's wearing an amulet of Talos." Lerna mused

"Ok, I admit that was worth sitting out a fight for." Lydia said

"I thought you'd like it." Lerna replied

"What did she mean about you saving her brother?" Lydia asked

"I'll tell you on the way to Ivarstead" Lerna said

Lydia nodded that was fine with her

So they resumed their trek to Ivarstead and meanwhile Lerna told Lydia all about meeting Ralof and the dragon attack; she even told her about Talos showing up and telling her that she was dragon born.

"Does he come to see you often?" Lydia asked curiously

"Somewhat" Lerna answered softly although Talos did not show up anywhere near as often as she would like.

Lydia began to wonder what exactly the nature of Talos and Lerna's relationship was but felt she didn't know Lerna well enough yet to ask her.

For a while neither of them spoke then they arrived in Riverwood.

When they got there Hilde ran up to them

"Oh traveler" she began "it's awful, those damn elves have taken Gerdur and Hod!"

"Relax, Hilde" Lerna soothed her "they're fine, Lydia and I rescued them. Gerdur and Hod are on their way to Windhelm right now."

"Really?" Hilde asked and then she sighed "Ah, thank heavens, it's nice to hear some good news for a change." Then she walked away.

Soon another Nord approached them

"Hello, the name's Sven, don't pay any attention to my mother, I'm afraid she's lost her mind, claims she saw a dragon." He said

"Actually, a dragon attacked Helgen not too long ago" Lerna replied

"Really?" Sven asked and then he added "maybe she really did see something after all."

Then an elf walked past them

"Can you believe that elf?" he asked her

"What do you mean?" Lerna asked, from what little she had seen the elf seemed harmless

"Camilla Valerius knows that I'm the best man in Riverwood. That elf is kidding if he thinks she would choose him over me. I've seen him sneaking over to the Riverwood Trader when I'm not around, he's wasting his time."

Lerna's fist clenched (but Sven didn't notice) for some reason she was really beginning to not like this guy.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that, after all, if he's around and you're not. It makes him look better than you." Lerna pointed out

"…you may have a point; perhaps letting them spend time together isn't such a good idea. Here give Camilla this letter and tell her it's from Faendal. That should get her to stay away from him."

Now, Lerna really did not like this guy still she said

"All right, I'll do it."

"Good" Sven replied

Lerna went over to Faendal's house and told him about the fake letter.

"Really, Sven wrote this?" Faendal responded "Well two can play that game. Here take this letter to Camilla and tell her it's from Sven."

Lerna was indignant; really this guy was no better than Sven! Lerna decided to just tell Camilla the whole thing and let her deal with it. So she headed over to the Riverwood Trader.

Once she stepped inside she remembered she still had the Golden Claw that had been stolen from them

"Excuse me" she said "I found this in Bleak Falls Barrow and I think it belongs to you." Then she handed the Golden Claw to the man behind the counter

"The Golden Claw you found it! Thank you so much, here take this as a sign of our gratitude." Lucan responded happily and handed her some gold

Camilla then felt the need to add her gratitude as well "It means so much to have the Golden Claw back where it belongs, thank you!"

"You're welcome, I have something else I need to give you to." Then she handed her the letter Sven had written

"Sven gave me this letter and told me to tell you it was from Faendal-"and that was as far as she got.

Camilla grabbed the letter, read it and exclaimed "Why that no good-"then she raced off

"Should we bother?" Lerna asked

Lydia shrugged, she didn't know.

They headed outside but there was no sign of Camillia

"Let's just go, at this rate we won't get to Ivarstead before dark." Lerna said

"As you say, my thane" Lydia replied formally

They then continued on down the road. Neither of them spoke very much on they way and they were not attacked very often so they managed to make pretty good time. Even so they reached Ivarstead just as the sky was beginning to darken. Lerna went around talking to the locals, trying to learn about the Graybeards before she (and Lydia of course) headed up to see them.

Their best source of information was a guy named Klimmek who apparently carried supplies up to High Hrothgar regularly. "You might have a couple of wolves but nothing worse than that. I wouldn't recommend climbing the mountain now though. The path is pretty treacherous, particularly in the dark."

"Well, I think that settles it, we'll spend the night at the Inn and head up first thing in the morning." Lerna said

"That's probably best." Klimmek agreed

"Fine with me" Lydia added

When they arrived at the inn, Wilhelm (the innkeeper) told them about a haunted ruin near the village called Shroud Heart Barrow. Since it was fairly early in the night the two ladies deciding to check it out even though Lydia said that she didn't believe in ghosts.

Shroud Heart Barrow was just outside of town. The very moment they stepped inside a strange voice ordered

"Leave this place." No way, Lerna thought, she had said that she would investigate Shroud Heart Barrow and she would; in fact, the voice had only succeeded in stirring her curiosity, who had said that and why did he/she/it want them to leave?

It didn't take very long before they found the answer, it was some guy pretending to be a ghost in order to keep the locals away while he searched the ruins for some treasure. The guy had gone insane during his time in Shroud Heart Barrow. As the Prince of Madness, Lerna could probably have taken over his insane mind but felt that he wasn't worth the energy so she simply killed him. Also, Lerna was a firm believer in free will, so she almost never possessed anyone.

That was something a lot of her fellow daedra princes did not understand. Possession was not as simple as mortals often assumed; they seemed to think that a daedra could possess anyone at anytime but that wasn't the case. Possession was in many ways a battle of wills, a daedra could only possess a mortal with a weak will, although it was easier if the mortal already somewhat fell under a daedra's sphere of influence, for Lerna it was easier for her to possess the insane but she still had to overcome the mortal's own will. From the Daedric point of view if a mortal's will wasn't strong enough to keep control of their body then they deserved to lose it.

Anyway, when Lerna examined his corpse she found a journal that explained how he had managed to trick the townspeople. Lerna decided to take it and show it to Wilhelm to prove to him that there had never been a real ghost. But before heading back Lerna wanted to explore the rest of the ruin.

They found a large door that resembled the one in Bleak Falls Barrow.

"Ah" Lerna said softly as a realization hit her.

"What?" Lydia asked

"This is why that guy couldn't find the treasure he sought; the claw seems to have been removed." Lerna replied

"Claw?" Lydia asked

"Yes, I've seen a door similar to this one before in Bleak Falls Barrow, the only way to get past it was to use a key in the shape of a golden claw."

"Oh, I see" Lydia responded

"Well, we've solved the mystery let's go back and tell Wilhelm" Lerna suggested, Lydia nodded and the two went back the way they came.

After reading the journal Wilhelm said "So the ghost of Shroud Heart Barrow was just a hoax, wow, I can't believe we feel for that so easily." He then handed her a potion vial and a sapphire claw

Lerna thanked him and left.

"My thane, where are we going?" Lydia asked

"Back to Shroud Heart Barrow, I'm thinking this is the key to that strange door." Lerna answered as if stating the obvious.

"I don't think that's a good idea, my thane." Lydia said

Lerna cocked her head "Why not?"

"Because you can't just disturb a tomb for no reason, that's defilement!" Lydia replied

"Come on Lydia, I thought you wanted adventure" Lerna urged her

"Yes, but not this kind" Lydia protested

"If it bothers you, you can stay here while I go and check it out myself'" Lerna replied

"No, I'm coming with you. I would be derelict in my duty as housecarl if I let you go into a potentially dangerous situation without me." She set her jaw stubbornly and continued "but I don't have to like it"

"Suit yourself" Lerna responded

Then the two headed into the barrow. Once they arrived at the large door again Lydia asked

"So we just stick the claw-thing into the hole?"

"Not quite, first we have to make the symbols on the door match the pattern on the claw." Lerna answered "Let's see here, moth or is it a bat on the top, owl in the middle and a wolf on the bottom." So Lerna spun the wheels around a few times, inserted the claw and the door slowly opened.

They made their way deeper into the ruin but first there was another spat when Lerna removed some gold from an urn in the first chamber they came to after opening the door.

"Hey, you can't do that!" Lydia exclaimed

"Do what?" Lerna asked

"Take that gold, you're stealing from my ancestors!" Lydia yelled

"It didn't bother you before." Lerna pointed out

"That's because I thought you were stealing from the 'ghost' but he never got in here so you're stealing from my ancestors." Lydia argued

"Ok, Lydia first off, there's no guarantee any of the people buried here are related to you at all and secondly all of this stuff is sitting here gathering dust and getting broken, thirdly, I can make use of these things, the dead can't and lastly they won't even notice that it's gone anyway, so why should you care." Lerna replied

"…that's not fair" Lydia responded after a moment.

Lerna raised an eyebrow

"You're the Madgod; you're not supposed to use _logic_." Lydia explained

Lerna laughed and replied "just think about what I said."

Lydia did think about it as they continued on through the ruin, so much so, that she forgot to watch where she was going

"FUS" Lerna shouted knocking Lydia into a wall.

"Hey, what's the big idea?" she asked indignantly

"You were about to step on a pressure plate, you need to watch where you're going; these old ruins are often loaded with traps." Lerna replied

"Traps put there to make sure nobody comes along and steals things from the people buried here." Lydia pointed out

"Lydia, I've been to the land of the dead and I can tell you from personal experience that the dead aren't interested in their old material objects or the tombs they made when they were alive; they only care about the loved ones they left behind. So let me ask you this, if the dead don't mind people entering their tombs and taking the objects there, why should you?"

"But if they don't mind us entering their tombs then why are those draugr constantly attacking us?" Lydia asked

"Arkay told me it's because the ancients used to cast spells on dead bodies before they were buried. The spells cause the bodies to rise and defend their tombs if someone enters the tomb."

"Oh" Lydia replied "I guess that makes sense"

"Right, now that we've got that sorted out, let's get moving again." Lerna replied

After working their way past another puzzle and several more draugrs they finally entered the last chamber. Lerna noticed a chest on the top a pillar.

"Wait here" she ordered

"Wh-"before Lydia could finish her word, Lerna jumped over to the chest, a jump that was utterly impossible by mortal standards. Lerna emptied the chest and then jumped back.

"Another daedra thing?" Lydia asked once Lerna landed

"Yep, I can jump pretty far too, anyway let's go on." Lerna said

They came to a large wall with some strange writing on it, similar to the one Lerna had found in Bleak Falls Barrow. Sure enough, when Lerna got near it, the strange chanting started and the lights began to swirl around her again.

"Was that a daedra thing to?" Lydia asked

"No, that was a Dragonborn thing…didn't I tell you about that?" Lerna replied

"Yes, but with all due respect, you didn't describe it very well." Lydia responded

"Well…it's not a very easy thing to describe." Lerna replied a bit defensively

"As you say, my thane" Lydia said and although her words did not contain a trace of amusement, her eyes practically glowed with it.

Lerna glared at her, and Lydia adopted an innocent expression.

Lerna's glared intensified as if to say _you're not fooling anybody_ but verbally the only thing Lerna said was "We're done here, let's go so you can get to bed."

"Very well" Lydia replied. As they walked Lydia couldn't help but note that it was only her first full day as Lerna's housecarl (the previous day didn't count) and already she'd had more excitement then she'd ever experienced in her whole life…she wondered what else was in store for her.

AN: I'm not sure if I should say this or not, but here it goes, I don't particularly like the way this chapter turned out…something about it is really bugging me, any suggestions on how to make it better would _very_ appreciated. Also, sorry, about the chapters getting all shuffled around yesterday...I must have done something I shouldn't have.

Juggalo Prince- Yes, I don't know how that happened, I tried to adjust something in one of my previously posted chapters and the whole thing went haywire. I seem to have gotten it fixed now though, finally.

Guest- Thank you, I will

Endermatrix-Don't worry, there will plenty more…we have a long way to go before we get to the end of this bad boy.

Anonymous- Well, the story is being told mostly from Lerna's POV (though a bit from Lydia's as well) so I'll put the dragons' thoughts here, I doubt you're the only one who is at all curious.

For Alduin himself, it's providing a boost to his already overinflated ego; the mortals (and their gods) are so desperate they're turning to a DAEDRA to try to stop him. However, he's confident that he can deal with Lerna, whether by forcing her to serve him or driving her back into Oblivion for good.

For the other dragons, it's more complicated, each dragon has its' own unique opinion but those opinions generally fall into one of two camps, those that side with Alduin and those that don't.

Almost all of the dragons (except Alduin) are scared though. The only thing that can permanently kill a dragon is a Dragonborn by absorbing its soul (well, supposedly other dragons can do it too but that's _very rare_). Which makes the Dragonborn their only natural enemy, their usual response is to destroy any Dragonborn they come across on sight but that's not going to work on a daedra and that makes her the biggest threat any of them have ever encountered, plus daedra are more powerful than mortals and they lost to mortals during the dragon war so that doesn't bode well either.

Alduin's supporters are pretty much relying on him to deal with the Dragonborn daedra. They think that if the mortals hadn't banished Alduin before they wouldn't have lost the Dragon War and are confident that his Thu'um is the strongest and that he can and will defeat her when they do finally battle. The dragons that don't support Alduin (not willingly anyway) are hopeful, they think that maybe she can finally defeat Alduin and free them from his tyranny. They just don't know what is going to happen after that, will they be able to work out some sort of peaceful coexistence or will Lerna try to hunt them all down to extinction like the mortals tried to do?

As for Dawnguard, at this point, it probably won't be included because I have no way to get my Xbox 360 online (dad keeps saying he'll hook it up but who knows when that'll be and I have no idea how to do it) so I can't play Dawnguard and I'm not really familiar with it. For the Companions' quest line, I'm thinking the werewolves will be able to tell that Lerna is not really a Breton (or at least not only that) but since they've never encountered anything like her, they won't be able to tell what she is.

Yes, I'm thinking that of all the quest lines the Thieves' Guild may be the one that is changed the most in this but we'll see. Also, yes there will be other Daedric quests occurring; I won't say which ones though.

Twisteddal- glad you liked the chapter and I don't think I will be losing inspiration for this fic (though I seem to have lost it for Found by Shadow…might have to give my muse a good kick or two for that one).

Technically yes, she is still part of the Blades, she never resigned or anything, so that is probably going to change her interactions with Delphine and Esbern but maybe not with Paarthurnax; she never knew anything about dragons when she was a Blade. I do not yet know if any characters will be dying in this fic, except scripted deaths that occurred in cannon.

Saberstorm- I honestly don't know what to say to that

Ronin Kenshin- well in this chapter she's made the Thalmor mad, so I guess that counts as trouble


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Nine

Once they emerged from Shroud Heart Barrow, Lerna began heading back toward the Ivarstead inn but Lydia's voice stopped her.

"My thane, it's a beautiful night, could we camp out here instead of going back to the inn?" Lydia asked hopefully

"You've never had to sleep on the ground before have you?" Lerna asked

"No, I've never been outside of Whiterun before" Lydia replied

"Well, I think before our journey is over you'll get sick of it, but we can camp here if you want. I don't care either way." Lerna responded

"I would like that." Lydia said

"Very well, you go gather some firewood; I'll stay here and get our camp set up." Lerna instructed

Lydia nodded and walked off.

By the time she got back Lerna had done everything except start the campfire. Working quickly the two ladies sorted the wood into two piles, one to be burned right away and the other to be added later if needed. Then Lydia knelt down and starting twirling two sticks together to try and start a fire.

"Lydia, there's an easier way." Lerna said grabbing her arm

Lydia looked at her

"Observe" Lerna instructed she then cast a flame spell on the pile of wood that was going to be their campfire. The wood caught fire and it began burning merrily.

"See, magic has it uses" Lerna said

"I suppose" Lydia conceded formally, she still preferred her sword as a way of dealing with her enemies.

Lydia began cooking dinner "Do you want any?" she asked Lerna once she'd finished. Lerna shook her head

"You sure?" Lydia pressed

"I'm sure." Lerna replied

"Ok, more for me" Lydia said as she began eating her salmon. After a couple of bites Lydia stopped eating for a moment and said "Lerna, you said that you were new to Skyrim, so where are you from originally, I mean?"

"Well, I was born and raised in Cyrodiil" Lerna answered

"Were both of your parents Bretons?" Lydia asked

"No, my mother's family were, they had immigrated from High Rock a couple of generations before my mother was born but my father's family were Redguards from Hammerfell. When my father was a young man, he joined the imperial legion and he wound up getting stationed in Cyrodiil, which is how he met my mother. After a few years he retired from the legion and married my mom. I was born about a year or two after that." Lerna explained

"Were you their only child?" Lydia interjected

"Yes, they tried for more but no luck. I grew up on a small farm on the outskirts of the Imperial City. It was hard, there were only three of us and a lot of work that needed done. In our spare time, my father taught me to hunt and later he taught me how to use a sword too." Lerna continued

"Did he?" Lydia said

"Yes, he always said that he didn't some whiny little milksop for a daughter, he wanted a strong woman able to take care of herself."

"Well, I'd say he certainly got that." Lydia said

Lerna smiled but it was a bit sad "I was happy there, on the farm, then one day it all fell apart."

"What happened?" Lydia asked

"I don't know exactly. One evening, I was outside playing, mom and dad were in the house, and…I don't know how it happened but the house caught fire with my parents trapped inside…" her voice trailed off

"You don't mean…you watched your own parents die!" Lydia exclaimed, horrified that anyone should have to endure something like that.

Lerna nodded "I grabbed a bucket and ran to the lake and filled it with water. The bucket was heavy, I was just a kid, I couldn't carry it I had to drag it and…it didn't do any good, the flames just kept burning…I've never felt so helpless, not even when Emperor Uriel was killed."

"Wait, you actually saw that happen?" Lydia asked

Lerna nodded again "Yes, he and I were in a small chamber within the tunnels under the Imperial city. He gave me the Amulet of Kings and told me to take to Jauffre, Grandmaster of the Blades-"

Again Lydia interrupted her "that makes it sound like he knew he was going to be killed"

"Yes, he did" Lerna said

Lydia stared at her wide-eyed

"He had prophetic dreams and those dreams were the reason why he did not let his guards kill me when they found me in a cell that was not supposed to be filled. He called me "the son's companion or something like that and said that I would be vital to saving Tamriel from a horrible fate. I admit I thought he'd inhaled a few too many potion fumes or something but of course, he turned out to have been right." Lerna added

"So…what did you do after your parents, died?" Lydia asked hesitantly

"Well, I didn't really have anyone to turn to. My mother's family had all died off and my father's family was back in Hammerfell, I'd never even met any of them and I had no way to get there in any case. So I resorted to stealing in order to survive."

Lydia frowned slightly she didn't like thieves, but she also understood that Lerna hadn't really had much choice.

"Is that how you ended up in prison?" she asked

"No, actually" Lerna answered "I ended up in prison because a drunk guy hitting on me, wouldn't take no for an answer. Eventually, I grew so frustrated that I broke his nose and the little whiner went sobbing to his daddy, a city watch captain, who threw me in jail for assaulting his 'completely innocent' son."

"He didn't believe that his son had been harassing you?" Lydia questioned

"No, not even with the bartender backing me up…but in the long run I guess it's a good thing he didn't believe me. Otherwise Dagon might well have succeeded in conquering Tamriel." Lerna said

Lydia could not contain her yawn. Seeing this Lerna continued "Lydia, you're obviously exhausted, why don't you go to sleep? We're going to be traveling together for a while; we can talk more some other time."

Lydia opened her mouth to protest but what came out instead was another yawn. "I suppose you're right" she admitted "Good night, my thane" then she climbed into one of the bed rolls and fell asleep.

Lerna sat by the campfire simply thinking. She didn't know how long it was before a figure materialized on the other side of the campfire.

"Hi, Lerna" Talos greeted

"Tiber, good to see you, Akatosh wasn't too hard on you was he?" Lerna responded

"Nah" Tiber said "he just gave me another one of his boring lectures. You'd think he'd have realized by now that I don't listen to them. I also went ahead and spoke with the leader of the Graybeards."

"Wait, what happened to not interfering in the lives of mortals?" Lerna questioned

"Who said the Graybeards' leader was a mortal?" Talos asked her

"You mean he's not…then what is he?" Lerna responded

Talos shook his head "Wouldn't want to spoil the surprise, but I told him that you're a Dragonborn daedra. It's a first, in all of history there has never been a Dragonborn daedra, so I thought it would make things easier on everyone, if I went ahead and explained things."

"So I take it Daedra aren't usually welcome in High Hrothgar" Lerna commented

"No, the Graybeards are pretty devout. They probably wouldn't have attacked you, since they are also pacifists-"

"Really?" Lerna interjected. She was having a hard time imagining a Nord who refused to fight.

"Yes, they believe that the Voice should be used solely to worship the Gods and not for any martial purpose." Talos said in voice that carried just a hint of disapproval, apparently he didn't think the Graybeards had the right idea about that. "They may well have refused to teach you however and then you'd be stuck."

"Wait, they are going to train me…right?" Lerna asked. She really did not want to climb 7,000 steps for nothing.

"I persuaded them" Talos said "no need to thank me"

"What would I do without you, Tiber?" Lerna asked with a smile

"Flounder" Talos answered with an amused grin then he got serious "actually, you'd probably find another way, you're very resourceful."

Lerna smiled accepting the compliment "I'm glad I have you though…you're the best friend I've ever had, Tiber, thank you."

Tiber turned his face away. He didn't want to be just her best friend, but he didn't know how to tell her that. He had never been in love and he didn't know how to handle it. His marriage in life had been for political reasons and he knew his wife had not been faithful to him; she was discrete about it, so it hadn't really bothered him.

Unbeknownst to Tiber, Lerna's thoughts were running on a similar track. She knew that she loved Tiber but she didn't know if she loved him for him or because he was like Martin and she would never dream of saying anything until she figured that out. She also didn't think Tiber liked her that way…then another thought occurred to her, even if they did like each other, would their brethren allow them to be together or would they try to break them up…she had no idea.

Neither of them noticed that Lydia had woken up and witnessed the whole exchange. It was painfully obvious to her that they both loved each other, even though everything she knew told her that an Aedra could never love a Daedra or vice versa. She wished there was something she could do to make them see that they were making this a lot more complicated than it needed to be. Just then she sneezed, startling both of the immortals. Talos quickly disappeared, not wanting to be seen while Lerna looked at Lydia, who pretended to be asleep. Lerna suspected Lydia was faking slumber but decided that it was better for everybody if she acted like she believed Lydia really was asleep.

Early the next morning, Lydia woke shortly after dawn.

"Morning, sleepy head." Lerna said brightly

"Easy for you to say, miss I don't need sleep because I'm an immortal daedra." Lydia snapped she really hated mornings.

"Well, somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bedroll" Lerna responded "I was even nice enough to start cooking breakfast to."

Lydia sighed "Sorry, I'm just…irritable first thing in the morning."

"Apparently" Lerna replied

"What's cooking?" Lydia asked

"Deer meat" Lerna answered

"For breakfast?" Lydia questioned

"Why not? I hunted it down just this morning; it's the freshest food we've got." Lerna replied

Lydia shrugged "Works for me"

Once they'd eaten Lerna asked "You ready to climb a mountain?"

"Yes, my thane" Lydia responded and they women headed off

'Why do these holy sanctuaries always have to be out in the middle of nowhere?' Lerna thought as they climbed 'just once I'd like to see a sanctuary in a nice easy assessable valley just on the outskirts of town instead of always having to make a long, tedious climb up a snowy cold mountain.' Lerna did stop to read the plaques that were dotted along the path, they were rather interesting but not worth the climb. She also stopped to talk to the other people on the path, they called themselves pilgrims but to Lerna they were a couple of poor souls who desperately needed to get some lives.

Finally they made it to High Hrothgar

"Say Lerna" Lydia began

Lerna raised an eyebrow

"You're a daedra prince; couldn't you have just teleported us here?" Lydia whined well, that's what Lerna called it anyway

"You think of this now?" Lerna asked sarcastically

Lydia shrugged sheepishly

"Well, I suppose it doesn't really matter. I can't teleport to places I haven't before because I don't know where I'm going, if I had tried that we could have easily gotten stuck in a wall or something." Lerna answered

"But haven't Daedra Princes teleported things to Mundus before." Lydia questioned not wanting to give up on the idea

"Yes, the problem is Akatosh's Barrier" Lerna said

Lydia looked at her questioningly

"Unlike my brethren I can pass through it and enter Mundus directly but my powers are MUCH weaker here because of it." Lerna explained "On the plus side though, now that I've been here I can teleport us back again if we ever need to come back."

"Well, at least that's something" Lydia muttered

Lerna put the Klimmek's supplies into the large chest out front and then said to Lydia "Enough whining let's go in."

"I wasn't whining" Lydia protested but Lerna ignored her, climbed up the stair and entered through the large door.

The first thing that struck her was how dark it was in there despite the fires burning everywhere. She was tempted to cast a daylight spell or something but then she noticed a figure coming down the steps.

She approached him but he spoke before she did

"So…a Dragonborn appears, at this moment in the turning of the age" Arngeir said

"I'm answering your summons" Lerna responded formally although quite frankly she didn't like the whole idea of being summoned but she needed their help so she figured it was best to be polite to them.

"We will see if you truly have the gift" Arngeir replied. Lerna suspected that wannabe Dragonborns had shown up at the temple more than once so she didn't entirely blame for being skeptical, however, based on her meeting with Ulfric shouldn't they be able to sense her power like he had…assuming that he actually had felt something and she hadn't been just imaging things.

"Show us Dragonborn. Let us taste of your Voice." Arngeir continued

"Okay" Lerna said "but remember, you asked for it."

"FUS" she shouted. Both Arngeir and the graybeard next him were knocked back several paces. The unnamed Graybeard hit a wall while Arngeir himself fell on top of the staircase he'd been descending when Lerna walked in.

Internally, Lerna winced, maybe she should have tried to lower the amount of power she put into her shout, but neither man seemed to have been hurt so maybe it was all right.

"Dragonborn it is you, Welcome to High Hrothgar." Arngeir said once he got back on his feet.

"Thank you" Lerna replied

Arngeir acknowledged her thanks with a nod of his head "I am Master Arngeir I speak for the Graybeards. Now tell me Dragonborn, why have you come here?"

"You called me, remember?" Lerna replied

"Indeed" Arngeir admitted with a slight smile "We are honored to welcome the Dragonborn to High Hrothgar. We will do our best to teach you how to use your gift in the fulfillment of your destiny." That had the sound of ritual to Lerna's ears but she wasn't interested in ritual so she said.

"What is my destiny?" Lerna asked, she did not want to become a mere pawn also she didn't believe in destiny. She knew for a fact that events were not all planned out beforehand by the gods, there were two factors (three if you counted Daedric interaction with the mortal realm) that made that pretty much impossible, one was freewill, every mortal had it and no Aedra would take it away. The other was chance, pure random chance, could and did throw a wrench (or something else) into things as well.

Tiber had once told her that Akatosh, as the god of time, could see every possible future but even he did not know which future would unfold until after the fact.

"That is for you to discover, we can show you the way but not your destination." Arngeir said "Now, that we've finished our ritual greeting, there is something I want to talk you about before we begin your training."

"Let me guess, it's my Daedric nature isn't it." Lerna said

"Yes, when Paarthurnax told us that the Dragonborn was a Daedra, I admit I was wondering if he had lost his mind but now that you're here I can feel that you're definitely more than mortal even though you look human. If you don't mind me asking what daedra are you?" Arngeir replied

"I don't mind, I'm Sheogorath, prince of Madness. That's not going to be a problem is it?" Lerna responded

"No, it's completely unprecedented but not a problem, particularly since Paarthurnax says that Lord Talos made it very clear that he wants us to aid you as much as we possibly can and we Graybeards will not defy him."

"I take it Paarthurnax is your leader?" Lerna asked

"Yes, you may meet him eventually but, Daedra Prince or not, you are not ready to meet him yet."

Lerna bristled internally but outwardly she simply said "You guys still worship Talos, even though the empire outlawed it?"

"Indeed, we have always revered all the divines as they deserve and we will continue to do so." Arngeir stated

"So what does it mean to be a Dragonborn anyway?" Lerna asked

"We are here to guide you in the path just as the Graybeards have sought to guide all those of the Dragon Blood that came before you." Arngeir responded

"Talos trained here didn't he?" Lerna remembered

"Indeed, back when he was still Tiber Septim, you are not the first; there have been many Dragonborn since Akatosh first bestowed that gift upon mortal kind. Whether you are the only Dragonborn of this age…that is not ours to know. You are the only one that has been revealed thus far. That is all I can say" Arngeir said

"Fair enough" Lerna replied "I'm ready to learn" she added

"You have shown that you are Dragonborn." Arngeir began and once again to Lerna it sounded like an old, boring ritual "You have the inborn gift, but do you have the discipline and temperament to follow the path laid out for you? That remains to be seen." He then turned to Lydia

"You might want to go make yourself comfortable, we have books and such lying around that you are welcome to read if you wish."

Lydia glanced questioningly at Lerna who nodded that it was all right and then she turned back to Arngeir and said "Very well" and then she went down the hall

Ophidias- I do have a brief we walked to blah, blah to indicate traveling. I admit I find it boring which is why I keep it brief but it is there as for a means of indicating it. I don't know if the problem is FF or my computer but it seems not matter what I try it disappears when I upload it so I've just about given up at this point. Although, later on (which I don't know if you'll get to since I don't know if you like the story or not) she teleports whenever she can and that frankly does take about as much effort as it would take to the walk to the next room. So just like in the actual game once you're far enough long, you can fast travel just about anywhere...although she can teleport indoor as well as outdoors.

DW3321- Thanks I'm glad you like my story and I agree with you the main characters of the Elder Scrolls games do seem to have a lot of similarities but that's ok. As for the scribe thing IDK, I always took it to be more metaphorical, saying that her actions would have a major role in shaping the future of Tamriel so I'll have to give that some thought

Dream Break- Well, since that battle takes place in Sovngarde and not Mundus then she probably will be able to. Unfortunately, Akatosh's barrier prevents the summoning of large numbers of daedra so that isn't really an option, sorry, I hope that won't stop you from enjoying the story.

Twisteddeal- Maybe I'm just being overly harsh on myself, they say we're our own harshest critics.

She might be able to recruit some dragons but that won't happen for a while. She has to prove her strength first particularly against Alduin. The dragons that actively resisted Alduin (except for Paarthurnax) are dead at this point and Alduin isn't going to revive them. So the dragons that don't like him are keeping it secret (because they are scared of him), they won't openly side with Lerna, against Alduin, unless she proves that she is capable of standing up to and defeating him (no one wants to hitch their cart to a losing horse) but they're not going to actually fight her if they can avoid it either.

You're not alone, I can't spell either, thank goodness for spell check, even thought it doesn't catch everything, it's still much better than nothing.

Guest- Maybe, I'll think about it

xUndeadKittenx- I thought you would like it, as for the pacing thing, I see your point so I went back and rewrote it a little, I just couldn't think of anything I wanted to put in there.

Ronin Kenshin- It seems you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it, that's good.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Ten

Lydia had gone into one of the other rooms and sat down in chair but before she could pick up the book she had chosen to read a strange figure appeared in front of her.

The figure was an Argonian woman dressed in red robes and surrounded by an aura of faint white light. Lydia drew back frightened in spite of herself.

The woman (at least Lydia thought it was a woman) saw this and said gently "Do not be afraid mortal, I mean you no harm."

"Who-who are you?" Lydia asked

"I am Mara, goddess of Love and I have come because I heard your plea." The Argonian answered

"What plea-I haven't…that is I-"Lydia stammered but Mara interrupted her

"A plea does not have to spoken aloud to be heard by a divine." She said "I know that you have wished to help Sheogorath and Talos see that they belong together. I have come because we share a common goal."

"Really…it's not wrong for a Daedra to be with an Aedra?" Lydia asked

"Of course not, they love each other and that's all that matters." Mara explained "I've been trying to get them together for quite some time but they're both so stubborn. However, I think that maybe you can help me."

"What a minute, how are you doing this? Lerna says that the gods don't interfere in the lives of mortals." Lydia questioned

"And she's right, we don't. I am not interfering in your life; I'm asking you to help me interfere with Lerna's and Tiber's lives." Mara explained

"Do you really think Akatosh is going to buy that?" Lydia asked

"No, which is why I asked Dibella to keep him busy so we can talk, now no more questions, I don't know how much time we have. Listen, I need you to talk to Lerna about Martin and Talos, she seems to have somehow gotten it into her head that Talos is some kind of substitute for Martin, well, more accurately she's worried that's the only reason she loves Talos is because he reminds her of Martin." Mara tone's made it very clear that she thought that idea was utterly ridiculous.

"Take this as well" a bottle of wine appeared in the air in front of Lydia "it's a special brew that Sanguine has just recently perfected. It will make whoever drinks it; say whatever is on their minds with no inhibitions whatsoever for a limited time and it only affects immortals. We combined our energies on this bottle so Lerna will not be able to sense Sanguine's power in it. Once you've spoken to Lerna about Talos and Martin, get her to drink that and then get her alone so Talos will be able to visit her."

"But what about-"Lydia began but once again Mara cut her off

"Don't worry, I'll be watching you and I'll make Talos drinks when Lerna does and then I'll persuade him to go see her…shouldn't be that hard, he hardly misses a chance to go talk to her. Mara responded with a fond smile "it's so cute"

"No offense, Lady Mara, but can't you talk to Lerna?" Lydia asked

"I could try but she's more likely to listen to you rather than me" Mara said

"Why?" Lydia asked

"Because she hardly knows me, the only Aedra she's close to is Talos. It's not easy for Aedra and Daedra to meet each other considering that we can't enter each other realms without an invitation." Mara explained

"She doesn't know me that well either" Lydia pointed out

"Perhaps, but she does know you better than she knows me" Mara explained

"Then how did Lerna and Talos first meet?" Lydia wondered not expecting Mara to answer but Mara did anyway

"By accident, if you ask Lerna"

"Huh?" Lydia questioned

"Lerna's transition from Breton to Daedra was rather disorienting for her, at one point she said and I quote 'by Talos, I wish someone could explain what's happening to me' Talos decided that was an implied invitation and went and talked to her and since she never kicked him out, he's been invited to the Shivering Isles ever since."

"That seems like a bit of stretch" Lydia said

"Oh, it was" Mara agreed "Akatosh was quite upset with him and gave a very stern and long talking to but I don't think it did any good."

Before either of them could speak again a loud voice shouted "MARA!"

Mara looked at Lydia with an expression that said 'I'm busted' what she actually said was "Time's up, remember my instructions" and then she disappeared

"Did that really just happen?" Lydia wondered to herself as if in answer the wine bottle (which was still hovering in midair) floated over and hit her right in the nose. Lydia grabbed the offending wine bottle and put in her pack before it could do anything else.

Up in Aetherius Mara found herself face to face with an angry golden dragon god

"Mara, I'm very disappointed in you. I'm used to having to yell at Talos for interfering too much in the mortal realm but I thought you knew better."

"I didn't very much, I simply asked Lydia to help me get Tiber and Lerna together what's the big deal?" Mara protested

"The big deal is that you shouldn't have gotten a mortal involved at all. Besides, why are you trying to Talos and Sheogorath together anyway, she's a bad influence on him? Akatosh yelled

"Lerna's not a bad influence, how can you say that?" Mara shot back

"She's a thief and a murderer but more importantly she inspires Talos to get involved in the mortal plane." Akatosh said

"He did that before he ever met her." Mara countered

"Yes, but not as often as he has done lately, he has never openly ordered anyone to do anything before, and he did it now because of her." Akatosh said

"Actually, I think that was more because of Alduin and you were the one who made her Dragonborn so really if anyone besides Talos himself is to blame it's you." Mara told him

Akatosh's silence was all Mara needed to know that she had struck a nerve

Eventually she said "Akatosh, I know you care about Talos" privately she thought he cared about Lerna as well even though she had joined the Dark Brotherhood and was a servant of Akatosh's archrival Sithis but she knew that better than to say that. She continued on to say "Ever since he met Lerna, Talos has been happier than I've seen him since he was alive, don't you want that for him?"

Mortals needed companions, they needed to be understood and Talos still did even though he was no longer mortal. Ever since his ascension however, he'd been alone, true he had the other divines and sometimes he visited with his family but there was always a distance that none of them could cross except for Lerna. In Mara's eyes, the two of them were a perfect match and belonged together and she would make that happen…even if she had to fight Akatosh himself to do so.

Akatosh sighed "Geh, if you want to play matchmaker and pair Sheogorath and Talos together fine, I won't stop you, but don't get any more mortals involved in your schemes." Then he left

Mara looked back down toward Mundus without really seeing anything and said softly "If this 'scheme' works I won't have to…Lydia, don't let me down."

While all that was going on Lerna was training with the Graybeards.

"Without training you have already taken the first steps of projecting your voice into a Thu'um, a shout." Arngeir told her "Now let us see if you are willing and able to learn."

'Learn what exactly' Lerna wondered

"When you shout, you speak the language of dragons, thus your dragon blood gives you an inborn ability to learn words of power. All shouts are made up of three words of power"

Lerna was starting to get a little impatient so far the Graybeards had not told her anything that Talos hadn't told her already she was about to interrupt when Arngeir continued

"As you master each word, your shout will become progressively stronger. Master Einorth will now teach you RO the second word in Unrelenting Force."

'Finally' Lerna thought 'something new for me'

"RO means balance in the dragon tongue. Combine it with FUS, force to focus your Thu'um more sharply" Arngeir explained

"RO" Einorth shouted softly

If it hadn't been for a faint tugging feeling in her legs, Lerna might not have noticed the orange-reddish lettering that had appeared beneath her feet. Then she suddenly knew the word RO

Once she had learned the word Arngeir spoke again "Now you will years of study and meditation on the word before you can use it in a shout-"

"I don't have time for that!" Lerna protested

Arngeir chuckled and said "An immortal daedra complaining about not having any time? What is eternity not enough for you?" he didn't wait for a response before continuing "Dragonborn, meditation and study are how the rest of us learn shouts, as Dragonborn you have the ability to absorb a slain dragon's life-force and knowledge directly."

Was it just Lerna or did that bit about her having the ability to steal the life-force of a dead dragon make her sound kind of like a vampire?

"As part of your initiation, Master Einorth will allow you to tap into his understanding of RO" Arngeir said

Great…but how exactly do I do that? Lerna wondered. She turned toward Einorth and saw some strange yellowish orangey lights following out of him and into her. Suddenly she understood more about the word RO

"Now let us see how quickly you can master your new Thu'um" Arngeir said

Lerna raised a questioning eyebrow and Arngeir instructed

"Use your Unrelenting Force to strike the targets as they appear."

Lerna looked around and she didn't see any targets. Then she noticed one of the other Graybeard step forward and shout some words she didn't understand and a pale ethereal-looking copy appeared. She assumed that was the target

"FUS RO" she shouted and the target was struck down

"You learn quickly, Dragonborn" Arngeir commented softly

She struck down two more targets. Then she walked back over to Arngeir

"Impressive, your Thu'um is precise. You show great promise Dragonborn." He told her

"Thank you" Lerna said politely although she didn't see what the big deal was it really wasn't very difficult.

"We will do your next trial in the courtyard, follow Master Borri" Arngeir instructed

Lerna couldn't really tell one Graybeard from another but assumed that the one leaving the group was Borri (he moved annoyingly slow, in Lerna's opinion) and followed him out into the courtyard.

"We will now see how you learn a completely new Shout" Arngeir said and the other graybeards joined them

"I'm ready" Lerna said, she was excited at the prospect of learning a new shout

Arngeir did not respond to her comment and said instead "Master Borri will teach you WULD which means whirlwind."

The word did not appear beneath her this time, but instead on the ground in front of Borri. She walked over and stood on top of it, hearing the word within in herself as Arngeir so helpfully (not) put it…why did monks always have to speak in riddles?

"Master Borri will also gift you his knowledge of WULD" Arngeir said

Borri bowed slightly and the same following lights appeared again

Once that was finished Arngeir spoke again "Now we will see how quickly you can master your knew shout. Master Wolfgar will demonstrate whirlwind sprint and then it will be your turn."

One of the graybeards shouted and the gate opened. Wolfgar then shouted and moved through it before it closed. Lerna was impressed the shout had enabled that old monk to move even faster than she could. She was eager to try herself.

"Now, stand next to me." Arngeir instructed "Master Borri will open the gate and then you use Whirlwind Sprint to pass through before it closes."

Lerna nodded that seemed simple enough

Borri shouted a word that she didn't understand the gate opened

"WULD" Lerna shouted and she moved and stopped next to Wolfgar on the other side of the gate. That was fun; she was really going to enjoy that shout.

"Your mastery of your new Thu'um has us all…stunned." Arngeir said as she approached him once again "I'd heard the stories of the abilities of the Dragonborn but to see it for myself…"he trailed off

"It isn't this easy for everyone?" Lerna asked. She honestly did not understand why Arngeir was so impressed, she didn't feel like she'd really done much of anything.

"No, certainly not" Arngeir said "but beware that your skill does not outstrip your wisdom. You are now ready for your last trial; retrieve the horn of Jurgen Windcaller, from his tomb in the ancient chamber of Ustengrav. Remain true to the Way of the Voice and you will return"

'More tomb raiding' Lerna thought 'Lydia's going to love that' Lerna herself however had a few questions before she left

"Why are the dragons returning, does it have something to do with me?" Actually Talos had already told her why the dragons were returning, but she wanted to know what the Graybeards thought and she did think it rather odd that the dragons would just happen to start returning the day she decided to visit Tamriel for a while…really what were the odds?

"No doubt, the appearance of a Dragonborn at this time is not an accident; your destiny is surely bound up with the return of the dragons. You should focus on honing your voice and soon your path will be made clear."

"Daedra have destiny?" Lerna asked

"Of course, everything has a destiny, even the gods themselves." Arngeir answered

"Why are shouts in the dragon language?" she asked

"Dragons have always been able to shout. Language is intrinsic to their very being. There is no difference in the dragon tongue between debating and fighting. Shouting comes as naturally to a dragon as breathing, or speaking."

Lerna thought that might be why it was so easy for her since she was Dragonborn

"In mythic times, when mortal kind was in great need, Kynareth granted us the ability to speak as dragons do. For most people, long years of training are required to learn even the simplest shout. But for you dragon speech is in your blood, and you learn it almost without effort."

"So who was Jurgen Windcaller, anyway?" Lerna asked

"He was a great war leader of the ancient Nords, a master of the Voice, or Tongue. After the disaster at Red Mountain, where the Nord army was annihilated, he spent many years pondering the meaning of that terrible defeat. He finally came to realize that the gods had punished the Nords for their arrogant and blasphemous misuse of the Voice. He was the first to understand that the Voice should be used solely for the worship and glory of the gods not the glory of men." Arngeir explained

Lerna did not agree with that and she didn't Talos would either but she knew that she would never change Arngeir's mind so she decided not to bother arguing with him

"Jurgen Windcaller's mastery of the Voice eventually overcame all opposition and the Way of the Voice was born."

So he was a hypocrite then, using the voice in a way that he didn't believe it should be used, but whatever, Lerna didn't care.

"All right, I'll come back when I've got the horn." Lerna told him

"Very good, Dragonborn" Arngeir said

Lerna went and found Lydia sitting on a chair staring off into space.

"Lydia?" she asked as she approached her housecarl "Are you all right?"

Startled Lydia jumped slightly "Oh, yeah, I'm fine. Are you done training already?"

"Almost, I have lone last trial. I have to go get the horn of Jurgen Windcaller from his tomb. You want to come?"

"Oh joy, more tomb robbing and surely more fighting dead guys but I'm coming." Lydia said

"I thought you wanted adventure." Lerna responded

"I did, but now I'm beginning to wonder why" Lydia answered

"Cheer up, it's fun, once you get used to it. Now let's go" Lerna replied. She then teleported them back to the stables just outside of Whiterun.

Twisteddeal- Glad you approve

Lo Zin- Yes, they are. It's a shame that everyone but THEM can see it but don't worry, they will get together eventually. I'm glad you liked the way I handled the graybeards meeting a daedra because I honestly wasn't sure how to handle it until I remembered that I had Talos available (I'm sure you guys have figured out by now that the gods and especially Talos are going to be playing a much bigger role in this story than they did in the game) so why not use him since Paarthurnax is not mortal and therefore it is not against the rules

Endermatrix- Thank you, I appreciate it

Guest or should I say Cryptozthunderlord- No, I don't mind at all, in fact it makes me happy when someone offers ideas or suggestions for one of my stories. There will be plenty of College of Winterhold stuff, including the entire quest line, once she's dealt with Alduin. The portal is going to be slightly tricky because in Mundus she doesn't have enough power to open a portal by herself so she's going to need some immortal help (three guesses who from and the first two don't count). I see your point about her making people crazy, the only thing is driving someone insane takes time (based on what I remember from the books in Oblivion) which Lerna is not willing to spend right now (she's laser focused on Alduin) however, that Thalmor that she turned into a Nord did eventually go insane, so she has driven one person crazy. She will be visiting SI eventually for reasons I won't divulge right now but I say that it won't be really to grab stuff because she can summon most of what she'd want (or summon one of her underlings to bring it to her). Lastly, I haven't played Oblivion in a while but if I remember right Daedric armor has slightly better stats than amber or madness armor which is why she is using it (until she gets dragon armor, that is) however she does have enchanted sets in her armory back in SI.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Eleven

At first neither Lydia nor Lerna spoke as the pair began moving towards Ustengrav. Then Lerna shouted

"WULD" and darted forward not long after Lydia managed to catch back up to her, Lerna shouted "WULD" again.

"Lerna would you stop that, I can't keep up with you" Lydia complained

Lerna sighed "Ok, fine" and then she muttered something about spoilsports under her breath.

After a short while Lerna spoke again "you know, for all the questions you've asked me, you haven't asked the most obvious one yet."

"And that question is?" Lydia asked

"How a mortal became a daedra in the first place" Lerna answered the unspoken 'duh' practically shouted itself

"Ok, so how did that happen?" Lydia said

"Well, it starts with Jyggalag, the Daedric prince of Order" Lerna began

"I've never heard of him" Lydia interrupted

"No, very few people have and there is a reason for that." She then told Lydia all about the curse and the Greymarch and how she ultimately defeated Jyggalag in battle right in the palace of the Shivering Isles.

"So what happened to him once he was freed from the curse?" Lydia asked once Lerna finished

"He left to wonder the uncharted planes of Oblivion and as far as I know, he still is."

"Do you think he's ever going to try to take back his former kingdom?" Lydia questioned

Lerna sighed "I honestly don't know, part of me thinks that if he were going to do that he would have tried by now, my more paranoid side says that he's just trying to lull me into lowering my guard. Still, Sheogorath, despite his madness and he was very mad. I believe his heart was in the right place, I believe he truly cared for his realm and its people and I hope that some of that carried over to Jyggalag, enough to make him leave it peace rather than have it torn apart by war again."

Not long after that they arrived at the ruin, to find that other people were there as well. There were two bandits and a necromancer. Lerna charged after the necromancer and left the two bandits to Lydia. The necromancer (like most mages) was not very good at close combat so Lerna was able to deal with him rather quickly. It was a good thing too since Lydia had gotten herself sandwiched in between the two bandits. Quickly she hurled an enemies explode spell and destroyed both of the bandits and scared Lydia half to death at the same time.

"What in the world was that?" Lydia asked

"A spell I learned in Bravil called enemies explode, cool huh?" Lerna replied

Lydia shook her head and muttered something unflattering about mages under her breath

Lerna, in the interest of expediency, decided to ignore Lydia and proceeded into the tomb.

They fought their way past several skeletons and dragurs until they eventually came to a strange looking chamber with three stones in it and the only way forward was blocked by three gates.

"Is this some sort of puzzle lock or something?" Lydia asked as she examined the room.

"Not quite…I don't think" Lerna replied

Lydia looked at her confused

Lerna stepped in front of one of the stones and it lit up and the gate closest to them rose up as well.

"I think this is a speed test" Lerna said

"A speed test?" Lydia asked

"Yeah, one of us has to step in front of each of these stones, that'll open each of the gates and then we have only a certain amount of time to dash through before the gates close again." Lerna said

"You've done this before" Lydia responded it was more of a statement than a question

"Not this exact test, but I have faced a couple of speed locks before, once we do it once the gates should stay open. So you just stand off to the side there and let me handle this. I'm faster than you." Lerna instructed

'You don't have to rub it in, all the time' Lydia thought to herself, although if she were honest she'd admit that Lerna didn't really mean anything by it.

Anyway Lerna run past each of the stones and then shouted "WULD" to dash through the gates and as she had said they would the gates remained open so Lydia could easily walk through behind her.

In the next room there were a bunch of pressure plates everywhere.

"Great, more traps" Lydia muttered sarcastically

"Right, I think we split up" Lerna said

Lydia looked at her questioningly

"You go around the left side of the room; I'll go around the right. I also recommend you don't stand in one space too long." Lerna instructed

"Ok, you're the professional dungeon delver here, so we'll do it your way." Lydia said since she didn't have any better ideas

"Professional dungeon delver, I like that" Lerna responded and then she took off down along the right side of the room. While Lydia moved down the left. Lerna was able to make it through completely unscathed but Lydia got burned a bit near the end of the fire trap room

"Ouch" she cried out. Lerna raced over and cast a powerful healing spell on her.

"Are you all right?" she asked

"I'm fine, Lerna, it was a just a scratch" Lydia responded

"I don't care" Lerna replied "I am a master of restoration so if you get hurt even if it _is_ just a scratch I want you to let me know, understand?"

"Ok, fine." Lydia said rolling her eyes and deciding that it wasn't worth the argument.

In the next room they were attacked by a pair of spiders. Lydia sliced her sword into them while Lerna (unbeknownst to Lydia) stayed back and shot fireballs at them.

Lydia pulled her sword out of the last spider she killed, looked around and realized she didn't know where Lerna was.

"Lerna, where you'd go?" she said

"Over here." Lerna responded from the far side of the room

"What you doing over there?" Lydia asked

"I don't want to get to close to those things." Lerna said

"Wait…an immortal daedra is afraid of a couple of dead spiders?" Lydia responded

"I'm not scared" Lerna snapped back "I think they're totally disgusting creatures, dead or alive."

"Whatever you say" Lydia replied with a tone that said quite clearly that she wasn't buying it

Lerna glared at her but ordered "Let's get moving"

They two women headed into the next room, after Lerna had burned away the spider web blocking the door.

When they finally arrived at the place where the horn was supposed to be it was gone! Instead there was a note that said "Dragonborn—I need to speak to you. Urgently. Rent the attic room at the Sleeping Giant Inn in Riverwood, and I'll meet you.—A friend."

"You mean we came all this way for nothing?!" Lerna said indignantly "This person is NOT my friend and if they don't have a damn good reason for this, I'm going to turn them into a minnow and feed them to a shark, or I'll them into a cockroach and then step on them…or better yet I'll make a brain pie out of them and give it to Haskill for his birthday, he'd like that."

"My thane" Lydia began a bit hesitantly "don't you think you're overreacting, I mean it's not like the trip was completely pointless."

"What do you mean, it wasn't completely pointless? The horn we came for isn't here!" Lerna responded

"But that is" Lydia replied and pointed

Lerna followed Lydia's finger and noticed a word wall "Oh, that's true" she said feeling rather foolish that she hadn't noticed it sooner. She went over to it and learned a word for a new shout become ethereal.

"Well, that makes it a bit better" Lerna admitted as her anger faded away. "Let's get to Riverwood."

Lydia nodded and Lerna grabbed her housecarl's arm and teleported the pair of them to Riverwood.

It was misting when they arrived in Riverwood but neither of them cared. They headed into the only inn in town which was the Sleeping Giant Inn.

Lerna approached the blonde woman who was sweeping the floor.

"I'm the innkeeper" the blonde (whose name was Delphine) said "It's my business to keep track of strangers."

Lerna realized with a start that this was almost certainly the woman who'd been with Farengar when she'd given him the dragon stone from Bleak Falls Barrow "I'd like to rent the attic room."

"The attic room?" Delphine repeated "Well…we don't have an attic room but you can use the one on the left over there. Make yourself at home."

Lerna walked into that room (with Lydia right behind her of course) wondering why the note had told her to go to a room that didn't exist.

Before long Delphine walked in "So you're the Dragonborn I've been hearing so much about."

Lerna shifted slightly and readied to counter an attack.

"I think you're looking for this" Delphine said handing her a horn, which she assumed was the horn of Jurgen Windcaller "We need to talk…alone" Delphine added

"Anything you have to say to me, you can say in front of Lydia" Lerna said "She's my companion and I trust her"

"You do? Really?" Lydia asked

"Of course, I wouldn't let you travel with me otherwise…besides how could you do anything when you're always with me?" Lerna responded

"…Fine, follow me" Delphine said interrupting the conversation

Delphine led them across the inn to another room. When they entered Lydia (since she was the last) shut the door behind them.

Delphine then revealed a hidden panel in the back of the wardrobe and descended down a flight of stairs.

"We can talk in here" Delphine said once she'd reached the bottom of the stairs.

Briefly neither of them spoke and then Delphine started the conversation

"The Graybeards seem to think you're the Dragonborn. I hope they're right."

"You're the one who took the horn?" Lerna asked, she was curious as to how Delphine had gotten past the gates that she'd needed to use the Whirlwind Sprint shout for but she was disappointed when Delphine didn't offer any explanations about that.

"Surprised?" Delphine said "I guess I'm getting pretty good at my harmless innkeeper act."

"What's with all the cloak and dagger?" Lerna asked

"You can't be too careful. Thalmor spies are everywhere." Delphine answered

Lerna decided to cut to the chase "You'd better have a good reason for dragging me out here. I don't have time for games."

"I didn't go to all this trouble on a whim." Delphine responded defensively "I needed to make sure it wasn't a Thalmor trap. I am not your enemy. I already gave you the horn. I'm actually trying to help you. I just need you to hear me out."

"I'm listening" Lerna said tonelessly

"I'm part of a group that's been looking for you…well someone like you, for a very long time. If you really are Dragonborn, that is. Before I tell you any more, I need to make sure I can trust you."

"You're a Blade aren't you Delphine?" Lerna said voicing the suspicion she'd had the minute she'd walked in.

"What makes you say that?" Delphine asked suspiciously

"I remember you; you were with Farengar at Dragons reach when I gave him the Dragon Stone. You were carrying an Akaviri Katana, only the blades carry that type of weapon."

Delphine didn't speak a word, which only increased Lerna's confidence in her deduction.

"Look, Delphine, if you want proof that you can trust me, not to rat you out to the Thalmor…here" she summoned and then equipped her Blades armor and her Akaviri Katana. Despite the fact that all of them hadn't been used in over 200 years, the servants had kept them (and the rest of her arms and armor) polished and in good condition.

"You're a Blade and so am I…we're sisters in arms, ok?" Lerna added

"I don't remember you" Delphine pointed out

"I'm not surprised I wasn't with them very long before…you know." Technically that wasn't a lie, although she knew Delphine would not interpret that the way in which she actually meant it.

"…I want to believe you, honestly, I do. It's been so long since I've spoken with any of my comrades, or even had hope that any of them were alive but I can't get my hopes up only to have them crushed again." Delphine said

Lerna knew what that felt like so she simply said "ok, I understand" and she wasn't certain how she'd be able to prove it to Delphine's satisfaction anyway.

"So why did you take the horn from Ustengrav, anyway?" Lerna asked after a moment

"I knew the Graybeards would send you there, if they thought you were Dragonborn. They're nothing if not predictable." The tone in Delphine's voice suggested to Lerna that she didn't like the Graybeards very much. "When you showed up here, I knew you were the ones they Graybeards sent, and not some Thalmor plant."

"Why are you looking for a Dragonborn?" Lerna asked

"We remember what most don't-that the Dragonborn is the ultimate dragon slayer. I'm not surprised you don't know that…most of us thought the dragons were extinct. You're the only one that can kill a dragon permanently by devouring its' soul. Can you do it? Can you devour a dragon's soul? Delphine asked

"I absorb some kind of power from dead dragons. That's all I can say for certain." Lerna answered. In all honesty she didn't like the idea of _devouring_ anybody's soul, that was just so creepy nor did she like Delphine's seemingly eager attitude…Lerna wanted to stop the dragon attacks but she would prefer it if she didn't have to destroy ALL the dragons in the world to achieve that goal.

"You'll have a chance to prove it to me soon enough." Delphine said

"Are the Thalmor after you just because you're a Blade?" Lerna asked she knew that the White-Gold concordant had dissolved the Blades but she did not know what happened to the people who were in the Blades after that treaty was signed.

"No, we're very old enemies. If my suspicions are correct, they might have something to do with the dragons returning." Delphine answered

Lerna doubted it rather highly, based on what Talos had told her but she didn't know how to tell Delphine that without mentioning the god or the fact that she was a daedra. Besides, Blade or not, she didn't trust Delphine enough to share that secret with her.

She had reasons for confiding in Lydia and besides, Lydia had wanted (and Lerna thought that the housecarl still did) very badly to travel with her, so she would not dare do anything that might jeopardize her chances at having that happen. Plus, Lerna was able to keep Lydia, for the most part under her eyes at all times, but Delphine wouldn't be. Not to mention the fact that Lerna didn't think she liked Delphine very much, so for all those reasons she kept her mouth shut.

Delphine continued on, ignoring Lerna's internal musing "But that isn't important right now, what is important is that you might be Dragonborn."

"So what's the part that you aren't telling me?" Lerna asked

"Dragons are just coming back; they're coming back to life." Delphine said "They weren't gone somewhere for all these years. They were dead, killed off by my predecessors."

Lerna didn't know why but hearing that made her sad. Even though she knew there was a least one dragon that hadn't been killed…unfortunately that dragon had been the most dangerous one of all.

"Now something's happening to bring them back to life and I need you to help me stop it."

As the princess of madness she had to ask "Do you know how crazy this sounds?" even though she knew that Delphine was exactly right about the Dragons coming back to life.

"Ha" Delphine responded "A few years ago. I said almost the same thing to a colleague of mine. Well, it turned out that he was right and I was wrong."

Lerna pressed again "What makes you think the dragons are coming back to life?"

"I know they are. I've visited their ancient burial mounds and found them empty. And I've figured out where the next one will come back to life."

Now, Lerna was highly intrigued but before she said anything Delphine continued on

"We're going to go there and you're going to kill that dragon. If we succeed, I'll tell you anything you want to know."

"How did you figure all this out?" Lerna asked

"You should know." Delphine answered "You got that map for me, the Dragon stone you got from Farengar; remember when you first saw me and my Akaviri Katana?"

"Of course, but how did you figure out what order they're coming back in?" Lerna said

"Well, I got Farengar recover the stone for me. It's what I do; I make things happen behind the scenes. After all, here you are. As for how I know this particular dragon will be next. I've noticed a pattern, in which graves are empty and which ones aren't yet…trust me this one is next."

"Now that you say that I think I remember Farengar telling me that the dragon stone was a map of ancient dragon burial sites." Lerna said

Delphine continued on "It seems to be spreading from the southeast, starting in the Jeralls near Riften. The one near Kynesgrove is next if the pattern holds."

"So I take it we're headed to Kynesgrove then?" Lerna asked

"Yes, there's ancient dragon burial near there. If we can get there before it happens, maybe we can figure out how to stop it."

"Let's go then." Lerna said

"I need to get into my traveling gear." Delphine said "give me a minute and I'll be ready."

"Why don't I just meet you there?" Lerna asked

"Ok, but be quick. We don't have much time." Delphine replied

"Don't worry, I know." Lerna said "Come on, Lydia."

The minute they were out of Delphine's sight. Lerna teleported the pair of them back to High Hrothgar.

Before they entered the sanctuary Lydia asked "You wouldn't have really made her into a brain pie, would you?"

"No, probably not." Lerna admitted "The previous Sheogorath used to say things like that a lot and I guess it rubbed off on me a little"

"You miss him, don't you?" Lydia responded

"Yes, I wonder if he knew that in order to break the cycle he'd have to..." Lerna trailed unwilling to continue that train of thought

She went inside and found Arngeir sitting on the floor mediating

"Ah" he said as she approached "You've retrieved the Horn of Jurgen Windcaller. Well done, you have now passed all the trials. Come with me, it is time to recognize you formally as Dragonborn."

"This is going to take too long is it? Because I've got someone I'm supposed to be meeting soon." Lerna said

"Don't worry it won't take very long at all." Arngeir replied and then added "You are now ready to learn the final word of Unrelenting Force "Dah" which means push.

"DAH" Wulfgar shouted softly. Once again the word appeared on the ground and Lerna stepped on it to learn it.

"With all three words together the shout is much more powerful." Arngeir warned "Use it wisely" then he added "Master Wulfgar will now gift you with his knowledge of Dah."

Again there was a neat little glowing light show.

"You have completed your training, Dragonborn. We would speak to you." Arngeir said formally

"Go ahead" Lerna said not knowing what she was actually agreeing to

"Stand between us and prepare yourself. Few can withstand the unbridled voice of the Graybeards, but you are ready. Your companion, however should probably stand back"

Lerna moved to the middle of the room while Lydia moved off the far side and both women waited.

The Graybeards began to speak words she didn't understand but recognized as dragon tongue. She was unhurt but the ground beneath her feet was shaking so it made standing upright difficult.

Once they were finished Arngeir alone spoke "Dovahkiin, you have tasted the voice of the Graybeards, and passed through unscathed High Hrothgar is now open to you."

"Is that it?" Lerna asked

"Yes, Dragonborn, it is done" Argneir said

"Ok, then Lydia and I should get going. We don't want to be late. Still I'll come back to see you again soon." Lerna replied

"Very well, we look forward to your return, Dragonborn" Argneir said with a slight bow.

Lerna went over to Lydia and teleported the pair of them away.

rm928- I'm not sure if you were serious or not (that's one of the problems with the internet), if you were then I have to tell you that swearing and making demands are not good ways to get people to do what you want them to, if you weren't serious then ignore me.

Shifty830- Yes, I am aware that I will have to at least negotiate a ceasefire in the war if not resolve it all together, I just wasn't sure which side Lerna should choose which is why I set up the poll

Mattmaster112- Actually in my game Dragon scale armor has the best stats but that's probably because my character followed the light armor skill set rather than the heavy armor one (even though both are at 100, my character doesn't have any perks for heavy armor) still you're right about Daedric being better than Dragon plate so I may just stick with that.

xUnDeadKittenx- Thanks for the suggestion, I checked out that story and you're right it is pretty funny

Cryptozthunderlord- Probably, eventually. I have to say I was honestly surprised to get such a discussion about what type of armor she should use and she might be able to boost and enchant a set when she gets to SI, I'll have to give it some thought.

Blood-Hawk-531- True, you don't see very many fics with him in them but I'm not quite how I might bring him in either except for what I did here

Undertaker87- I'm glad you're enjoying this fic. I looked up that song on YouTube and it does seem to suit the previous Sheogorath but I am not sure if it suits Lerna, like I said before her personality is very different from his, her madness is very different as well. The idea of a draconic form for the Companions quest-line is very intriguing (I'll have to Google the witchblade takeru manga because I've never heard of it before) and I love the idea of a temporary dragon transformation after she defeats Alduin although part of me thinks that doing them both in the same fic might be a bit of overkill.

Ronin Kenshin- Indeed, it wasn't pretty

Deadzepplin- That would be funny


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Twelve

As they began walking along the road to Kynesgrove, Lerna asked

"Say Lydia, what's the general opinion of daedra here in Skyrim?"

"…not that good" Lydia said after a moment "why do you ask?"

"I've been thinking that maybe it would be better if I stopped trying to hide what I am…what do you think? You know this land and its people better than I do." Lerna said

"I…don't think that's a good idea, not yet anyway. Once more people are aware that you're Dragonborn then maybe but whenever you come clean you will probably have to deal with the Vigilants of Stendarr." Lydia stated

"The who?" Lerna replied

"The Vigilants of Stendarr, they were formed after the Oblivion Crisis, they hunt daedra, vampires and creatures like those. If they knew you were a daedra…they would never stop hunting you."

"Great, just what I need, more people after my blood." Lerna muttered sarcastically "I think I'm just going to keep it a secret for now."

"That's probably best" Lydia agreed

After that neither of them spoke, Lydia was trying to gather up the courage to talk to Lerna as Mara had asked her to but just when she opened her mouth to speak a black dragon flew over their heads.

"We'd better hurry" Lerna said and took off running

Lydia didn't reply she just started running after Lerna

They hadn't gone very far before a woman ran toward them and shouted

"No, you don't want to go over there, a dragon…it's attacking!"

"A dragon is attacking Kynesgrove?!" Lerna exclaimed

"Well, I don't know, not yet...it flew over the town and landed on the old dragon mound. I don't know what it's doing up there but I am not waiting around to find out!"

Lerna knew what the dragon was doing and it wasn't good, although the defenseless looking woman probably had the right idea…for herself at least. While Lerna had been talking to the woman Delphine came running up behind them

"Come on" she urged "let's move…and hope we're not too late"

Neither Lydia nor Lerna bothered to respond verbally they just ran after her

Before long they came to a circular rock formation which Lerna assumed was the dragon burial site. There was a large black dragon hovering over it. Lerna fired an arrow right into the dragon's chest but he didn't seem to even notice.

Instead he said something that Lerna didn't understand, although she suspected the first word was a name and then Alduin (Lerna had immediately assumed that the black dragon was in fact Alduin) shouted

"SLEN TIID YO!"

The circular mound was suddenly filled with large boulders as the skeleton of the dragon that had been buried in the mound climbed up out of the ground. Fire then began to appear and then burned away leaving behind scales (and presumably other body parts as well). It was basically the exact opposite of what had happened to the dragon that Lerna had killed near Whiterun.

"Alduin" the dragon said along with several other words that Lerna didn't understand but judging from the way the two were acting it was clearly a servant answering the summons of its master.

Then Alduin spoke, first he said something to the other dragon and then Alduin spoke to her but the only words Lerna understood were Dovahkiin and daedra. So Lerna said nothing…frankly she wasn't all that impressed. He didn't seem that much bigger than the dragon she'd killed before, honestly a part of her felt disappointed. For some reason everyone else was just looking at the two of them.

"You do not know our tongue, do you?" Alduin asked, Lerna blinked, she was surprised that Alduin could speak the common tongue. She had assumed that a creature that had been thrust several centuries into the future would not know the language of the time that he (in this case) had been sent to

"Such arrogance to dare take for yourself the name of dovah, but then you daedra have always been foolishly arrogant." He added

"I'm dovahKIIN you stupid ass, not a dovah, it looks like drifting on the currents of time didn't do your brain any favors at all, did it?" Lerna didn't wait for answer before continuing "Frankly, I don't know what all the fuss was about, I mean look at you, just an ordinary dragon, nothing special, total letdown." Actually, she could feel that Alduin's power was much greater than that of an average dragon; she was just trying to get a rise out of him.

"Do not worry, foolish daedra, you will taste my true power soon enough, however, I have more important things to do right now, Sahloknir, teach this insolent whelp, some respect!" Alduin responded and then he flew away

"Hey, I'm not done with you!" Lerna shouted "Get ba-"she was cut off by an ice breath from the other dragon. Needless to say she was NOT happy about that at all

"You should NOT have done that" she snarled at him, "do you want to die again, cause that's what's gonna happen now."

The dragon rose into the air

"That's not going to save you" Lerna shouted at him and threw her strongest shock spell at him.

He kept moving which made it hard to keep the attack on him. Soon he stopped to unleash another ice breath, allowing Lerna to give him a few good jolts and then she rolled behind a pile of boulders, which had been created when Sahloknir had been resurrected, ironically enough, to avoid being frozen. While she was crouching behind the boulders she realizes that she had no clue where Delphine or Lydia were, she hoped the dragon didn't go after them instead of her.

Sahloknir, however, did not grant her that. He flew over and landed several feet away from her. Lerna ran after him, she found him just in time to watch him use yet another ice breath, this time on Delphine.

Lerna switched to her swords and charged at him. She managed to get a few good swings before he flew off again. Ugh, that was seriously annoying. In the Shivering Isles, she could fly even without wings, but she wasn't sure if she'd be able to do that here. She decided to try and she managed to get off the ground but only by about a foot, nowhere near high enough to catch the dragon.

Fortunately almost as soon as she had gotten into the air the dragon landed near her, apparently once a dragon had been weakened by a certain amount they no longer possessed the ability to fly, well that made her job easier.

She raced over took two swings (one with each sword) and then moved back to avoid the dragon's tail as it swiped at her. Lydia charged at him from the other side and stabbed the dragon right in the eye. The dragon now half blinded roared in pain and turned toward Lydia and unleashed another ice breath. Lerna however jumped onto the dragon's head and thrust both her swords through it's' skull. It was a lethal blow.

Lerna jumped off the dragon and back down to the ground. Right as she landed the dragon's body began to disintegrate and Lerna's body began to absorb the dragon's power.

"I'll be damned you actually did it." Delphine muttered softly as she joined them.

No one spoke until after Lerna had finished absorbing the dragon then Delphine turned to her and demanded

"Why did that dragon call you a daedra, why did it seem like you knew it? What is going on?!"

"Well, I'm wearing Daedric armor, so maybe he got confused." Lerna said

"Do you really except me to believe that?" Delphine asked

"No, I meant it as a joke…lighten up" Lerna said and then she added

"Tell you what Delphine, I'll make you a deal, you share your secrets and I'll share mine, ok"

"…fine, but only if you both agree to keep them to yourselves." Delphine said

"We'll keep yours, if you keep mine." Lerna replied

"All right…so who's first?" Delphine responded

"I suppose I will, since I've already figured out some of yours…the truth is, well I guess you could say I'm…part human and part daedra."

Delphine raised and eyebrow but didn't respond verbally rather she waited for Lerna to elaborate further

"Have you ever heard of the Daedric prince of Order?" Lerna asked

'No, I had no idea there was one of those" Delphine responded

"Well, a very long time ago, the other princes grew jealous of his power so they cursed him with the thing he hated most…madness. The curse turned him into Sheogorath, the Daedric prince of madness."

"I've heard of him" Delphine said

"Yes, well, anyway the curse would wear off at the end of every era. Jyggalag would retake his former kingdom in an event called the Graymarch but then the curse would take hold of him again and he would turn back into Sheogorath"

"So that means the last time that happened would have been around the time of the Oblivion Crisis" Delphine concluded

"Just after it actually" Lerna clarified

"But what does Sheogorath have to do with you?" Delphine asked

"Everything, I am Sheogorath." Lerna said

"You don't seem crazy enough to be the Prince of Madness" Delphine countered

Lerna laughed "I get that a lot…probably because I still have my humanity."

"Humanity? What humanity?" Delphine questioned

"I wasn't born a daedra; I was born as a Breton living in Cyrodiil. I'm the hero of Kvatch I joined the Blades once Jauffre and I rescued Martin from Kvatch and brought him to Cloud Ruler Temple, which is why I didn't know anything about dragons; we kind of had other things on our minds at that time."

"I can imagine" Delphine commented

"Anyway, after the Oblivion Crisis ended a strange portal opened outside of the city of Bravil."

"Wait a minute" Lydia interjected "you said that Akatosh's barrier protects Tamriel from Oblivion so how could that portal have been opened after Akatosh placed the barrier?"

"Simple, Akatosh's barrier protects Tamriel from Daedric invasion. Sheogorath portal was not an attempt to invade Mundus but it was instead an invitation, Sheogorath was inviting mortals to come to the Shivering Isles."

"And I take it; you decided to take him up on that?" Delphine said

"Yes, I wanted to make sure that it was not a threat, so I entered the portal. Sheogorath had come up with a plan to thwart the Graymarch. He wanted a mortal champion to take his place on the throne of Madness and do battle with Jyggalag. I became that champion, Jyggalag and I fought each other in the palace courtyard and ultimately I defeated him and stopped the Graymarch from happening."

"Then what happened to Jyggalag?" Delphine asked

"He was finally freed from the curse he then left to wander the uncharted planes of Oblivion."

"As for Alduin-"

"Wait that dragon was Alduin?" Delphine interrupted

"I assume so, I've never actually met him before, and I just know him by reputation. However, I assume that he was able to sense my power."

"Can you sense his?" Delphine asked out of curiosity

"Yes, he's strong, but he also seems to be more of a chicken than a dragon." Lerna said

"Anyway, I came back to Tamriel because I wanted to know how things were going since I left and when I heard about the Civil War in Skyrim, I decided that I should check it out. I got snatched by some imperials in an ambush they had step up for the Stormcloaks and was in Helgen when the dragon attacked. After I got out of there Talos showed up and told me about Alduin."

"Did he say how they stopped him last time?" Delphine asked

"Yes, he said the Nords used an elder scroll to cast him adrift on the sands of time."

"Hmm, I see" Delphine said

"So you believe her?" Lydia asked

"…well, there's one way to find out for sure" Delphine answered "Daedra can't die, so if what she says is true than-"Delphine didn't finish that sentence instead she drew her sword and before either Lerna or Lydia could react her stabbed Lerna right in the heart.

Lerna gasped in pain and shock then she fell over…seemingly dead.

"Guess she really was crazy after all" Delphine said sheathing her sword

"How could you?!" Lydia exclaimed

"Hey there were only two possibilities, either she was a lunatic who had to be put down before she hurt someone or she was telling the truth and actually immortal, this was the simplest way to tell for sure."

Delphine would have continued but Lerna had revived she got to her feet and snarled "fellow Blade or not, if you value your sanity, I strongly recommend you don't that again."

"Well, you're immortal so no harm done right?" Delphine asked

"I can still feel pain you idiot, why don't I stab you in the heart and see how you like it?!" Lerna snapped

"Ok, I'm sorry…I'm too impulsive sometimes, it won't happen again" Delphine apologized

"It better not…I have to say though you're taking this a lot better than Lydia did; she fainted when I told her." Lerna said

"That's only because you cut your own head off right in front of me" Lydia snapped defensively

"Sure, Lydia, if you say so" Lerna replied sarcastically

"…you're never going to let me live that down are you?" Lydia asked

Lerna smiled and replied "No"

Lydia glared but Lerna ignored it "Ok, Delphine now it's your turn, who are you really?"

"Well, as you know I'm one of the last members of the Blades…how much do you know about the history of our order?" Delphine began

"Not much, I never really had time for any history lessons." Lerna admitted

"Ok, a very long time ago, the Blades were dragon slayers, and we served the Dragonborn, the greatest dragon slayer of all. For the last two hundred years, since the death of the last Septim Emperor."

Lerna closed her eyes; thinking of Martin was still painful, especially because she still blamed herself

Delphine continued on, wanting to get past the obviously painful subject "the Blades have been searching for a purpose. Now that the dragons are coming back, our purpose is clear again, we need to stop them."

"What do you know about the dragons coming back?" Lerna asked

"Not a damn thing, you probably know more than I do. I was completely surprised to see that big black dragon here."

"So…what's our next move?" Lerna asked

"I don't know" Delphine admitted "I thought the Thalmor were either behind it or they would know who is but if from what you've said I'm not so sure… I need to think."

Then Talos' voice whispered in Lerna's ear "tell Delphine to proceed with her plan to have you infiltrate the Thalmor embassy."

"What, why?" Lerna asked too softly for Delphine or Lydia to hear

"Because they do have some information that you need, that information can help you find someone who can help you." Talos explained

"Can't you just tell me?" Lerna asked

"Not this time, if I did Akatosh would explode, I don't know the details but Mara really ticked him off, I haven't seen him this upset in a while. I think we should let him cool down a bit before we tick him off again. Besides, you wouldn't want to miss a chance to take the Thalmor down a peg or two would you?" Talos responded

"Hello, Tamriel to Lerna anybody home in there?" Delphine's voice jolted Lerna out of her conversation with Talos

"Sorry, I was talking with Talos" Lerna said

"Really what did he say?" Lydia asked

"That we should proceed with Delphine's plan to infiltrate the Thalmor embassy, he says there's information in there that we need." Lerna answered

"Anything else?" Lydia asked

"No why" Lerna responded

"Just curious" Lydia said

Lerna didn't by that but she let it go because she had another question for Delphine

"Why are the Thalmor after the Blades anyway?" Lerna asked

"The Blades helped the empire during the Great War. Our grand master saw them as the greatest threat to Tamriel, at the time that was true…maybe they still are. So we fought them in the shadows all across Tamriel, we thought we were more than a match for them…we were wrong." Delphine answered

"First rule of war, never take any enemy lightly" Lerna said

"A good rule, one we should have remembered." Delphine responded softly, a voice full of regret

"So what's this plan of yours?" Lerna asked wanting to move on to another topic for Delphine's sake

"The Thalmor Embassy is their center of operations here in Skyrim, if we could get inside, who knows what kind of information we could find. The problem is that place is locked up tighter than a miser's purse. They could even teach me a few things about paranoia…"

Something told Lerna that was not an easy admission for Delphine to make "So how do we get in there?" Lerna pressed

"I'm not sure yet" Delphine admitted "I have a few ideas but I need some time to pull them all together. Meet me back in Riverwood; if I'm not there when you get there wait for me, I shouldn't be long."

"Ok" Lerna said

"Keep an eye on the sky. This is only going to get worse." Delphine warned and then left.

Lerna looked over at Lydia who looked like she could use some rest and it was dark out now so she said

"Windhelm's not too far from here, why don't we spend the night there?"

"Sounds good my thane" Lydia responded

The two women began to walk toward the city.

WardenElissa- Thank you very much

Aryk von Straln- Well, like they say you can't please everyone, I suppose. If it makes you feel any better, things will probably start to change more once we getter further into the main quest, and the faction quests as well. I don't know if you've seen the review I posted for your the Edge of Madness story yet but I don't mind at all, quite the opposite in fact, since you are clearly going in different direction with it.

Rm928- That's ok then

Cryptozthunderlord- will do

ShadowedFang- Normally yes, she would have the glowing eyes of the daedra and they usually glow blue because that's her favorite color, however, for now at least she's keeping her Daedric nature a secret so her eyes aren't glowing while she's in Skyrim.

Undertaker87- Ok, I'll look into it.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Thirteen

"Lerna, there is something I need to talk to you about" Lydia began hesitantly

Lerna raised an eyebrow and waited

"…Are you and Talos, together, together?" Lydia asked

"No, why would you think that?" Lerna said too quickly

"I was awake when Talos came to the campfire the other night, I've seen the way you guys look at each other, so I figured you were a couple" Lydia explained

"We're not" Lerna said

"But you DO really like him, don't you?" Lydia pressed

Lerna didn't answer at first and finally she responded "it's not that simple"

"Sure, it is, you like him, he likes you, what more do you need?" Lydia replied

"He doesn't like me" Lerna argued

"You said he's your best friend and that he visits you often, he wouldn't do that if he didn't like you" Lydia countered

"I know he likes me, but he doesn't want to be in relationship with me." Lerna said

"Have you asked him?" Lydia questioned although she was almost certain she knew the answer

"No" Lerna admitted

"Then how do you know what he wants?" Lydia asked

"Look, Lydia…I'm not sure I love Talos for the right reasons" Lerna said

"There are wrong reasons to love someone?" Lydia questioned

Lerna sighed "Martin Septim was the first man I ever fell in love with; Tiber's his ancestor, they have a lot of things in common"

"So?" Lydia said

"So, what if the only reason I care about Talos is because he's the closest I can get to having Martin back, Tiber deserves better than that." Lerna explained

"Lerna, you're making this a lot more complicated than it needs to be" Lydia said "So what if Martin and Talos have things in common, I'm sure they have plenty of differences between them as well don't they?"

"Well, yes" Lerna admitted

"Do those differences make you like Talos any less?" Lydia asked

"No" Lerna answered "not at all"

"Well, there you go, besides the fact that your worrying so much over this is itself a sign of love." Lydia said

"What do you mean?" Lerna asked

"Simple, when you love someone you put their happiness before your own and isn't that what you're doing, forsaking your own happiness for his?" Lydia asked

"…I suppose" Lerna hesitated

"Frankly though, I think you're going about it all wrong" Lydia stated

"What?" Lerna said

"You heard me, what gives you the right to decide what's best for Talos, particularly without even talking to him about it, isn't he able to make his own decisions?" Lydia explained

"Well, yes but…" Lerna trailed off

"But nothing" Lydia shook her head "look…sometimes a bit of drink can clear your head"

"Say what?" Lerna said

"It's true, there is a point where alcohol actually clears one's head and enables deeper thinking, and I admit it's not easy to get there, most people tend to overshoot it but I'm sure you can do it. Here" Lydia then handed her thane the bottle of special wine that Mara had given her "drink so of this and think about what I said, all right?"

"Ok" Lerna agreed because she didn't really have anything better to do. "Now let's to Windhelm"

"Yes, my thane" Lydia said and the two resumed their journey.

It didn't take them very long to reach Windhelm and go through the large doors into the city and walked in on a very ugly scene.

A group of Nord men was harassing a Dunmer woman

"You come here where you're not wanted, you eat our food, you pollute our city with your stink and you refuse to help the Stormcloaks!"

Lerna sighed _here we go again_ she thought to herself

"We haven't taken a side because it's not our fight" the dark elf protested

"Hey" another Nord man piped up "maybe the reason these gray-skins don't help in the war is because they're Imperial spies."

Lerna was certain the man was completely drunk and didn't take his accusation seriously but the dark elf woman did

"Imperial Spies, You can't be serious!" she exclaimed

"Maybe we'll pay you a visit tonight, little spy" another Nord threatened "We have ways of finding out what you really are." The Nords then left. One of them bumped into Lerna

"Watch it!" the man grumbled at her and then continued walking

"Do you hate the dark elves?" the woman sneered at her "Are you here to bully us and tell us to leave?"

Lerna blinked a bit in surprise at the confrontation but she responded "No, I don't hate your people, only an idiot who be dumb enough to think that you can judge a group, especially one as large as dark elves, you have to judge people as individuals."Lerna responded as she walked toward the dark elf. Besides several of her followers were dark elves and she couldn't hate her own people.

The woman looked at her with a sad, almost pitying expression that Lerna didn't like; she didn't need anyone's pity. "You've come to the wrong city then. Windhelm's a haven of prejudice and narrow thinking unworthy of one such as you." She said

"It looked like those Nords were giving you trouble." Lerna observed

"Nothing new there" the woman replied dismissively "Most of the Nords around here don't care of us much, but Rolff is the worst by far. He likes to get drunk and walk around the Gray Quarter, yelling insults at us in the small hours of the morning." The woman paused briefly to give a dry snort "a real charmer that one"

"Sounds like the most popular guy in town" Lerna said sarcastically then she got serious "why would anyone think you're a spy?"

The woman sighed "Some of these Nords will come up with any excuse to despise us and it isn't just the dark elves they hate- they make a target of the Argonians as well. In fact, anyone who _isn't_ a Nord is fair game for their bullying" she said bitterly

"Hasn't the Jarl done anything to help you?" Lerna asked

"Help us?" the woman repeated ever more bitterly than before "It was _Jarl_ Ulfric who decreed that the Argonians could not live anywhere inside the city and he also made it illegal for a dark elf to live outside the Gray Quarter."

"Really, I've heard he's supposed to be a hero." Lerna told her

"Some hero" the woman scoffed "As far as Ulfric is concerned, anyone who isn't a Nord is worthless."

Neither of them spoke for a moment then Lerna said "I'm not a Nord, so I suppose I can expect a rather frosty reception, thanks for the warning."

"Well, now that I look closer I can see you're a Breton so you do share some kinship with the mer but I don't think you'll be troubled much, you're well armed, and those thugs won't want to risk antagonizing you. I also would like to apologize for my original outburst; at that distance I assumed you were a Nord." Then she turned to Lydia "You, however, are a Nord, what do you feel about the dark elves?" her tone level

"Nothing" Lydia replied simply "I agree wholeheartedly with my thane, here. Besides except for you I've only ever met one dark elf, she's a pretty strict and a little too blunt at times but she's a good woman."

The woman was shocked "You're a thane?!" she said to Lerna

"Technically yes, Jarl Balgruuf recently named me thane of Whiterun and assigned Lydia as my housecarl, after I killed a dragon that was attacking one of the watch towers."

"You killed a dragon? You're joking." The dark elf replied

"No, look" then Lerna pulled out some dragon scales that she had taken from the corpse of the dragon she had killed near Kynesgrove. "These are dragon scales, I also have some dragon bones." She pulled out of those "I took them from a dragon that appeared near Kynesgrove after I killed it."

"Well, I've never seen anything like that." The woman admitted "so I suppose I believe you. What's your name anyway?"

"Lerna, Lerna Maston and you are?" Lerna answered

"Suvaris Atheron pleased to meet you." She then offered her hand for a handshake which Lerna accepted "If you don't mind me asking, what brings you to Windhelm?"

"We're travelers, we've been on the road for a while and we wanted to spend the night in a nice warm bed instead of the cold hard ground for a change." Lerna answered "We'll be heading off again the morning."

"I see well Candlehearth Hall is the only inn in town, its right behind me. You can find some beds there although their drinks are not as good as those at the New Gnisis Cornerclub down in the Gray Quarter." Suvaris told them

"Well, we're pretty worn out, so I think we're going to go straight to bed tonight but we may want a drink before we head off in the morning so we'll keep that in mind" Lerna said "Farewell for now"

Suvaris nodded "Safe travels to the both of you." And then she walked away.

Lerna and Lydia headed into Candlehearth Hall, Lerna rented a room at the end of the hall on the lower floor and Lydia immediately headed for it and more importantly for sleep. Lerna, however, wanted a quiet place to think so she left the inn again.

She discovered that very close to the inn was a temple of Talos and figured that since it was past midnight no one would be in there. She headed inside and sure enough she was right. Lerna sat down in one of the pews and immediately got lost in thought.

After a while she remembered what Lydia had said about alcohol sometimes helping to clear one's head, she personally thought that was probably some Nord superstition but she decided to give it a try anyway, besides Daedric princes didn't get drunk right?

She took her a sip, _wow _she thought _that's really good _and then she drank a good bit more, then there was a bright flash of light and suddenly Talos was in the temple with her.

Lerna was so startled she jumped slightly "Tiber" she said

"Lerna" Talos began

"There's something I need to tell you." They both said at the same time

"You go first" again they spoke in unison

"Here" Lerna suggested "we'll flip a coin, heads I talk, tails you talk and no using powers on the coin, ok?"

Tiber nodded

Lerna flipped the coin and it landed in her hand "Tails" she said looking at it

Tiber took a breath "Lerna, I love you."

"What?" Lerna said hardly daring to believe she had heard what she had thought she had

"I love you" Talos repeated "it feels so good to finally say that, I've never been in love before so I didn't know what to do and-" Lerna cut him off

"Tiber" she said "you're babbling"

Tiber looked down, embarrassed "I knew I'd mess this up." he muttered softly, he hadn't meant for Lerna to hear it but she had anyway

Lerna cupped his chin in her hand, raised his head and looked him straight in the eye "You didn't mess anything up" then she smiled "besides I like it when you babble."

Tiber smiled a bit sheepishly

"And Tiber...I think I love you to." Lerna added

He looked at her in much the same way that she had looked at him when he had first confessed his feelings and then he smiled "You do…wait what you mean you think?"

Lerna sighed "Well, it's just, you and Martin are a lot alike and…part of me is worried that I'm using you as a substitute or something."

Tiber shook his head "Lerna, that's crazy."

"No it isn't" Lerna protested "I'm the Prince of Madness, I know crazy and what I just said is not crazy."

"Come on, Lerna, if you really thought of me as a Martin substitute you wouldn't have told me and by now you would have messed up and called me Martin at some point, but you've never done that." Talos countered

"Well…I guess that's true." Lerna admitted

Talos caressed her cheek "Normally, I like it when you analyze things but this doesn't need to be analyzed, I love you and you love me, that's all there is to it." He told her

"Yeah, you're right." Lerna decided "I have to kiss you now."

Talos smiled a warm smile "As you wish, my lady"

They leaned over and shared their first real kiss. At that point, up in Aetherius, the goddess of love, who had been watching the scene unfold shouted triumphantly "YES, FINALLY!" If she were honest with herself the brew did seem to be more powerful than she had thought but that little detail was nowhere near enough to mar her joy at finally getting her favorite couple together.

Meanwhile back in Windhelm, that kiss was simply the first of several. Fueled in part by Sanguine's special brew, what followed was very passionate night of lovemaking, so passionate in fact that they broke more than one of the pews. The priests and priestesses of course heard the noise and repeatedly tried to enter the main chamber of the temple to try and find out what was happening but Talos had thought to seal the doors making sure no one could disturb the two immortals.

Eventually the sky began to lighten and Lerna and Talos came back to their senses as the booze finally wore off.

"Whoa" Lerna said as she picked up one of the empty wine bottles "Where in the world did Lydia get this stuff…and what the heck is in it?"

"That's a good question but more importantly, are you okay with what happened last night?" Talos replied nervously. He was afraid that Lerna had only acted the way she had because she was drunk and since he had also been drunk at the time he hadn't thought about it, but now he was worried that Lerna would feel that he had taken advantage of her and he had never meant to do that.

"Yes" Lerna assured him "I liked it a lot, are you ok?"

"I'm fine" Talos responded "…so are we officially a couple now?"

"I'd say so, so if I EVER catch you with somebody else I'm going to rip your immoral head from your immortal shoulders, got it?" Lerna said, she was surprised that she had said that, she had never thought of herself as the jealous type, Talos didn't seem to mind however

"Lerna, you have nothing to worry about, in all these years I've only ever loved one person and that's you, I'm not about to go astray." He assured her

"Well, neither am I, so you don't have anything to worry about either." Lerna replied

Talos smiled. Then both noticed how much damage they had done to temple

"Whoa, we really trashed this place." Lerna said

"It's ok, I'll fix it before I go, besides its' my temple, I'd say I have the right to trash it if I want to." Talos replied "or maybe I'll just make the priests do it, get them to actually do something useful for a change."

"You don't like your priests very much do you?" Lerna asked

"It's not them really" Talos answered "I never liked priests very much even when I was alive; it seemed like all they did was stand around and talk. Talk is easy, any idiot can talk, what really counts is actions, our actions are what shapes the world we live in."

"Now you sound like Boethiah" Lerna said

"Really, I can't say I've ever met Boethiah." Talos replied

"Yeah, but that's not necessarily a bad thing." Lerna stated

There was some very loud banging on the door "It seems the priests are getting rather desperate." Talos observed "You go on, a while; I'll patch things up a bit here and let them in."

"Ok, good bye, Tiber" Lerna said

"Good bye, Lerna"

Then Lerna left the temple. Talos fixed most of the broken furniture but he did leave a few things for the priests to fix and then he went back to Mundus. One priestess actually fell into the temple when the door she was pounding on suddenly flew open. The priests and priestesses of Talos would spend the next several days in elaborate purification rituals to drive out whatever evil spirits had caused the damage and sealed the temple against them.

Meanwhile, as Lerna left the Temple she ran into Ralof who just passing Candlehearth Hall.

"Lerna, thought I'd see you again, are you here to join the Stormcloaks?" Ralof greeted her

"No, I don't really want to get involved in the war." Lerna told him

"Well, if that's the case then…you probably shouldn't have saved Gerdur. Don't get me wrong I'm glad you did and I'll always be grateful but pissing off the Thalmor doesn't seem like a good way to stay uninvolved in this conflict."

"I thought the war was between the Stormcloaks and the Empire and it didn't involve the Thalmor at all besides there was no _way_ I was going to just let those bastards do gods know what to Gerdur and Hod."

"Bah" Ralof scoffed "The Empire are just pawns of the Thalmor, ever since they signed that gods damned treaty, that's why I joined Jarl Ulfric and the Stormcloaks in the first place. I'm a true son of Skyrim and no one is going to take away my gods and my way of life from me, not as long as there is breath in my body."

"I doubt Ulfric would let me join the Stormcloaks even if I wanted to" Lerna said

Ralof sighed "_Jarl_ Ulfric…You've been talking to the dark elves and the Argonians haven't you?"

"And if I have?" Lerna asked

"Look, this isn't the best place for us to talk, why don't we go over to my sister's house and talk there. Besides, if I let you get away Gerdur will skin me alive, she's dead serious about paying you back." Ralof said

Before Lerna could respond the door to Candlehearth Hall opened and Lydia came out. Lydia walked over and stood next to Lerna

"Good morning" Lydia said as she approached

"Morning Lydia, I'd like you to meet my friend Ralof, Ralof this is my housecarl, Lydia." Lerna responded

"Housecarl? I thought you were from Cyrodiil, why would you have a housecarl?" Ralof said

"It's a long story." Lerna began "I'll tell you once we get to Gerdur's house."

"Ok, follow me." Ralof led them through the city to his sister's place. It wasn't big or fancy but it was clean

"Gerdur" Ralof said as he walked in the door "look who I found."

Gerdur turned from her cooking "Lerna" she exclaimed "you're just in time for breakfast, come in take a seat and here." She pressed several gold coins into Lerna's hand "this is all the gold Hod and I have managed to save up, take it."

"But Gerdur I-"Lerna began

"No buts" Gerdur said firmly

Lerna would have tried again but Ralof interrupted her "So how does a Cyrodiilic Breton become a Thane in Skyrim?"

"Well, it goes like this." She then gave Ralof a somewhat watered down version of events that had happened since they'd split ways

"Wow, that's quite a tale, can you really Shout?" Ralof said once Lerna finished

"Well, I don't know many Shouts, particularly ones that can be safely used indoors but FEIM" and Lerna became transparent

"That's incredible" Gerdur said

"So, what's the deal with Ulfric?" Lerna asked

"I keep telling you _Jarl_ Ulfric-"Ralof began

"Does it matter?" Lerna questioned

"Yes, my thane" it was Lydia who responded "it's very rude to refer to or call a Jarl by their first name alone, except for kin, or possibly very close friends."

"I see, my apologies continue, Ralof" Lerna said

"Right" Ralof nodded "Now, I'm probably not the best person to talk to about this because I haven't been in Windhelm all that long but from what I understand, the tensions between the Nords, Dark Elves, and Argonians began during the reign of Jarl Ulfric's father. He later separated the races, maybe to prevent bloodshed, I don't know. I do know that Jarl Ulfric is focused completely on the war with the Empire and has done little to resolve things. Then there's also the rumors coming out of Markarth."

"What rumors?" Lerna pressed

"What do you know of the Markarth Incident?" Ralof asked

"The what?" Lerna questioned

"I'll stick to the basics then." Ralof responded "Several centuries ago, the Nords conquered the western most part of modern day Skyrim called the Reach from the native Bretons. Some of them however, refused to yield and they still keep their ancient ways as best they can, they call themselves the Forsworn. During the Great War, the Forsworn used the opportunity to take control of Markarth. Later, when the war ended, the Jarl promised free worship of Talos to those who fought to retake Markarth."

"I take it, Jarl Ulfric decided to take this other Jarl up on his offer?" Lerna interjected

"Yes, Jarl Ulfric and his men retook the Reach that much is certain but there are rumors that the killing didn't stop when the Reachmen surrendered and there are rumors of other even worse things as well. Later when things had settled down, the Empire expelled Jarl Ulfric and his men from worshipping Talos because the Thalmor told them to." Ralof's voice was very bitter towards the end of that sentence

"Why are you telling me all this?" Lerna asked

"Because, although I am a Stormcloak, it doesn't mean I agree with everything Jarl Ulfric has done, if you really are the Dragonborn, maybe you can get him to see reason." Ralof answered

Lydia snorted at this, causing Lerna to kick her under the table.

Ralof raised an eyebrow but he could tell that neither woman would be willing to offer a comment on it so after a moment he handed Lerna a book titled "the Bear of Markarth".

"If you want more details, they're in this book." Ralof explained "mind you, it's been unofficially banned, here in Windhelm, there's folk that'll get on your case just for mentioning it, and they claim the book is filled with nothing but vicious lies but I'm not so sure."

"If that's true then why do you have it?" Lerna asked

"Because that's the way he is." Gerdur said "ever since he was a child, the quickest way to get him to do something was to tell him he couldn't."

Ralof rolled his eyes "Anyway, I ought to report to Galmer, now, so I'll see you girls, later."

"Ok, good bye Ralof" Lerna replied

Gerdur and Lydia each said their own good-byes and then Ralof left shutting the door behind.

"Gerdur, do you mind, if Lydia and I take a moment to read this here?" Lerna asked

"No, not at all, you saved my brother, my husband and me too, you're always welcome at my door." Gerdur assured her

Lerna held the book between herself and Lydia so they both could read it and then they said good-bye to Gerdur and left.

Guest- I am trying to improve but I know that it will still take some work, but I hope that my mistakes don't detract too much from the story

Ronin Kenshin- Thanks

Foolsin- I'm glad you like it and yes, there will be more Thalmor bashing don't worry

Cryptozthunderlord- Yes, the plot is slowly beginning to diverge from the game a bit, and yes, someone did ask about Dawnguard already but that's ok. The answer as of right now is unfortunately no, Dawnguard is not going to be included because I have never played it, if that changes I'll post an author's note at the end of one of the chapters to let everybody know

Aryk Von Straln- Well, there was a reunion of Helgen survivors but I'm not sure it was the ones you were thinking of (Ulfric will show up soon though).

As for the review, I suppose that's what I get for being too lazy to bother logging in, and you don't have to apologize for not waiting to start writing; I know what it's like to have a plot bunny that won't you leave you alone, I once had a story drag me out of my bed at two in the morning and make me spend four hours typing it up because I knew I would not get any sleep at all if I didn't.

Twylyte- Well…not to be a kill joy but I think you might be giving Delphine a little too much credit; she hasn't really accepted Sheogorath as being good yet it's more of a 'the enemy of my enemy is my friend' kind of deal and the only reason she's willing to give Lerna a chance at all is because she's a fellow Blade but there's always room to hope

Ponzomut- That's ok, me neither

Rm928- I'm glad you liked it, I was actually quite worried about the dragon fight scene, I wasn't certain that I'd be able to do it justice


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fourteen

Lerna and Lydia had just left Gerdur's house when a courier approached Lerna.

"I have something for you" he told her

Lerna looked at him expectantly and he elaborated

"A pamphlet about some kind of museum opening up in Dawnstar." He handed her a piece of paper and then said "Ok, now I've got to go, got a lot of deliveries to make." The courier then left

Lerna opened up the paper that the courier had given her and read

_Silius Vesuius Presents _

_The Museum of the Mythic Dawn_

_A history of the cult that toppled the Septim Dynasty_

_Inside of his very own home in the great capital of the Pale, Dawnstar_

_Free and open to all citizens of Skyrim_

"You have _got_ to be kidding me." Lerna said once she'd finished

"My thane…is everything all right?" Lydia asked

"Here, read this" Lerna instructed and shoved the paper in her housecarl's direction

"Oh" Lydia said unsure of what else to say

"Oh?" Lerna repeated "That's all you can say 'Oh'?"

Lydia tried to respond but Lerna didn't give her a chance

"What the heck is this, what's his goofy thinking? A museum to those gods-damned Mythic Dawn bastards, it's their fault that Tamriel is in this mess in the first place!"

Lydia wasn't entirely certain if that was true but there was no way she was going to try arguing with Lerna right then. Honestly, Lydia didn't see what the big deal was, so some nutcase decided to open a museum to an evil cult, big deal. However she understood that the Mythic Dawn were (or had been) more real to Lerna than they had ever been to her. To Lydia, they were some fringe cult that had been destroyed before she was born but Lerna had fought against them during the Oblivion Crisis…and it was because of them that her first love, Martin Septim, had died right before her very eyes.

"He's damned lucky Camoran's Paradise is long gone, otherwise I'd dump him in the Forbidden Grotto and see how much he admires the Mythic Dawn then!" Lerna continued while Lydia was musing. Then Lerna threw up her hands in disgust and walked away, still muttering under her breath. Those mutterings altered between various obscenities and rather nasty things she'd like to do to this Mythic Dawn admirer.

All that halted immediately when they stumbled into the cemetery. There were several people gathered around a corpse.

The pair moved in for a closer look but they were stopped by a town guard

"Hold it there, keep your distance!" the guard ordered

"What happened here?" Lerna asked all traces of her rage suddenly gone

"Another girl murdered, this is Susana, from Candle Hearth Hall. Served me a drink just a few nights ago…but can't say I knew her" The guard answered sadly

"Another, you mean there's some sort of killer running around?" Lerna said

"Susana's the third. It's always the same, young girl, killed at night, body torn up; folk have taken to calling him the butcher." The guard responded

"Are these murders being investigated?" Lerna asked

"We're stretched thin as it is with the war. Nobody has time to spend on this; not pleasant but it's the truth."

"Anything I can do to help?" Lerna offered

"If you want to help, ask some of these gawkers if they saw anything useful." The guard replied "I have to examine the body before the rats get to it."

Lerna went and asked each of the people standing around if they had seen anything and of course, none of them had, typical. Although Helgird, the priestess of Arkay who was in charge of preparing the body for burial, did notice that Susana still had her coin purse so the killer wasn't after her money.

Now, of course, Lerna knew that the Thieves Guild were not murderers they did not kill people (usually) they just robbed them but she also knew that not every thief in Tamriel was part of the Guild, she herself hadn't been when she'd first started out. She also believed that this was not a Dark Brotherhood kill; the Brotherhood didn't usually tear their victims apart, plus the guard said there had been multiple kills just like this one, highly unlikely if the Brotherhood had been behind it.

She went back to the guard and said "I've spoken to the witnesses but none of them saw anything."

"Just like always." The guard sighed "the damn bastard's escaped again."

"There's got to be more to this, why don't you let me help?" Lerna said. She doubted that Delphine's plan for infiltrating the Thalmor Embassy was ready just yet so she had some free time, why not use it to stop this?

The guard seemed offended but Lerna didn't really care "Look friend" he said angrily "If you think you can do better than a legion of guards, be my guest. You'll need to talk to Jorleif, though. We can't let just anyone run around claiming to be on official business. If he's willing than we'll talk"

Lerna assumed that this Jorleif guy was the steward since she knew that Ulfric was the Jarl of Windhelm. Anyway she headed up to the Palace of the Kings and opened the door.

Almost as soon as she walked in she heard a man's voice declare "If he's not with us, he's against us!" Immediately she crouched down and concealed herself in a shadowy corner (she also cast invisibility spells on both herself and Lydia as an extra precaution), one could learn a lot by eavesdropping on other people's conversations and there was a lot she wanted to learn about Ulfric Stormcloak. She didn't want to get involved in the Civil War because frankly from what she had learned neither side was really in the right but her life had taught her that wars rarely let anyone stay on the sidelines forever, especially not experienced warriors like her. She felt that sooner or later she would have to choose a side but she wanted to get as much information as she could before then.

Lydia somewhat reluctantly copied her thane and then she whispered "What are you doing?"

"Eavesdropping, obviously" Lerna hissed back "now hush."

"He knows that, they all know that." Another vaguely familiar voice said; Lerna suspected that voice belonged to Ulfric. She also thought that was a very overly simplistic way to look at things, after all she would bet her immortality that most of the people of Skyrim did not want any part in the war at all. They just wanted to be left alone to go about their lives.

"How long are you going to wait?" the first voice said

"You think I need to send Balgruuf a stronger message?" Ulfric replied

"If by message, you mean shoving a sword through his gullet." The other said

Now Lerna was really worried, were the Stormcloaks planning to launch an attack on Whiterun?

"Taking his city and leaving him in disgrace would make a more powerful statement don't you think?" Ulfric countered

"I still think you take them all out like you did King Torygg." Lerna didn't know who this guy was but she did know that she didn't like him; he seemed too eager for bloodshed in her opinion. One might find it surprising that an assassin like Lerna would have issues with something like that. However, assassination and war were not the same thing, Lerna never killed anyone except her target and if possible, she made the target's death quick and painless, war however was far crueler, not only did a lot of people die but several others were crippled or became homeless. In Lerna's mind, if the Stormcloaks truly had Skyrim's best interests at heart, they would try to avoid war for as long as they possibly could.

"Torygg was merely a message to the other Jarls. Whoever we replace them with will need the support of our armies." Ulfric stated

"We're ready when you are." The other voice said

Lerna really wished that somebody would identify the other guy…wait a minute, Ralof had mentioned that he had to report to someone named Galmer, was that the guy Ulfric was talking to?

"Things hinge on Whiterun." Ulfric stated "if we can take the city without bloodshed so much the better, but if not-"

Lerna was not much of a military strategist, but she suspected that Ulfric was right. Not for the first time Lerna wished Talos could be beside her, he would understand this better than she did, she couldn't help but wonder if she was maybe reading too much into things, she had a tendency to do that sometimes.

"The people are behind you." The other guy said

Lerna wasn't so sure about that, like she said before she suspected that most of them simply wanted to be left alone.

"Many I fear still need convincing." Ulfric said somewhat sadly

Lerna became even more apprehensive, what kind of convincing did he mean?

"Then let them die with their false kings." The other declared

Now Lerna glared, she really did not like this guy's attitude at all

"We've been soldiers a long time." Ulfric began from his tone Lerna was surprised he hadn't sighed

"We know the price of freedom. The people are still weighing things in their hearts."

"What's left of Skyrim to wager?" the other said tiredly

"They have families to think of." Ulfric pointed out

Lerna felt her attitude toward him begin to soften a bit; Ulfric seemed to care for his fellow Nords at least.

"How many of their sons and daughters follow your banner, we are their families!"

Lerna felt that the legion could likely make that same argument; after all she had encountered numerous Nords in her interactions with the legion unless things had changed drastically in the last two hundred years which she did not believe they had, the Nords had always been a warrior culture from what she knew after all. There had also been several Nords in the Blades as well, but that didn't count anymore…damn Thalmor.

"Well put Galmer" Ulfric replied

Finally, a name Lerna thought

"Tell me, why do you fight for me?" Ulfric asked

Very good question, Lerna thought although she was more interested in Ulfric's motives rather than Galmer's

"I'd follow you into the depths of Oblivion, you know that." Galmer replied, Lerna thought he sounded a bit offended by the question. She also began to think maybe she should reassess Ulfric a bit, not every commander could inspire that kind of loyalty. However, just because one inspired loyalty did not mean he was right.

"Yes, but why do you fight, if not for me what then?" Ulfric pressed

"I'll die before elves dictate the fates of men, are we not one in this?" Galmer responded

Lerna was beginning to see why people might want to fight for the Stormcloaks. Her mind however was far from made up. She believed that mankind's biggest enemy was the Thalmor and she did not believe that Skyrim could defeat them alone. She was also uncertain about Skyrim's future under Stormcloak rule; would Ulfric do to the non-Nords what the elves wanted to do to all men and presumably beast folk races? The people she talked to seemed to believe that was more than a possibility and Lerna didn't like that. She knew that most of the people in Skyrim were Nords but that didn't give them the right to make life miserable for everyone else in Skyrim.

"I fight for the men I've held in my arms, dying on foreign soil!" Ulfric declared

Talos would be a bit disappointed by that sentiment, Lerna thought. Although Talos would likely approve of Ulfric's loyalty to his comrades, Ulfric did not seem to share Talos' ideals despite claiming to worship him. Talos' dream was to unite Tamriel into a land free of conflict and warfare, a land where prosperity was available to all. A land where people could travel from one region to another with one language and one currency, so they would be able to communicate and do business easily and profitably and above all else a land were all people were treated fairly regardless of race and in that kind of land the only foreign soil would be the continent of Akavir but she highly doubted that was what Ulfric was referring to.

Lerna admitted that the empire had drifted away from those ideals to. If she were honest, Lerna thought that Tiber's goals were probably unrealistic but they were also beautiful. Lerna also admired greatly that Tiber had worked his whole life to try to actually achieve at least some of what he dreamed instead of sitting around doing nothing.

"I fight for their wives and children whose names I heard whispered in their last breaths! I fight for we few who did come home, only to find our country filled with strangers wearing familiar faces!" Ulfric continued he was not quite shouting but his voice was very loud now "I fight for my people impoverished to pay the debts of an empire too weak to rule them, yet brands them criminals for wanting to rule themselves!"

_Wait a minute_ Lerna thought _back up where's this coming from?_ No one she had talked to mentioned any new taxes, and they people of Skyrim didn't seem to be any poorer than the people she had encountered in Cyrodiil on average.

"I fight so all the fighting I've done hasn't been for nothing." His voice had quitted down a bit now "I fight because I must." Then he sat down on his throne.

"Your words give voice to what we all feel Ulfric." Galmer said

Lerna thought that was a bit of stretch but that probably was what Ulfric wanted to hear.

"For the day words are enough will be the day soldiers like us are no longer needed." Galmer added

"I would gladly retire from the world were such a day to dawn." Ulfric said

Lerna agreed that she would do the same, although she doubted that day would ever dawn.

"Aye" Galmer agreed "but in the meantime we have a war to plan."

"Not just yet." Ulfric stated and he raised his head and looked at the shadowy corner were Lerna and Lydia were hiding.

"I know you're there." Ulfric said "why don't you come out where I can see you?"

_Damn it_ Lerna thought _how in Oblivion does he know that I'm here, there's no way he can see me!_

Maybe he really could sense her. Oh well, she was caught, there was no help for it. Lerna dispelled the invisibility spells stopped sneaking and walked over to Ulfric with Lydia following close behind.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Galmer demanded angrily "Spying on us like that, I should gut you were you stand, wretched imperial!"

"I originally came here to speak to the Steward and I happened to hear you guys talking. If I was working with the imperials, I would have put an arrow through both your hearts before either one of you knew that I was here." Lerna countered

"Hah, you would have died, if you tried." Galmer scoffed

"That's enough, both of you." Ulfric said then he addressed Lerna "only the very foolish or very courageous would try to eavesdrop on a Jarl. Do I know you?"

"Not really, we met briefly before, but we've never been properly introduced." Lerna was about to give him her name when he interrupted her

"Is that so? Ah yes, you were with us at Helgen, destined for the chopping block if I'm not mistaken." Ulfric stated

"Since when is crossing borders illegal?" Lerna asked rhetorically

"It seems we're all branded criminals these days." Ulfric said "you're Ralof's friend, Lerna, aren't you?"

"Ralof's mentioned me?" Lerna asked in surprise

"Yes" Ulfric told her "when I asked him, how he managed to get out of Helgen, he said it was mostly because of you."

Lerna shook her head "He's giving me too much credit, we helped each other out."

"So we can add modesty to your list of virtues it seems. Nevertheless, Ralof speaks very highly of you. He says that you're quite skilled. He also told us that you killed the dragon that attacked Kynesgrove and for that you have my deepest thanks."

"Well, not alone, Lydia here helped too." Lerna replied

"Not really." Lydia countered

"You shoved your sword through one of its eyes that counts as helping." Lerna said

"But-"Lydia began Lerna cut her off

"Lydia, I haven't been a thane very long, but I don't think my housecarl is supposed to argue with me…especially in public."

Lydia hung her shamefaced "Yes, my thane. I apologize, I'll be quiet now."

"I don't recall you being a thane." Ulfric said

"I wasn't when I was Helgen. Jarl Balgruuf named me thane after a killed a dragon that was attacking the Western Watchtower. I never asked for it, never really wanted it, still not sure what I'm supposed to do with it, but apparently I'm stuck with it."

Ulfric chuckled "so what exactly did you want to speak to my steward about?"

"There was another murder last night, another girl mutilated." Lerna said

"Gods damned bastard." Ulfric said "we're spread too thin with the war-"

"That's what the guard I talked too said. In almost those exact words, I offered to look into it myself and he told me I should talk to Jorleif first." Lerna told him

"It's a sad day when men butcher their own kind like animals." Ulfric said "If you think can put a stop to this mad man by all means go ahead and do it."

Lerna glanced at Jorleif "I agree fully with Jarl Ulfric. If there's anything I can do to help let me know."

Lerna nodded but there were still lots of questions that she had for Ulfric and she didn't know if she would get this chance again so she decided to go ahead and ask

"At Helgen they said you shouted the High King to death-"

"Not entirely true." Ulfric said "but not entirely false either. Any Nord can learn the Way of the Voice by studying with the Graybeards, given enough ambition and dedication. My shouting Torygg to the ground proved he had neither. However, it was my sword, piercing his heart that killed him."

"Why are you fighting this war?" Lerna asked

"We're fighting because we're done bleeding for an empire that won't bleed for us. Untold numbers of Nords died defending empire against the Dominion and for what? Skyrim being sold to the Thalmor so the Emperor can keep his throne! We're fighting because our own Jarls, once strong and wise men have become fearful and blind to their people's suffering. We're fighting because Skyrim needs heroes and there's no one else but us!"

"Do you realize that by fighting this war, you're causing more people even more suffering?"

Ulfric sighed "People will die in this war, that is true and I feel for them and their families. However, if we do nothing, more people will die or worse, be stripped of their gods, their heritage, everything they hold near and dear to their hearts and forced to live as slaves to those damn Thalmor elves! I will gladly die a million deaths before I let that happen to my people!"

"Do you really think Skyrim can defeat the Dominion alone, without the empire's help?" Lerna asked

"Absolutely" Ulfric said firmly "we Nords broke the first Aldmeri Dominion and we'll break this one too. As for the empire, they are nothing more than Thalmor puppets; they couldn't help us even if they wanted to."

"But why did you kill the high king?" Lerna asked

"I killed Torygg to prove our wretched condition. How is the High King supposed to be the defender of Skyrim if he can't even defend himself? Despite imperial claims it was not a murder. I challenged him in the traditional way and he accepted there were many witnesses. True, he never stood a chance against me but that was precisely the point. Torygg was too weak and too privileged, more interested in entertaining his queen than running his country. He was merely a puppet of the empire not a true High King of Skyrim, his father perhaps but not Torygg."

"What of his widow doesn't she claim the throne?" Lerna asked

"Indeed, Elisif has become Jarl of Solitude, historically and conveniently the home of the High King backed by imperial interests." Ulfric said. "But the Moot has not yet me to name her High Queen. And they won't, not as long as I have any say it."

"The what?" Lerna blurted out without thinking

"You're not native to Skyrim are you?" Ulfric asked

"No" Lerna said "I'm from Cyrodiil."

Galmer bristled a bit but Ulfric's expression remained impassive. Lerna could not tell what he thought of this new information, much to her frustration.

"The Moot is a traditional gathering of representatives from all the holds in Skyrim, most often the Jarls of those holds or least thanes from them. When a High King dies without an heir, the Moot appoints his successor." Ulfric explained

"Do you want to be High King?" Lerna asked bluntly

"There hasn't been a true High King in Skyrim for generations. For too long he's been hand-picked by the Emperor and given empathic nods from milk-drinking Jarls addicted to imperial coin. It's time we had a real High King of our own making."

Was it just Lerna or had Ulfric completely side-stepped her very direct question? She decided to ask Tiber about it instead. Actually she wanted to ask him about this Civil War and if she were honest, she just wanted to see him again soon.

"How did you become Jarl of Eastmarch?" Lerna asked

Ulfric's voice took on sad tone "My father, the great bear of Eastmarch, died during my imprisonment after the Markarth Incident. I, his only son, forced to deliver his eulogy via a letter I had smuggled out of prison. Such is the love Titus Mede has for his subjects." His voice was bitter toward the end

Lerna resisted the urge to roll her eyes; honestly did the man have to turn everything into a condemnation of the empire?

Ulfric continued on "When I was finally freed. I returned to Windhelm and was greeted by a city in morning at one with my own grief and anger. Clamoring in angry voices, calling out for justice, for war, they sat me on the throne."

Lerna doubted that was exactly how it went. For one thing it sounded overly dramatic to her ears and secondly, it didn't match with what she had seen in the city. Although to be fair that would have happened some years ago and the only Nords in Windhelm she had really discussed the war with besides Ulfric were Ralof and Gerdur neither one of whom would have been present at the time. Maybe the Nords of Windhelm did love Ulfric, she didn't know.

"The throne of Ysgramor! The throne of my father…I only hope I can prove worthy of the honor."

Lerna could almost feel the sincerity at the end of that statement it made it harder for her to ask the next question that she had to ask.

"About the Markarth incident-"she began but Ulfric cut her off

"Let me guess, you've read that book, the Bear of Markarth?"

Lerna nodded

"Damn Bastard" Galmer muttered though Lerna thought it was directed more at the person who wrote the book rather her

"The truth is many of the men in my militia were from the Reach, mainly from Markarth itself. Several of them had lost family members to Forsworn raids. Some of them took the opportunity to exact revenge on the Forsworn for it and now the Forsworn are exacting their own revenge. I never ordered it, never wished it, but I did fail to stop it, to my shame. I have learned since then. Now then, tell me Dragonborn, where did you stand in all this?" Ulfric said

"I'm not on anyone's side. I have other things to worry about." Lerna began

"WHAT COULD BE MORE IMPORTANT THAN THE FUTURE OF SKYRIM?!" Galmer shouted angrily

"The dragon attacks" Lerna said simply "besides, I've been talking to some of the people in town. In case, you haven't noticed I'm a Breton, from what I hear, you only care about Nords, I'm not sure my life would much different under your rule than that of the Thalmor."

"Those damn dark elves do nothing but whine and complain. Don't they realize I have more important concerns right now, such as all of Skyrim?" Ulfric said in a tired voice

"You said that Torygg couldn't be expected to defend Skyrim when he couldn't defend himself, so I ask you this, how can anyone expect you to run all of Skyrim in a just and fair manner when you can't run your own city in a just and fair manner?"

Ulfric bristled, it was the first time she had gotten a rise out of him "Look, Lerna I separated the races because I thought that if they didn't come into contact with each other as often, they wouldn't fight as often. The Gray Quarter is a slum but that is not my fault, it's the fault of the dark elves that live there. The reason I ordered the Argonians to live outside the walls is because there is no room for them to live inside the walls. We are running out of room in this city, and we do not have the time or the resources to expand the walls, especially not now with the war going on. I have no problem with other races coming and living in Skyrim, I have a problem when those other races come and try to force us Nords to change our lifestyles to suit them."

Lerna admitted that he may have a small point; the city did seem rather crowded, particularly with people like Gerdur and her family fleeing to Windhelm to escape the Thalmor. Tamriel was not Oblivion, Ulfric could not just will more homes and such too appear as she had done when New Sheoth experienced a population boom once the war with Dagon ended. Still from what Lerna had heard the Dark elves and Argonians were not asking for special treatment or for the Nords to change their ways, all they wanted was an opportunity to make a decent life but she did not believe she would be able to convince Ulfric of that.

"In any case, I don't like some of the things the empire has done either, so I really don't want to get involved." Lerna said

"You are the Dragonborn, a doom-driven warrior; I doubt you have that option." Ulfric told her

"Yes, I suspect you're right, unfortunately I will likely have to pick a side eventually. Which is why I have been questioning you so thoroughly, but don't worry, I promise to grill Elisif and Tullius just as thoroughly." Lerna replied

Ulfric smirked a bit "good luck with that; you're going to need it."

Lerna raised an eyebrow and Ulfric elaborated further "Elisif is a jellyfish, she'll tell you whatever she thinks you want to hear, plus she agrees with almost anything anyone suggests. She is the most weak-willed person I have ever come across and that's saying something"

Lerna frowned a bit, that was a bad trait in a ruler, rulers were supposed to be leaders not followers

"As for Tullius well, I doubt you'll find him anywhere near as accommodating as I have been." Ulfric didn't say it but the reason he had answered her questions was because he was confident in the rightness of his cause and therefore certain that the Dragonborn would ultimately come to see things his way. He also knew however, that her decision would undoubtedly be influenced by how he treated her.

"One last thing before I go" Lerna began

"Yes?" Ulfric asked

"Is there anything else you can tell me about the butcher?"

Ulfric shook his head "Unfortunately no, however the guards will be told to assist you in your investigation in any way they can. If you find anything bring it to Jorleif."

Lerna nodded "I will" she pledged and then she turned to leave but before she got far Ulfric's voice called after her

"Dragonborn"

Lerna turned and looked back at him

"Don't let me catch you eavesdropping on me again." Ulfric said

"By the way, how did you manage to catch me anyway? I know you couldn't see or hear me?" Lerna asked

"Call it a sixth sense." Ulfric told her because he honestly did not know how he had caught her. All he knew was that as soon as he walked into the throne room he felt some sort of presence.

Lerna and Lydia then left the Palace of the Kings to go investigate the crime scene.

AN: Ok, I just want to clarify a couple of things, first Ulfric can sense her power because he was been trained in the Way of the Voice however, (and this is an assumption on my part) his training is not as complete as the Graybeards because he left to fight in the war, so he does not know what he exactly is sensing nor does he have any idea that Lerna is a Daedra. Secondly, any pro-imperial readers, don't worry, Lerna hasn't made up her mind yet. This chapter was simply written to give Ulfric a chance to state his case (it took more space that I thought it would, Ulfric had a lot to say) the Imperials will get their chance soon, I promise. Lerna will also have a chat with Tiber before she even begins to choose a side.

Guest- I went and checked and yes you're right, I totally forgot about him; just assume he's safe and living in Windhelm with his parents.

Twisteddeal- I've given your idea some serious thought and I have to say that I don't think it's really workable, for a couple of reasons. First throughout this fic, I've continually stressed that Lerna and Talos are unique, they are bridges between mortal and immortal and because of that they have greater understanding and influence in Tamriel than their brethren (although Talos' greater influence is mostly because he is willing to interact with the mortal realm a lot more than the other divines, whereas Lerna is the only daedra who can truly enter Mundus now thanks to Akatosh's barrier) so in order to create some new enemy I'd have to either do a good bit of rewriting or find some way of explaining how this one daedra can get past the barrier while the others can't or how some new god, that no one has ever heard of can start interfering in Tamriel without King Akatosh stepping in to stop it, from what I understand Alduin is the oldest of all living things (not counting the Aedra and the Daedra) and one of the most powerful but he is not, himself, a god.

Secondly, all the factions are very different and facing very different types of problems, the College's real problem is Ancano and his plans for the Eye of Magnus and the fact that the Nords of Skyrim don't like them much at all. The Companions have the Silver Hand after them and the whole werewolf thing. Admittedly both the Thieves Guild and the Dark Brotherhood are declining but for very different reasons. The idea that any one thing, even a god or something could (or would) be behind all of them and the dragon attacks and the Civil War simultaneously seems highly unlikely in my view, after all what would the motive be?

All that being said, however, I do have a bigger role in mind for Dagon; Mephala won't be able to keep him busy forever. I don't want to give away too many details right now so all I will say is that Dagon won't be able to invade SI for reasons I won't explain quite yet but since Lerna is stripped of most of her power while she's in Mundus _she_ is some respects vulnerable. Lerna's a daedra so Dagon can't kill her but he _can _hurt her…a lot.

Rm928- Well, she did have a bit of help, Lydia gave Lerna the wine and Sanguine brewed it but it was all her idea. I realize that I didn't actually write it in the chapter but Lerna put her armor back on before she left the Temple of Talos, so kicking Lydia didn't hurt her, because it was steel on steel not foot on steel.

Cryptozthunderlord- Well, I don't want to disappoint my readers so I looked on Youtube and saw that there were walkthroughs for Dawnguard online, so if I watch those videos I may be able to get a good enough feel for it that I will be able to include it so maybe I'll give it a try.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Fifteen

Once Lerna and Lydia arrived back at the crime scene Lerna spoke to the guard once again

"I've talked to both the jarl and the steward and they've both told me to go ahead and look into this."

"Yes, I know" the guard responded

"For starters, you could talk to Helgrid at the Hall of the Dead; she's in charge of preparing the body. I've also noticed a trail of blood leading away from here; you could try following that too."

Lerna nodded, accepting the guard's advice, she decided to speak to Helgrid first since the Hall of the Dead was right near the crime scene.

The interior reminded her a bit of some of those old Nord ruins she had to search through but she suspected that the similarity was not a mere coincidence. Anyway, she found Helgrid busily examining Susana's body.

"Have you found anything that might be useful in determining who did this?" Lerna asked her

"No" Helgrid answered "I did notice that are some large diagonal cuts running from her left shoulder. They look like they were made with tools the old Nords used to use to embalm their dead, very strange. I can't think of anyone who would even have something like that…other than me of course." She added with an odd chuckle.

Lerna knew better than to ask Helgrid directly if she had anything to do with the murder so she simply thanked her and left. Lerna and Lydia then followed the trail of blood away from the graveyard to a large manor house called Hjerim. Hjerim that's a strange name Lerna thought.

She tried the door but it was locked.

"Locked door" she muttered too softly for human ears to hear. "I'll fix that." In less than a minute she had picked the lock and they were in.

"Lydia, go upstairs and see if you can find anything, I'll look around down here." Lerna instructed

"Yes, my thane." Lydia replied and headed up the staircase

Lerna walked around, noting the sparse furnishings and heavy amount of cobwebs both would indicate that the place hadn't been used in a while but there was no dust so someone else must have been in Hjerim recently. Eventually she stumbled upon a wardrobe upon further examination she discovered that it had a false back panel, just like the one Delphine had. She opened and stumbled upon a grisly site. There was a lot of blood and a few human body parts placed around the chamber and she also found a journal and a strange looking amulet with a green skull on it although the skull was so worn and faded that Lerna could just barely make it out.

"Lydia, Come down here!" Lerna shouted knowing her housecarl would have to see this

Before long Lydia arrived with her sword drawn "Is everything all-"then she gasped when she saw the secret chamber

"Well, obviously we're dealing with a necromancer here…what's that you're holding."

Lydia, her face rather strained, glanced down "oh this? Just some pamphlet, I found a ton of them upstairs and this journal."

"I found a journal to; let's see if they have anything useful." Lerna and they both read the journals.

"So just some grim details on 'flesh magic' that's useful." Lerna said sarcastically

"Do you think we should tell this Viola person about this?" Lydia asked

"Not just yet" Lerna disagreed "I think we should found out more about this amulet."

"If you say so" Lydia replied obviously not sharing her opinion

They left Hjerim and Lerna stopped the patrolling guard.

"Hey, excuse me" she said

"Yes?" the guard asked

"I found this strange necklace, do you know anyone who might be able to tell me what it is?" she asked

"Sure, you should take it over to Calixto at the Curiosity shop." The guard answered

Lerna thanked the guard and headed back toward the market.

However she encountered Calixto not at his shop but near Candlehearth Hall instead. When she got close to him, she could feel that he was a bit mad but that didn't bother her.

"Excuse me, do you have a moment?" she asked politely

"Of course, how may I help you?" Calixto replied

Lerna showed him the amulet "can you tell me what this is?" Lerna asked

"Oh my, that's the Wheelstone!" Calixto explained excitedly

"The Wheelstone?" Lerna repeated her tone dubious; it certainly didn't look like any wheel she had ever seen.

"Yes, traditionally it was carried by the court-mages of Windhelm but it was lost long ago, I'd be happy to take it over your hands." Calixto responded

"If that's true, shouldn't I give it to the court-mage of Windhelm…whoever that is?" Lerna asked

"Oh no" Calixto replied hurriedly "no, it's just an ornamental trinket Wuunferth won't want it."

Now Lerna was almost certain that Calixto was lying to her so she said "thanks, but I think I'll hang on to it."

"Oh, really…well, let me know if you change your mind" Calixto replied his disappointment obvious

"Why did you decide to open a curiosity shop anyway?" Lerna asked

"Oh, my sister and I opened this place together." He then started droning on about how curious his sister had been and how happy she would be if she could see all the curiosities he had gathered under one roof but Lerna was only listening with half an ear.

Because Calixto was somewhat insane (more insane than the average person) Lerna was able to look (that wasn't really the right word but she couldn't think of a better one) into his thoughts. She immediately saw that she was right, he was lying about the amulet. He didn't know how she'd gotten her hands on his amulet but he wanted it back very badly and he was furious with her for refusing to sell it to him. He was also resolved to get it from her, one way or another. He also missed his sister very much, in fact, Lerna had no proof but she suspected his love for his sister may not be entirely brotherly.

"Are you listening?" Calixto asked abruptly

Lerna, who hadn't been paying attention at all, went "huh?"

With some effort Calixto reined his temper and sighed "never mind" and then he walked away

Lerna headed toward the Palace of the Kings but before she got far she came across an old imperial woman

"Beware the Butcher!" she warned urgently "A killer walks among us, he could be lurking around any corner and the guards do NOTHING!"

"Are you Viola Giordano?" Lerna asked on a hunch

"Yes, I am" the woman replied "the guards say they can't be bothered to deal with this butcher while the war's going on!" every word of that was loaded with contempt and disgust and Lerna felt it was justified in this case, as town guards their first priority should protecting the citizens of Windhelm not fighting the war, wasn't that what Ulfric formed the Stormcloaks for?

"So I've taken it upon myself to put a stop this butcher and protect my fellow citizens" Viola continued

"My companion and I found some things that I think you should know" Lerna said

"Is it about the butcher?!" Viola asked

"Yes" then Lerna told her about the journals and the amulet and the secret chamber inside Hjerim

"This is even worse than I thought!" Viola exclaimed "to think this has all been a product of Necromancy! It's obvious that Wuunferth the Unliving is behind this!"

"The court-mage?" Lerna asked

"That's him." Viola said "Now go tell the steward quickly!" then she walked muttered about how obvious it was and why hadn't she seen it sooner

"A little too obvious" Lerna said softly

"My thane?" Lydia questioned

"Obvious things tend to make me suspicious and I mean, with a name like Wuunferth the Unliving and the fact that he's the court-mage, it practically screams potential necromancer. Still it's all merely circumstantial…I doubt he's the butcher but I think we should talk to him, maybe he knows something."

"What makes you so certain?" Lydia asked

"Calixto lied to us about the amulet" Lerna told her

"Really?" Lydia asked

"Yes" Lerna said "while he was rambling about his sister I looked into his surface thoughts, he really wants it back-"

"Back?" Lydia repeated "you think maybe-"

"I don't know, but I intend to find out." Lerna responded correctly guessing that Lydia was beginning to suspect Calixto.

They then went back to the Palace of the Kings. Once inside they found that most of the court was gathered around the large dining table eating dinner but the court-mage seemed to be conspicuously absent.

Ulfric looked up when they entered "Any luck?" he asked

"Some" Lerna answered "We've found out that the butcher is almost certainly a necromancer or at least a necromancer wannabe and we think he's operating out of Hjerim."

"What makes you so certain?" Ulfric questioned

"There was a trail of blood leading from where the latest victim was killed to Hjerim. We went inside to investigate and we found a hidden chamber and inside that chamber we found human body parts, strange symbols written on the floor with human blood, a strange altar, and a few other things." Lerna told them

"Ghastly" Jorleif said

"Very" Lerna agreed "anyway, where's the court-mage?"

"You can't be suggesting that Wuunferth-"Jorleif began in shocked tone

"No, Jorleif." Lerna interjected "I don't think Wuunferth is the butcher but I do think he can help me make more sense out of some of the things I found in Hjerim."

"You can probably find him at his workstation upstairs." Ulfric told her "man hardly ever rests."

Lerna thanked Ulfric and then headed upstairs with Lydia in tow.

Sure enough they found Wuunferth exactly where Ulfric had said he would be, in his chambers brewing some potion.

"Are you the court mage?" Lerna asked as she approached him

Startled Wuunferth jumped slightly and then he turned around to face her

"Yes, I am. Wuunferth the Un-living is the name and whatever you've heard about me is a lie!"

Lerna blinked that was rather sudden and the man seemed awfully defensive still she pressed on  
>"I've heard that you dabble in necromancy." She said bluntly<p>

"I beg your pardon" Wuunferth said angrily "Necromancy? I am a member of the College of Winterhold in good standing! They haven't allowed necromancy in hundreds of years."

"So you wouldn't know anything about your journals or an amulet I found in Hjerim?" Lerna asked just to see how he would react really, she did that sometimes, maybe it was her madness coming out, she didn't know.

"My what now?" Wuunferth said "I've never kept a journal I assure you…what exactly did this amulet look like?"

"Like this" Lerna answered and then she took it out of her pocket and showed it to him

Wuunferth looked at it "I know it well, or at least I've heard of it. That is the Necromancer's amulet of legend. It appears that you were at least half right; there is necromancy at the heart of this."

"Calixto told me it was the Wheelstone." Lerna said

"The Wheelstone, I've never heard of that, but Calixto and his books are often confused about such things" he shrugged and added "it happens to the best of us."

"So how do we stop this necromancer?" Lerna asked that was all she really cared about

"I've been noticing a pattern to when the killings happen, now that we know they're tied in to some sort of necromantic ritual I think I know when the next might occur. Hmm, let's see…" he trailed off mumbling several dates

Lerna, for her part, was beginning to wonder about Wuunferth. His claims about not dabbling in necromancy seemed genuine to her but he did seem to know an awful lot about it…very peculiar.

She was pulled from her thoughts by Wuunferth telling her "It will happen soon, very soon. Keep watch in the stone quarter tonight that is almost certainly where the killer will strike next!"

"We will." Lerna promised him and then they left

Lerna wasn't entirely that the stone quarter would be where the attack occurred, plus she wasn't exactly certain where the stone quarter was. So she positioned herself on the roof of Candlehearth Hall (Lydia was nowhere near as skilled at jumping as Lerna was so the Nord woman choose to stay on the ground) figuring that thanks to its' central location she would be able to hear the sounds of an attack and get to the location quickly.

A few hours later she was proven right, she heard a woman the sounds of a woman's screams coming from the market.

Lerna jumped down and raced over there. She saw a man raising a knife to stab the poor woman, the woman had apparently tripped and fallen to the ground; Lerna knew that she would never be able to reach them in time on foot so she shouted "FUS"

Her shouted knocked the man several feet away from the woman. Lerna wasted no time she drew her swords and placed herself in between the girl really, not yet a woman it seemed now that she was closer, and her attacker.

"Lydia" Lerna ordered "get her somewhere safe, I'll deal with this butcher!"

"Will do" Lydia said then she bent down over the elven girl and asked "are you hurt?"

"No" she replied sounding very winded "I can walk"

Lydia helped her up and then the two fled back toward Candlehearth Hall

Meanwhile the butcher got to his feet and snarled "Very well, I'll use you as my next test subject instead! It's really fitting actually considering you STOLE my amulet!"

"I take it, you coming quietly is out of the question." Lerna said

The butcher didn't respond verbally instead he threw a fireball in her direction which Lerna easily sidestepped

"Thought so" she muttered softly but that suited her just fine.

She charged at him, assuming that like most mages, the butcher would be rubbish in hand to hand combat.

Once again she was proven right, the butcher hurled another fireball which just barely missed Lerna and then she was on top of him. She feinted right, desperately raised his knife to try and defend himself but at that last minute changed her strike to aim at his left instead and she killed him with a single stroke.

Once he was dead, she examined the body. "I thought it was you." She said to Calixto's corpse and then she headed back toward Candlehearth Hall. She bumped into Lydia on the way

"Is she all right?" Lerna asked her housecarl

"Yes, she's getting a warm drink in Candlehearth Hall right now; she's going to be fine. How about the butcher?" Lydia responded

"Dead" Lerna answered "it was Calixto just as I thought. Let's go tell Jorleif."

Lydia nodded and then the pair went back to the Palace of Kings one last time (during this trip to Windhelm, anyway). They found Jorleif alone in the main hall.

"Jorleif, we have news. Calixto Corrium was the butcher." Lerna told

"Ysmir's beard!" Jorleif exclaimed. Lerna wondered who Ysmir was and how Jorleif knew that he had a beard but decided not to ask. "The man was always a bit odd" Jorleif continued but I never thought he'd do something like this. Anyway, you've done this city a mighty service friend; I believe you'll find the guards to be a bit more cordial with you in the future."

"We were happy to help, but we should probably be on our way now." Lerna told him

"Very well" Jorleif replied "travel safe." Then the pair of women left.

After they left the Palace of Kings Lerna said to Lydia "Let's go back to Riverwood and see if Delphine is ready for us."

"Very well, my thane." Lydia replied

Lerna then headed outside the city gates. After all she couldn't very well teleport where people could see, that would draw a lot of unwanted attention.

They walked out of the city gates and past the stables, out of the corner of her eye Lerna noticed that a Khajiit Caravan was encamped near there. Then she felt the presence of someone mad, curious she decided to investigate.

She walked over the caravan. When she got there however, she was terribly confused. She could feel madness but she couldn't tell which person it was coming from, it seemed to be spread over the entire caravan. That was impossible, each madness felt a little different, no two people were crazy in the exact same way. Even if every single person in the caravan were stark, raving mad, she would be feeling a lot of different madness signatures coming from each of the individual members not one massive signature spread over them all. She wasn't sure how long she stood there trying to puzzle it out.

"Hey!" a male voice said sharply

Lerna turned and saw a dunmer man in black armor approaching her; she assumed was a mercenary of some sort, who had been hired to protect that caravan.

"Did you want to buy something or just standing there gawking all night?" he asked

Lerna looked into the man's eyes and a chill went down her spine. That was the look of a man with an obsession, an obsession which he had completely given himself over to. She had seen that look before but it had never filled with such a sense of dread as it did when she looked at this man and she didn't know why it would now.

"We're just passing through." Lerna said once she recovered enough to speak

"Then keep passing, we're not some side show for you to stare at." The man replied

"Lerna, what's wrong with you?" Lydia asked. She was genuinely worried; her thane was acting so strange.

"It's nothing" Lerna said a bit too quickly "Let's keep moving." They walked on and once they were out of sight Lerna teleported the pair of them back to Riverwood.

Once they got near the Sleeping Giant Inn, Lerna felt the presence of another daedra, this time she recognized it. The power felt decadent and fun but also wild and out of control with a faint hint of a promise of things going awry latter. A lot like a massive party that had gotten way out of hand. That power belonged to Sanguine, Daedric prince of debauchery and bad timing, well if you asked Lerna anyway.

They went inside and immediately Delphine spoke "I don't think you were followed, come on I have a plan."

"Just a minute, Delphine" Lerna said "I need to talk to that guy alone first" the she pointed at man sitting at one of the tables drinking some ale.

"Sam?" Delphine said "Why would you need to talk to Sam?"

"Later" Lerna replied and then she walked over to the table and commanded "You come with me, now." She didn't want for the guy to respond before she grabbed his ear and started pulling.

They walked over to the other room with the guy saying "ow, ow, ear, ear." the whole way

Once Lerna had closed the door behind them Sanguine said "Geez, Sheo, you didn't have to be so rough."

Lerna's relationship with Sanguine was a hard to define. Sanguine had been a close ally of her predecessor and he frequently complained that Lerna was nowhere near as much fun as the old Sheogorath had been. So her "old uncle Sanguine" as he had taken to describing himself had 'generously' taken it upon himself to teach her how to relax and have fun. Lerna for her part had found it very annoying at first but over time he had started to grow on her a bit, of course, Lerna would rather kiss Dagon's ass repeatedly than let Sanguine now that she didn't find him annoying anymore.

"What are you doing here Sanguine?" Lerna asked icily

"Well, I was thinking, what do you say to you and me having a little drinking contest?" he suggested

"You're kidding, right?" Lerna responded "You know we can't get drunk so what's the point?"

"That was before; I finally managed to perfect my special new brew. A little something I happen to know that you like a lot." Sanguine responded

"How do you…of course, I should have known you had something to do with it. How did you get Lydia to give me something YOU made?" Lerna said

Sanguine shook his head "Nope, can't tell trade secret. Sheo, you can't be mad, well, mad angry I mean, obviously you can be mad crazy, you know Prince of madness and all that. Now where was I? Oh right, you can't be mad about what happened in Windhelm and you DEFINTELY can't tell me you didn't enjoy it, so really how about a thank you for your old uncle Sanguine huh?"

"You want a thank you for getting me drunk for the first time in life; do you know how massive a hangover I had?" Lerna responded

"Come on, you know it was worth it. You wouldn't have finally gotten off your high horse and given up your virginity otherwise." Sanguine said

"…Were you SPYING on us?" Lerna accused

"Well, yeah-"Sanguine began but he was cut off

"You PERVERT!" Lerna shouted and smacked him across the head "How could you?"

"Hey, I'm the Prince of Debauchery, what do you expect?" Sanguine protested he genuinely did not understand why Lerna was getting so worked up about it.

"Does the word PRIVACY mean anything to you?" Lerna shouted ignoring Sangunine's protests

"No" Sanguine responded and that was really the wrong thing to say because it resulted in Lerna smacking him again.

"Ow, knock it off." Sanguine said, his own temper rising "I was trying to help you, ungrateful bitch; you wouldn't admit your feelings for Talos so I gave you a little push."

"You were SPYING on me!" Lerna responded

"We're Daedric princes we spy on mortals all the time, if you want to blame anybody, you should blame Talos for not blocking us from being able to see it."

"Don't you DARE blame Tiber!" Lerna snarled and she raised her hand to strike him again but this time Sanguine caught it before it reached him

"I've been smacked enough for one day." He told her. Then he took a deep breath "Look, I can tell you that you're angry and not thinking straight right now, so because I'm a nice guy, I'm gonna give you some to cool off and come back to your senses. Then I'm gonna come and give you a second chance to accept my generous offer and I will be expecting an apology." Then he disappeared.

"Well, you're not going to get one." Lerna said to a now empty room and then she lowered her arm and went back to join Delphine and Lydia.

"Where's Sam?" Delphine asked

"He's left and that was actually Sanguine in disguise." Lerna told her

"Seriously?!" Delphine exclaimed

"Seriously, anyway let's go talk about this plan of yours" Lerna replied

Delphine nodded and the three of them walked back into Delphine's secret room.

Once they were inside Delphine wasted no time in getting right to it "I've figured out how we're going to get you into the Thalmor Embassy." She said

"That didn't take too long." Lerna commented

Delphine shrugged "I've been doing this a long time remember? While the Thalmor have been looking for me, I've been watching them."

"You're not coming with?" Lerna said

Delphine shook her head "that would be a bad idea; I'd been too likely to attract the wrong kind of attention. They don't know you yet which is why you need to be the one to go."

"So what's your plan, how do I infiltrate the embassy?" Lerna asked

"The Thalmor ambassador, Elenwen, regularly throws parties where the rich and the connected cozy up to the Thalmor." Her voice was loaded with disgust for those who attended such parties. "I can get you into one of those parties." She continued "Once you're inside the embassy you can get away and find Elenwen's secret files. I have a contact inside the embassy, he's not up for this kind of high-risk mission, but he can help you. His name is Malborn, he's a wood elf with a lot of reason to hate the Thalmor you can trust him. I'll send word for him to meet you at the Winking Skeever in Solitude you know it?"

"No" Lerna admitted "I've never been to Solitude but I can probably find it easily enough."

"Ok, while you're doing that, I'll work on getting you and invitation to Elenwen's little party. Meet me at the Solitude Stables after you've arranged things with Malborn any questions?" Delphine said

Lerna had a few, maybe it was her more paranoid side talking but her first question was "Who's this contact of yours? You're sure I can trust him?"

"Don't worry about Malborn." Delphine assured her "he's not a dangerous character, he's a wood elf."

"That by itself doesn't mean anything." Lerna interjected

"You don't know very much about the Thalmor do you?" Delphine didn't wait for an answer before continuing "I suppose you wouldn't, considering you've spent that past 200 years in Oblivion. Anyway, when the Thalmor talk about elven supremacy, they really mean high elven supremacy in truth they don't treat wood or dark elves much better than the treat humans or beast folk. The Thalmor don't use wood elves as anything but servants and during the Great War, mere grunts, and foot soldiers with little real combat skill. Luckily for us, they don't know who Malborn really is or he wouldn't be serving drinks at the ambassador's parties."

"How am I going to get into this party?" Lerna questioned

"You let me worry about that" Delphine responded "It'll take a lot of work and just about every contact I have but I can and will get you a real invitation to the party so don't you worry about it."

"Once I'm inside the embassy then what?" Lerna asked

"That's when the fun starts" Delphine answered "You'll have to slip away from the party without raising the alarm. Then you'll need to find Elenwen's office and search her files. Malborn should be able to point you in the right direction."

"Ok, I'll see in Solitude after I meet Malborn." Lerna said

Delphine nodded "Sounds good. Be careful."

Then Lerna headed up the stairs and into another room. Then she closed the door and teleported to the Whiterun stables and from there, she and Lydia hopped on a wagon that was bound for Solitude.

AN: Ok, real life is demanding more of my time so I may not be able to update as often as before but I will try to make my chapters longer to sort of compensate for that. On the plus side, my Xbox is finally online and I just Dawnguard the other day, so I once I finish that quest line (I'm currently at the part where I've just freed Serana from the coffin-thingy she was trapped in) I will work on including it into the story as well.

Twylyte- You make some good points but too Ulfric when the Empire surrendered to the Thalmor they became Thalmor pawns, so to him they're practically one and the same and both enemies

xUnDeadKittenx- I suppose I could see him trying to bring some order to the chaotic land that is Skyrim but I still haven't quite figured out how yet.

Cryptozthunderlord- glad you approve

Twisteddeal- I'm happy you liked it

Shifty830- I'm not sure, I did a bit of research earlier and from what I can tell the only daedra the vampires have had a lot of interaction with is Molag Bal. So I'm thinking that even if they do sense that Lerna is a daedra, they won't be able to identify which daedra she is.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Sixteen

Lydia fell asleep almost as soon as the wagon took off. Lerna however, decided that she didn't want to sleep and settled instead for looking at the scenery as they passed by. They hadn't gone all that far when they came across a wagon stranded in the middle of the road. Standing next to the wagon was a man in a jester costume; Lerna didn't even need her Daedric senses to know that this guy was crazy… not that it bothered her.

"Could you stop the carriage please driver?" Lerna asked him, "I think this guy might need some help."

The wagon driver grumbled about it but did what Lerna asked. Lydia was still asleep so Lerna decided to just leave her on the wagon; after all she didn't think this would take very long. She walked over toward the jester man

"Agh!" the man groaned, Lerna wasn't certain that he had even noticed her approaching him

"Bother and befuddle! Stuck here, Stuck! My mother, my poor mother. Unmoving. At rest but too still."

"Something wrong?" Lerna asked

The man turned "Doh! Poor Cicero is stuck. Can't you see? I was transporting my dear, sweet mother. Well, not her, exactly. Her corpse!" he let out a strange laugh and then added "She's quite dead."

A dead mother- the thought formed in her brain…could it be? The Night Mother's body was missing from its' tomb in Bravil, Lerna knew that…but why would it be here in Skyrim, why not move it to the Cheydinhal Sanctuary, it was far closer.

Cicero however, continued right on talking "I'm taking mother to a new home. A new crypt. But…wagon wheel damndest wagon wheel! It broke! Don't you see?!"

"Is there anything I can do to help." After all if her suspicions were right, then she was technically obligated to try to help him and even if they weren't Lerna still felt it was the right thing to do.

Cicero did a happy dance when and said excitedly "Oh yes, yes! The kind stranger can certainly help! Go to the farm- the Loreius farm. Just over there, off the road. Talk to Loreius he has tools. He can help me!" and then his tone got dark and angry "But he won't! He refuses!" he growled a bit and then he urged Lerna "Convince Loreius to fix my wheel! Do that and poor Cicero will reward you. With coin! Gleamy, shiny coin!"

"All right, be back in a moment." Lerna told him and then she slowly walked over toward the farm deliberately choosing a route that would take her closer to the wagon. She had gone only two or three steps before she felt something…a presence. It felt cold, colder than anything she had ever felt before and barren, lifeless…like the North Pole but also very faint, so faint that she could barely feel it over Cicero's jubilant and dark and twisted all at the same time madness.

"So" a cold raspy voice hissed in her head "the cowardly runaway has _finally_ dared to show herself."

"…Mother is that you? You sound different." Lerna whispered softly in Daedric.

The Daedra and the Aedra each had their own languages. It had taken Lerna a while to become fluent in Daedric and Talos had taught her a few words in Aedric as well…elder scrolls were written in Aedric which was one of the reasons why they were so hard to read. Aedric was the most complicated language ever devised and it was not very easily translated…there are many things that one could say in Aedric that could not really be said in mortal languages, Aedric does share a few similarities with Daedric making translations from Aedric to Daedric a bit easier but not that much .

Lerna was not entirely certain whether or not the Night Mother would understand Daedric but she didn't want Cicero to overhear what she was saying…although it seemed Cicero had stopped paying attention to her after she had agreed to fix his wagon wheel.

"Do not call me that!" the woman's voice demanded not bothering to speak in Daedric herself but apparently being able to understand it "You forfeited that right when you abandoned the Dark Brotherhood."

"I had to investigate that strange portal…I was worried that it was another invasion and-"Lerna tried to explain but the Night Mother cut her off.

"Silence! I am not angry that you went to the Shivering Isles, you stupid girl! The dread father wanted you to defeat Jyggalag and take the throne of Madness. At that time you were one of the most talented assassins the Dark Brotherhood had ever produced."

Lerna couldn't help but feel a small surge of pride at that. Lucien had once told her that she was one of the few assassins who had never been caught in the act, never had a bounty put on their heads. Well, not for murder, Lerna had occasionally been caught stealing, especially when she had been first starting out her career as a thief, before she'd really gotten the hang of it. In addition to that, she also managed to get every single bonus ever offered to her…another rarity in the Dark Brotherhood.

The Night Mother continued "If you became immortal that skill could be preserved, your family would be able to use it again, when necessary. I am not angry at you for becoming Sheogorath. I am furious with you for never coming back to Tamriel afterwards, for abandoning your duties as Listener. Really, all you had to do was visit my statue once a week, but apparently even that was too much for you!"

Lerna closed her eyes and hung her head "I understand, I'll go get Loreius to fix the wagon wheel and then I'll leave you alone." She turned to leave

"Stop right there!" the Night Mother ordered

Lerna turned back and looked toward the wagon confused

"I feel the regret in your heart, young one, you wish to make things right. I am deeply disappointed in you…but once you were my Listener and this is the first time you have been anything less than an exemplary Dark Brotherhood assassin. I will offer you ONE chance to redeem yourself…are you interested?"

Lerna didn't hesitate "what must I do?' she asked

"Go to the city of Windhelm, speak with young Aventus Arentino, and fulfill his contract. Then Astrid will get in touch with you."

"I take it that Astrid is the new Listener?" Lerna said tonelessly

"No!" the Night Mother snapped angrily but Lerna sensed that this time that anger was not directed at her but instead at this Astrid character "Astrid has turned her back on the old ways, she thinks she can lead the Dark Brotherhood on her own. However, she is the leader of the only sanctuary the Dark Brotherhood has left therefore you cannot rejoin your family without working with her."

"The only sanctuary…what has happened to the Dark Brotherhood?" Lerna asked

"It has grown terribly small and terribly weak. It all started with Bellamont's betrayal. Then you left, leaving the task of rebuilding all on Arquen's shoulders...she was less than adequate. The Great War destroyed several of the other sanctuaries as well. You said that I sound different than I did before and you are right…I am the conduit between Tamriel and the Void. I reveal the will of Sithis to the Dark Brotherhood and they carry it out but my strength in this realm depends upon the Dark Brotherhood, the agents of the will of our dread father when the Brotherhood is weakened, eventually so am I."

"I see…I will do this but can it wait until after I've dealt with Alduin, after all if his plans aren't stopped, there probably won't be a Dark Brotherhood at all?" Lerna asked

At first her only response was silence "You have a point." The Night Mother admitted and she didn't sound very happy about it either. "I am patient; I can wait a little while longer, but before you go to Solitude, get Loreius to fix my broken wagon wheel."

"Of course." Lerna replied she'd intended to do that anyway.

"Also, do not speak of this conversation to anyone…is that clear?" The Night Mother added

"Crystal." Lerna said. Even though the Night Mother had spoken to her, she was not the Listener anymore. The Night Mother no longer trusted her; she had a feeling that it would take a lot of work on her part before the Night Mother trusted her again.

Lerna then headed up to the farm. She found Loreius sitting a table drinking a tankard of ale.

The man groaned when he saw her "Oh for the love of Mara, what now?" he grumbled

"The little man really needs your help with his wagon." Lerna told him

"That Cicero fellow, hmph "Loreius replied "Tell me something I don't know. Crazy fool's already asked me about five times. It seems he's not satisfied with my answer. Why can't he just leave us alone?"

"What's the big deal?" Lerna asked "I'm sure he can pay you." Actually she wasn't sure at all but he didn't know that.

"Pay me?" the man asked back incredulously "you think this is about money?! Have you seen the man? He's completely out of his head. A jester? Here in Skyrim? Ain't been a merry man in these parts for a hundred years."

Lerna's hand clenched into a fist, really just because someone was a little crazy…well ok, a lot crazy in Cicero's case was no excuse not to help them out when they have trouble. Lerna herself had done things that didn't make sense to her in order to help someone else. Admittedly, many of those people had been her subjects and they loved her for it. There were far fewer heretics in the Isles than there had been during her predecessor's reign…but there were far more zealots.

"And he's transporting some giant box. Says it's a coffin, and he's going to bury his mother. Mother my eye. He could have anything hidden in there. War contraband, Weapons, Skooma, ain't no way I'm getting involved in any of that."

Lerna could tell Loreius that there was nothing like that in there…but she doubted that telling him what was really in there would help her case so instead she said "He's a stranger who needs help. Please do the right thing."

"What?" Loreius asked angrily "and just who in Mara's name are you anyway? Hmm? Come here, telling me my business. And for what to help a…a…a fool!"

"You know you should help him." Lerna said using very bit of her quite considerable persuasive skills on him. As a master of speech craft she could often talk people into doing what she wanted without resorting to possession, which Lerna preferred to avoid whenever she could

"Look...I…I" Loreius hesitated

Inwardly Lerna smiled knowing the man was going to cave and sure enough Loreius continued

"You're right. You're right. Fellow might be nutters, might not. But the fact is he needs help. I turn him away what kind of man am I hmm?" he didn't give Lerna a chance to try and answer his rhetorical question "Look, um…thanks. And I'm sorry for my unneighborly reaction. If you talk to Cicero, tell him I'll be down to help him soon."

"Apology accepted" Lerna assured him and then she went back to talk to Cicero

"Poor mother" Cicero moaned "her new home seems so far."

"Cicero" Lerna called to get his attention "I talked to Loreius; he's agreed to fix your wagon wheel."

"You…you did? He has?" Cicero replied

"Yes, he says he'll be down soon." Lerna told him

Cicero did another happy dance "Oh stranger! You have made Cicero so happy! So jubilant and ecstatic! But more even more! My Mother thanks you!" and then he handed her several gold coins and added "Here, here! For your troubles! Shiny, clinky gold! A few coins for a kind deed! And thank you! Thank you again!" Then he danced some more

Lerna smiled slightly at the man's antics and then she hoped back on the wagon "Ok, that's all taken care of" The wagon then set off once more.

They didn't stop again until they had arrived at the Solitude Stables. "Ok, here we are" the driver announced once he had stopped the wagon.

Lydia was still asleep. 'Boy' Lerna thought 'she sleeps like she's dead' and then she gently shook her housecarl awake.

Lydia mumbled something that Lerna couldn't understand even with her enhanced hearing

"Lydia" Lerna said gently "we're here, come on, time to get up"

Lydia yawned and stretched and then finally she stood up and the two ladies finally got off the wagon.

When they got the gates of Solitude one of the guards spoke "If you've come to Solitude to join the legion speak to Rikke, if not, just keep your nose clean while you're here…or you'll end up like Raggvir."

"Who?" Lerna asked

"Raggvir, he let Ulfric Stormcloak leave the city after he murdered the High King! He's being executed for it."

"Murder? I heard Ulfric challenged Torygg to a duel and killed him then." Lerna said…she didn't think Ulfric had lied to her but maybe she was wrong.

"Bah" the guard scoffed "it wasn't a fair fight what with Ulfric shouting poor king Torygg apart like that."

Lerna rolled her eyes; a warrior who could only win in a fair fight wasn't much of a warrior. In the real world most fights weren't fair, people attacked others from behind, often attacked many on one, and used poison coated blades and things like that. In the real world, most people weren't really interested in fighting fair and in truth Lerna didn't blame them (she herself often chose not to fight fair) fighting fair meant there was a chance you would lose and losing a fight often resulted in death. There was no real fairness in combat, there was only victory and defeat, living and dying.

Lerna also was convinced that Raggvir did not really deserve to be executed; after all he didn't kill Torygg in any case. Grim faced she headed through the gates.

When she arrived the first thing she saw was a large crowd had gathered. She turned and looked in the direction the crowd was facing and saw that Raggvir was going to be executed. If Lerna wanted to save him, she would have to act quickly, however she also wanted to act in such a way that no one would know that she had done it…that was what underlings were for, among other things.

Lerna ducked into a corner where no one could see her and summoned three Aureals and three Mazken. She knew she could only summon a certain number of daedra at one time but she wasn't certain exactly how many daedra she could summon at one time. However, it was apparently either six or more than six because all of the daedra she summoned arrived.

"You summoned my lady?" one of the Mazken spoke.

"Yes" Lerna said "see that man over there, the one whose hands are bound?" she didn't wait for the daedra to nod before continuing "he's going to be unjustly executed, well, that's what they plan to do, but you're going to save him. Now, here's the plan, you three" she pointed to the Aureals "create a diversion, I don't care what you do, just make sure you get everyone's attention and try not to kill anybody." And then she turned to the Mazken and said "then once everyone's distracted, you three slip over there and rescue Raggvir, take him back to New Sheoth with you, he'll be safe there for the time being…until I can figure out what else to do with him." then she turned back to the Aureals "I'll keep watch here, and signal you once the others are safe, I'll also bail you out if things get too rough." Lastly she glanced at her housecarl and said "and you…just stay right there, everyone understand?"

All the daedra nodded

"Ok, now move, quickly there's not a lot of time." Lerna urged them

The Aureals moved into the crowd. Then without warning one of them struck one of the others in the back with an ax. The other two also quickly drew their weapons and it quickly turned into a three way fake brawl, well at least Lerna hoped they weren't fighting each other seriously, it looked very real though.

"Well, that's one way to do it I suppose" Lydia said sarcastically

"It's working, that's all I care about." Lerna replied

Sure enough everyone, even the guard who was supposed to be guarding Raggvir had turned to watch the fight. Lerna thought the guard seemed unsure as to whether he should break up the fight or remain at his post.

The Mazken moved and slipped over to the execution platform, unlike the Aureals, stealth and subtlety was their strong suit which was why Lerna had chosen them for the task of rescuing Raggvir.

Quickly one of them drew a knife and cut the bands around Raggvir's hands. Suddenly the guard turned and shouted "Hey! What do you think you're doing?!"

He was too late, the Mazken teleported back to the Isles, taking Raggvir with them. Lerna raised her hand and waved. One of the Aureals glanced up and saw it realizing their task was done, they also returned to the Isles.

"What the-what just happened?" the people of Solitude were very confused…none of them could figure it out.

Eventually though, for lack of anything else to do the people went back to their usual routines. Only then did Lerna and Lydia emerge from their hiding place. Lerna looked around the city a little bit and then a man's voice called out from behind her

"My lady, at last I've found you!" she turned and saw on a man running toward her. Once the man got closer she recognized him

"Dervenin what are you doing here?" she asked him

"Oh my lady" he got down on his knees before her "You MUST come back to Isles, please I beg you! The land is in chaos without your guidance, the North makes war upon the South!"

"What?!" Lerna exclaimed "How did this happen?" she couldn't believe that the something that bad could have happened so quickly, she had only been gone for about a week, two at the most…she thought Haskill was more effective than this.

"Forgiveness, great one" Dervenin replied "but I do not know, Sir Haskill only told me to find you as quickly as possible."

"Ok, get up Dervenin" then she physically pulled the man back to his feet "people are staring at us."

She reached out with her senses trying to find her nearest shrine…there was not a single shrine to Sheogorath in all of Skyrim. That irritated her, madness was so unappreciated. She was about to teleport to her shrine in Cyrodiil when another idea struck her but first they had to get somewhere quieter.

"Follow me" she ordered both Lydia and Dervenin. She found an isolated spot way on top of the castle walls

"Lydia, do you have any skill in metal working?" she asked

"A little…I've helped Adrianne a couple of times." Lydia answered

"Good enough" Lerna said "There are no shrines to Sheogorath here in Skyrim, so you're going to have to make one"

"But that'll take forever!" Lydia protested

"No, it won't" Lerna countered "I'm not talking one of those big stone statues you see out in the hinterlands, we don't have time for that. I'm talking one of those small metal things you often see on top of altars."

"But I thought those were only for the divines" Lydia said

"Not quite" Lerna explained "My brethren could use small little shrines as well if they wanted, however they prefer the big elaborate shrines, they have very big opinions of themselves. Right now however, getting in touch with Haskill is far more important than stoking my ego. A small shrine will serve that purpose as well as a big one. Plus if the shrine is small, I can carry it with me, so Haskill can contact me directly at anytime if something else happens." Honestly, Lerna wished she had thought of this before she left the Isles.

"Ok, but…can't you make it." Lydia asked hesitantly. Lydia had accepted that Lerna was a good daedra but she didn't want to be accused of daedra worshipping, because that often resulted in a gruesome, horrible death.

"No" Lerna answered "in order for a shrine to function properly it must be fashioned my mortal hands and then consecrated by a priest, and before you yell at me, Akatosh made the rule, so don't blame me."

"Daedra have priests?" Lydia asked

"Yes, of course we have priests" Lerna replied "some people do worship us as gods" Lerna didn't say the word duh, but she didn't need to, it practically shouted itself "Anyway, Dervenin here is a priest…although I don't know why he decided to dress himself as a beggar-"

"To blend in, my lady" Dervenin interjected

"Fine, whatever" Lerna said. She didn't actually think the man had done a very good job of blending in, particularly not with the way he acted when he found her but she was too worried about the Isles to bother with complaining about that besides she doubted anyone even suspected the truth which was the only real important thing anyway.

"So he can tell you what the shrine is supposed to like. Now stop worrying, I highly doubt anyone is going to figure out what you're making or even care enough to try. Now you're going to go the forge and make a shrine…I don't care what metal you decide to use, it doesn't matter. Dervenin, you're going to go with her and make sure it looks right. Then you're both to come back here and Dervenin is going to perform the rite of consecration and then I'll talk to Haskill. Now move!"

Eventually, after what felt like forever to Lerna but in actuality was probably no more than ten minutes at the most, Lydia and Dervenin returned.

Lydia placed the shrine on the ground. It was little lopsided definitely not the most elegant piece ever produced by any means but it would work and that was all Lerna cared about.

Then Dervenin raised his arms began the ritual of consecration "Oh, great and powerful Sheogorath" he began loudly

"Shh, keep your voice down!" Lerna hissed at him.

Dervenin didn't stop chanting to reply verbally but he nodded at Lerna and lowered her voice. When he lowered his hands there was a bunch of swirling multicolored lights and when the lights stopped he said "it is done, the shrine is ready, my lady."

Lerna wasted no time, she immediately went over and placed her hand upon the shrine "Haskill can you hear me?" she asked

"Yes, my lady. I am pleased that Dervenin found you…although I notice you're not contacting me from one of your old shrines." Haskill answered

"Yes, I had my housecarl make a new one." Lerna told him

"I thought that crafting another might be necessary which is why I choose to send Dervenin…if you don't mind me asking is a housecarl?" Haskill replied

"A Nord term for bodyguard" Lerna answered simply "The shrine is small, so I'll be able to keep it with me, now what is going on in the Isles."

Haskill sighed "A civil war has begun. As you know Duke Eronor of Dementia is extremely paranoid, after you left his paranoia quickly got the better of him. He became convinced that Duke Valindor of Mania was planning to assassinate him and that your absence was the perfect opportunity for him to do so. He decided to strike first so he sent a team of Mazken to kill Duke Valindor however, the attempt failed and the team was caught. When their papers were searched, Duke Eronor's plot was exposed. Duke Valindor was furious and he declared war upon Dementia. I have tried to reason with them both multiple times but they refuse to listen."

"Have they actually started fighting yet?" Lerna asked

"Sadly yes" Haskill answered "The Aureals and the Mazken do not like each other very much so when war was declared they did not wait very long before taking advantage of the opportunity to attack each other. I have told them to stop repeatedly but my orders seem to be falling on deaf ears."

Lerna wasn't entirely surprised by that, usually she dealt with the daedra directly. Neither the Aureals nor the Mazken really got along with Haskill; she suspected it was because Haskill was a bureaucrat with little knowledge of battle and no desire to learn either. They knew Haskill was the chamberlain of the Shivering Isles and would not openly defy him…but they tended to drag their feet when he gave them orders, particularly when they did not really want to follow those orders, like now for instance.

"I'll be back at the palace soon." Lerna promised

"Very Well, I will be here. There is one more thing you should know however" Haskill said

"What is it?" Lerna questioned

"About half an hour ago, some strange barrier formed around the Isles. It does not seem to have caused any harm but I do not know where it came or what it is for."

'Great' Lerna thought 'something else to worry about'

"Well, keep an eye on it for now and if anything changes let me know." Lerna told him

"Understood, my lady" Haskill replied

Lerna then stood up and placed the shrine in her pocket. Then she turned to her companions and said "I'm going to have to return to the Isles."

"Yes, happy day!" Dervenin said excitedly

"But what about Alduin?" Lydia asked

Lerna sighed "Alduin is just going to have to wait, the Shivering Isles are in trouble and as Sheogorath…my duty is there first." It was painful for Lerna to admit it, but it seemed she would once again have to abandon the land of her birth, at least for a while. Although in theory it was possible for her to be in two places at once, it was extremely difficult to try and keep what was going on in each place separate. It was a skill she had never mastered and she didn't think she could do it well enough, to actually be of much use to anyone.

"Don't be so quick to assume the worst." Tiber's voice told her. It was inside her head just like the Night Mother's had been. Talos must have sensed her surprise because he said "you didn't really think the Night Mother was the only one who could do things like this did you?"

"No, Talos" Lerna said "I don't see what choice I have, it seems obvious that the Aureals and the Mazken will fight one other if I'm not there watching them."

"What if they had a common enemy?" Talos asked her

"A Daedra Prince is going to invade the Isles? It's Dagon again isn't it?!" Lerna exclaimed mentally

"No, no one is going to invade the Isles. It took some time but I finally managed to persuade the God council that they couldn't expect you to protect Tamriel unless you knew the Isles were secure; so Akatosh placed a barrier around the Isles that will prevent invaders from entering." Talos told her

"Let me guess, that's the barrier that Haskill mentioned" Lerna concluded

"You got it. When I said the Aureals and the Mazken needed a common enemy I was talking about the Thalmor." Talos replied

"Wait a minute, why would they want to fight the Thalmor, the Thalmor are no threat to the Isles." Lerna protested

"No, but they are a threat to you, while you're in Tamriel. They've already tried to kill you once." Talos said

"Well yeah... but I did provoke them." Lerna responded

"Now Lerna" Tiber scolded "Don't let petty details get in the way of a good plan. You know as well as I do that it's only a matter of time before the Thalmor send assassins after you. Besides, from what I can tell, you are just about the only thing more important to the Aureals and the Mazken then their mutual hatred for one another aside from the Isles themselves."

"Akatosh's barrier prevents large numbers of Daedra from entering Tamriel." Lerna reminded him

"I know" Talos responded "but it won't stop a large series of small hit and run type raids. I've put a lot of thought into this, I have a plan."

"Did you know what was going on in the Isles?" Lerna demanded suddenly. It seemed a bit odd to her that he had a plan all ready to go like this.

"No, of course not!" Talos said "I would have told you if I had! The Thalmor are my enemies and I have been thinking of ways to fight against them for over thirty years. This is just the first time; I've had a military force of any sort possibly able to carry out some of my ideas."

"You're right Tiber, I'm so sorry" Lerna said feeling very guilty. She knew Tiber would never do something like that…she was a horrible girlfriend; Talos deserved someone a lot better.

"Apology accepted" Talos replied gently "you were just worried about your people that's all. Now there's a large hill not far from Solitude, it's pretty desolate, no one goes there. It would be a very good place to open a portal, that way you won't have to go all the way to Cyrodiil just to get back to the Isles."

"I can't open a portal from this side" Lerna reminded

"Not alone" Talos admitted "but you won't be alone, I'm here, I'll help you."

Talos' offer and his immediate forgiveness for her accusation only made her feel worse.

"What's wrong?"Tiber asked her worriedly

"It's just that…you've done so much for me. You give and give and give even though I've never done anything for you in return all I ever do is take and take and take, it's not right; you deserve someone a million times better than me." Lerna replied

Suddenly the air in front of Lerna shimmered and Talos appeared in all his glory even though only Lerna could see him. He wrapped his arms around her and drew her close to him.

"Is that really what you believe?" Tiber asked but he didn't wait for a reply before continuing "you think you've never done anything for me or given me anything. You couldn't be more wrong."

"Ok, so I gave you my virginity but that's not-"Lerna said

Talos put one of his fingers over her lips "Don't" he ordered gently but firmly "your virginity is important but that's not the only thing you've given me. You've been my best friend, my confidant, the only one who can truly understand me and you've given me the most precious thing of all, your heart. So you can't tell me, you've never given me anything. Lerna, my love, you could ask me to do almost anything and I'd do it, but don't ever ask me to find someone better than you. That is impossible, even for a god, there is no one who is even a little better than you, never mind a million times…you're completely perfect."

"Tiber…" Lerna trailed off there was only one way she could think of to respond to that. She leaned up, he was slightly taller than she was, and kissed him right on the lips.

Talos kissed her back enthusiastically and since neither one of them needed to breathe, the kiss went on longer than it would have if they'd both been mortal.

Lydia wasn't certain how long her thane had been kissing empty air but she decided that it had been long enough "My thane" she began as respectfully as she could manage with as weirded out as she currently was "…what are you doing?"

Lerna and Talos reluctantly broke apart and Lerna realized that neither Lydia nor Dervenin knew that the war god was there. "Nothing, you need to worry about." Lerna told her

Then Talos sent her a mental picture of a snow covered hill "this is the place I was talking about" he told her

"That'll work" Lerna replied mentally and then thanks to the mental image Talos had provided Lerna was able to teleport all four of them right to it.

"Why are we here?" Lydia asked

"Because this is where Talos and I are going to open the portal back to the Shivering Isles, now be quiet a moment we need to concentrate."

Two immortals joining powers was a lot trickier that it sounded. First off, both immortals had to agree to it and the sheer sensation as two different powers blended with one another was pretty much impossible to describe. It also required focus if either of their attention wavered…literally anything could happen. She remembered the first time she and Tiber had practiced it, they had accidently turned Haskill into a two headed baby goat…needless to say the humorless chamberlain had been less than impressed.

However they had practiced a lot since then, Lerna felt a rush as Tiber's powers merged with her own until it became almost impossible to distinguish where one ended and the other began. Tiber's power did feel weaker than she remembered but not quite as much as she had expected given the ban on worshipping him, she decided to ask him about it later.

Most immortals did not like to admit it but the fact of the matter was that they needed their mortal followers almost as much as the mortal followers needed them. Because they were immortal they could exist without their worshippers but they drew strength from the worshippers. That was one of the reasons why the Daedra's influence on Tamriel was limited; they didn't not have very many followers. However, it was not only the number of worshippers that mattered the strength of their belief was also very important…Lerna wasn't entirely certain but she suspected that the worshippers that Talos still had were more fanatical in their devotion that before which might be why he was still fairly powerful.

Anyway, before very long a portal virtually identical to the one outside Bravil opened up. Then somewhat reluctantly Lerna and Tiber separate their powers once again.

Lerna turned toward Lydia "Do you want to come to the Isles with me or would you rather wait here in Tamriel?" she asked

"I'll go…I'm curious to see the Shivering Isles with my own eyes." Lydia answered

"Very well" Lerna replied. She placed her hand on Lydia's forehead "I give you my blessing" she told her housecarl

"Huh?" Lydia asked

"The Shivering Isles are protected by many spells and enchantments-"Lerna began

"Not to mention the fearsome gatekeeper" Dervenin interjected

"Yes, him as well." Lerna said "These protections are all designed to keep unwanted visitors out of the Isles however since you now have my blessing the protections will recognize you as an invited guest and they won't affect you."

"Oh all right then." Lydia said

Then Lerna, Talos, Lydia and Dervenin all headed through the portal to the Fringe of the Shivering Isles.

Shifty830- I had fun writing that bit so I'm glad you enjoyed it. Also just because someone is a magic user doesn't necessarily mean they will detect anything out of the ordinary about Lerna. For example neither Wuunferth nor Farengar sensed anything when Lerna approached them. The ability to see through a daedra's disguise is extremely rare very few people can do it. The reason Ulfric and the Graybeards can sense it has to do with the type of training they went through in learning to use the Voice. I haven't decided if anyone at the college will have the ability or not.

Twylyte- Well, maybe this is just me, but I don't think the concept of retreating in order to live to fight another day or in other words playing along temporally in order to buy time to build a resistance has occurred to Ulfric or many other Nords in general (it doesn't seem to fit that well with Nordic notions of honor and valor and stuff like that). So Ulfric probably doesn't believe the empire will ever try to fight the Dominion again. Therefore he and his men are the only hope that the Nordic way of life has left but that's just my own opinion on this.

BlackWarth- I sent you a PM message about this but I don't know if you got it so I will respond here as well, besides this way all the readers will benefit. I did not mention it but Lerna did become the Arch mage however she did not have the Necromancer's Amulet for very long, she retrieved it and then she gave it to Traven which is why it is in Tamriel and not the Isles and since she doesn't have a photographic memory sometimes she forgets things particularly after 200 years.

Also Calixto was using magic to hide the amulet's true nature from others and although Lerna has some resistance to magic she is not immune so that is another reason why she didn't put it together. This is also my explanation for why in the game when you first get the amulet it has no enchantments whatsoever but after you kill Calixto is does. Lastly, sensing power signatures is a ability that Lerna got when she became Sheogorath which was after she defeated the King of Worms so I don't see how that fact that he created it would have any bearing on Lerna's being able to remember it.

As for Ysmir, maybe I'm wrong about this but I have the impression that Ysmir is a title that only the Nords use for Talos and it's not very well known outside of Skyrim. I do know that I don't remember ever hearing it in Oblivion. Also Lerna doesn't know that the Greybeards gave her the title for two reasons, first off she is not fluent in the dragon tongue and secondly (and probably more significantly) she wasn't really paying attention to what they were saying because she was mostly focusing on staying upright since the whole place was shaking and she thought it was some silly little ritual that didn't mean anything.

Lastly, I hope that I'm not coming across as angry or defensive or anything, because I am none of those things. I simply feel that whenever a reader takes the time to point out something about that he/she thinks is wrong about my story it's my duty as a writer to either A, fix the mistake or B, explain why I did what I did.

Twisteddeal- Well, I can't promise he will be in every chapter (he wasn't in this one) but I think we'll be seeing him more often later on.

FIY to the other readers, remember the Dunmer guy in black armor, he's going to be important. Twisteddeal already knows this because he helped me create the character, major props to him for that by the way. I know that I probably should have mentioned it in the last chapter but it didn't occur to me then…I suppose that's what I get for staying up until 3 in the morning working on a story.

Cryptozthunderlord- Well, the dukes are in the dog house now, so I don't really see that happening but having Sanguine crash the party, now there's an idea. Especially since Lerna is going to need a distraction and Sanguine wants her to do something…there's lots of ways to go with that.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Seventeen

The moment Lerna stepped through the portal she felt a tingling sensation as her full powers came rushing back. There was a strange flash as Akatosh's barrier fell.

"What was that?!" Dervenin asked

"Akatosh's barrier collapsing…the barrier will be active only when Lerna is not in the Shivering Isles." Talos explained

"What-where did you come from?!" Lydia exclaimed pointing at him at the same time Lerna asked

"Tiber, what are you doing?"

Before Talos could say anything Lydia said "wait are you…?" she trailed off not quite willing to voice the thought, it was too much

"Tiber Septim, at your service." Talos said

Lydia was too stunned to speak, a daedra prince was one thing but Talos was…well, Talos.

"Talos, I thought you weren't supposed to show yourself to mortals." Lerna said

"That was in Mundus but we're not in Mundus, anymore are we? Besides, I've always said that we gods keep ourselves too distant from mortals." Tiber answered

"I'm not sure Akatosh will agree with you." Lerna pointed out

"Well, he's not yelling at me yet, so I guess he's ok with it." Talos replied

Lydia recovered her voice and commented "You don't look much like the statue in Whiterun."

"That's because the statue is mislabeled, it isn't me, its' Ysgramor. It was built by some of the Companions after his death."

"Oh, Lord Talos-"Lydia tried quickly to apologize but Talos shrugged her off

"Please, I've got far more important things to worry about than some old statue."

"Ok…looks like I'll also need to stop using the phrase Ysmir's beard cause you don't have one."

"I used to" Talos told her "Lerna here didn't like it so I got rid of it."

"You're Ysmir?" Lerna questioned

"Yeah, technically you are too." Talos said

"What?" Lerna asked

"Ysmir, means dragon of the north, it's a title that the Graybeards bestow upon all Dragonborns that complete their training. You weren't paying attention to what the Graybeards were saying when they used their combined voices on you, were you?" Talos replied

"No, I was too busy focusing on the fact that the whole place was shaking. Besides, I've never heard the name Ysmir before" Lerna commented

"I'm not surprised; it's mostly just the Nords that use it. It's virtually unknown outside of Skyrim, except in places with a large Nord population like Bruma but even then it's pretty rarely used."

"Ok, let's just get to the palace." Lerna then teleported all four of them to the Palace throne room.

"My lady, I trust your journey has gone well so far." Haskill greeted her

"That's a matter of opinion Haskill, but we'll get to that later." Lerna said "Where are Kaneh and Ulfri?"

"They should be here soon, my lady. I took the liberty of sending for them. I assumed you would want to see them as soon as possible." Haskill answered

Even before he finished speaking the door opened and the lesser daedra in question walked in.

"You summoned us-"Kaneh, the head Aureal began but she stopped herself when she saw Lerna

"Lady, you're back!" Ulfri, head of the Mazken greeted

"Yes and I am NOT happy!" Lerna said "Haskill has told me what's been going on. I thought I made it clear that I wanted NO fighting between your kinds while I was gone, did I not?"

"My lady, Duke Valindor ordered us-"Kaneh tried to explain but Lerna cut her off

"Since when do the orders of a mere duke, overrule my own?!"

"Never, I did not mean to imply-"Kaneh began but again Lerna cut her off

"Silence!" then she turned to Haskill "Tell Duke Valindor and Duke Eronor that I want to see them yesterday!"

"Yes, my lady" Haskill replied

"No, scratch that" Lerna said "I'll summon them myself" She raised her hand and the familiar purple light of conjuration magic appeared around it and the two men fell from the ceiling landing in a very undignified heap on the floor.

The two men took a minute to disentangle themselves from one another and then Duke Valindor, the very pompous duke of Mania said "Haskill, what is the meaning of this?! Chamberlain or not, you do not have the right to treat me with such disrespect!"

"Haskill did not summon you" Lerna icily told him "I did, is there anything you want to say to me?"

"My lady, I apologize I didn't see you. I am pleased that you have returned to us safely." He said

"I would like to second that last part, the part about being pleased that you have come back safe." Duke Eronor added

"I see" Lerna said coldly "…anything else?"

Both men shook their heads

"Do you take me for a fool?" Lerna demanded

The Dukes tried to stammer out denials but Lerna did not allow them to.

"I know EXACTLY what the two of you have been up to and I do NOT like it one bit. You Duke Eronor, what possessed you to try assassinating Duke Valindor?!"

"He's was planning to kill me!" Duke Eronor replied

"I was NOT!" Duke Valindor denied "but I am now!"

"HA!" Duke Eronor crowed "I knew it!"

"Enough!" Lerna yelled "Do you have any proof?"

"He's the Duke of Mania!" Duke Eronor said

"And?" Lerna prompted

"What do you mean and?" Eronor replied

"And do you have any other reason to suspect Duke Valindor of attempting to assassinate you?"

"Yes, he always hated me! Always having people following me. Whispering insults behind my back! They think I don't hear, they think I don't see, but I do, I do indeed."

"Haskill can you confirm this?" Lerna asked

"No, my lady. I believe it is all in his head. Duke Valindor doesn't do much of anything except eat, drink and consume various mind-altering substances."

"I see, very well. I will now pass judgment."

"Judgment, you can't-"Duke Valindor began but Lerna stopped him with a stare.

"This rivalry between Mania and Dementia has festered for far too long. I believe both lands are due for a serious change in leadership, particularly as neither of you has been proven capable of leadership."

"I didn't do anything wrong!" Duke Valindor protested "Duke Eronor tried to have me killed!"

"True, but did you seek a peaceful solution before you declared war?"

"Peaceful solution, how?" Duke Valindor said

"Even Dukes are not above the law, here in the Shivering Isles. Had you presented Haskill with the letter and accused Duke Eronor of trying to kill you. Haskill could have had Duke Eronor arrested and tried for murder as is the right way to do things and war could have been avoided. Do you even consider that option?"

"Well…no" Duke Valindor admitted

"That proves my point." Lerna said "You know nothing of the laws of this land. Did you even think what war would mean for your people?"

"Uhhh" Duke Valindor trailed off

"Exactly, you're a spoiled little brat who is unable to think of anyone but himself, therefore you are unfit for the position of Duke."

"Therefore, Duke Eronor, you are sentenced to death." Lerna said

"Not death, please no, I'll do anything!" Duke Eronor pleaded but Lerna ignored him

"For attempted murder and provoking Civil War. As for Duke Valindor, I strip you of your titles and possessions of everything but the clothes you stand in-"

"No, you can't do that!" The wood elf screamed

"Of course, I can. This is my realm; I can do what I want." Lerna replied

"I hold my position for life!" Valindor insisted

"Even if that was true, there is a very simple solution to that problem." Lerna said simply

"You wouldn't dare!" Valindor replied

"Oh really? You think so?" Lerna asked with a raised eyebrow "Clearly, you don't know me very well. Now leave, Valindor, you are no longer welcome here." An invisible force sent Valindor flying out of the palace a few seconds later Duke Eronor fell down dead.

"My lady, who are we going to get to replace them?" Haskill asked

"Well, normally, the Dukes choose their own successors but obviously in this case that is impossible. Also, I think it's time we get some new people in, people that are not connected to the established courts."

"My lady that will be quite a change." Haskill pointed out

"About time, I say, things have been rather dull around for the past century. It should liven things up a bit for a while…although I won't be here to enjoy the excitement."

"What, you're leaving again?!" Ulfric exclaimed

"Yes, Tamriel is in grave danger, I have to act." Lerna replied

"Let Talos and his ilk worry about those pesky mortals" Kaneh said "you should stay here, in your realm."

"That is not going to happen, Kaneh, also, don't think I have forgotten your part in all this. I ordered you and Ulfri to make sure your subordinates did not fight one another while I was gone. Did I not my orders clear in that regard?" Lerna replied

Ulfri stepped forward "You did, my lady, the fault is entirely mine. I failed to prevent Duke Eronor's assassination plot from going forward and I failed to prevent my brethren from attacking the Aureals after Duke Valindor, former Duke Valindor that is, declared war…I alone am to blame for all this."

Oddly enough, Ulfri's honest admission of guilt somewhat soothed Lerna's temper so her tone was much softer when she responded "Not entirely, Ulfri. Yes, you did fail to keep your subordinates in line but several people made mistakes that allowed such a tragedy to occur not just yourself… isn't that right Kaneh?"

"Yes, my lady. It is." Kaneh said and then she bowed deeply and added "I am ready to accept whatever punishment you deem appropriate for my failures."

"Very well…Both of you are demoted, reduced to the lowest rank, you are now merely grunts in your respective orders. However, if you work hard and learn from your mistakes you may be able to earn your way back up in time."

"Understood my lady." Both lesser daedra soldiers said

"Now, go find your former seconds and tell them what has happened. Then have both of them come and see me here." Lerna ordered

"At once my lady." Kaneh said

"As you command, lady" Ulfri replied and then they both left the throne room

"So who IS going to replace the Dukes then, my lady?" Haskill asked

Lerna sighed "I don't know Haskill. I'm not going to be here, for a while, so pick people you can work with. Besides, it's not like the Dukes really do all that much anyway."

"Very well, my lady. As you say." Haskill replied simply

Shortly after that, the new heads of the Shivering Isles military arrived Zudeh, head of the Golden Saints and Dylora for the Dark Seducers.

"My lady, what do you wish of us?" Zudeh asked

"The Shivering Isles have been fairly peaceful for the last century; tell me, have your soldiers become restless at all?"

"Yes, my lady." Dylora answered "my soldiers dislike having to go so long without a worthy foe to challenge themselves against in battle."

"I agree with my counterpart here" Zudeh said reluctantly "My Aureals long for a chance to smite your enemies."

"Well, then, today's their lucky day." Talos responded "While Sheogorath was in Tamriel, a group of High Elves called the Thalmor attempted to kill her."

"What?!" Dylora exclaimed

"They MUST be punished severely for this!" Zudeh said at the same time "My Aureals will pulverize them like the filthy maggots they are!"

"Not if my Mazken pulverize them first." Dylora declared

"Enough" Lerna said "Both your troops have different strengths…you could punish the Thalmor far more if you worked together instead of against each other."

The two daedra commanders exchanged looks and after a moment Zudeh admitted "You Mazken are pretty good at slinking around in the shadows...probably because you're too cowardly to face your enemies in open battle"

"For you my lady, my Mazken will hold our noses and work with these 'golden saints'" Dylora responded, choosing not to even dignify Zudeh's insult with an answer

"And the Aureals?" Lerna asked

"We are your most loyal soldiers; we will destroy anyone who so much as looks at you the wrong way…even if we have to work with those hideous 'dark seducers' to do it." Zudeh declared

"Ok, now Talos will you share this big plan of yours with us?" Lerna asked looking over her shoulder at him."

"Of course" Talos replied stepping forward and a table with a map of Tamriel on top of it appeared in the middle of the group. Talos thanked Lerna for providing it and then he addressed the Daedric commanders "Now, what do you two know about Tamriel?"

"Not much" Dylora admitted "our place has always been here in the Isles"

"All right, so first a bit of background, Tamriel is divided into nine provinces, each of which is the ancestral home of at least one mortal race." Talos began

Once she was reminded of that Lerna couldn't help but wonder how mortals wound up living in the Shivering Isles but she felt that it wasn't the right time to ask that question.

"The nine provinces are all labeled on the map. Now then there are major two countries that control most of the continent, the Southern provinces; The Summerset Isle, Valenwood and Elsweyr make up the Aldmeri Dominion which is ruled by the Thalmor." Talos continued

"So those are the provinces we need to pay attention to" Zudeh concluded

"Not just those, the Thalmor have connections in the other provinces as well. Most of the other provinces are controlled by the Empire. The Thalmor seek control overall of Tamriel, they also believe that High Elves are superior to all other races and feel that they are meant by the divines to rule." Talos explained

"That's preposterous" Zudeh said "Human, Elf, whatever they're all the same, all mortal and all annoying. Besides, why are you telling us all this anyway, the Thalmor are enemies of Sheogorath and they need to die, that's all we need to know."

"Simpleton" Dylora muttered

"Why don't you try saying that to my face, you pathetic coward?" Zudeh snapped back

"Enough, you just told me that you would work together, were you lying to me?" Lerna demanded

They both rushed to assure that they would never, ever lie to her.

Lerna ordered "Then stop insulting each other! I won't hesitate to separate you two like a pair of toddlers!"

"Anyway, I'm telling you all this because you need to know your enemy. " Talos said "You also need to know that the Thalmor are not to be underestimated, they're smart, and they won't fight you fairly if they don't have to. 30 years ago the Empire and the Dominion fought each other to a stalemate but the Thalmor were able to get the empire to agree to a treaty that greatly weakened the Empire. The treaty has three basic parts, each one designed to hurt the Empire's ability to fight the Dominion next time. The first, was disbanding the Blades."

"The what?" Dylora asked

"The Blades were the emperor's bodyguards and also served as spies. The Thalmor fight in the shadows as much or even more than they do in the open, assassinating people, stirring up discontent among the populace, sabotage, all that stuff. The Blades did the same thing to the Empire's enemies and also protected the Empire from that type of warfare. There is a new organization in charge of protecting the emperor but imperial espionage and counter-espionage is not as good as it was before." Talos explained he then went on to the other two provisions

"The other two parts were aimed at the bulk of Imperial military, the Imperial Legion. Traditionally, most of the legionaries have come from either Skyrim, or Hammerfell." He began pointing to each of the two provinces when he named them "So the Thalmor designed the other to provisions to anger the people that live there. One part was that the Empire was forced to cede part of southern Hammerfell to the Dominion."

"The people of Hammerfell didn't like that, did they?" Dylora asked rhetorically

"No, the Redguards did not" Talos answered anyway

Dylora decided out of respect not to tell Talos that he had answered a rhetorical question

During Dagon's invasion Talos had managed to earn the respect (grudging, because god or not, Talos was still male) of most of the Aureals and most of the Mazken for his prowess in battle. Indeed it was Talos that actually drove Dagon out of the Isles. When Dagon sensed Talos' arrival in the Isles, he (despite his arrogance) knew that he couldn't defeat both Sheogorath and Talos together so he challenged Talos to single combat. He abandoned his original plan to get revenge on Lerna in favor of fighting Talos for two reasons, first he had hated Talos since before Lerna was even born and second, because he believed that Talos was more powerful than Lerna and wanted to take out the stronger enemy first.

Talos accepted Dagon's challenge and they fought in the sky while Lerna led the armies of the Shivering Isles against Dagon's army on the ground. No one was exactly certain how long the two immortals did battle but it was clear that Talos ultimately prevailed and threw Dagon out of the Isles. Also, when Dagon was finally defeated the morale of his Dremora army plummeted. Shortly afterward, they broke and fled the field. Because of that, the people of the Shivering Isles hailed Talos as a hero; some of them had even started worshipping him alongside Sheogorath. Lerna didn't mind sharing her followers with Talos…as long as they didn't neglect her.

"The Redguards regard all of Hammerfell as their land and they didn't want to give it up, especially not to the Thalmor whom they hate with a passion. They kept on fighting which forced the Empire to renounce Hammerfell as a province. After that, the Dominion decided to pull out of southern Hammerfell. The province is mostly desert and the Thalmor decided that after they accomplished their objective in driving a wedge between the Redguards and the Empire the land was no longer worth the price of defending it…besides they assumed that we be able to take it back later. Now the last provision was directed at the Nords of Skyrim. It banned people from worshipping me." Talos continued

"Why would banning people from worshipping you upset these Nords?" Dylora asked

"A few reasons, in life, I was a Nord so they see me as one of their own. The second is that my people are very attached to their traditions and their way of life and I am a big part of that. Thirdly, we Nords also don't like anybody telling us what we can and can't do…we don't really like rules very much, especially not other people's rules." Talos answered

"Nice to see include yourself in that" Lerna commented

"Hey, I've never actually broken any of the rules" Talos half-protested

"No, you've just bent and twisted them to Oblivion and back, finding and exploiting every loophole you possibly and if all else fails, stretching the rule to the absolute limit." Lerna said

"Hey, I'm the god of politics" Talos shrugged "what else can you expect from me?"

"Excuse me, but I think we're getting a bit a field here." Dylora stated politely

"Right, the other reason the Thalmor banned people from worshipping me is because they still hate for conquering them." He shook his head "those Altmer really know how to hold a grudge."

"And they're jealous" Lerna added

They all turned to stare at her

"I've read a bit on elven folklore and religion" Lerna elaborated "I found that they believe that Lorkan stole their immortality from them and they hate him as a villain for it. Several of them have spent their whole lives trying to get it back without any success. The idea that a human could succeed where they have been failing for millennia must really burn them. It's all pretty ironic, in fact it gets even more ironic when you realize that their superiority complex is part of what's holding them back."

"Anyway, the Thalmor are led by a powerful female mage. They revere her as almost a living goddess, they never refer to her by name usually they call her simply Herself or Her."

"So we kill her and the Thalmor crumble." Zudeh said

"Not likely, she is very well protected and her followers will fight to the death protect her-"Talos began

"And we will fight to the death to kill her, besides her followers will die permanently, we won't" Zudeh pointed out

"But you can only send a few daedra to Mundus at a time, not enough to overcome her defenses." Talos countered "I have a better idea-"

"We don't take orders from you!" Zudeh countered

"Of course not, you take your orders from Sheogorath; I'm merely offering some strategic advice." Talos countered "What you decide to do with it is entirely up to you."

"I think Talos is right Zudeh, this horrible excuse for a woman obviously will have to die but we're not ready to go after her just yet." Lerna said

"As you say, my lady." Zudeh replied

"Anyway, the Thalmor are using the classic divide and conquer strategy." Talos began

"Isn't that one of the oldest tricks in the book?" Lerna asked

"Yes, because it works…however, two can play at that game." Talos answered

"How?" Lydia asked

"Not everyone is happy with the Thalmor's extremist agenda, in all three of the provinces they control there are dissidents…although there aren't very many in the Summerset Isle. We should focus our attention on Valenwood." Talos stated pointing out the province on the map

"Why Valenwood?" Dylora asked

"I'm so glad you asked." Talos began "There's two reasons, first if the Dominion loses Valenwood, it'll be cut in two. Vessels will have to sail longer in order to get from the Summerset Isle to Elsweyr and they'll have a hostile enemy in their middle. The other reason is because Valenwood is the most likely to break away. Many of the Bosmer didn't really want to join the Dominion in the first place, it was a coop orchestrated by a small group of wealthy and influential 'nobles'. These Bosmer were rewarded with impressive sounding titles and riches but all the real power anywhere in the Dominion is in the hands of the Altmer. The Bosmer don't like being essentially reduced to second class citizens in their own land. Things have gotten so bad for the Thalmor that they have been forced to kill several Bosmer in a series of purges which has had the effect of making people fear the Thalmor but also hate them as well."

"I've never heard about any purges" Lydia said

"Of course not, the Thalmor want Tamriel to believe that they enjoy popular support in their territory so they try not to let word of those get out. They also torture people who oppose them but they don't want word of that to get out either." Talos said

"So you want us to spread the word?" Dylora asked

"No, the people of Tamriel would probably not trust the word of a daedra, I have another idea."

Several books and scrolls appeared "These contain blueprints of most of their bases; I suggest you attack those bases and free the prisoners held there and let them spread the word of the Thalmor's atrocities. I've also included lists of the Thalmor's leaders in the various regions as well as their most important agents. They have spies and informants all over Tamriel. The lists give names, locations, and descriptions of each person and a bit of background. The Thalmor are extremely paranoid, they don't fully trust their own comrades let alone others."

"I get it" Dylora interjected "if we start killing off their agents and infiltrating their strongholds, they'll think have enemy spies in their own camp."

"Precisely" Talos said "They'll waste time and resources hunting for traitors that aren't really there, mostly likely killing some of their own people in the process. Hopefully, while they're busy chasing shadows, the scattered resistance groups in Valenwood will be able to coalesce and find themselves a leader."

"So you want somebody to play Ulfric Stormcloak to Valenwood's Skyrim, is that it?" Lerna asked

Talos cocked his head slightly "You could put it that way, I suppose."

"You want to use the Thalmor's own tactics against them." Lydia added

"Why not?" Talos responded "those tactics work and that's all that matters."

"It does sound like a good idea; however, I think that even if we focus on Valenwood we should still spread our attacks throughout Tamriel to make sure the Thalmor don't figure out what we're planning." Dylora said

"Yes, you're right Dylora." Lerna agreed "Also, don't bother hiding the fact that you're daedra, the Thalmor will most likely assume that someone or more likely some people are summoning you and that will give them more reasons to suspect that they have enemies among their own people."

"Understood, my lady." Dylora replied

"Do you wish us to go ahead with Divine Talos' plan then?" Zudeh asked. Unlike the Thalmor, the daedra had no problem acknowledging Tiber Septim's immortality even daedra like Dagon, who hated Talos' immortal guts.

"It sounds like a good plan to me…Haskill do you think you can handle the teleportation aspects of it?" Lerna said

"…I am not certain, my lady. It's much harder for me that it is for you." As chamberlain of the Shivering Isles, Haskill was immortal and had some powers of his own but he was nowhere near as strong as Lerna herself.

"Don't worry, if it's too much for him, I'll help out. I'll also provide intelligence and offer some strategic advice if necessary." Talos offered

"Tiber, you don't have to-"Lerna began but Tiber cut her off

"I know I don't have to, I want to." He explained "Lerna, I like helping, I get to feel like I'm actually contributing and doing something useful instead of just sitting around watching all the time."

"We would be honored for your assistance divine Talos" Dylora replied politely

Zudeh merely shrugged and said "Do what you wish, just stay of our way."

"May I have permission to withdraw, my lady?" Dylora asked "I need to prepare my Mazken for battle."

"My Aureals will need to prepare as well my lady. But there is still the matter of your safety, if these Thalmor are trying to kill you, you shouldn't go back to Tamriel alone" Zudeh added

"I'm not alone, I have Lydia with me and I am fully capable of protecting myself."

"I do not doubt your abilities my lady, but I do doubt those of this mortal."

"Hey!" Lydia protested. She knew she wasn't as good a fighter as Lerna, but she was a trained warrior.

Zudeh ignored Lydia and continued "My lady, you cannot seriously expect me to entrust your safety to a mere mortal."

"I'm not asking you, I'm telling you. Lydia and I will be just fine." Lerna replied. She liked Lydia and believed that given enough time, they could become good friends, she wanted to keep her housecarl with her, as long as said housecarl was alive and healthy enough to travel.

Zudeh drew her battle ax

"Zudeh what are you doing?" Lerna demanded

"Punish me later, if you wish my lady, however, if this mortal will be your only protection in Mundus then I must test her." Zudeh replied and then she turned to Lydia "You are Lydia?"

"Yes" Lydia responded drawing her own sword

"Then prepare yourself" Zudeh said but she didn't give Lydia any time before she charged

Zudeh began the fight with a straight overhead chop. Lydia managed to block it with her sword but she did grunt slightly when the weapons came together. Physically, Zudeh was a good bit stronger than Lydia was.

Zudeh recovered and swung her ax again this time aiming at Lydia's legs. Lydia stepped back to avoid the attack and then quickly thrust her sword at Zudeh's chest. Zudeh ducked under the thrust and managed to ram her ax's handle into Lydia's chest but thanks to her armor, Lydia barely felt it.

She stepped back and waited for Zudeh's next attack. Zudeh didn't make her wait long, she charged again this time aiming her strike at Lydia's hip and again Lydia managed to block it.

They traded blows for a while until finally Lerna demanded "Will you both stop this foolishness?!"

Zudeh sheathed her ax and said "Well, she's not the best warrior I've ever faced but she did manage to mostly hold her own against me, though if I wanted to kill her she'd be dead. Still, her skill was impressive…for a mere mortal. However, mortal, let me make this perfectly clear, if Lady Sheogorath suffers so much as one scratch, you'd better hope it happened over your dead body, is that understood?!"

"Perfectly, but understand this, if I failed in my duties as a housecarl, I would punish myself far harsher than you would punish me."

To everyone's surprise Zudeh smiled slightly and responded "Good answer" then she turned back to Lerna "May I withdraw and prepare my Aureals?"

"Very well, you're both dismissed." Lerna responded

"Tiber…about Skyrim?" Lerna began after both of the daedra had left

Tiber sighed "my kinsmen are prone to fights but they don't usually get this bad…I hate it when it does."

Although Talos cared about all of Tamriel, Skyrim was the land he was born and raised in and the land itself and its' people still had a special place in his heart.

"Does Ulfric really have Skyrim's best interests at heart or does he just want to be High King…he wouldn't answer me when I asked him." Lerna asked

"Lerna, you know I'm not supposed to tell what I see in people's hearts." Tiber told her

Priests often said that the gods could see inside people's hearts but that was only true when people opened themselves up to the gods through prayer or perhaps it would be more accurate to say that prayer made it easier for gods to look it people's hearts. Unlike the daedra, the gods did not often pry into mortal's hearts except when mortals were praying to them, they respected a mortal's right to privacy, something Lerna wished she could make a certain prince of debauchery comprehend.

"Please Talos, just this once." Lerna asked with big puppy dog eyes

Talos sighed "You know I can't say no to that face. Ok, Ulfric is ambitious, he does want to be High King but he also believes that Elisif would not be a very good ruler, he thinks that she would simply do whatever the empire tells her to do without considering whether or not it's really the right thing for Skyrim…I think he would be willing give up his own ambitions if he knew that someone competent would be High King or High Queen."

"Is he right about Elisif?" Lerna asked

"That's harder to say, she doesn't pray to me every day like Ulfric does-"Talos began

"Really, he prays every day?" Lerna asked

"Yes, he firmly believes in me as do many of the Stormcloaks. Elisif does pray every now and then but she has to be a lot more careful…although the empire doesn't really bother to enforce the ban on worshipping me, they won't save her if the Thalmor catch her."

"So what's Elisif like?" Lerna asked

"Well…I don't want to say too much about her before you've met her but I will say that Ulfric never lied to you, he told you what he really believes about everything…he wants you to join his side and he knows that lying to you will not likely convince you to join him, well that and he hates liars. All I will say about Elisif right now is that she is young and inexperienced, she relies very heavily on her steward Falk Firebeard, he's a good man, but he's a good bit older than she is, he's not always going to be around for her to lean on and I don't know what she will do without him."

"How about General Tullius?" Lerna asked

"Again, I don't know him as well, he only prays before going in to battle."

"So he does worship you?" Lerna asked

"I've always been pretty popular with the legion and I still am, even though they now have to worship me in secret. Anyway, Tullius doesn't understand or care about Nordic culture or Nordic customs; he only cares about the empire. However, he also believes that the staying part of the empire is in Skyrim's best interest…he also suspects that another war with the Thalmor is right around the corner."

"Wait, are you saying that both Ulfric and Tullius want what's best for Skyrim?" Lerna questioned

"Yes, they just have very different opinions on what exactly that is." Talos replied

Lerna sighed "You're not making this any easier, Talos"

"Sorry, Lerna but it's not that easy for me either. The empire is my life's work, I poured my heart and soul into it…but it's not what I dreamed it to be. I'm not heartless, Lerna. Many Stormcloaks would rather die than renounce me and I am deeply touched by that-"

"Doesn't Ulfric hate non-Nords though?" Lerna pressed

"No, not really, it's more like he doesn't care about them one way or the other. If a Dunmer managed to build a thriving farm he wouldn't do anything to try to destroy it but if all that Dunmer's crops were burned down, he wouldn't do anything to try and punish those responsible either. Whereas if a Nord's crops were burned, he would blow the horn and call out the guards, although I don't think that's much better. Anyway, I also see what the Thalmor are doing and the Stormcloaks are playing right into their hands and I really hate the Thalmor." Talos answered

"Me too." Lerna said

"If you want to know more about Ulfric, you might want to have a chat with Rikke"

"Who?" Lerna asked

"Legate Rikke is General Tullius' second in command and his right hand woman, however, she also has a history with Ulfric…she does pray to me as often as she can and I can tell you that she firmly believes that Skyrim is better off in the empire than on its' own but she doesn't really want to fight the Stormcloaks, she hopes desperately for peace but she will fight if she has too. One last thing you should know, Rikke's past with Ulfric is a painful subject for her, and she won't want to talk about it." Talos told her

"So, my list of things to do in Solitude has grown even longer, meet with Malborn, Talk to Elisif and Tullius about the war and talk to Rikke about Ulfric and be prepared to have persuade her to talk…speaking of Solitude there is one more thing I have to take care of while I'm here." Lerna said

She then summoned Raggvir

"Great, where am I now?" he grumbled

"You're in the Palace of New Sheoth, how are you doing?"

"How am I doing?!" Raggvir exclaimed then he sighed "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have been so rude, it's just this whole thing has been very confusing. First, Ulfric kills the High King in an honorable duel in the proper Nord way but everyone calls him a murderer. Then I do my job and let the man leave Solitude and I get charged with treason! Then right when I'm about to executed for doing the right thing, I'm freed and carted off by some weird looking dark elves. They take me to some bizarre place filled with a bunch of crazy people they call the Shivering Isles and tell me I'm now in the kingdom of Sheogorath…if this really is the land of madness, I would like to leave it, I want to go back to where things make sense."

Lerna frowned; really everyone was a bit mad, why was it such a bad thing if a few people were madder than others? Anyway she told Raggvir "You weren't rescued by Dunmer they were Mazken, also known as Dark Seducers. However, if you like I can send you to Windhelm, I'm sure Ulfric would welcome you."

"Please, anywhere's better than this madhouse!" Raggvir pleaded

Lerna glared at him and said icily "Fine, but only on one condition. You make sure to tell people that you were rescued by Mazken, soldiers of Daedric Prince Sheogorath, understood?"

"Fine, whatever." Raggvir said

"Very well, then." Then she sent him to the Palace of the Kings in Windhelm where he fell right on top of Galmer Stone-fist.

"You know, you might have gotten him into trouble." Talos told her

"Yeah…people might not believe he was freed by daedra but…I don't want to have to hide what I really am forever. I want people to stop believing that all daedra are evil and this is a good a place to start as any…besides he irritated me, he deserves a little trouble."

"He might get more than a little." Lydia pointed out

"I doubt it, if it hadn't been for Raggvir, Ulfric wouldn't have been able to get out of Solitude. So Ulfric owes Raggvir his life, he'll be all right. Anyway, come on Lydia we have to get back to Solitude. We've got lots to do and not a whole of time to do it in."

"Very well, my thane." Lydia replied

"Bye, Haskill."

Then she kissed Talos for quite some time until Haskill finally coughed "Ahem" they broke apart

"Good bye, darling" Lerna said

"See you soon, my love." Tiber responded

Then Lerna teleported herself and Lydia back to the fringe and then they stepped through the portal back to Skyrim.

AN: I know some of you will probably be disappointed that Lerna has not yet procured a set of Madness or Amber armor and enchanted them to be better than what she has now, but I decided that since both Madness and Amber armor don't exist in Tamriel, Lerna is going to hold off on that until she has revealed herself, which she will do eventually.

Cryptozthunderlord- The shrine is metal so it's not going to break anytime but I'm thinking that she will have her followers build her one of those large stone shrines in the wilderness before she returns to Isles long term…just in case Tamriel ever needs her again.

Shad0wF0x- Well, earlier on in the story, I said that it was rather ironic that Conjuration mages usually had a very difficult time seeing through a daedra's disguise but I suppose there is an exception to every rule.

Twisteddeal- Good, I like being able to surprise my readers, I think a story that is too predictable is just plain boring. It will vary some daedra like Mephala will help her; others like Dagon will hinder her and others will simply sit back and watch

Twylyte- I'm not sure they see it that way, I actually think that some of them believe they can drive the Thalmor out of Skyrim, whether or not they're right about that is another story. Also, they feel like the Empire betrayed them that means they feel like they can't trust the Empire to do the right thing. I think they feel like they're the only chance Skyrim has left for freedom, they feel like they have to either defeat the Thalmor or die trying. I also suspect that at least some of them would rather die free Nords than live as Thalmor slaves.

Ronin Kenshin- Glad you liked it, however, I just started a new job shortly after I wrote the last chapter (I posted this one during lunch) so I probably will not be able to update as often as I used to which sadly means longer waits but I assure you I will not abandon this story.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Eighteen

Bradas Chaosbreather was down in the bowels of Forelhost preparing for a complicated ritual. This ritual would allow him to turn a part of the back wall into a word wall which the Dragonborn would be able to use to learn a new shout. He was the only person living who knew how to create these word walls although some from the Age of Dragons did still survive and he knew the locations of those as well. There used to be a word wall here in Forelhost but the ancient Nords destroyed it when they finally overran the dragon cultists defending the stronghold.

Bradas was a dark elf from Morrowind he was rather tall and lean. He wore a special set of black armor which covered most of his body but there was a large scar running down the left side of his face. This scar had not been caused by an accident; Bradas had been tortured by the Thalmor.

Bradas had once been a member of the Blades, rather unusual for a dark elf; it was his firm belief in the divine Talos which had led him to the Blades. Bradas was an orphan; he didn't know who his parents were or even what his real last name was. He'd grown up in an orphanage in Morrowind; the orphanage was run by an old Nord man who had instilled his belief in Talos to his charges. He'd been captured while in Dominion territory trying to find information on their plans for the empire.

He wasn't certain how long they had held him captive, weeks, months…maybe even a year or two eventually Bradas had broken and agreed to the Thalmor's evil plan to destroy the Blades from the inside, at the last minute he had tried to stop it but he was too late. All he wanted now was the destruction of the Thalmor; unknowingly the Thalmor had created for themselves the most dangerous type of enemy, the kind with nothing left to lose.

Bradas knew it had taken a Dragonborn to destroy the first Aldmeri Dominion and he believed that it would take another Dragonborn to destroy the second. If the rumor mill could be believed a Dragonborn had finally emerged just as the old fortune teller in Whiterun had predicted. That Dragonborn however was still weak, only just beginning to learn his powers (while in theory the Dragonborn could be a girl but it seemed unlikely to Bradas) he would need to grow very strong, very quickly in order to defeat the Thalmor and Bradas was determined to make sure the Dragonborn did exactly that…no matter what the cost.

At least, that had been the original plan, however, the rumors also claimed that this Dragonborn was either a full-blooded elf or part elf…the rumors conflicted, some even claimed it was a Breton female but most of the rumors agreed that the Dragonborn was not human. Bradas knew that if the Thalmor got a Dragonborn on their side, the empire would have no chance of defeating them. He had no other choice, he had to kill the Dragonborn now while they were still weak. So he had come to Forelhost to prepare a trap, the ruin was filled with strong draugr, tons of traps (some ancient, some he added) and a powerful dragon priest and if the Dragonborn somehow got past all of those obstacles and was still alive, Bradas would be ready and waiting with a quiver full of poisoned arrows.

While he was with the Blades, Bradas had stumbled upon an old scroll, so old it was illegible in some places but the parts that were still readable (after Bradas had translated it) detailed the ritual the Dragon Cult had used to create the word walls. Now Bradas could not simply use this ritual because the he would need a dragon's help but after much trial and error (heavy on the error) he had devised an alternative that would work.

He did a mental checklist making sure he had all the necessary ingredients: dragon's tongue check, daedra heart check, lizard scales check, water blessed by a priestess (in this case) of Kynareth check, last and most importantly Argonian blood. Argonian blood was by far the trickiest ingredient to get because the blood had to be fresh in order to work and blood did not have a very long shelf life, which meant that he had to get blood from living Argonians. What's more he had discovered that willingly given blood worked far better than forcibly taken Argonian blood…it was very hard to get an Argonian to willingly let him cut them with a knife and catch some of their blood in a bottle.

He had chosen a section of the wall and blasted it (with some powerful destruction magic) into the proper semi-circle shape needed. He had also carved the word STRUN (meaning storm) into it so he was ready to move on to the next step. He carefully mixed the ingredients into a potion and poured that liquid into the carving that formed the word STRUN. Then he took off his amulet of Akatosh and placed it on top of the word STRUN. Lastly he cast a flames spell on the wall and the amulet. He choose flames because the power of the spell wasn't what mattered it was the duration the spell (and the type of spell fire or ice would work but not lighting), was cast so he went with the one that took the least amount of magicka.

The word began to glow as Bradas' ritual was slowly infusing it with power. Finally when his magicka reserves were nearly spent, the word flashed bright blue, signaling its' final transformation into a word of power. Bradas stopped casting his flames spell and slowly backed away to observe the bait for his trap. The wall wasn't pretty, the rock was rough and jagged, it definitely would not win any art contests but it would work and that was all Bradas cared about.

He went outside the ruin and saw an Altmer had set up camp outside near the entrance to Forelhost. Luckily for Bradas the Altmer was facing away from him. Bradas carefully crouched down and crept over to his tent. Inside he found a piece of paper that read

'You will proceed to the ruins of Forelhost to retrieve the mask of the Dragon Cult there.

If you are discovered impersonate an officer. It is unlikely that anyone from Skyrim will be intelligent enough to see through the disguise.

Once you have the mask bring it Labyrinthian.'

Bradas recognized the handwriting as that of third emissary Rulindil. The Thalmor didn't know the whole story apparently, one needed to bring all eight masks to Labyrinthian in order to get the ninth but still the Thalmor had too much information, something had to be done and quickly. He hurried away to find an imperial courier…he could only hope they were half as skilled as their reputation suggested.

Meanwhile Lerna and Lydia had made their way from the portal back to Solitude. Once they were there Lerna glanced at her map to see the time 4:14 in the morning. She also found the Winking Skiver pretty quickly; the sign was pretty hard to miss. She didn't expect Malborn to be there but she went inside anyway.

She saw a wood elf sitting in a corner by himself and decided to go and see if it was in fact Malborn. She sat down at the table across from Lydia stood behind her. "Hi, what's your name?" Lerna asked him

"Malborn, and yours?" he replied

"Lerna, our mutual friend sent me." Lerna answered

Malborn seemed surprised "Really? You're who she picked? I hope she knows what she's doing." He said

Lerna bristled a bit internally, she was so tired of people not taking her seriously because she was small and pretty and looked fragile…although she had sometimes used that to her advantage like when she'd been sent into a mansion and the doors locked behind her until she had killed everyone inside and she gotten herself a bonus for making sure that no one knew she was the killer, in fact no one had even suspected her they'd been too busy suspecting everyone else.

"Here's the deal" Malborn continued "I can smuggle some equipment into the Embassy for you, don't plan on bringing anything else in with you, the Thalmor take security very seriously. Give me what you can't live without and I'll make sure to get it into the Embassy, the rest is up to you."

"All right, give me a minute to change clothes." Lerna replied she then got up and ducked into one of the unoccupied rooms. She summoned her deceiver's finery (it had been given to her as a bonus for secretly poisoning a warlord back in Cyrodiil) changed into it and headed back over to Malborn. She put her armor on the table

"Ok, I'll go through my pack." Lerna said softly

"Do it quickly, I can only be gone for so long before I'm missed." Malborn urged

Lerna hadn't really meant for him to hear her comment so she ignored him. Lerna added her twin Daedric swords to the pile she'd begun on the table along with her Daedric bow and a few arrows in addition she also wanted to bring a few health potions (just in case) a lock pick and her ring of Khajiit.

While she was rummaging through her pack, she suddenly gasped in surprise

"What is it, what's wrong?" Lydia asked her hand darting to her sword

Lerna held out the necromancer's amulet "this is the amulet we took from Hjerim."

"It can't be that doesn't look anything like it." Lydia argued

"It has to be this is the only necklace in my pack. Calixto must have been masking its' true nature with magic and the spell broke when he was killed." What Lerna didn't mention was that she had seen the necklace before. 200 years ago it had been stolen from the mages' guild and Lerna had been sent to retrieve it, she hadn't seen it since she'd given it to arch mage Traven. Thinking of Traven made her kind of sad; she'd watched the man sacrifice himself so she could face Mannimarco, the King of Worms and have a chance of winning. In fact, Lerna almost thought it had been too easy, despite his age Mannimarco suffered from the same weakness that almost all mages did, he had been horrible at fighting in close quarters.

Talos had later told her that Mannimarco was actually a god therefore she had not killed him. However, since the Mannimarco she had killed had been the god's conduit to the mortal world his power in Mundus was greatly diminished. He had warned her that the King of Worms was furious with her for what she had done but so far Lerna hadn't heard a peep from him so she wasn't really worried about it.

Anyway, Lerna put the Necromancer's amulet back in her pack, turned to Malborn and said

"Ok, everything I'll need inside is here on the table."

"All right" Malborn replied "I'll sneak it into the party, see you again tonight." Then Malborn hurried away wanting to get back to the Embassy before he was missed. Meanwhile, Lerna was thinking about the fact that she had a whole day to kill before she had to get to the party at the Thalmor Embassy. She knew it was too early to go call on Elisif, the jarl probably was asleep right now…but it was possible that General Tullius and Rikke might be awake so she decided to go find them.

She asked a passing guard and he told her that the legion headquarters was in Castle Dour he was even nice enough to give her directions as well. So she headed up there, as soon as she went through the door she heard voices.

"I'm telling you, Ulfric's planning an attack on Whiterun!" that was a woman's voice; Lerna suspected that it belonged to Rikke.

"He'd be a fool to try" a man's voice responded, Lerna assume that it was Tullius' "He doesn't have the men."

"That's not what my scouts report sir, every day more people join his cause, Riften, Dawnstar and Winterhold support him." Rikke replied firmly

"It's not a cause" Tullius corrected "it's a rebellion."

Both legionaries seemed completely oblivious to the fact that Lerna and Lydia were standing right there, watching them.

"Call it whatever you like, general" Rikke responded sounding a bit exasperated, Lerna suspected the pair had conversations like this one quite often. "The man's going to try to take Whiterun."

Lerna believed Rikke was right, it meshed with what she had overheard Ulfric and Galmer discussing back in Windhelm.

"Jarl Balgruuf…" Tullius began and then trailed off but Rikke continued for him

"Jarl Balgruuf refuses the legions right to garrison troops in his city on the other hand, he also refuses to recognize Ulfric's claim."

"Well, if he wants to stand outside the protection of the empire fine, let Ulfric pillage his city." Tullius said

"General!" Rikke replied in a shocked voice

"You people and your damned jarls" Tullius said disparagingly

"Sir?" Rikke asked clearly offended "You can't force a Nord to accept help he hasn't asked for."

"If Ulfric's making a move for Whiterun, then we need to be there to stop him" Tullius countered

Lerna had to admit she saw his point. She didn't want to believe Balgruuf would really be willing to let his city be overrun for the sake of his pride.

"Draft another letter with the usual platitudes, but this time share some of your intelligence regarding Ulfric's plans for Whiterun, embellish if you have to. We'll let it seem likes its' his idea." Tullius ordered

"Yes sir" Rikke responded

"You Nords and your bloody sense of honor." Tullius muttered

Then Tullius turned to her and said exasperatedly "Are my men now giving free rein to anyone who wanders into the castle? Do you have some reason to be here citizen?"

Rikke just looked at them silently

Lerna couldn't help but think that Tullius was every bit as _charming_ as she remembered "My name is Lerna, we've met before." She told him

"Have we?" Tullius asked then he seemed to remember where he'd seen her before "Oh, yes, you were at Helgen! You were one of the prisoners, if I recall correctly."

"By the way, what exactly was my crime? Is crossing the border from Cyrodiil to Skyrim against the law?" Lerna finally voiced the question that had been on her mind ever since Helgen

Tullius raised an eyebrow "Are you telling me your name wasn't on our list of captured rebels?" his tone implied that he had heard this type of thing before and wasn't inclined to believe it

"As the head of our intelligence gathering operations" Rikke said "I can tell you that I've never heard the name Lerna anywhere before this very moment."

"Hmm" Tullius said "I'd like to believe that you are innocent, however legally, I need more than just your word, is there anyone else who can vouch for you?"

"Hadvar, he knew my name wasn't on the list and he helped escape, he'll vouch for me." At least Lerna hoped he would though she feared he might be angry at her for following Ralof out of Helgen instead of him.

"Hadvar's alive?" Tullius blinked in surprise "I hope that's true. He's a damn good soldier. But he hasn't reported in yet so he can't really confirm your story"

Then almost as him speaking his name had been a summons Hadvar arrived, tired and covered in blood.

"Reporting for duty, sir" he said

"Hadvar, by the gods, what happened to you?!" Rikke exclaimed at the same time Lerna cast a powerful healing spell on him

"Thanks for that but I didn't really need it" Hadvar said to Lerna and then he turned to Rikke and added "most of this" he gestured to the blood all over his uniform "isn't mine, its' from the pack of wolves that attacked me on my way here."

"Good to see you're all right soldier, now go clean up and get some rest, you look like you could use it." Rikke ordered

"One thing, first, this woman says that she isn't a Stormcloak that her name wasn't on the list of captured rebels, can you confirm that?" Tullius said

"Yes, I can, I can also add that she didn't offer any resistance when I arrested her. The only thing she's guilty of is being in the wrong place at the wrong time and that's not a crime." Hadvar replied

"Very well, then I suppose we can put that terrible misunderstanding behind us." Then almost immediately he added "Why don't you have a chat with Legate Rikke here? I suspect we might have a good use for someone resourceful like you. Not many can say they made it out of Helgen." Then he walked away

"You survived Helgen?" Rikke asked rhetorically "General Tullius told me what happened. Not many made it out alive…" she trailed off

Lerna couldn't help but think that maybe Alduin had attacked Helgen because she was there. She knew that if she were a dragon, she wouldn't want there to be any Dragonborn running around. She also suspected that if she could feel his power, it was more than likely that he could feel hers too, so he would have known that she was there even though she could only feel him when they were close enough to each other.

While Lerna had been reflecting on the attack against Helgen, Rikke continued speaking "I've got a good feeling about you and I don't get good feelings very often. A warrior knows to trust her gut…"

Lerna smiled a bit internally, she didn't know why but that phrase seemed strike her as funny right then.

Rikke also added "I'm not going to go through the usual process with you. I've got a little test lined up. Pass that and we'll talk about you joining the legion."

"I can handle anything you can throw at me." Lerna told her knowing full well they couldn't kill her, even if they wanted to.

Rikke however didn't seem to like the statement "is that confidence or bravado?" she asked "Confidence I can use, bravado gets soldiers killed."

"Ask me again, when I get back from your little test." She answered

"Indeed, we'll soon find out which it is. I'm sending you to clear out Fort Hraagstad. If you survive you'll pass. If you die, then I'll have no further use of your corpse." Rikke stated

Lerna didn't like the woman's attitude but figured maybe she just hadn't had her morning cuppa yet so she asked

"What's at Fort Hraagstad?"

"The ancients built many of the fortresses that dot the landscape of Skyrim." Rikke said "Sadly, most have fallen into disrepair and nearly all have been overrun by bandits or other vagabonds. Fort Hraagstad is one of the few that remain mostly intact. We're going to install a garrison there, but first you're going to have to clean out the bandits that have moved in."

Lerna decided that since she had some time to kill and since she had once served the empire she would do it, "Consider that fort already yours." She told Rikke

"Good, that's what I want to hear." Rikke replied "Now go make it happen, soldier."

Lerna suspected that Rikke had added the word soldier out of habit because technically Lerna was not a soldier, not yet anyway.

Fort Hraagstad was not far from the city of Solitude so it didn't take long for Lerna and Lydia to make the trip.

"Ok, these bandit fortresses usually have melee fighters and archers protecting them, so here's the plan. I'll stay on the ground and take care of the melee fighters; you go up the stairs and take out the archers."

Lydia shook her head "My thane, that's not a good idea, you don't have any armor now. Let me handle the ground troops and you take out the archers. You can float, I can't."

"Sure you can handle it?" Lerna asked

"Yes, I'm sure."Lydia replied angrily "just because I'm mortal doesn't mean I'm useless!"

"I know" Lerna sighed "I'm sorry Lydia; it's just that…I don't want to see you die in front of me. You won't bounce back like I will."

"Believe me, Lerna I don't want to die. But you worry too much, I'll be fine." Lydia assured her.

"Ok, but promise to yell, if you get in trouble, ok?"

Lydia smiled "Don't worry I'll be yelling and screaming" she promised

"All right then…after you." Lerna said

Lydia headed into the fort.

Almost immediately she was spotted "You picked a bad time to get lost, friend." A bandit snarled as he charged at her.

Lydia blocked his blow with her sword. Then he died when Lerna's heat blast spell hit him.

Lydia seemed annoyed by this but Lerna didn't notice or care either. She dashed up the stairs and used a searing grasp touch spell on the archer. She didn't die but she was badly hurt and then Lerna finished the job by breaking her neck.

Lydia was being double-teamed by a pair of bandit swordsmen. Lerna didn't think she immediately sent an enemies explode spell over to them. The ensuing fireball killed both bandit soldiers and seriously annoyed Lydia

Lydia couldn't help but be frustrated by the obvious fact that Lerna clearly didn't think she could handle anything on her own.

Lerna meanwhile spotted another archer she cast a lighting bolt spell at him and then a second in quick succession and then he fell dead. Another one decided to sheath his bow and rush her with his dagger. He didn't get to close before Lerna hit him with a powerful frost spell, so powerful he died within a few seconds.

Lydia meanwhile had run and found the last archer at the top of the tallest tower; she killed him with a couple of strikes with her sword.

Then two women joined up again "last soldier was at the top of the tallest tower how cliché." Lerna said

Then they headed inside the fort. Lydia insisted on leading claiming that she would be safer if and when they were abashed since Lerna didn't have her armor right then. Lerna was tempted to simply summon another set from the Shivering Isles but decided to give Lydia her chance to shine.

Almost as soon as they stepped inside the prison they were attacked by three bandits. Lerna cast a blizzard spell that she had learned in Cyrodiil and the spell killed them. A bit further in they were attacked by a lone bandit.

Lerna summoned a fireball ready to throw but it turned out she didn't need to. Lydia had the fight well in hand and Lerna realized that her housecarl wanted to do it alone. After looting the place they headed back out to the courtyard and then into the main building of the fort.

One bandit was right in front of them cooking breakfast. Lerna crept up behind him and (using an iron dagger she had taken from one of the fallen bandits) slit his throat. The man had no idea what was happening until it was too late. Another bandit came over and attacked them but he died when Lerna hit him with a fireball.

The pair of women continued until they found the bandit chief in the very last room in the fort. Despite Lydia swinging her sword at him, the man was focused on killing Lerna. He kept charging at her, while she backed away and cast lightning bolt spells at him finally though Lydia killed him with one final sword blow.

"All done, now let's get back to Rikke" Lerna said, hoping the woman would be in a better (and more talkative) mood now.

They arrived back in Castle Dour. Rikke was the first to notice her and she looked pleasantly surprised "Welcome back, soldier." She said "I'm glad you made it in one piece. I'll send men to garrison the fort right away. You did well, I'm impressed. But before we go any further it's time for to you officially join the legion. Speak with General Tullius, he'll administer the oath." Rikke said

Lerna couldn't help but feel annoyed at how they automatically assumed that she wanted to join them, not to mention the way they were trying to push into doing it.

"In joining the legion" Tullius began "you'll be taking an oath binding you to the service of the emperor and by thus to every citizen of the empire."

"…I'm not ready, I need to think about this" Lerna said

Tullius seemed a bit disappointed but he recovered quickly "suit yourself; you know where to find us when you're ready."

Lerna turned to Rikke and asked "So why do you fight for the empire?"

"I am a loyal citizen of the empire" Rikke declared "My parents were legionaries-"

"Both of them?" Lerna interjected seeking to make sure she understood right

"Yes, and I've followed in their footsteps. But more importantly I am a daughter of Skyrim and wish to see her made whole again."

"Don't the Stormcloaks call themselves sons and daughters of Skyrim?" Lerna asked knowing that bringing up Talos or the White-Gold Concordant was probably not a good idea.

"I've been a daughter of Skyrim all my life; I love this land and its people. So do all the Nords that serve the empire. Ulfric too once, he wasn't always a self-serving ego-maniac. He fought in the imperial army against the Dominion. But Ulfric and his Stormcloaks are deluding themselves. If there's any hope of a long term victory against the Dominion, it's in the Empire. The rebels are only inflaming the tension and weakening the empire by distracting it from its ultimate aim."

"Do you consider the Thalmor enemies?" Lerna asked subtly casting her most powerful persuasion spell and using as much mental leverage (not that much unfortunately because Rikke wasn't very crazy) as she could to try to get Rikke to trust her enough to open up to her. At first she thought it hadn't worked because Rikke said

"I consider this conversation to be over." then Rikke moved and began pushing her toward the door. At first Lerna resisted then she felt Rikke slip a note into her pocket so she decided to go along with it. Once back outside she read Rikke's note

'I can't talk too much in the castle' it read 'I suspect the Thalmor have spies inside watching what we do and what we say. Meet me at the Pelagius wing in the Blue Palace in ten minutes. The people here believe the wing is haunted, so no one goes there. You'll have to get either the maid or the steward to give you the key, or you can try picking the lock, if you're any good with a lock pick. Come alone.

-Rikke

P.S. Burn this note, once you've read it. Lerna couldn't help but wonder why Rikke had a note like this all ready but anyway she cast a flames spell and incinerated the note as instructed.

"Lydia, why don't you go to the inn and get some rest?"

"I'm fine" Lydia said

Lerna glared at her "Go to the inn, that's an order."

Lydia looked hurt (emotionally that is) "fine, if that's what you want." The she glumly walked away

Lerna felt bad about hurting Lydia's feelings, oh well, she'd make up for it later.

She then decided to try heading to the Blue Palace. Along her way she met a high elf

"If you're heading to the Blue Palace you might want to reconsider that outfit." The woman said

Lerna didn't understand her Deceiver's finery was as its' name implied very elegant, perfectly suitable to call on a count or a jarl. Besides, she had called on both Balgruuf and Ulfric in full battle armor and neither of them had complained.

"What's wrong with my outfit?" she demanded

"Nothing" the woman replied "it's very…nice. But if you're heading up to the Blue Palace you might want some more formal attire. It just so happens that I happen to have an outfit from the Radiant Raiment with me right now. If you go the palace and talk to the Jarl while wearing the outfit, I'll not only pay you but I'll also let you keep the outfit."

"All right, I'll do it." Lerna said after all she was heading there anyway so what was the harm?

"Good" the Altmer woman replied "Here's the outfit. Make sure to get Elisif's opinion on it, if she likes it tell her it's from Radiant Raiment if she doesn't, don't. Do you understand?"

"Perfectly" Lerna said. She doubted that the woman really thought there was anything wrong with her outfit; she just wanted more business for her shop.

"I assume I can find you in the Radiant Raiment after I've talked to Elisif?" Lerna said

"Indeed, my name is Taarie by the way." Taarie answered

"I'm Lerna." Lerna told her

"Very well, Lerna. I'll let you be on your way."

Lerna quickly got into a private corner and changed into the Radiant Raiment fine clothes that Taarie had given to her.

Once she had changed yet again. She headed over to the Blue Palace. She arrived at about the same time as Jarl Elisif herself did

"Hello, stranger" the jarl greeted her "if you have business please see Falk Firebeard my steward."

Lerna frowned internally that sounded like a Jarl either unwilling or unable to deal with her responsibilities but she decided to press on.

"Are you the High Queen of Skyrim" knowing the answer but wanting to see Elisif's reaction.

"Not yet no" Elisif said sadly "Although it is true that my husband Torygg was High King and I am his widow…now is not the time to lay claim to such a title. This land is ravaged by war and her people suffer for it. The Stormcloaks are a blight on Skyrim and like any blight…must be purged. Only then will I take my rightful place as High Queen."

It seemed to Lerna that Elisif's heart was in the right place but she also believed that Elisif only wanted to be High Queen because she that as Torygg's widow it was her duty and for some reason that made Lerna feel a bit sad. "Why did Ulfric kill your husband?"

"Because that's what traitorous cowards do when they desire power." Elisif said angrily. It was very clear that she hated Ulfric for killing her husband and quite possible Raggvir as well for enabling his escape. "Ulfric coveted the High King's throne. He thought he deserved it more than Torygg. So he came before my husband and he shouted with that terrible voice" Elisif's own voice sounded like it was on the verge of tears as she spoke but she had more to say "like something out of a legend…or a nightmare. When Ulfric unleashed such fury my husband he…he simply ceased to be. That is all I will say, for it grieves me to speak of it."

Lerna didn't need to go into Elisif's thoughts to know that she meant what she said, she could hear it Elisif's voice. Lerna decided move on to topic that hopefully would be a bit less painful for Elisif.

"Do you trust general Tullius?"

"Hmm" Elisif sighed "a question I am all too familiar with. One my very thanes ask quite often. They worry that Tullius is so focused on the war, that he risks forgetting what's best for our people. The real irony is that while General Tullius is certainly no Nord, the people of Skyrim would be lost without him. Trust is always difficult especially for my people but we must trust in Tullius' leadership for what other choice do we have?"

Lerna didn't really think there were any good choices in this situation so she didn't answer Elisif's rhetorical question. Instead she decided to finish with a simple, non-political question

"Do you like my outfit?"

Elisif's expression brightened "It's quite fetching actually. The craftsmanship is excellent."

"I got it from the Radiant Raiment." Lerna told her

"Oh really? Well, you can tell them that I will be putting in some requests for a few new dresses very soon."

"I will" Lerna said "good-bye Jarl Elisif."

"Good bye, stranger and stay safe, it's dangerous out there." Elisif responded

Lerna headed back in the direction she'd come but instead of leaving the Blue Palace she snuck into the Pelagius wing.

Rikke was already there waiting for her. She was not wearing her legion uniform.

"There you are. I was beginning to think you weren't going to come." Rikke said

"What's all this about Rikke?" Lerna asked

"You asked if I consider the Thalmor enemies, the answer to that is a big, fat yes." Rikke said "however, I also know the empire is not ready to fight them openly, we suffered too much damage in the Great War, we still haven't fully recovered and Ulfric and his Stormcloaks aren't helping any."

"So what's all this?" Lerna questioned still confused

"All this, is fighting the Thalmor the only way we can at this point..secretly." Rikke answered

"Is that why you had the note?" Lerna asked

"Yes, I sound out everyone I meet, soldier or not and if I think they can be trusted I tell them to meet me here."

"And you think I can be trusted, even though you've only just met me?" Lerna asked with a raised eyebrow, maybe Rikke was crazier than she'd thought.

"Yes, I told you, I've got a good feeling about you, and my gut tells me you hate the Thalmor as much as I do, maybe even more. You're not about to turn me over to them." Rikke answered

Lerna blinked, Rikke's gut seemed pretty accurate. "So, why did you bring me here?"

"Since you cleared out Fort Hraagstad, you are likely a pretty good fighter. The Thalmor have a base at North Keep not far from here. I happen to know that they have several people held captive there." Rikke said

"You want me to go and 'arrange' a jail break?" Lerna assumed

"Yes…this is a request, not an order; I'll understand if you say no." Rikke replied

"I'll do it" Lerna said

"You sure?" Rikke answered

Lerna nodded

"Try not to get killed" Rikke told her

"Don't worry, I won't get killed but this is just a hunch but…do you know Ulfric Stormcloak, personally I mean?" Lerna responded

Rikke's expression once again looked pained "I thought I did."

"How?" Lerna asked

"We met in the Imperial Legion. When he first joined up he was assigned to the same unit I was in. The legion often does that, puts new recruits with experienced veterans, so they can learn the ropes as it were, particularly during war time." Rikke answered

"I take it Ulfric joined during the Great War?" Lerna questioned

"Yes, he and Galmer were among the first to join up after fighting broke out." Rikke said

"Galmer too?" Lerna asked

"Yes, Galmer Stone-fist is one of Ulfric's closet companions, the two of them have been friends ever since they were children. When Ulfric became jarl of Windhelm, he picked Galmer as his housecarl. Anyway, when Ulfric and Galmer joined the legion, I took them under my wing, they were already good fighters but there is more to being a legionnaire then combat and I showed it to them. " Rikke started.

Rikke continued on "The three of us fought in many battles together and overtime Ulfric and I grew close…Galmer didn't really like it."

"How close were you?" Lerna asked

"We were in love" Rikke confessed

Lerna's eyes widened in surprise, she also noticed that the persuasion spell she had cast on Rikke had worn off but the woman was still talking to her. It reminded her of an avalanche once started it couldn't be stopped not until it had run its' course but that was all right, she believed that the talk was likely making Rikke feel better anyway.

Rikke smiled a sad smile "I remember one time, Galmer caught Ulfric and me making out in my tent. He was so upset; his yelling woke the entire camp. I don't know why he got so upset though, we never went any further than that and Galmer knew we wouldn't, not until we got married."

"Did he hate you?" Lerna asked

"No, I don't think so. I think we sometimes made him feel like a third wheel. Anyway, after a few months, Ulfric asked me to marry him and I said yes. Ulfric wanted to wait until after the war was over so we could have a traditional Nord ceremony in Riften and I agreed and then he was captured by the Thalmor."

"What?!" Lerna exclaimed

"Yes, I was there when it happened. Our unit was assigned to guard a supply train and escort it to the main body of legionaries; it was supposed to be a simple mission." Rikke said

"But it wasn't?" Lerna interjected

"No, somehow the Thalmor knew we were coming and they ambushed us. They outnumbered us more than two to one yet we fought as hard as we could. All around us our comrades fell but we kept fighting. We killed many of the Thalmor but eventually their numbers overwhelmed us. Ulfric and I were both badly wounded and I collapsed on the ground, Ulfric was able to stand but barely."

"Didn't he try shouting?" Lerna asked

"Yes, he did, but even his voice wasn't enough. I remember watching them drag Ulfric away. I wanted to save him, I tried so hard but…I couldn't even get up. I must have passed out because the next thing I remember is being treated by a healer."

Lerna suspected that Thalmor had likely left Rikke behind because they assumed she would die from her wounds. "What about Galmer, how did he survive?"

"He wasn't there. He was in the infirmary with some sort of nasty flu. I think that's part of the reason why he's so fiercely loyal to Ulfric now; he wants to make him for not being there when his friend needed him the most." Rikke answered

"I don't know what the Thalmor did to him" Rikke continued "he never wanted to talk about it and I never pressed him but I do know that he wasn't the same after that. He was always proud of his Nord heritage but now…it's like he's obsessed if it's not Nordic, he won't touch it. He used to like a bottle of Cyrodiil brandy every now and then but now he won't touch it and that's just one example."

"So you guys broke up after Ulfric's capture?" Lerna asked

"Not really." Rikke said "he escaped after the imperial city fell. Since the war was pretty much over, he resigned from the legion and returned to Skyrim. Shortly after that a courier gave Galmer and me a letter from Ulfric. He told us that the Reach had been taken by the Forsworn and he was gathering a militia force to take it back. He wanted both of us to come and join him. Galmer resigned and joined him immediately, I wanted to go with him but my commander claimed he needed me with him in Cyrodiil."

"Tullius?" Lerna asked

"No, I didn't meet General Tullius until I was sent back to Skyrim. My commander then was Seguri Facian. Anyway, I wasn't able to get to Skyrim until Ulfric had already retaken Markarth and was in prison." Rikke answered

"Bet that was a nasty shock." Lerna said

"It was. At the time, I couldn't believe that Ulfric was a criminal. I was certain it had to be some sort of misunderstanding so I went to see him in prison. He told me what happened…in retrospect I suppose I should have known then what he would do, he seemed so angry and bitter but I thought he would get over it once he got out of prison. I even offered to pay his bail but Ulfric refused."

"He didn't want your help?" Lerna asked

"No, he believed it was the Empire that was wrong, not him." Rikke said "and then later when I first he was forming a rebellion against the empire. I went to Windhelm, despite orders to stay in Solitude until General Tullius arrived with new orders for me. I wanted to talk some sense into Ulfric, when I got there he tried to talk me into joining his cause."

"I'm guessing that didn't go well." Lerna said

"No" Rikke told her "It didn't. We were two stubborn Nords, both believing we were right and trying to convince the other. We both said some pretty nasty things and we haven't spoken or written since."

"You still love him though, don't you?" Lerna phrased it like a question but it was really more of a statement.

Rikke closed her eyes and turned her face away from Lerna and said "Yes, I do" Rikke's voice was so soft that Lerna was certain that Rikke had not intended for her to hear it "but he hates me now"

"_That last bit's not true_" Talos' voice said in her mind "_Ulfric still loves Rikke, but her refusal to join the Stormcloaks has hurt him deeply. It will take a lot before he trusts her again._"

"_It sounds to me as though their relationship is as broken as Skyrim itself._" Lerna replied

"_Right now, it is_" Talos agreed "_but things that are broken can be fixed and perhaps if you fix one, you might be able to fix the other._"

"_You're saying that if I can get Rikke and Ulfric back together I may be able to put Skyrim back together? Are you trying to take over Mara's job now?_" Lerna asked

"_No way_" Talos said "_politics and war is more than enough for me. This is something Mara asked me to pass on to you. She thinks that since you have more influence in Mundus, you have a better chance of pulling it off than she does._"

"_And how am I supposed to do that?_" Lerna asked

"_Well they have a common enemy, that's a start._" Talos told her

"_Yes, but if Rikke takes open action against the Thalmor she'll risk starting a second Great War._" Lerna reminded him

"_This isn't the right time_" Talos agreed "_however, you'll know when the right time comes._"

"Hey" Rikke interrupted "you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine…just thinking." Lerna answered

"Well, I was just saying I should probably get back before the General starts wondering where I am, good day to you." Rikke replied

"You too" Lerna said and went back to staring at the cobweb covered wall, quickly becoming lost in thought.

AN: I assume most of you don't need me to tell you that Bradas was the Dunmer guy in black armor that freaked Lerna out near Windhelm a few chapters ago. Bradas is an OC but he is important do not forget him; he's like Talos an important character but not necessarily a regular. I'll also be revealing more of his history and his plans later on. Also since Bretons are the result of intermixing between humans and elves I don't think they can technically be classified as either human or elven.

I'm not sure if it happened in cannon but in this fic, Ulfric was briefly imprisoned after the Markarth incident, which is the period when Rikke visited Ulfric in prison. Lastly, I know that Tullius and Rikke are supposed to be discussing the Jagged Crown when you get back from the Fort but since Lerna is still not ready to truly take sides (as in swearing oaths and such) yet I decided to hold off on that.

FoolsSin: Yes, indeed the Thalmor are not going to have a good time in this story. I like your suggestions for the DB quest line (when she finally gets there) I'm glad that you're loving the story and I hope that trend continues.

Twisteddeal- Well, this chapter should make you quite happy then. Thanks, the job seems to be going well so far (I haven't been fired or even yelled at that much yet).

Aletheya- I'm glad that you like the story and I don't think I've seen anyone else put Talos and Sheogorath together or even a just an Aedra and a Daedra but I think in this case that Lerna and Talos are good together, they give each other the mutual understanding and support they both need.

Intellectually I get what you're saying about cliff hangers, it's just that as reader, I hate it when an author does that to me so I have a hard time making myself do it to my readers.

As for my grammar…I know and would you believe that I have actually gotten better, I used to write entire pages with no periods, commas or any punctuation (other than paragraphs but I think those are something else) at all so it's very slowly improving. For the spelling…I confess, I am a native English speaker so I don't have that excuse. Although, I actually spell better in Spanish than I do in English which is very sad, I know. I probably should have told people from the beginning that I don't have a Beta reader…not that it makes my mistakes any less but still.

Cryptozthunderlord- I have to say the Shivering Isles was one of my favorite quest lines in Oblivion along with the Dark Brotherhood, I did not see the traitor thing coming.

Ronin Kenshin- It will be interesting to watch, Sheo's soldiers will be spreading madness and chaos all over Tamriel (once they've prepared of course) after all, why should Skyrim have all the fun?


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Nineteen

AN: _**Bold Italics**_=printed words, _italics _= mental speech

Lerna's first instinct after talking to Rikke was to head straight for North Keep and start slicing off Thalmor heads but she couldn't, not yet. She knew that taking any direct action against the Thalmor right now would heighten their suspicions and make breaching the embassy even harder.

She could disguise herself which as a daedra prince was a simple matter, changing one's own form was one of the easiest to use powers they had, that power still remained available to her in a limited degree (she couldn't make drastic changes like turning herself into a dragon but simple changes of hair, eyes, etc. were things she could pull off fairly quickly and easily) even while in Mundus so the Thalmor would not be able to recognize her…but they would still raise an alarm. No, as much as it burned her heart, she had to hold off at least until after she had the information she needed.

She was pulled out of her thoughts when she realized she could sense madness, rather potent madness in the wing. However, there was something wrong, the madness although powerful (meaning that whoever it was coming from was very mad) also felt faint like a distant echo, Lerna did not understand it. Skyrim seemed to be full of things she didn't understand, Lerna didn't like that.

"Hello?" she called "is anyone here?" and began to walk through the wing. No one responded to her call, indeed there seemed to be nothing living in the wing, not even a rat. She saw several spider webs but no spiders, not that Lerna was complaining about that, she didn't like little spiders anymore than she liked big ones. Eventually, Lerna grew frustrated and decided to just ignore it. She tried herself that she didn't want to solve the mystery because then Rikke might not be able to find another safe place to meet her anti-Thalmor cohorts but it didn't really work. Her internal sentiment remained _'I'm not a quitter…but I'm quitting'_

She crept back out of the wing and walked out of the Blue Palace as if nothing was out of the ordinary. That was one of the things that often tripped up new thieves. They did the deed unseen but continued to act suspiciously which drew attention to them and got them into trouble with the guard. Lerna as a seasoned veteran of the Thieves' Guild didn't make those types of mistakes anymore…come to think of it; she wondered what had happened to the Guild since she'd left. She hadn't heard anything about the Gray Fox (not surprising since she still had the Gray Cowl, so the Gray Fox hadn't been seen in Cyrodiil for two hundred years) or the Thieves' Guild the whole time she'd been in Skyrim…Lerna had a bad feeling about that.

Anyway, just as she was passing by the hall of the dead a courier approached her. "I've got something for you" he said "Something I'm supposed to deliver your hands only."

"Who's it from?" Lerna asked

"I don't know, he wouldn't say…creepy looking fellow, wearing the blackest armor I've ever seen." He then handed her the letter "Now, I've got to go, lots of delivers to make."

Lerna ignored his departure and looked over the letter

'_**Dovahkiin**__,' _it read

_**You caused a bit of a stir in Windhelm when you demonstrated the power of your Thu'um. Not everyone is anxious of the return of the Dragonborn.**_

_**I for one desire to see you grow and develop your talents. Skyrim needs a true hero these days.**_

_**You should turn your attention to Forelhost. I understand it holds a mysterious power that can only be unlocked by the Dragonborn.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**A Friend'**_

Lerna's brow furrowed as she wondered who had sent it. Her first thought was Delphine; the woman likely had her hands full arranging Lerna's trip to the embassy but still from what little she knew Delphine was not a woman to be underestimated. She took out the letter she'd gotten back at Ustengrav and compared the handwriting. Not even close, that by itself didn't mean much; she could have gotten someone else to write one of the notes and chosen not use her name in case the letter fell into the wrong hands. Still even though Delphine seemed to be the most likely candidate, Lerna didn't think the note was from Delphine.

Another possibility was Tiber, maybe he had sent it, helping her indirectly so that Akatosh wouldn't throw another fit.

"_It wasn't me, Lerna"_ Talos voice's echoed in her head

"_Do you know who it was?"_ she asked

"_No…I'll see if I can find out."_ He replied

Lerna wasn't sure how long that it would take so she continued to ponder. If it wasn't Delphine or Tiber…could it have been Ulfric maybe? Perhaps he thought that by helping her develop her Thu'um she might feel indebted to him and decide to join his cause…but if that was his plan, then why not tell her it was from him, why say just 'from a friend'? So no, probably not Ulfric either that left only…the Graybeards, doubtful, according to everyone she'd talked to about them, the Graybeards never left High Hrothgar. Then she remembered what the courier had said 'creepy looking fellow, wearing the blackest armor I've ever seen' who did she know that matched that description?

Unbidden the memory of the Dark Elf outside Windhelm came to her. No way, she scoffed inwardly that guy was just some mercenary, what would he know about the Voice?

Eventually she made her way back to the Winking Skever. She saw Lydia sitting at the bar, looking sad. Lerna felt bad, she hadn't meant to hurt her housecarl's feelings. Lerna had grown to think of Lydia as a friend…although she didn't want to get to close. Lydia would leave her eventually whether by her choice or not, Lerna knew that constant grief would destroy her mind and she valued her mind, it made her who she was.

She wanted to talk to Lydia but she was worried that someone might overhear, particularly in a place like this, you never knew who was around. Lerna decided to try the telepathic mind thing but there was one problem…she'd never done it before and didn't know how.

"_Tiber "_Lerna thought _"how do I talk in people heads?"_

"_It's pretty simple"_ Talos explained _"Just enter their minds like you normally do but instead of completely concealing your presence the way you usually do, plant the thoughts you want them to hear into their brains directly."_

Well, it sounded easy enough

"_Lydia can you hear me?"_

Lydia grimaced in pain and put a hand on her forehead

"_Not so loud Lerna"_ Talos chided _"You'll give her a migraine."_

Oops Lerna winced internally. This was a bit harder than she'd thought

"_Lydia, it's me Lerna"_ Lerna whispered mentally

This time Lydia merely glanced around the room

"_Much better Lerna"_ Talos said

Lerna shushed Tiber and then began walking over to the bar where Lydia was sitting.

"Hello" she said as she sat down to her housecarl

"Hi…did you I thought I just…" she trailed off

"_Yes, you did just hear my voice inside your head and no you're not going crazy. Well, crazier that is, everyone is a little crazy"_ Lerna answered telepathically

"_Honestly, it's bad enough I have to follow some bossy and snotty daedra, who apparently thinks I'm useless and can't do anything on my own. Then she sends me off while she does 'gods knows what' because she thinks I'm weak and inept and now she doesn't even have the decency to leave me alone in my own skull!"_

Rather abruptly Lerna realized that Lydia was drunk but still Lerna wasn't sure she wanted to entrust Lydia with such sensitive information while she was in such a state.

"Lydia, are you drunk?" Lerna asked aloud

"Maybe a little, why do you care?" Lydia replied

"Because I care about you." Lerna answered then she switched to mental speak

"_Lydia listen, I have some importation information to share with you but I can't have you spilling to the whole inn…can you keep secrets even while drunk?"_

Lydia laughed _"Lerna, don't be silly, I'm only a little drunk. I would never let myself get to the stage where I can't perform my duties. Of course, I can keep a secret."_

Lerna wasn't entirely sure but she wanted to trust her, besides she fully intended to keep Lydia with her all day, she would be able to prevent any slip-ups.

"_Ok, now act natural."_ Lerna instructed telepathically

Mistake, Lydia tensed up

"_No, relax; act like everything is normal…like you were before I came here."_ Lerna said

Lydia leaned back and took other sip from her goblet

"_Better"_ Lerna said _"We're going to have to seriously work on your acting skills though."_

"_I'm an honorable Nord"_ Lydia countered _"I don't need to act like anything else."_

"What's wrong with acting?" Lerna asked not bothering with mental speech

"As a professional occupation nothing…but I doubt that's what you have in mind. I can't picture you in an acting troupe." Lydia said correctly guessing that Lerna's use for acting was geared more towards other, not-exactly legal pursuits.

"You'd be surprised." Lerna commented. She had performed in front of people once. One of her subjects was a brilliant playwright whose star performer had gotten sick the day before the show's big debut leaving him one actor short at the critical moment. Lerna had filled in for a minor walk-in part so of the other actors who knew the play could take the lead which the star performer was not able to do. She had rather enjoyed her brief stint in show business but not enough to want to dedicate herself to it full-time.

Anyway, she made a mental note to herself to not bring Lydia along on any murders or heists; she had a feeling that would not go well. _"Anyway"_ she went back to speaking in Lydia's mind _"Listen, I didn't mean to be so hard on you earlier. I just had a meeting with Legate Rikke; she insisted that I go see her alone."_

"_How did you manage that?" _Lydia asked

"_Simple, she slipped a note into my pocket while she was pushing me out the door."_ Lerna answered

"_I never saw any note" Lydia commented_

"_No, Rikke's quite skilled" _Lerna said _"If she ever decided to leave the legion, she'd probably be able to make a pretty good living as a pickpocket for the Thieves Guild."_

"_I thought legionaries were supposed to be honorable." _Lydia responded

"_I said if" _Lerna countered "_besides Rikke is head of the imperial legion's intelligence gathering operations. It only makes sense for her to know a few tricks of the trade. Anyway, the reason she wanted to meet with me alone is because she is leading an underground resistance to the Thalmor here in Skyrim."_

Lydia jolted upright and shouted "She's what?!"

Naturally that drew the whole inn's attention

"_Great, now you've done it" _Lerna chided her housecarl. Then realizing they had only one way out, she shouted "That's right, your mother is a fat, ugly, old walrus and she stinks like a sewer!"

"How dare you?!" Lydia's outrage was anything but feigned "I don't care how high and mighty you think you are, you have NO right to insult my mother like that!" she shouted

"Oh yeah?" Lerna challenged "You're just a stupid peasant, what are YOU going to do about it, hmm?"

Lydia hands clenched into fists as she struggled to remember her duties _protect not throttle, protect not throttle_

Lerna however plowed ahead and made it worse "by the way Layla, or Lilly or whatever your name is, there's wonderful new product on the market called soap. You should really get a lot of it…you stink worse than your mother, where you raised, in a crypt full of decaying corpses?"

That did it for Lydia, furious she rose from her chair. "That does it" and she moved toward Lerna but before she got close enough to touch Lerna the bouncer arrived.

"Ok, ladies. That's enough out you go." He grabbed hold of Lerna's right arm and Lydia's left and escorted the pair of them out of the inn "And don't come back until you're sober!" he scolded them before shutting the door behind him.

"_I'm sorry, I said those things Lydia. I didn't mean any of them." _Lerna apologized

"_Then why did you say them?" _Lydia demanded, she was far from forgiving Lerna

"_Because you drew the entire inn's attention to us when you shouted like that. I made it look like we were having a fight in order to make sure no one suspected that we were talking about the Thalmor." _Lerna explained

"_Do you really think the Thalmor had spies in the Inn?"_ Lydia asked skeptically

"_Perhaps" _Lerna responded noncommittally "_always better to be safe than sorry"_

"_You're as paranoid as Delphine" _Lydia commented

"_It's not paranoia when there really are people out to get you" _Lerna countered

"_You're an immortal Daedra Prince, what could possibly get you?" _Lydia asked

"_Lots of things…particularly here where my powers are weak" _Lerna replied

"_That's weak, no way!" _Lydia responded. Lerna was by far the most powerful and most skilled person Lydia had ever encountered…although given her rather sheltered upbringing that really wasn't saying very much.

"_Yes way. I think you need a better idea of just what my brethren are capable of" _Lerna said. She wasn't certain if what she had it mind would work but she decided to try it. She concentrated on her memories of Talos and Dagon's fierce battle in the sky above the Shivering Isles. Well, technically speaking the memories weren't actually hers originally. During the actual battle Lerna had been very busy, leading her armies against Dagon's horde of Dremora on the ground. When the battle was over, Haskill had generously offered to share his memories of the fight with her when he had heard Lerna complain about not having seen it herself.

In a great blast of flame, Dagon's massive favored form appeared high in the sky. A large red creature with massive wings and horns on its head and then in a flash of light an equally large image of a blonde Nord appeared in the sky wearing what appeared to be the same battle armor that Lerna had retrieved from Sancre Tor (though the set Talos was wearing was in much better shape). Dagon wasted no time he surrounded his form with flame, raised his war hammer and charged toward Talos.

Talos also surrounded himself with a nimbus of light and raised his shield when Dagon's attack struck the shield Dagon staggered back, quickly Talos swung his ax and his blow hit Dagon right in the shoulder. Talos then leapt back to avoid Dagon's counterstrike, furious Dagon hurled a fire blast. Talos tried to dodge but he wasn't quite fast enough, the massive ball grazed his arm. Talos countered by hurling a volley of lighting Dagon darted aside; he dodged the first volley but moved right into the path of Talos' second.

The battle went back and forth like this for a while, as time wore on it became clear that Talos was a better fighter than Dagon. Dagon changed his form into a massive bull and charged Talos, clearly intent on goring him with his now massive horns. That turned out to be a big mistake. Talos changed into his sacred animal, a large white wolf. He stayed still as the bull charged then at the last possible moment he darted aside and as the bull charged past Talos used his claws to tear a massive gash in the bull's vulnerable side. It was a grievous injury that staggered the bull, then before the bull could recover, wolf Talos jumped onto the bull's back and grabbed its' neck in a death grip with his fangs. The blow would have killed a mortal bull but since Dagon was immortal, he thrashed about trying to throw the wolf off. Eventually the bull collapsed too exhausted to continue.

Then Talos fired a blast of light that hit Dagon head on, Dagon fell from the sky but he never landed, instead he vanished back to his own plane of Oblivion. Still a wolf, Talos let out a blood-curling howl, trumpeting his victory. As if the howl had been a horn sounding retreat (to hear some tell it, essentially it was) the Dremora began to break and flee the field, first one or two, then in droves, heading for the tentative safety of the Dagon's plane.

The Aureals had urged her to press on and invade Dagon's realm but Lerna said "No, we've won; Dagon won't be troubling us again anytime soon. Besides, it's a desolate wasteland, there's nothing worth invading there anyway." Not to mention her forces had taken a heavy toll, hundreds of Mazken, Aureals and Dremora lay dead on the battlefield, hundreds more were wounded. There was nothing she could do for the dead, even she could not speed their revival time but she channeled her energy and then released it in one massive burst. That burst healed the wounded Mazken and Aureals as well as driving the Dremora who had been too injured to leave on their own back where they came from. She also began willing the Isles into repairing the damage that Dagon's horde had done to them.

Back in Solitude, Lydia's mind was reeling from the images she had seen. For a moment she couldn't speak finally she "what was that?"

"_That was my memory of the last fight between Talos and Dagon, well actually it was my chamberlain's, he witnessed it and then gave it to me." _Lerna answered

"_Maybe I should have told you what I was doing back at the inn, but I didn't think your acting skills would be up to it."_ Lerna added but Lydia was still too busy processing the memories Lerna had shown her to respond.

Lerna grabbed her housecarl's arm and pulled her into the Radiant Raiment. "Hello Taarie" Lerna greeted as she approached the high elven woman

"Back already?" Taarie said not even bothering to say hello back "How did it go?"

"Very well, Elisif loved the outfit she also said to tell you that she'll be putting a request for some new dresses soon."

"Excellent" Taarie said and handed over several coins "here's your payment as promised, and you can keep the outfit as well." After that Lerna and Lydia left the shop

"What was that all about?" Lydia asked having finally regained her composure

"Oh, she wanted me to get the Jarl's opinion on a new outfit she had designed, that's all"

"Oh, so you went and spoke to the Jarl without me?" Lydia said her voice sounded clearly annoyed

"I'm sorry" Lerna apologized mentally she added _"Rikke insisted on meeting me alone."_

"_You met her in the Blue Palace, there's nowhere that you can be alone in there."_ Lydia pointed out

"_Actually there is, the Pelagius Wing. According to Rikke, it's believed to be haunted. I can personally tell you that there was nothing alive in there except for Rikke and me."_

"_Why would Rikke trust you?" _Lydia asked

"_Because I used my most powerful persuasion spell on her." _Lerna explained plus apparently her gut is very good at reading people

"_Lerna, you can't just mess with people's minds that way, what is wrong with you?!" _Lydia exclaimed. It took all her self control not to scream the words out loud

"_I did it because I had to, Lydia. Talos told me that Rikke had some information about Ulfric but she wouldn't want to share it." _Lerna said

"_I thought she was supposed to be on the empire's side, why would she be protecting Ulfric?" _Lydia countered; her slightly pro-imperial leanings were coming out

"_It's not that type of information, Lydia. It's nothing the Empire could use against him or anything like that it's just…personal." _Lerna wasn't sure if she should share the information with Lydia or not. On the one hand, Rikke's past with Ulfric was something Rikke had told her in confidence and Lerna was reluctant to break that on the other was that fact that she had no idea how to even begin trying to fix Rikke and Ulfric's ruined relationship (relationships in general were not her specialty) and hoped that maybe her housecarl might have some ideas, the woman had been instrumental in getting her and Talos together after all.

"_What was it then?" _Lydia asked

Lerna sighed "_This is something Rikke told me in confidence…I'll tell you, but you can't tell anyone else."_

Lydia was torn. Her Nord honor told her to tell Lerna not to say anything but her curiosity was dying to know what the big secret was. In the end, curiosity won "_Ok, what did Rikke tell you?" _

"_You know Ulfric used to be in the legion?" _Lerna began

"_I heard that but I thought it was just a rumor" _Lydia commented

"_It's more than a rumor, it's a fact. Rikke confirmed it, she said they served in the same unit and during that time she and Ulfric got engaged."_

"_Seriously?" _Lydia said. On the surface, it sounded impossible that a Stormcloak and Imperial could be together but back then of course, there were no Stormcloaks.

"_Yes, they broke up after the emperor signed the White-gold Concordant. Talos told me that Mara wants me to find some way to get them back together but I can't think of any way to do it… do you have any ideas?"_

"_Not as long as the war is going on." _Lydia said

Lerna couldn't help but feel a little disappointed at that. Anyway she motioned for Lydia to stay put a minute ducked into a private corner and changed back into her Deceiver's Finery. The Radiant Raiment outfit was pretty but she liked the Deceiver's Finery better, plus it was enchanted while was not. They spent the next few hours running around Solitude doing small quests for the people in town. Most of them were pretty easy, like persuading Victoria Vinci to forgive some taxes on spiced wine for a local merchant. Although it had not been easy for Lerna to tell poor Angeline Morrad that her daughter had died in service to the Imperial Army.

Eventually around five o'clock they set off for the stables just outside of Solitude. She found Delphine sitting on a large boulder next to a cart.

"Have you given your things to Malborn?" the Blade asked as Lerna approached

"Yes, he's all set." Lerna replied

"Good, I have your invitation to the party but the only you're going to get past the guards, is by going in as if you really are an invited guest."

"Isn't that why you went to all the trouble of getting me an invitation in the first place?" Lerna asked

"Yes, but you're going to have to look the part and not be armed to the teeth. I did bring along some party clothes for you but that dress should do quite nicely…where did you get it?"

"In Cyrodiil, it was a gift from a friend." Lerna said. That was sort of true; Oceehva had given it to her as a bonus for successfully completing a contract, but it just wasn't the whole truth. The best lies were like that, they were the ones that contained as much truth as possible.

"I see, anyway, give me the rest of your gear. I'll keep it safe for you until you get back."

"Sure" she handed her pack to Delphine "It's all in there."

"Great, you should be able to pass for a real guest…at least until you open your mouth. I know it won't be easy for you to pass yourself off as a Thalmor toady but try your best."

"Maybe this will help" Lerna said and she changed her facial features to a stronger, more Nordic look."

Delphine blinked in surprise while Lydia said "wow, you can still do that?"

"Somewhat" Lerna said "changing one's own form is easy although here I can only do minor alterations. I can't do big things like changing my species or my gender-"

"I'm sorry, changing your what?" Delphine asked

"My gender, I only did that once, never again if I can help it" Lerna shook her head "I wasn't meant to be a man and I find it highly uncomfortable. Men's bodies are so…ungainly; you'd think we'd be the ones having a hard time. If men had breasts they wouldn't be able to walk straight, drunk or sober."

"Anyway, I wish you had told me you could do that earlier, I would have tried to see if I could get away with using a Nordic name…as it was I had to use your real one, so it's probably best if you went in with your real appearance" Delphine responded

"Well, technically you've never seen my real appearance, you've seen what I look like when I go among mortals" Although usually when she wasn't trying to hide her identity she allowed her glowing eyes to come out as a sign of her divinity like most Daedra Princes did. "If you saw me in my true form it would destroy your mind in an instant, even if I didn't want to." Lerna said as she switched back to her former Breton look.

"I assumed you were just using your mortal form. Isn't this the way you looked before you became Sheogorath?" Lydia asked

"Yes, it is but that's beside the point." Lerna said

"Anyway" Delphine interjected "Are you ready to board the carriage to the Embassy?"

"Yes, I am" Lerna said "keep the rest of my things safe for me."

"Don't worry" Delphine pledged "it'll all be safe and waiting when you get back. Just make sure you get whatever information is in there…I don't suppose Talos gave you any details about what exactly it is you're looking for?"

"No, but I'm sure I'll know it when I see it." Lerna said

Delphine's face remained impassive "I know you're a daedra so you'll probably be fine, but still be safe and good luck."

Lerna then climbed into the carriage. Lydia made to follow her but Delphine grabbed her arm "I'm sorry but you can't go with her."

"What? I'm her housecarl; it's my sworn duty to protect her!" Lydia protested

"It's not me" Delphine said "It's the Thalmor; they don't want housecarls at their parties…fewer people to keep their eyes on that way. You won't get past the guards, all you'll do is cause a scene and draw attention to Lerna."

"It's all right, Lydia. I've survived a lot worse than this on my own. Don't worry about little old me." Lerna said. Secretly, a bit guiltily even she was a bit relieved. She liked Lydia but subtle the woman was not…her task would probably be easier if Lydia wasn't there to help her.

The Embassy was near Solitude so the carriage ride was pretty short.

"Ah, a fellow late comer to our little soiree and arriving by carriage no less, I salute you miss." A familiar male voice said

"My own lateness is due more to getting lost on the way up this gods forsaken mountain than from any desire to actually arrive late. I usually try to arrive early, the day before the party if possible." He continued

"_Sanguine, what in Oblivion's name are you doing here?!" _Lerna practically threw the thought at him. He could spoil everything!

"_You know Sheo, you keep this up and sooner or later, I'm going to get tired of doing favors for you." _Sanguine responded

"_How is blowing my cover doing me a favor?" _Lerna asked

"_Who said anything about blowing your cover?" _Sanguine replied "_I have a couple of reasons for being here and I admit not all of them involve you. First of all, party… me those two things are practically synonyms, at least they're supposed to be, but Ambassador Elenwen's parties are always capital B Boring!"_

"_Sounds like that Leyawiin Countess you were complaining about when we first met" _Lerna commented. Internally she sighed, Lerna's mortal life sometimes felt so far away it was almost as if it had all happened to someone else.

"_Yeah, they have a quite a lot in common actually" _Sanguine responded but Lerna had the feeling it hadn't occurred to him until she'd pointed it out "_if the Countess was still alive she'd probably get on pretty well with the ambassador, except for you know the whole human, elf thing. Anyway, I've wanted to do something to liven up one these dull fests for a while now and this seemed as good a time as any._

"_Sheo, I am on your side in this, your fight with Alduin. Do you know what things were like here in Tamriel before the mortals came along?" _Sanguine didn't want for an answer before continuing "_I'll tell you" _Sanguine closed his eyes and began to make some very fake snoring noises "_Total snore fest, that's what, you think I want to go back to that?"_

"_Right, because there's nothing remotely interesting about murder, tyranny and destruction." _Lerna comment sarcastically

"_I know" _Sanguine said, as always completely missing the sarcasm. Lerna wondered if that was a daedra thing, Azura and Meridia never seemed to get it either. Sanguine continued "_where's the party, the drinking, the sex, nowhere that's where…how boring can you get?"_

"_So can you distract everyone so I can slip away and find the information that's stored in this place?" _Lerna asked

"_Can I? Sure" _Sanguine replied "_but will I? That's a whole other question."_

"_You just said you were on my side" _Lerna responded

"_And I am" _Sanguine replied sounding insulted "_but that doesn't mean I going to give your something for nothing, I'm not a charity."_

"_What do you want?" _Lerna asked hoping it wouldn't be too bad

"_Don't be like that Sheo, it's nothing difficult. I simply want your word of honor, that'll you agree to my little drinking contest at a later time and date of my choosing, I'll even promise not to pick a time when you're dealing with some minor crisis here in Tamriel"_

Lerna considered it, that didn't sound too terribly bad but Sanguine wasn't done

"_And I want that apology you owe me" _he added

"_What, I don't owe you an apology for anything!" _Lerna responded indignantly

"_Look, do you want my help or don't you?" _Sanguine asked bluntly

"_Fine" _Lerna growled and then she sighed and shoved her anger aside "_I'm sorry I reacted the way I did back in Riverwood."_ Let Sanguine take that however he wanted

"_There now, was that really so difficult?" _Sanguine asked

"_Yes, excruciatingly" _Lerna replied but she didn't wait for him to respond before she instructed "_I want to mingle with guests for a bit first, so don't do anything until I tell you."_

Sanguine simply shrugged "_You want to waste your time in unprofitable boredom? Fine by me"_

Lerna ignored him and approached the wizard standing guard outside the Embassy

"Welcome to the Thalmor Embassy" the woman, at least Lerna thought it was a woman but the robes made it hard to be sure, said "Your invitation please"

Lerna inwardly braced herself; did the guards suspect something, had she walked into some sort of trap? Trying to appear more curious than concerned she asked "Is there a problem?"

"Of course not" the guard replied "purely a formality" then her tone grew much firmer "now I need to see your invitation please." Despite the word please, it was clearly an order not a request.

"Very well" Lerna pulled her invitation out of her dress pocket "here you go"

The Altmer barely glanced at it before saying "Thank you, lady, go right in."

Lerna began to walk inside the embassy. Sanguine was right behind her and he didn't he wait for the guard to ask he simply said

"Here's my invitation. I don't have a poisoned dagger strapped to my thigh, etc. etc." Despite herself Lerna smiled a bit, Sanguine was always good for a laugh, it didn't seem to work on the guard though

"I'm just doing my duty sir." The woman said in a tired voice. Sometimes Lerna thought that the Altmer had spent so much time developing their superiority complex they'd never managed to develop a sense of humor, which Lerna felt was far more important but maybe that was because she wasn't an Altmer.

"Everything's in order, welcome back sir." The guard added

Back, Lerna wondered, had Sanguine been here before or was he simply borrowing the form of someone who had. If the later was true, Lerna hoped he hadn't killed anyone, he didn't usually. If he wanted someone out of his way, he usually had other means to incapacitate them.

"Yes, yes. Now to find myself a drink" Sanguine responded

Typical Sanguine, head straight for the wine, or the mead, or whatever drink was available. Lerna thought

"Guests are advised to remain inside the embassy" One guard said haughtily as Lerna approached him

Lerna was tempted to fling a fireball in his arrogant face but managed to pretend she hadn't heard him.

As soon as she walked in an Elven woman approached her "Welcome, I don't believe we've met. I am Elenwen, the Thalmor Ambassador to Skyrim. And you are"

Lerna peaked into the woman's surface thoughts and was slightly impressed, the woman was not happy at having a 'tainted half breed' at her party but not a hint of it showed in her face, her voice, or her body language. Clearly the woman was a skilled diplomat, odd she'd have thought a post like Skyrim would be marked under not wanted, avoid if possible and therefore have the people that the Thalmor leadership didn't want anywhere near them.

Sanguine came through the door and squeezed past them, Elenwen and Lerna completely ignored him.

"You're Elenwen?" Lerna said "I've heard so much about you!" She almost wished Delphine could have heard that, she sounded just like a Thalmor boot-licker.

Or maybe not, Elenwen didn't seem to buy it "Have you? All good I trust, but you have me at a disadvantage. I'm afraid I know nothing about you…"

And it would stay that way if Lerna had any say in it. She peaked into the woman's thoughts. Apparently she and Razelan (which apparently was the name of Sanguine's current disguise) were the last guests to arrive so Elenwen did in fact know her name already. However, that was all the woman knew, well that and the fact that Lerna Maston was a newly named Thane of Whiterun which is what drew Elenwen's attention to her, and Lerna Maston was not a Nordic name.

To Lerna's relief, Elenwen didn't suspect that Lerna was an infiltrator, to Elenwen, Lerna was simply an unknown entity and Elenwen didn't like unknowns running around her Embassy, so the Altmer was fishing for information.

"Please, tell me more about yourself what brings you to this-to Skyrim?" Elenwen asked

"Oh, No" Malborn exclaimed

Elenwen looked over her shoulder clearly annoyed at the interruption. "What is it, Malborn?"

"Oh Madame Ambassador, I'm so sorry to interrupt. It's just that we've run out of the Alta wine. Do I have your permission to uncork the Arathia Red?"

Lerna took that as her opportunity to slip away from the Ambassador.

She wants to know all about me does she? Lerna thought to herself…wouldn't that be a fun conversation?

First she approached Erikur, she spoken with him briefly back in Solitude

"Elenwen throws the nicest parties doesn't she?" he said loudly

Lerna simply smiled not that Erikur really cared he continued "For the man who knows how to make money, war can be a most profitable venture."

What a pig Lerna thought to herself outwardly she said "You seem like quite the businessman"

"Not every Nord is obsessed with strength, honor, and skill at arms" Erikur replied "a rare few are born with a gift for making money. My investments are my strength and my wealth is my weapon." It took a Lerna's self control not to roll her eyes, like investments and gold will actually do you any good if you have to defend yourself from an attack. "As for honor, well there are some luxuries even I can't afford."

Well, at least he's honest. Lerna thought

"What brings you to this party?" she asked

"You must be new to Skyrim or else you'd know who I am. I have a stake in almost anything of importance in Solitude. I feel that it is time to put aside the grievances of the past and let peace and prosperity flourish between the Empire and the Aldmeri Dominion."

If he really believed that was possible than he was an even bigger fool than Lerna thought "I try to do my little part" he said loudly but then he leaned in closer to her and said "between you and me, it's making me a lot of money heheh." Oh, now Lerna understood. She also knew that deals like that often burned the ones who made them in the end. Not that she would shed many tears for him if this deal did burn him.

She left Erikur and glanced at one of the guards "We're not supposed to talk to the guests." She saw a bard playing a flute but decided not to interrupt the woman

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Elenwen coming toward her quickly she moved over to a black haired Nord woman to try and engage her in conversation

"I don't know who you are and I don't care to" the woman said as she approached "I do know you don't belong here however, I won't blow your cover, IF you leave me alone right now." Lerna did move away from her.

Well, she's charming Lerna thought sarcastically time for plan B and she approached another Thalmor elf dressed in wizard robes

"It's a necessary part of my job to mix with the upper classes of Skyrim, such as they are." The man was saying as she approached

"What else do you do?" Lerna asked

"I lead the Talos hunters in the city of Markarath. Nords can be just stubborn but mark me well, I will purge every last one of them." The man replied

It took every ounce of self-control Lerna had not to hurl her most powerful spell at him but she managed to restrain herself. She even managed to keep her facial expression smooth "What brings you to this party?"

"There are those in the Empire who wish to evade their obligations in driving out the vermin of Talos worshipers. Fortunately, those most opposed to the Emperor's wise politics have revealed themselves to be the traitors that they are. I am here to remind the upper classes of Skyrim that their loyalty to the Empire requires cooperation with the terms of the White-Gold Concordant.

Luckily Elenwen seemed to be occupied talking to General Tullius, who had attended in full legion armor so Lerna felt it was safe for her to leave the Thalmor wizard…frankly she didn't think she could stand talking to him much longer without incinerating him.

She knew that she couldn't keep dodging Elenwen forever so she decided to talk to Malborn and get this show on the road. Before she got to the counter she was approached by another black-haired Nord woman. "Word spoken and words unspoken be wary of both. Fine wine, fine food and fine faces are well and good." She said loudly and then she leaned in closer and whispered "but not when accompanied by black hearts. Be careful Mad Goddess, there is danger here even for one such as you."

"Huh?" Lerna asked she was taken completely by surprise, even if this woman could sense that she was more than mortal…how could she possibly know that Lerna was Sheogorath it didn't make any sense

"Yes, I know who you are. Members of the Ravencrone family have long been gifted with visions of the future. So I know you will marry the wolf one day and the wolf would never be with someone evil so I will warn you to be very careful. Avoid these Thalmor as best you can, there are worse things than mere death."

Lerna sensed that the woman was a little bit mad but only a little bit more than the average person. She decided to heed her advice, a little bit of caution never hurts.

Finally she approached Malborn "I'm ready" she said softly

"Yes, I can get that for you." He said loudly and handed her a drink and then he whispered "I'll be waiting by the door until everyone is distracted." Then he walked away.

"_Sanguine, I'm ready to go." _Lerna sent the thought over to him without even glancing his direction

"_Ah finally, show time" _Sanguine responded and rose from the bench he'd been sitting on.

AN: I'm not certain but it sounds to me like Sanguine and Razelan are voiced by the same actor, so I thought it was appropriate to use him as Sanguine's disguise.

Partsu- I am delighted to hear that, although parrot mark though, that's a new one on me.

Mzukiller- No, it's not too late. I'm thinking I'll leave the poll open until after the cease fire is negotiated. In any case, I promise, I'll give at least one chapter's notice before I shut the poll down so don't worry

Mwjen- You're very welcome

Cryptozthunderlord-Glad to know I wasn't the only one

Shifty830- Yes…part of me wishes I hadn't posted that poll b/c I am curious to see how this will turn out, however I hadn't thought of it then. When the idea first popped into my head, I dismissed it but it wouldn't go away and the more I thought it about the more interesting it seemed, I hope I was able to make it believable

Twisteddeal- I know I already PMed you about this but I realize now that there is something important that I forgot to mention. I've done a bit of research into psychology (although I do not claim to be an expert in any way shape or form) and from what I understand, people like Bradas who were not born crazy (no more crazy than the average person that is) but were instead driven crazy by very traumatic events can sometimes have moments of lucidity. Moments where their original personality before the traumatic event(s) happened comes out and I thought it would be better to introduce Bradas in one of those periods first, so he doesn't come off as one of those OCs who just gets thrown into the story for no real purpose (I really don't like those, but I don't mind OCs like Bradas who actually an important plot related role to play). It's possible I may have tried a bit too hard in that department but I can promise he will not always be like that (although I should warn you that I don't have a lot of experience writing crazy characters).


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty

Still disguised Sanguine walked over to the center of the room. "Everybody could I have your attention please?" he asked, the first time pretty much everyone ignored him, he asked again a little louder and again was ignored.

Sanguine didn't like this. Irritated he summoned a bottle of mead and smashed it on a nearby pillar, naturally the loud smashing sound immediately drew everyone's attention.

"Now that I _finally _have your attention, I have an important announcement to make" 'Razelan' said "Razelan sends his apologizes but he couldn't make it to be here with us tonight"

"Oh really?" Elenwen asked sarcastically "then who are you?"

"I'm so glad you asked, my dear little Ellie" then there was a bright flash and the fake Razelan was gone and in his place stood the rather dremora-esque form that Sanguine used to go among mortals when he didn't bother to disguise himself. "I am Sanguine, Daedric prince of Debauchery, and I'm the answer to your prayers…well, more accurately, I'm the answer to your guests' prayers. You see, every time you throw one of these boring snore fests that you have the _gall _to call parties I get a couple dozen prayers from desperate mortals begging _please _Great Sanguine, do something, anything to make the next one a little more bearable, _please!_ Well, folks your prayers have been heard and tonight they're going to answered, this will be a party to remember!"

"Now, first things first" Sanguine began and then he teleported over near where the bard was standing although she was no longer playing her flute. "Now, bard, do you know anything that's not ancient lullaby? This is _supposed _to be a party not a snore-a-thon?" he asked her making the young girl jump

"Well, I'm not actually a bard yet" she stammered out "I'm a student at the college and these-"that was as far as Sanguine let her get

"What? No, no, no, that'll never do, a real party needs fully trained professional musicians who can play more songs than just 'rock-a-bye-baby-Nord' back to school with you and then he teleported her back to her bed at the Bards' College in Solitude.

"What did you do to her?!" General Tullius demanded "The girl is a citizen of Skyrim and is under the full protection of the imperial legion if you've hurt her I swear I'll-"

"Relax, General 'always wears his britches too tight'" Sanguine replied someone snickered at the name "I mean seriously, do you own anything that wasn't made by a blacksmith?"

"I am not going to dignify that with an answer" Tullius said "Now, don't make me ask again, what did you do to that girl?!"

"I sent her back to her school that's all" Sanguine replied. His sidekick would never have let him do anything more than that to the girl

"_I am not your sidekick, I am your anchor, I am the only reason you're able to do half of this!" _the furious thought that was not his own charged into his brain

"_Whatever, you're seriously cramping my style_" Sanguine complained

"_I just could leave and Akatosh's barrier would send you back to Oblivion right now_." Talos' mental voice pointed out

"_But I've just gotten started" _Sanguine protested

"_Then I suggest you remember our deal, I help you stay longer, and lend you my power so you can do more but you stay within in the limits I set you." _Talos countered

"_Fine, just shut up and let me play!" _Sanguine snapped

"Now time to bring in some real entertainment." He then summoned some of his Dremora henchmen

"I Demand you stop this immediately!" Elenwen ordered "First, you dissolve the bard apprentice I hired for my party."

Sanguine sighed "This is the last time I am going to repeat myself, I did not dissolve any one, I merely teleported the girl back to her school in Solitude, she is perfectly safe and sound."

Elenwen continued as if he hadn't spoken "Now you summon more daedra to attack us, you are under arrest by order of the Aldmeri Dominion!" Technically the embassy itself was Aldmeri soil so Elenwen did have the right to arrest people on its' grounds so Tullius couldn't have interfered legally, even if he'd wanted too. The guards obediently drew their weapons and charged forward toward Sanguine.

They managed to get only two steps when suddenly their weapons and armor disappeared. At first they continued to charge completely oblivious to the fact that they were now disarmed and dressed in only their undergarments. It was the laughter from the guests that made the guards stop and look. When the realized what had happened they screamed and started looking around for places to hide their shame, one hid himself behind a very large pot; the other concealed herself in a dark corner at the far side of the room.

"Relax, Ellie, these guys aren't fighters, they're entertainers" Sanguine said "Now boys, show these people what you can do" Sure enough none of them were carrying weapons, one of them held a flute, another held a lute, and the third had a drum. They struck up a much faster tune than the one the student bard had been playing

"Now that's a beat I can dance to" Sanguine said, he looked around at the guests and saw that they were still not ready to really party yet. It was time for the next step

"Now, really, what is the point of serving drinks if you're not going to let your guests get drunk? I say drinks all around!" Instantly a glass of wine or mead, whichever each individual mortal preferred appeared in each guests hand and in the hands of the each of the guards as well even the two hiding guards as well, after all why should the guests get to hog all the fun?

Now all though it looked like ordinary wine or mead it was actually a special brew of Sanguine's. No, it was not the same brew he had given to Lerna and Talos, that brew was designed specifically for immortals and was too powerful for mortal bodies; it would kill mortals who drank it, pretty quickly. This brew was something he served at parties with his own mortal followers to get them to loosen up.

Mortals often claimed he made them do things against their will, no; he just made it easier for them to do the things they really wanted to do anyway. That was why he still didn't get why Sheo had been so mad at him. He had known she wanted Talos and Talos wanted her too, heck everybody and his uncle had known that and he had very kindly helped make it happen and she thanked him by slapping him upside the head twice…women, he'd lived for eternity and they were still incomprehensible to him.

Since it looked like ordinary drink the guests slowly began to drink it except Elenwen who quite made a show of 'accidently' spilling hers on the floor

"Oops, how clumsy of me" she said "I'll just tell Malborn to-"but Sanguine interrupted her

"No problem, Ellie" he said as both cup and spill simply vanished into thin air and then he teleported over to her and grabbed both of her arms "How about a dance?"

"No, I demand you release me immediately!" Elenwen responded

Sanguine however ignored her and started swinging her around. Elenwen tried to fight against him but he was too strong for her.

"That looks like fun" Balgruuf observed he turned to Maven Black-Briar who happened the woman nearest to him "want to try?"

It was a sign of how potent Sanguine's brew was that instead of threatening him or at the very least telling him to go bother someone else she instead answered simply "All right" and allowed him to help off her seat and led her to the middle of the floor. They weren't the only pair either Vittoria Vinci was dancing with Erikur, Ondolemar was dancing with Jarl Ravencrone, and Orthus was dancing with Jarl Elisif. The only ones not dancing were General Tullius and the servant Brelas was still trying to do her job, well, Elenwen was technically dancing but not enjoying it, she was still trying to break free of Sanguine's grip.

"I trust you're taking notes on all this Ellie?" he asked

"Stop calling me that ridiculous name!" Elenwen demanded

Sanguine "Ok, I'm bored with you now" he let go of her so suddenly that she went whirling halfway across the room. Sanguine had released her in the direction of General Tullius who had accidently (on purpose) failed to catch her, as result she'd face planted right in front of him. Sanguine meanwhile dimmed all the candles in the room a bit and stepped back to watch the chaos he'd unleashed. Elenwen hurriedly got to her feet, dusted herself and then began racing around from guest to guest desperately trying to restore some semblance of order…but with little success.

"Quick let's go before anyone notices us" Malborn whispered as soon as Razelan had smashed the mead bottle. Lerna had not replied verbally instead she'd simply followed him into the next room.

"So far so good" Malborn began "let's hope nobody saw us slip out. We need to slip through the kitchen; your gear is hidden in the larder. Just stay close and let me handle any talking, got it?"

Lerna nodded

"Ok, good, now follow me" Malborn said He then led her through another door into the kitchen

"Who comes, Malborn?" A female Khajiit asked "You know I do not like strange smells in my kitchen."

"A guest feeling ill" Malborn answered "leave the poor wretch be" Lerna helped the image by doubling over and clutching her stomach.

"A guest in the kitchens?! You know this is against the rules…" the Khajiit argued

"Really, rules is it Tsvani? I didn't realize that eating moon sugar was permitted. Maybe I should ask the ambassador…"

That changed the cats tune real quick "Tss!" she hissed "get out of here, I saw nothing!"

"Your gear is in that chest, I'll look the door behind you, don't screw this up!"

Lerna immediately unlocked the chest and equipped her gear, including her ring of Khajiit and then she headed out the door

"Ok" she heard Malborn say through the door "You're on your own now."

She snuck down the hall before she'd gone more than a step or two she heard a male voice say

"Did you see the robes that arrived this morning? Who were they, more of the emissary's treaty enforcers?"

"No" another voice answered "They're high mages just in from Alinor. I guess Herself is finally getting worried about all the dragon attacks."

"Ah, good" the first voice responded "I've been wondering how we're supposed to defend this place from a dragon."

"If a dragon does show up, maybe we'll get lucky and it will eat the mages first, might give us enough time to kill it." The second soldier said

By this point Lerna had found where they were, in addition she had her bow drawn along with her arrow notched and ready, she just wanted to make sure they was nothing more useful to be learned from eavesdropping before she loosed her first arrow.

"Ha, I'd like to see those arrogant bastards taken down a notch, always looking their noses down at us lowly footsloggers."

Both soldiers laughed cruelly for a moment

"Well," one of them said "We'd better get back to our rounds" and they broke off. It was at this point that Lerna fired her first arrow directly into the back of one of the Thalmor foot soldiers killing him instantly. His gossip buddy heard it drew his sword and rushed over but he couldn't see Lerna she drew readied her second arrow and fired it he too fell dead. Lerna cast her cloak spell which along with her ring of Khajiit rendered her effectively invisible. She ran through the building looking for any more Thalmor she found only one a mage, she could have simply snuck by him but instead she slit his throat with one of her swords.

She then took what few valuable items (including the wizard's enchanted robes) were in this part of the building. For the next part, she sheathed her swords and summoned a Daedric war hammer from the Shivering Isles. Usually she didn't like war hammers, they were too slow and unwieldy for her liking but there was no weapon better suited to property damage and that was she used it for. She used it to smash to pieces every single piece of furniture, along with every other breakable object, that she could find, and the objects that she couldn't break she tossed on the floor. In short she made a huge mess for the Thalmor to have to clean up when she left. Then for could measure she used a flames spell to burn every single carpet.

Once that was done she headed out the door, she was no longer interested in stealth, and she wanted to kill as many of the Thalmor bastards as she could. Almost as soon she stepped outside the guards came after her. However because the passageway was pretty narrow they could only come at her one at a time. So a pattern emerged that was frankly rather sad, they charged and Lerna burned them with fire magic until eventually the foot soldiers were gone and only the mages were left.

Lerna conjured a storm Atronach to help draw their fire while she herself slipped back into invisibility mode. Lerna found one mage and quickly slit his throat while the other was engaged in a lighting duel with her storm Atronach. Lerna went over to the other mage and killed him with a single sword strike across his back. She then dispelled her storm Atronach and headed into Elenwen's solar, still invisible.

"But I need the money" a male voice whined "I earned it I have my own expenses you know"

"Silence" Another voice, Thalmor most likely, cut the whiny voice off "do not presume, you are most useful but do not presume. We have other informants who are less offensive…"

Lerna found another foot soldier and quickly, quietly not wanting to risk missing any possibly interesting information slit the guard's throat.

"You will be paid _if _this prisoner turns out to have anything useful not before" the Thalmor wizard continued and then he stood at that exact moment, Lerna's cloak spell wore off. "I'll see you burn!" the elf shouted as he cast a lighting spell at her. The Nord charged her with a battle ax but since he wasn't wearing any armor Lerna was able to take him down with only two sword swings. The wizard was a bit harder. He had enough sense to not stay in one place he kept moving and trying to fill her with lighting but eventually he too fell to her swords.

Once she was satisfied that she had killed everything that would try to kill her, she began to search the place, she found a very strange stone unlike anything she had ever seen before, she didn't know what it was or if it had any value but she took it anyway because it was pretty and because it had piqued her curiosity…her mother always said she was too curious for her own good. She also looted Elenwen's safe and Rulindil's display cases although instead of picking the locks like she had for the safe, she had simply used her war hammer to smash the glass and the cases themselves for good measure. After some more searching she found some documents locked in a chest, picking the lock with little trouble she read each one of them the first was a report on the Thalmor's own internal investigation of the dragon attacks

"**First Emissary Elenwen,**

**We anticipate a breakthrough in our attempts to uncover the party or power behind the dragon resurrection phenomenon. An informant has indentified a possible lead, whom we have brought back to the embassy for a full interrogation. The subject is obstinate, but by all indications is holding back the information we seek. I have authorized Intermediate Manual Uncoiling" **Lerna didn't want to know what that meant but she did know that it did not sound good** "-I do not expect more will be necessary unless you feel time presses. I know you prefer to be present for the final questioning; I will inform you when the subject is fully receptive. Two days should tell the tale. In the meantime, if you wish to audit our technique, your expertise is welcome, as always. I have placed the prisoner in the cell closest to your office stairs for your convenience -Rulindil 3rd. Emissary**" So it confirmed that the Thalmor knew far less about what was going on with the dragon attacks than Lerna and Delphine did, of course they had a source that the Thalmor would never believe. Their knowledge came directly from Talos, who was in fact a god no matter what the Thalmor claimed, admittedly Alduin was before Talos' time but Talos had heard it directly from Akatosh who had created Alduin. Lerna wondered if the Thalmor knew any of the Nord legends about Alduin or simply dismissed them all as heresy, probably the latter, which she believed was a very foolish mistake on their part, she believed very legend had a grain of truth to it. Lerna also made a mental note to free this prisoner (along with any others being held in the emissary) while she was here.

Then she decided to read the next document

"**Thalmor Dossier: Ulfric Stormcloak**

**Status: Asset (uncooperative), Dormant, Emissary level approval**

**Description: Jarl of Windhelm, leader of the Stormcloak rebellion, and imperial legion veteran**

**Background: Ulfric first came to our attention during the First War against the Empire, when he was taken as a prisoner of war during the campaign for the White-Gold Tower. Under interrogation we learned of his potential value (son of the Jarl of Windhelm) and he was assigned as an asset to the interrogator who is now First Emissary Elenwen. He was made to believe that information obtained during his interrogation was crucial in the capture of the Imperial City (the city had in fact fallen before he had broken), and then allowed to escape. After the war, contact was established and he has proven his worth as an asset. The so-called Markarth incident was particularly valuable from the point of view of our strategic goals in Skyrim although it resulted in Ulfric becoming generally uncooperative to direct contact.**

**Operational Notes: Direct contact remains a possibility (under extreme circumstances), but in general the asset should be considered to be dormant. As long as the civil war proceeds in its' current indecisive fashion, we should remain hands-off. The incident at Helgen is an example where an exception had to be made – obviously Ulfric's death would have dramatically increased the chance of an imperial victory and thus harmed our overall position in Skyrim. (NOTE: The coincidental intervention of the dragon at Helgen is still under scrutiny. The obvious conclusion is that whoever is behind the dragons also has an interest in the continuation of the war, but we should not assume therefore that their goals align with our own.) A Stormcloak victory is also to be avoided however, so even in-direct aid to the Stormcloaks must be carefully managed."** Tiber was proven right as usual, the Thalmor were using Ulfric against the empire, given the wording of the dossier, Lerna suspected that Ulfric was simply a dupe rather than a willing puppet. She wondered if he'd change his tune if he saw this, probably not, more likely he'd think it was some imperial trick. Maybe Lerna should show it to Rikke. Rikke might have an idea or two, she had once been Ulfric's fiancée and she knew Ulfric better than anyone except maybe Galmer and fat chance getting him to go along with something like this. In any case she was definitely going to hang on it.

The third one was a bit shorter

"**Thalmor Dossier: Delphine**

**Status: Active (Capture or Kill), High Priority, Emissary Level Approval**

**Description: Female, Breton, mid 50s**

**Background: Delphine was a high-priority target during the First War, for both operation and political reasons.**" Let me guess because she was a filthy half-breed Lerna thought sarcastically "**She was directly involved in several of the most damaging operations carried out by the Blades within the Dominion. She had been identified and slated for the initial purge but by bad luck was recalled to Cyrodiil just before the outbreak of hostilities. During the war, she evaded three attempts on her life, in one case killing an entire assassination team.**" Lerna didn't know how much of an accomplishment that was but it certainly sounded impressive "**Since then we have had only indirect evidence of her movements as she has proven extremely alert to our surveillance. She should be considered very dangerous and no move against her should be made without overwhelming force and the most careful preparation.**

**Operational Notes: She is still believed to be actively working against us within Skyrim, although we have no location on her. Assumed to be working alone, as no other Blades are known to be active in Skyrim, and she has in the past avoided contact with other fugitive Blades-**"

Until now Lerna thought of course, the Thalmor had no idea that she was a Blade. While she had been visiting Martin in the land of the dead she had run into both Jauffre and Baurus as well. She and Baurus had nice chat about happier days but Jauffre had given her a stern lecture about how Daedric prince or not she was still a Blade and she had duties to the Empire, duties that she had been horribly neglecting. There was no resigning from the Blades, once you were in; you were a Blade, apparently even if you became the Daedric prince of madness.

**"-for her own security (one of the reasons she has thus far avoided elimination). Her continued existence is an affront to all of us. Any information on her whereabouts or her activities should immediately be forwarded to the third emissary."** Lerna blinked she hadn't expected such venom was that because Delphine was a Breton, a Blade or both? In any case, it did prove that she had been right; Delphine was not to be taken lightly.

Finally the last document, this one contained a name she did not recognize.

**"Thalmor Dossier: Esbern**

**Status: Fugitive (Capture only), Highest Priority Emissary Level Approval**

**Description: Male, Nord, late 70s"** Lerna was stunned, why would an old Nord guy be so important to the Thalmor? Only one way to find out she read on

**"Background: Esbern was one of the Blades lore masters prior to the First War against the Empire. He was not a field agent, but is now believed to have been behind some of the most damaging operations carried out by the Blades during the pre-war years including the Falinesti Incident and the breach of the Blue River Prison."** Neither of those names meant a thing to Lerna, but she didn't think they were why Esbern was so important to the Thalmor now either **"His file had remained dormant for many years, an inexcusable error on the part of my predecessor (who has been recalled to Alinor for punishment and reeducation)"** Lerna was glad not to be in that guy's shoes **"in the erroneous belief that he was unlikely to pose a threat due to his advanced age and lack of field experience. A salutary reminder that all operational levels that no Blades agent should be considered low priority for any reason. All are to be found and justice exacted upon them."** Lerna blinked, it seemed she'd underestimated just how much the Thalmor really hated the Blades…how much damage had the Blades managed to do to them during and before the war she wondered

**"Operational Notes: As we are still in the dark as to the cause and meaning of the return of the dragons, I have made the capture of Esbern our top priority, as he is known to be one of the top experts in the dragon lore of the Blades. Regrettably, we have yet to match their expertise on the subject of dragons, which was derived from their Akaviri origins and is still far superior to our own (which remains largely theoretical)"** Lerna bet that was a very difficult admission for the Thalmor to make **"The archives of Cloud Ruler Temple, which believed to have been the primary repository of the oldest of Blades lore, were largely destroyed during the siege, and although great effort has been made to recover what has been lost, it now appears that most of the records pertaining to dragons were either removed or destroyed prior to our attack. Thus Esbern remains our best opportunity to learn how and why the dragons have returned. It cannot be ruled out that the Blades themselves are somehow connected to the Dragons' return-"**

Ha, now that's ironic Delphine suspected the Thalmor and it turns out the Thalmor suspect the Blades Lerna thought **"We have recently obtained solid information that Esbern is still alive and hiding somewhere in Riften. Interrogation of a possible eye-witness is on-going. We must proceed carefully to avoid Esbern being alerted to his danger. If he is indeed in Riften, he must not be given the opportunity to flee."** This must be it, Lerna thought, this Esbern guy must be another of those mortal allies that Tiber was talking about and the information at the Thalmor embassy was where to find him…damn Aedra, always making things so much more complicated than they needed to be. Well, actually, it was mostly just Akatosh and his stupid rules.

Anyway, she had the information she wanted so she proceeded to smash the rest of the furniture like she had before but this was Elenwen's private office and she wanted to do something more than more lingering. She summoned her Wabbastack from the Shivering Isles. Ok, so it wasn't the most original name but it was the very first artifact she herself had actually created so give her a break. It was rather similar to Wabbajack except instead of turning living things into other living things, the Wabbastack turned non-living objects into different non-living objects. Mostly she used it for secretly playing pranks (a side of her personality that had slowly emerged since her ascension to the throne of madness) along with her gray cowl which hid her identity even from her follow Daedric princes (although she suspected it wouldn't work on Nocturnal who had cursed the cowl in the first place) on her fellow princes mostly Dagon and Molag Bal both of whom she very strongly disliked like when she had turned every whip in Cold Harbor into black licorice.

She used her Wabbastack on one of the rolls of paper on the rubble of what had once been a desk and it turned into a bucket of orange paint and then she turned the quill into a brush. She then painted anti-Thalmor messages like Talos is Divine! and Bretons Rule and Altmer Drool! All over the walls. Only problem was she didn't have enough power the make sure the Thalmor won't be able to simply paint over it or peel it off, not by herself anyway

"_Tiber_" she sent out a mental request

"_Sorry, Lerna can't help you, I'm busy" _Talos responded

"_What?" _Lerna was shocked. She thought Tiber would love the chance to take the Thalmor down a notch and besides it was completely out of character for him to just brush off like that

"_I'm busy" _Tiber repeated "_I'm sorry I can't help you right now. Try asking Mara or Dibella, one of them might be willing and don't talk to me right now, I need to stay focused." _His voice sounded strained like he'd just run a marathon or something

Rather abruptly she realized she could still feel Sanguine's presence which should be impossible, Akatosh's barrier should have kicked him out a while ago but it felt a little odd. The power felt like Sanguine's and yet it didn't, it felt like there was something else mixed in with it something she couldn't identify. It took her a moment to put it together until she remembered the first time she had joined her power with Tiber's, now obviously she couldn't feel her own power signature but Haskill could and he said that when Talos power joined with hers it changed a bit even though Aedra didn't actually have power signatures. Lerna suspected it had something to do with the fact that they didn't like to fault their divinity and their power they way her brethren so often did.

Suddenly everything made sense, Sanguine was still because Talos was helping him and because Talos was helping Sanguine and by helping him keep the Thalmor busy he was in fact helping her at the same time, it meant that he couldn't help her play her silly little pranks on Elenwen. She had already done a good deal of damage on her own maybe she should just free the prisoners and go. Talos had sounded worn out, she wasn't certain how much more time he'd be able to give her. He may be a god but even divinity had its' limits despite what mortals often thought. Lerna frowned as she fingered the Wabbastack.

"_Or you could just try asking"_ a female voice echoed in her mind

"_Who are you?"_ Lerna asked

"_Mara goddess of love, it's nice to finally meet you in person…so to speak." _Mara answered

"_Ok, so will you help me pull a few quick pranks?" _Lerna asked

"_Sure" _Mara replied "_I've lost count of how many times I've watched a couples love get torn apart by the Thalmor's so-called justice , I think a little pay back is in order…although I have to say your approach is a little silly."_

Lerna smiled "_that's exactly the point, Elenwen is stuck up and snobbish, she takes herself very seriously. I'm going to rub her face in silly, for a while…she'll hate it."_

One quill was enchanted to occasionally write documents in brilliant colored ink, say bright pink or yellow no matter what color ink they were dipped into. Another was spelled to dot eyes and sentences with bright happy faces and other silly expressions even if the letter writer did not intend for them to be there and the letter writer would not be able to simply switch quills either. Also sometimes the quills would work normally with no sign at all that anything was wrong.

The two immortal ladies left other presents too. First they infused the anti-Thalmor messages so they could not be covered up or removed and then they spread the messages (and a few more) all over the embassy even into the room where the party was still ongoing much to the shock and amusement of the guests. Lastly they conjured up several amulets of Talos, strung them together, and hung them up on the walls as if for decoration and again these were also spelled to be irremovable and unbreakable. However, at random times one or more of these amulets would break off and start following random Thalmor around the embassy and hitting them in the head or other body parts. Unfortunately none of these spells were permanent they would all fade away…eventually.

Then Lerna cast her cloak spell and headed into the dungeon (using the key she had taken from Rulindil's dead body). She crept around the dungeon searching for any guards; she wanted to make sure they were all dead before she freed the prisoners; the last thing she wanted was to free a prisoner, have them rush off and get killed by a patrolling guard. She'd made that mistake once, never again. So she decided to run a quick check to make sure. She found one outside the cell, an invisible sword to his back killed him and then she a quick run around (along with yet more property destruction) and no, no other guards and so she felt it was safe to free the prisoner.

She stopped sneaking, uncloaked herself and walked into his cell

"I told you I don't know anything else about it." The man said as soon as she entered

"Relax; I'm not here to hurt you." She said soothingly

"What? Who-What do you want then?" he asked her

"No time to explain. Let's get out of here." She then used the key to free him from his chains

"Yeah sure" the man said not about to look a gift horse in the mouth

"Once he was freed" the man began leading her toward a trapdoor that she had noticed but hadn't paid attention to before. "Come on, this way, I've seen the guards use this to get rid of bodies it must lead somewhere."

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" Lerna asked

"Name's Etienne Rarnis. They grabbed me in Riften" the man answered "they seemed to think I know something. They just asking me the same damned questions."

"Hold on. You may know something important."

"I sure damned hope so. If it helps you twist them all up, I'm glad to help. They're after some old guy named Esbern something to do with dragons. I gathered it from listening to them talk when they thought I was out. I've seen a guy in Riften whom they seem to think is him not much to go on. I don't know even know where he lives or his name but they seem pretty excited about it. That's it; now let's get out of here."

"Ok, I'll be right behind you." Lerna said

"Listen up spy!" she heard a voice say "You're trapped in here and we have your accomplice." Too late Lerna realized that she could no longer feel Sanguine's presence and she ran out of the prison cell. "Surrender immediately or you both die!"

"Never mind me, I'm dead already." Malborn said simply

"FUS, RO, DAH!" she shouted the banister and much of the surrounding area was pulverized by the shout by Malborn was unharmed just as Lerna had intended quickly she used a telekinesis spell to pull him safely to her. Then she pushed him and Etienne back into the cell and ordered "stay" and then for good measure she locked the door both men protested but Lerna ignored them and ran after the guards.

Both of the guards had been wounded but they were not dead. They charged at Lerna trying to trap her between them however she took them both down with a powerful enemies explode spell followed by a swift sword stroke to finish the job. Once the guards were dead, she looted the key to the trap door from their bodies and went back to the cell she locked Malborn and Etienne in.

"All right, the guards are dead, it's safe to come out now" and she unlocked the door.

"Safe?" Malborn scoffed "Now the Thalmor will be hunting me for the rest of my life! I hope it was worth it!"

"Anyway, I saw guards dragging bodies over here, might be a way out." Etienne said" indicating a trap door

"Ok, I'd better go first; we don't know what we'll find on the other side." Lerna said

"Let's just get out of here" Etienne said

Malborn said nothing at all, he just fumed silently

Lerna opened the door. Inside it was almost pitch black, she cast a daylight spell flooding the cave with light, not that anyone thanked her for it. Then she heard it, the roar of a troll, she readied her powerful enemies explode spell, no troll species could stand up to that kind of powerful fire magic. Sure enough one blast was all it took to kill the beast and then the trio was out of the cave

Outside the cave the ran into

"Lydia, how did you find me?" Lerna asked her

"I don't know" Lydia shrugged "Housecarl's intuition I guess."

"Anyway, listen we'll have to split up again." She handed Lydia several gold coins "Take Etienne and make sure he gets back to Riften safely. The Thalmor are looking for a man named Esbern there. I'm headed to North Keep, I've seen what they do to people and I can't just leave them there any longer, I'll meet you as soon as I can. Malborn I-"but the Bosmer cut her off

"Forget it!" he said "Whatever you want count me out, I go my own way from this point on." And then he ran off.

Lerna also wasted no time in running down the path. On the map, North Watch Keep didn't look like it was that far from the Embassy but it still took a bit of time for her to get there when she arrived her path was blocked by an elf soldier

"Halt!" he demanded

"What is this place?" she asked him

"That's privileged information, now move along." He ordered

"And if I don't?" Lerna challenged

"Then I'll have to take you into custody…now move along."

"I don't think so." Lerna said and she drew her swords

"Then you never should have come here" the guard snarled as he drew his sword

But Lerna was faster she struck him once before he finished drawing his blade and then he barely managed to block her second strike but her third killed him.

Suddenly an archer showed up. "FUS, RO, DAH" Lerna shouted knocking him down she rushed over and stabbed him before he could get back up and the last guard and her exchanged sword strikes a few times but ultimately Lerna killed him as well. While she was looting the corpse another archer showed up, Lerna killed that one with a few fire spells. Lerna had been wounded in the fighting so she took a moment to heal herself before heading into the fort.

It was a bit dark inside so she cast a night eye spell to give herself some extra light, after all no sense in letting her enemies take advantage of something too right? She also decided not to smash everything up in here like she had back at the embassy, mostly because given the amount of cobwebs and the state of disrepair much of the place was in, she doubted the Thalmor would bother to replace it which made the property damage pointless although entertaining.

She hadn't gone very far before she saw a guard simply standing in the middle of the hallway, well how could she resist such a tempting target she crouched down pulled out her bow and fired a single arrow the guard's back killing him instantly. The sound drew the attention of a wizard she hadn't seen and he came running also with his back to her and she took him out with a second sneak attack.

She proceeded slowly methodically checking to make sure she didn't miss looting the place of anything valuable. The next guard she found wasn't standing still he was on the move but he arrow hit him anyway, he was also tougher than his counterpart, he didn't die immediately luckily though Lerna was able to follow up with a second arrow and that killed him. The sounds of battle drew the attention of two other guards both of whom took three of Lerna's arrows each before they died. The Thalmor were getting tougher the further she went in it seemed although admittedly the bow had never been her best weapon.

The next large room seemed like an ideal spot for her to be overwhelmed through sheer numbers. However, she had a plan, first she cast a cloak spell and then she summoned a storm Atronach. Her strategy worked perfectly the guards focused their attacks on the Atronach while Lerna crept around delivering sneak attacks with her swords pretty much whenever and wherever she wanted. You'd think one of them would realize that someone would have likely conjured the Atronach and cast a detect spell or something but no, none of them did. Now that might have been because Lerna was smart enough to kill the wizard first but still.

She continued on and found two more guards along with the interrogator. This fight was a bit hairy as they tried to trap between the three of them Lerna shouted the guards down. Then she killed the one before he could get back up (she could almost never tell if the Thalmor were in fact hes or shes when they were helmeted and/or robed they way the way they often were) the other guard she hit with down after hit him with a few sword swings and finally the interrogator himself died when Lerna impaled him on her sword. Lerna however did get injured in the process so she sheathed her swords and healed her wounds before doing anything else.

Once she was healed, she looted the dead bodies and began freeing the prisoners in the cells however something told her that she had missed somebody so she looked around and found other man chained up nearby

"You there! What are you doing!" he demanded

Lerna blinked he seemed pretty feisty Lerna guessed he hadn't been in Thalmor custody very long

"I'm here to rescue you."

"I never thought I'd see another friendly face again." He said "We need to get to safety as soon as possible. Let's move."

Lerna nodded and used the key she taken from the dead Thalmor to free from his chains.

Once he was freed and on his feet Lerna slowly began leading him toward the door as they walked she asked "What did the Thalmor want with you?"

"I'm not sure" the man said "At first they accused me of being a Stormcloak, a secret Talos worshipper…They wanted a confession. To what it didn't matter, they simply wanted me to admit to something. I think they wanted to break me. Use me as a way to rest of the Gray-Mane family. I, Thorald Gray-Mane gave them no such pleasure."

Lerna could hear that the man definitely felt a strong sense of pleasure at that, for which she couldn't really blame him

"How long were you chained up?"

"Gods, I've lost count of the days. It feels like an age has passed. I wish I could believe that I could have held out forever against their torture but I can't be so sure. Now thanks to you, I needn't worry anymore."

There was a door near the cells so it did not take them very long to get outside. Once they were out Thorald spoke to her

"I cannot thank you enough for rescuing me from this place. I suspect I'd never see again see the light of day otherwise. But why would you risk your life for me, a stranger?"

"Well, Thorald…to be honest, I knew the Thalmor were holding some people prisoner here but I didn't know any names."

"Ok, so you risked your life, for several strangers, I ask again, why?"

She considered telling him she hadn't really risked anything, she was a daedra, considered it and rejected it, not yet, it was too soon. "I guess because…I know what the Thalmor do to their prisoners and I wouldn't be able to live with myself, knowing that I left living, breathing people in such horrible conditions."

"That's very noble of you, how did you know there was anyone imprisoned here?" Thorald asked

"…I can't tell you, I promised to keep their name secret" Lerna highly doubted Thorald would go running to the Thalmor but the risks were simply too great besides, it wasn't really her secret to tell.

"I understand, I won't ask you to break your pledge. May I at least know the name of my savior?"

"Yes, my name is Lerna Maston" Lerna answered

"I hate to impose further but I have an urgent favor to ask of you."

"Ask away" Lerna said

"I cannot stay, not in Whiterun and it likely won't be safe for my brother Avulstein, either. Our best hope now is to fall in with the ranks of the Stormcloaks. Tell my mother, Fralia Gray-Mane, to suffer the winter's cold wind, for it bears aloft next summer's seeds. She'll know what it means."

"I'll tell her" Lerna promised

"I thank you again friend. You've given me my life back." He then headed off. The other prisoners had already left. Lerna teleported back to Delphine's secret chamber in Riverwood startling the other Breton but not for long

"Wait a minute, why didn't you just do that in the first place?!" Delphine demanded

"Because I can only do teleport to places I have been before." Lerna answered "Believe me, if I could have done it the easy way I would have."

"Fair enough, your gear is safe as promised, did you learn anything useful?"

"Well, the Thalmor know even less about the dragons then we do" Lerna said

"Really? You're sure, that seems hard to believe. I mean why would Talos say you had to go there, if the Thalmor don't know anything?" Delphine asked

"They're looking for someone named Esbern" Lerna said

"Esbern?! He's alive!" Delphine exclaimed it was the first time Lerna had seen the woman look genuinely happy about something

"I thought the Thalmor must have got him years ago" she smiled fondly "that crazy old man" but the warmth soon faded "figures the Thalmor would be on his trail though if they were trying to figure out what is going on with the dragons."

"What would they want with Esbern?" Lerna pressed

"You mean aside from wanting to kill every Blade they can lay their hands on?" Delphine asked sarcastically but she didn't wait for a response before continuing "Esbern was one of the Blades archivists back before the Thalmor smashed them during the Great War, he knew everything about the ancient Dragon lore of the Blades obsessed with it really, nobody paid much attention back then, I guess he wasn't as crazy as we all thought."

"So the Thalmor think the Blades know about dragons…" Lerna trailed off suspecting that her thoughts were mirroring Delphine's "Ironic right, the old enemies assume that every calamity has got to be a plot of the other side, even so we have to find Esbern before they do, he'll know how to stop the dragons if anyone does. Do they know where he is?"

"Yeah, they think he's hiding a city called Riften" Lerna said

"Riften eh, probably down in the Rat way, that's where I'd go. You'd better get to Riften, it's down in the south east of Skyrim near the border with Cyrodiil and talk to Brynjolf he's…well connected, a good starting point for information. Oh and when you find Esbern, if you think _I'm _paranoid, you have some trouble getting him to trust you, just ask him where he was on the 30th of frost fall, he'll know what it means."

She grabbed her things out of the chest and then teleported to Breezehome in Whiterun. Once there she began looking for old lady Gray-Mane. Lerna found the woman near one of the market stalls

"Fralia Gray-Mane?"

"Yes, that's me, please tell me you have news of my son!" she replied desperately

"Yes, Thorald is safe."

"Is he? You've saved him?! I must see him at once!" Fralia insisted

Lerna understood, how the woman must be feeling but unfortunately that was not possible

"I'm afraid he's not here. He didn't think it was safe to return."

"What?" Fralia asked "After all of this, I can't even see him?!" she looked like she was going to cry, Lerna frankly wouldn't have blamed her in the slightest if she did

"How…how do I know you're telling me the truth and not just what I want to hear?"

"He said to tell you to suffer the winter's cold wind" she began

"…for it bears aloft next summer's seeds. That's my boy" Fralia finished "So it's true then, for now it's enough to know that he's alive. I can find peace in that." Lerna certainly hoped so "Thank you dear friend, you've given back my son. I'd Eorlund forge this for Thorald. It was supposed to be a present for his return. I suppose he can't have it now. Why don't you take it? We can always forge another for the day when this war ends and Thorald can come home" that was assuming he would be alive to come home but Lerna was not going to give voice to that thought.

Instead she graciously accepted the enchanted steel ax and then walked out of town over to the stables. She hired the carriage nearby to take her south to Riften.

AN: I know the distraction might seem a bit tame for Sanguine but this fic is rated T not M so bare with me and I also changed the location of Esbern's Dossier.

Mzukiller- Well, if you decide you don't want to read anymore that's up to you but I would like to point out that Lerna is Sheogorath and although she has retained a good bit of her humanity and her compassion, she's always willing to help out someone in need, like most things in life madness has it's dark side, a lot of her followers are in fact deranged psychopaths and a tiny portion of that has become part of Lerna's character as well. Lerna's not really that psycho (compared to most of her followers anyway), she kills when it's necessary or when it's her job and then she makes it quick and painless…unless her temper gets the better of her but that's rare. Generally, her madness tends to come out more when her emotions get strong.

- I'm glad you approve and I hope this update was worth the wait

Cryptozthunderlord- Well, one of my earlier reviewers suggested that I start using cliffhangers occasionally instead of always wrapping my chapters up, does that count?

Aryk von Straln- Yes, Sanguine is one of my favorite Daedric princes too (along with Sheogorath…although the new one was a bit of a disappointment, I was hoping he'd have changed a bit since he had technically once been the hero of Kvatch). I can't take full credit for this though, Cryptozthunderlord was the one who first suggested the idea of using Sanguine to create to a diversion at the Thalmor party so kudos to him for that

Twisteddeal- in order, I'm glad you liked it… I was worried I wouldn't be able to make the big battle between Talos and Dagon seem epic enough, particularly in Oblivion where they're both able to utilize their full immortal powers

Well…truthfully, she didn't learn much that already know, in actuality she was really just combing things she already knew it a way she never had before, sorry to put a damper on your parade but that's the truth.

You've mentioned that before and I don't mind but this is the Winking Skeever Inn and as I've said before unless stated otherwise assume all details like that are the same as in canon and it wasn't stated otherwise so it would look exactly the same as it does in the game. So why would I want to bore myself and the readers by telling them what the already know?

As for the thought thing, from what I've seen on this site that's pretty standard for fics like mine that involve characters using regular speech and telepathic speech. It's done so the readers can quickly and easily tell whether the characters are talking to each other out loud or mentally, it's probably a personal thing.

You'll have to wait on the front; Talos has been otherwise occupied as you can tell from this chapter

I'll keep your offer in mind

Relax, I assure the Thieves Guild will show up…the Dark Brother Hood will take longer but the Night Mother already made her first appearance a couple chapters ago.

Go ahead, it was your idea, I won't steal it

Sorry, it took so long but like I explained when I responded to your PM I've been sick and unfortunately the doctors still can't even tell me for sure what is wrong with me, let alone fix it but I struggle on as best I can…what else can I do, just sit in the corner and cry? No, thanks.

It's ok, you don't have anything to apologize for


	22. Chapter 22

AN: I know it has been forever, since my last update and rather then bore you with a long drawn out explanation, I am just going to say Murphy's Law was in overdrive...someone really needs to repeal that sucker. Anyway, thank you for your patience and I hope this chapter is worth it.

Chapter Twenty One

Lerna decided that she would take a nap during the carriage ride to Riften because she didn't really have anything better to do. So when they arrived outside the city gates the driver had to wake her up.

"Hey, wake up." he barked at her loudly from his seat at the front "we're here now."

Lerna yawned and then she climbed down out of the carriage. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, it was a new day…or not so new actually Lerna glanced at the time and saw that it was almost noon. Lerna didn't know why but she was feeling unusually cheerful this particular morning, well, no need to look a gift horse in the mouth she supposed.

She then walked past the stables and over to the nearest gate into the city of Riften.

When she got near the gate one of the guards ordered "Hold there."

Lerna stopped and looked at him

"Before I let you into Riften, you have to pay the visitor's tax."

Lerna was a bit suspicious, really what kind of city would be dumb enough to tax visitors? This was the second time that city guards had tried to stop her from entering a city, really she'd had an easier time traveling through Cyrodiil during the Oblivion Crisis.

"What's the tax for?" she asked

"For the privilege for entering the city." the guard answered "what does it matter?"

'This is obviously a shakedown!" Lerna responded loudly

"Shh, keep your voice down." the guard hissed "do you want everyone to hear you?"

_No, I don't _Lerna thought sarcastically t_hat's why I said it so loudly, of course, I want everyone to hear me, you imbecile_

Lerna opened her mouth to say as much but the guard spoke first

"I'll let you in, just give me a moment to unlock the gate.

"all right" Lerna agreed

The guard messed with the lock for a moment and then turned back to her and said "the gate's unlocked, you can head inside when you're ready."

Lerna had a feeling that there was nothing to be gained by pursing the matter any further, so she let it drop and entered the city without speaking to the guard.

When she entered the city, she was struck by how much it reminded of Bravil, back before the Great War had destroyed it but she didn't pause to linger on that instead she headed toward the middle of the city.

But she was stopped when she heard a woman's voice say "I had another run-in with the Thieves' Guild."

It peaked her interest, it was the first time she had heard anyone mention the Thieves' Guild, the whole time that she had been in Skyrim. The guild had taken her in after the fire that had killed her parents. It was actually quite a story, few people could say that they had ever attempted to pick the pocket of the Gray Fox himself. Although to be fair, Lerna hadn't discovered the man was the Gray Fox until several years after the event.

_200 some years ago_

It was late fall, about a week after her parents had died and the farm had burned down. So far, the days hadn't been too bad but the nights were cold and it was hard to endure. She wasn't certain how she'd make it through the winter. She walked past the Tiber Septim Hotel and couldn't help but think longingly of the hot foods and warm beds that were sure to be inside.

She spotted a lone man walking down the street seemingly unaware of anything around him. So far she had only stolen food and ale (she didn't like the taste of ale or mead or wine but mother had told her to never drink water without boiling so she drank the stuff anyway) at first in order to keep herself alive but if she was going to stay warm through the winter, she'd need money too. She'd never tried to pick a pocket before but how hard could it be? Besides if she got caught, she was confident that she could run faster than he could.

Slowly she crept behind him. Once she got close enough, she reached into his pocket and was surprised by how much gold there was there. After a brief second's hesitation she grabbed a few coins and began withdrawing her hand. That brief second had been her undoing however, because she felt a hand grab her wrist.

Immediately she tried to squirm free (dropping the stolen coins back into the man's pocket in the process) but the grip was too strong.

"What do you think you're doing?!" the man shouted angrily as he turned to look at her

Lerna didn't answer, she just continued to struggle. The man's look softened and he asked gently

"What are you doing out here little one, why aren't you home with your parents?"

In retrospect, Lerna believed that Corvus had likely assumed she was younger than she was because of her small size at the time, however, that didn't even occur to her.

She stopped struggling "They're dead mister, our home burned down. I'm all alone." her eyes began to fill with tears but she was determined not to cry.

The man released her wrist. "Oh, you poor thing" he said and then he reached into his pocket and pulled several coins from his pocket, even more than Lerna had just attempted to steal. He handed them to her. She didn't move, she was too stunned and upset.

The man then bent down so he was on eye level with her, took her hand, placed the coins in it and gently closed her fingers around them. "Take these and get yourself a nice warm bed of this storm. I'd suggest Luther Broad's boarding house in the elven gardens district, it's the cheapest but do what you like." then he released her hand again

"Thank you, mister." Lerna managed

He shook his head "don't thank me, little one, it's the least I can do." he then turned and began walking away.

"Hey mister, wait what's your name?" Lerna called out but the man just kept walking as if he hadn't heard her. Lerna decided to do what he said and get a warm bed and maybe a hot meal.

The next day, Lerna felt that she ought to save her coins for the winter so she went the market district to try to steal herself some breakfast.

She slipped into the feed bag and waited in a shadowy corner until the lady at the counter was busy with a paying customer which didn't take very long. Once the woman was distracted she stole a loaf of bread and some blackberries from a nearby shelf. Then she crept out of the store. What she didn't know was that she was being followed. Once she felt that she was a safe distance away she sat down on the ground and began eating her bread.

"I saw that." a male voice said

She looked up and saw a red guard man watching her and inwardly began to panic

"Don't worry, kid" he said "I'm not gonna turn you in. In fact...I have a proposition for you. You're not bad for an amateur thief, with some training you might be good. I work for a group that can always use a few extra members particularly those with the talent for stealth. I have an extra bedroll in my house, I can give you a place to stay and food to eat and I'll even teach you to be a thief and when you're ready you become part of the guild. What do you say?"

"You mean become part of the thieves' guild, right?" Lerna asked

"Yeah, you guessed it." he replied

Lerna had to admit that sounded like a pretty good deal, besides it wasn't like she had many other choices.

"Okay, I'll do it." she answered

"All right but let me make one thing perfectly clear, I am not a charity. If I feel like you are not working hard I'll toss you back out on the street, understand?" he responded

"Yes sir." Lerna said

"Good, now since we're going to be living together I can't very well be calling you kid all the time, you got a name?" he asked

"Lerna" she told him

"I'm Armand Christophe, now then follow me Lerna and I'll show where you're going to be living from now on." he said and began walking away, hurriedly Lerna followed him.

That very day Armand began training her in the arts of thievery and a few years later she became one of the youngest official members of the Thieves' Guild.

_Back to the present day_

"Be careful Mjoll, the Thieves' Guild has Maven Black-briar at there back." a male responded

She looked in the direction the voices had come from and saw a man sitting on a barrel, talking to a woman who looked like she was obviously a warrior. She didn't know who this Maven Black-briar was but she must be pretty influential from the way that guy had spoken about her.

"if you cross them you could end up in jail." ah so probably someone to avoid upsetting if it was possible. Before she could hear anymore another male Nord confronted her.

"I don't know you" he said coldly "are you in Riften looking for trouble?"

She never went trouble, it just had a way of finding her but instead she simply replied

"Nope, just passing through."

"Yeah? Well I got news for you." he said "There's nothing to see here, so you might as well keep passing. Last thing the Black-briars need is some stranger sticking their nose where it doesn't belong."

That name again, Lerna hadn't been in Riften for five minutes and already the Black-briar name had come up twice she felt that she should find out who this Black-briars were. The only way to do that of course was to ask so that was what she did "Who are the Black-briars?"

"The Black-briars have Riften in their pocket and the Thieves' Guild watching their back, so keep your nose out of their business." the man unhelpfully replied

"Who are you?" she asked him

"Me?" he responded "I'm Maul, I watch the streets for the Black-briars. If you need dirt on anything, I'm your guy... but it'll cost you."

"Do you have any dirt on a guy named Esbern?" Lerna asked

"The old man, ya wanna know about him, talk to Brynjolf. Whatever ya do, stay out of the Black-briars way." then he walked off.

Well, that was a waste of time. Lerna thought to herself and she continued walking toward the middle of the city.

The middle of the city appeared to be the marketplace and almost as soon as she set foot there another male Nord approached her.

"Never done an honest day's work for all that gold you're carrying around eh lass?" he said

This Nord seemed a lot friendlier than the last one, Lerna hoped that was a good sign. She smiled

"Well, that depends on your perspective, it took a good deal of work to get it all, as for honesty...that's a rather relative term in my opinion."

He chuckled "I knew it, people like us, we got ways of telling our own. So you here on business then?"

"Not the sort that you're thinking of most likely." Lerna replied "I'm looking for an old man named Esbern, I was told someone named Brynjolf could tell me how to find him."

"Well, I'm Brynjolf and I might be able to help you out, if you do something for me first." Brynjolf responded

Somehow Lerna had expected that so instead of trying to argue she simply asked "What did you have in mind?"

"I've got a bit of an errand to perform and I need an extra pair of hands." he began

Part of Lerna was tempted to pull out the Wabbajack and ask him if turning him into an octopus would help, but octopus can't talk so that probably would not be the best thing for her to do so she ignored the urge.

"And in my line of work, extra hands are well paid." he continued

"I think you mean our line of work." Lerna responded

"Indeed, so ya up for it?" he asked

"What do I have to do?" Lerna asked, answering his question with one of her own.

"Simple" he said "I'll going to create a distraction and you're going to steal Madesi's silver ring from the strongbox under his stall."

"Easy" Lerna said

"Ah, but that's not all lass, once you've got the ring. I want you to place in Brand-Shei's pocket without him noticing." She had a bad feeling about this but just to confirm she asked

"Why plant the ring on Brand-Shei?"

"There's someone that wants to see him put out of business permanently. That's all you need to know." he responded firmly

Inwardly Lerna grimaced, she hated these types of missions. To her getting someone thrown in jail for a crime they didn't commit was a fate far worse than mere death, especially if the person wound up getting a life sentence. To be locked in a cold, dank cell and never to be let out, never able to feel the sun on your face or the wind in your hair ever again, no that was far worse than death. However since she was Sheogorath she could always spring him and give him asylum in the Isles. Yes, that's what she would do but first she had to go along with this.

"Now, you tell me when you're ready and we'll get started." Brynjolf said

"I'm ready, right now actually" Lerna replied

"Good, wait until I start the distraction and then show me what you're made of." he instructed

He then moved to the far side of the stone circle "Everyone, everyone, gather around." he urged

"I have something amazing to show you that demands your immediate attention."

Slowly people began to move, no one noticed Lerna was frozen in place. However, the apparently were not moving fast enough to suit Brynjolf "This way everyone, over here!" he urged again. "You need to hear this!"

"Come on Brynjolf" Brand-Shei scoffed "what is it this time?"

"Patience" Brynjolf replied "I wouldn't want you to miss out on such a rare opportunity."

"That's what you said about the wisp essence and it turned out to be just crushed nirnroot mixed with water!"

Really, nirnroot, that was an awfully rare plant, at least it used to be. She'd had a very hard time gathering all 70 some-odd samples of it for Sinderion back during the Oblivion Crisis, had nirnroot somehow gotten more common since then?

Anyway no one was paying any attention to her now, so she crouched down and crept over to Madsei's stall while still listening in on Brynjolf's distraction.

"That was a simple misunderstanding." Brynjolf declared "but this item is the real thing. Lads and Lasses, I give you Falmerblood elixir!"

Falmer, what in Tamriel was a Falmer? Lerna wondered At this point she had reached the stall and was easily able to pick the rather feeble lock on the sliding door.

"Oh, come on, you're talking about the snow elves?" Someone said

So the Falmer where Snow Elves, of course the question remained what were Snow Elves and why did they seem to be so rare?

Anyway

"Mystical beings" Brynjolf described "masters of great magic, imagine the power that coursed through their veins!"

"How did you get that then?" Madsei asked "No one has seen them in years!"

"My sources must remain a secret for their own protection." Brynjolf said "but I promise you , that the contents are genuine."

Lerna meanwhile had managed to pick the stronger lock on Madsei's strongbox and stolen the ring and she was now carefully searching the small crowd for Brand-Shei.

"One sip of the elixir and your wishes will be granted. Great wealth,everlasting life and limitless power could be yours!"

Lerna rolled her eyes, now really Brynjolf was way overselling it in her opinion, who would be dumb enough to fall for that?

"How much does it cost?" Brand-Shei asked

That was when Lerna found him. Carefully, deliberately she reached into his pocket and dropped the ring and the carefully crept away.

"Only 20 septims" Brynjolf said "hurry, while my supply lasts!"

People began to argue and speculate but they weren't able to for long before Brynjolf "Well, it looks like my time is up. Come find me if you wish to buy some of my amazing elixir." The crowd began to disperse and Brynjolf came over to Lerna

"Looks like I chose the right person for the job." he said to her "and here you go your payment" he handed her a bunch of coins "just as I promised. Honestly the way things have been going lately, it's a relief that our plan went off without a hitch."

Lerna really didn't like the sound of that "What do you mean?" she asked

"Bah" Brynjolf scoffed "my organization's been having a run of bad luck" then he shrugged "but I suppose that's just how it goes."

Lerna couldn't help but think that it was more than simple bad luck. The Thieves' Guild that she had known didn't need to trust to mere luck.

"But never mind that. You did your job and you did it well. Best of all, there's more where that came from...if you think you can handle it"

"I can handle it" she replied "Can I also assume, your organization is the Thieves' Guild?" Lerna said

Brynjolf ignored the second part of her statement and addressed only the first "all right then, let's put that to the test. The group I represent has its home in the Ratway below Riften. At a tavern called the Ragged Flagon. Get there in one piece and we'll see if you've really got what it takes."

"What about Esbern?" Lerna asked

"Met me at the Flagon and I'll tell you what you want to know" Brynjolf answered and walked away.

Lerna sighed from the sound of that she'd have to head to the city sewers, lovely. She just hoped there weren't any spiders. First though, she had to track down Lydia.

Predictably she found her housecarl drinking a mug of mead at the Bee and Barb, the local pub in Riften.

She approached Lydia and asked "_Did Etienne make it all right?"_

Lydia took one last sip of her drink "_Yes, he's fine. He said he had to get back to his guild or something."_

"Are you ready to go?" Lerna asked

"Yes, my thane." Lydia replied

"All right, then follow me." Lerna then headed back out of the Bee and Barb.

They wandered around the city for a little until they eventually found the door to the ratway on the lower level.

"Um, my thane?" Lydia asked hesitantly"why are we going down into the sewers?"

"No time to explain, you'll see when we get there." Lerna answered and opened the door.

It was very dark inside. Lerna cast a spell that she had created after much experimentation, she had named it Allied Light. It was the same as a daylight spell except only the caster and his/her allies could see the light it gave. A regular daylight spell provided light for everyone, including people (and other things) who were trying to kill the caster.

They hadn't gone very far before they were attacked by two men, one was an archer the other was an ax wielder. However they weren't very skilled, so the two warriors were able to make quick work of them.

It was a bit tricky making their way through the sewers. The enemies inside were not very difficult but the place was a bit of a maze and it was loaded with traps. Since Lerna was an experienced dungeon delver she was able to avoid most of them. The oil filled lamps were her favorites, she liked to hit them with a fireball from a safe distance and then watch them burn.

Eventually though the pair arrived at the Ragged Flagon.

Lerna was unimpressed the place was dark, filthy and had very little of anything in it, really this was the hideout of the Thieves' Guild? What had happened? Lerna was determined to fix it though, the Guild had raised her after her parents died and she would not abandon it, a second time. Unfortunately the Thieves' Guild, like the Dark Brotherhood would have to wait until after Alduin was dead though.

"Give it up Brynjolf, the glory days are over." a man's voice said

"I'm telling you this one is different." Brynjolf responded

"That's what you always say- I bet your new recruit turns out to be a dud, like all the others." the man replied

"Maybe you shouldn't be so quick to judge things you've never even seen." Lerna said as she approached the arguing men.

"What was that you were saying, Vekel?" Brynjolf asked with a wry grin. The man at the counter whose name was Vekel apparently merely humphed in reply. Brynjolf turned to her and said

"Hey, there lass. I had a feeling I'd see you again...who's your friend?"

"Lydia." the housecarl introduced herself warily

"I see' then he turned to Lerna again "how was your trip?"

"Easy" Lerna replied

Brynjolf smiled "Reliable and headstrong? you're turning out to be quite the prize. So now that I've whetted your appetite with our little scheme at the market, how about handling a few deadbeats?"

"Deadbeats?" Lerna asked curiously "what did they do?"

"They owe our organization, some serious coin and they've decided not to pay. I want you to explain to them the error of their ways." Brynjolf explained

"Who are they?" Lerna asked

"Haelga, Keerava and Bersi Honey-hand. Do it right and I can promise you a permanent place in our organization."

Which clearly meant there was a way to do it wrong. "How do you want me to handle it?" she questioned

Brynjolf replied "Honestly, the debt is secondary here, what is most important is sending the message that we aren't to be ignored. A word of warning though... I don't want any of them killed bad for business.

"I'll handle it" Lerna said 'don't know when, I'll get around to it, but I'll handle it.'

"Good, now get going." Brynjolf ordered

"Wait, you promised information about Esbern, he's an old guy, probably hiding out in the ratway." Lerna responded

"You're right a deal's a deal. I bet I know your guy. He's hiding out in the Ratway Warrens and paying us good coin for nobody knowing about it. I'll be here when you're done."

Lerna thanked him and headed toward the Ratway Warrens.

The section from the Flagon to the Warrens was even worse than the regular sewers had been. It was even more maze like and harder to navigate. She hadn't gone very far before she was ambushed by a group of Thalmor fighters. She wondered how they managed to get past the Thieves' Guild but didn't think she would ever really know.

"_Lydia get the wizard, I'll handle the grunts."_ Lerna ordered

Lydia didn't reply she just charged the wizard. The two Thalmor soldiers tried to stop her but Lerna intercepted them. Her dual swords made quick work of the grunts and since the wizard was horrible at fighting in close quarters he was dead by the time Lerna caught up with Lydia again.

"We'd better hurry" Lerna said "we have to find Esbern before they do." she then cast a clairvoyance spell to help guide them through the maze like area. Then they finally entered the door to the Ratway Warrens proper.

When they entered Lerna immediately heard an old lady muttering "Stone, no, no" she didn't need her daedric senses to tell her that the woman was crazy but Lerna didn't care about that. As long as the woman left her alone, then Lerna would leave the crazy woman alone.

Then a man attacked her saying "I'm gonna eat well tonight." she and Lydia fought back.

Of course , that drew the attention of the other people who lived in the warrens and they all rushed to join in the fight.

Though it wasn't really much of a fight. They were two well armed and highly trained warriors against a bunch of barely armed and completely untrained, psychotic peasants. Now Lerna could have taken control of their insane minds fairly easily and then forced them to stop but she felt

that given their wretched horrible existence it was probably kinder to kill them. She knew Namira certainly would not agree with her on that but she didn't care either.

Eventually, she made her way through the Warrens to a locked door.

She knocked

A silt in the top of the door opened and a man peaked out at her.

"Go away!" he ordered

"Esbern? Open the door. I'm a friend." Lerna said

"What?!" the man gasped "No, that's not me, I'm not Esbern. I don't know what you're talking about."

"It's all right, Delphine sent me." she tried to reassure him but it didn't work

"So that's how it is huh? You found her and now she's led you to me!" Esbern shouted

"No, she said to tell you to remember the 30th of Frostfall." Lerna replied

"Ah, indeed, indeed I do remember " Esbern said, he seemed much calmer now. "Delphine really is alive?" he didn't want for an answer before continuing "you'd better come inside and tell me how you found me and what you want."

He then began to fumble with the locks on the door. It took a while there were a lot of them and Esbern didn't seem to remember where he had put all the keys. Lerna would have picked the locks but the locks were on the inside of the door and therefore unpickable. Eventually however all the locks were opened and she and Lydia went into the small room. Lerna thought it was stupid of Esbern to hide himself in a room with only one way out, not good for a quick escape but she wasn't going to tell him that.

Once inside Esbern looked at her oddly and asked "have we met before?"

"No, why?" Lerna responded, she didn't know how Esbern could possibly recognize her, she hadn't sent foot in Tamriel since before he was born. She also knew that she had never seen him before in her life. The only thing she could think of was that she must resemble some he knew.

"Hmm, you look familiar for some reason. Anyway Delphine still keeps up the fight, after all these years. I thought she would have realized it's hopeless by now. I tried to tell her years ago."

He said

Internally Lerna was disgusted you couldn't give up just because things were difficult. If she'd given up Tamriel probably wouldn't exist, because Dagon would have destroyed it and poor Jyggalagg would still be cursed.

"What do you mean it's hopeless?!" she demanded

"The end is upon us and I may as well die here as anywhere else. I am tired of running." he replied

"What do you mean the end is upon us?!" she asked

"Haven't you figured it out yet?" he responded "what more needs to happen before you all wake up and realize what is going on. Alduin has returned just as the prophecy said. The dragon from the dawn of time that devours the souls of the dead! Nothing can escape his hunger, here or in the afterlife Alduin will devour all things and the world will end. Nothing can stop him!"

"You know about Alduin?" Lerna asked surprised

"Of course, what do you take me for, I dedicated my life to the study of dragons and knew what would happen" he sighed "I tried to tell them but they wouldn't listen. Fools, it's all come true...all I could do was watch our doom approach. Wait, how do you know about Alduin, Delphine thought I was crazy when I tried to tell her about it."

"I saw him resurrect a dragon near Kynesgrove." she answered "are you really talking about the literal end of the world?"

"Oh yes" Esbern said "it's all been foretold the end has begun. Alduin has returned. Only a Dragonborn can stop him, but no Dragonborn has been known for centuries. It seems that the gods have grown tired of us and left us to our fate, as the play-thing of Alduin the World-Eater."

"There is still hope Esbern, I am the Dragonborn."

"What?!" he exclaimed "You...can it really be true you are the Dragonborn?! Then, then there is hope, the gods haven't abandoned us after all! We must...we must go quickly now, take me to Delphine, we have much to discuss."

"All right." Lerna replied glad to see that Esbern was back in good spirits, relatively speaking.

"But give me just a moment...I have to gather a few things." he then scurried around the room, sorting through his books trying to decide which ones to take with him, muttering to himself while he did so. In his haste on book ended up on the floor. It fell open to a sketched picture of Martin pouring over the Mysterium Xarxes. Stunned Lerna picked it up and began leafing through it. There were several sketches of people she had known during the Oblivion Crisis not only were there more pictures of Martin, there were also pictures of Jauffre, Emperor Uriel and even a few of she herself, which is likely why Esbern thought she looked familiar.

Esbern meanwhile had noticed her looking through it. "Oh, you can leave that, it's not important. It's an old sketch book I found stuffed inside of my other tomes, I didn't even know I had it until I came here."

"Anyway, although it does contain what I believe may well be the only picture of the Hero of Kvatch. Now there is a mystery, some powerful warrior appears seemingly out of nowhere, helps save the empire and then disappears without a trace and little known fact that the guild master of the Fighters' Guild, the Arch-mage of the Mages' Guild, the Arena Grand Champion and the Divine Crusader also disappeared at roughly the same time. One of history's great mysteries but it won't help us against Alduin."

"It may not mean anything to you, but it's important to me!" Lerna said "Baurus was a very good friend of mine and this sketch book of his is the only thing I have to remember him by."

"If you want it go ahead and take it" he then looked as if a sudden inspiration had hit him "let me see that" and he ripped the book (although being careful not to damage it) out of her startled hands. He flipped through it until he got to a sketch of Lerna wearing her set of Imperial Dragon armor. He looked at the section, then at Lerna and back again "You can't be...the Hero of Kvatch?!"

"Yes, Esbern I am." Lerna said

For a moment Esbern seemed to be at a complete loss for words but then right when he opened his mouth to speak. Someone began pounding on the door.

"Open up in the name of the Thalmor!" a haughty voice ordered. The three humans looked at each other and drew their weapons.

Jaffa3- Yes I am still taking votes on the poll and no, I have not abandoned this story so your vote is noted and counted...though I feel like I should tell you that you're in the minority right now but that can change, after all the Stormcloaks were the majority at first, so who knows

Lord Jace- Thank you very much and I don't blame you for losing track of the story, it can be a challenge with a long story like this one...and we aren't even close to finishing the main quest yet . Yikes this thing is going to be a monster by the time it's done but I'll hang in there and I hope all my readers will too.

Rm928- I'm glad you liked it, I wanted to have Sanguine do something different from what quests in the games have you do and that's what the bunnies came up with and I'm sorry that this update probably was not anywhere near as soon as you wanted

Lachlan- Thank you very much!

voltagelisa- Wow, you got through all of that it one day, impressive. As for your question, well, that would be telling but I can tell you that there is going to be a lot of fighting against the Thalmor before the story is over

ggs1995- That's very flattering, I have to say I am surprised no one thought of it before I did. I know some other people have started similar stories but I don't mind, I find that kind of flattering to.

Crytozthunderlord- Yes, I do intend to include the Dragonborn dlc. In fact the cultists are already hunting her but Lerna's ability to teleport makes it difficult for them to catch her. I don't know if I explained it to you guys but teleporting and fast traveling have two major differences, one is that teleporting works indoors and fast travel doesn't.

The other more important one, is that while fast traveling takes as much time (in the game that is) as regular traveling, teleporting does not. In fact, teleporting is probably the fastest method of transportation around, because no matter how much distance Lerna covers, it only takes her a minute or two just as long as it takes for her to summon two of those purplish conjuring things, one to take her and anyone traveling with her from their current location and the other to drop them off at their destination. So, Anyone pursing Lerna is at a major disadvantage because they are chasing someone who can move a lot faster than they can.

For the Sanguine bit, I admit I was a bit disappointed in it as well. It didn't transition as smoothly from head to the paper (or computer if you want to be technical) as I would have liked but after that scene half a dozen times, I decided it was as good as it was going to get.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty Two

Despite the order no one made any attempt to even begin to open the door.

After a moment the voice spoke again "All right, we'll do this the hard way. Break this door down!"

There were several loud banging noises as the Thalmor soldiers started ramming the door. Finally, eventually the door fell down but before the elves could rush in, Lerna rewarded their efforts with her favorite spell, enemies explode. Two of the soldiers died in the blast itself and Lydia finished off the third with her daedric bow. They did not have time to revel in their victory however; Lerna had just gotten to the doorway when more Thalmor arrived.

Lerna used her swords to keep them at bay. Since she was in the doorway they could only come at her one at a time. Lydia helped by firing her bow from behind Lerna's back. Finally all the Thalmor (about a dozen of them) were dead. 'Where did they all come from?' Lerna wondered after all she had already killed a good many of them back at the embassy and North Watch Keep. Anyway, she didn't have time to ponder on it right then. She raised her hand and summoned six Flesh Atronachs and telepathically ordered them to split up and search for any more Thalmor as well as to kill any they did find.

Most conjurers could only summon a single daedra at a time. It was not a matter of magical strength (although that did play some part) so much as it was a battle of wills. Summoned daedra were temporarily enslaved, bound by magic into serving the person who summoned them and they did not like serving mortals, who they believed were a weaker (and therefore inferior) species. The daedra tended to view mortals much the way that mortals tended to view animals, as living creatures with some feeling and a will of their own, but not on the same level as they were. So naturally the daedra struggled against the magical bindings and it was simply too difficult for a one person to stay focused on controlling more than one daedra at a time, people were too easily distracted and that distraction could often prove fatal for even the most powerful conjurer.

As a Daedric prince however Lerna did not have that problem, she was a powerful daedra herself and as such (from the daedric point of view) she had every right to summon and command lesser daedra so they did not struggle against their bonds which made it much easier for her to control them. This was particularly true with daedra like Atronachs who were not devoted to any one particular prince. That being said however, daedra who were loyal to princes that did not like Lerna (namely Dagon) were a bit trickier.

Although not even the strongest Dremora would fight against Sheogorath directly (unless they were under direct orders from Dagon to do so) she had to be very clear with her commands because they were not above 'accidently' on purpose misinterpreting her orders. When she summoned her own daedra (meaning daedra that were devoted to her) she did not even bother binding them, after all they served her already binding them again would simply be overkill. In theory that meant that she should be able to summon a greater number of her own soldiers than she was of other daedra although she had yet to test that theory.

While the Atronachs searched Lydia glanced at Lerna and wondered if she was going to teleport them out of here

"_Not until every last Thalmor is dead_" Lerna told her

"_Get out of my head!"_ Lydia snapped

"_I'm not in your head. You sent that thought over to me." _Lerna responded

"_What, how?" _Lydia asked

"_I don't know" _Lerna replied

"_Talos, do you have any ideas how this could have happened?" _Lerna sent the thought to her now official boyfriend.

"_When Lydia made the shrine, she unintentionally made herself one of your followers; she now has a bond with you like every one of your followers does. It may be strengthened by your constant proximity." _He answered

Lerna thought about it. It did seem plausible. She was about the share the info with Lydia when Tiber spoke again

"_I am still trying to find out who sent you that letter but so far I haven't had any luck, in the meantime though I thought that you might find this interesting to look at."_

Lerna reached into her pocket and found a crumpled up piece of paper that hadn't been there before. She smoothed it out and found that it was a report of some kind

**Report: Attack on the Thalmor Embassy in Skyrim **it read

"_It's Elenwen's first draft of her report on your infiltration of her embassy" _Talos told her. Curiously Lerna began to read

**Last night a despicable Breton attacked our embassy here in Skyrim. The infiltrator came in posing as one of the party guests, specifically Lerna Maston, a newly named Thane of Whiterun. I have sent an agent to Whiterun to try and identify if the infiltrator was truly the Thane herself or merely an impostor. When she arrived she seemed vaguely familiar even though I was certain I had never met her before. The infiltrator spent some time mingling with the guests although she seemed rather determined to avoid interacting with me unfortunately she succeeded in evading my efforts to talk to her. **If Lerna was honest she would admit that avoiding the elf hadn't been easy but she had done it mostly because she knew that Elenwen wanted information about her and Lerna was determined that the Thalmor remain as ignorant as possible.

**She also had at least two accomplices, one I am loathe to report was Malborn, one of my more trusted servants, the identity of the other is unknown what we do know is that he is clearly a very powerful mage. He first arrived posing as Razelan head of the Windhelm branch of the Imperial East Company. Razelan smashed a bottle of BlackBriar Mead against a pillar and changed into a strange sort of Dremora. He claimed that he had never actually been Razelan and was in fact Sanguine, daedric prince of debauchery (I will not bore you by dwelling on that absurdity). He then had the gall to insult me, by saying that I was not capable of throwing a decent party and proceeded to somehow get all my guests drunk and completely out of control! **Of course he had, that was Sanguine's mo. She wondered how he would react to Elenwen believing the he was an impostor and not the real Sanguine, not well she suspected.

**As such it took me a while to realize that I had not seen Lerna since the false Sanguine showed up. Immediately I rounded up what guards I could find who not too intoxicated to perform their duties. There was only one door the impostor could have gone through and that was the kitchen door. We went inside where a terrified Tsvani claimed that Malborn had brought a strange looking guest through the kitchen and threatened her with a knife if she said anything. **Lerna knew that claim from Tsvani was a flat out lie but she didn't really blame the Khajit for wanting to save her own skin.

**I immediately ordered two of the guards to take Malborn into custody and use him to try and get the inflator to surrender herself for interrogation. While they went to seize Malborn and try to head the infiltrator off at the only way out of the embassy without the key to the main door that I always carry on my person.**

**Quickly we went into the next room, we found a shambles. Every piece of furniture had been smashed, all the pictures destroyed beyond repair, the carpets burned. Everything that could be destroyed had been destroyed and what could not be destroyed had been strewn everywhere. Three of the guards were dead, two had arrows in their backs and the other had had his throat slashed. It seemed as though all three had been killed before they even knew they were being attacked. That was when I began to suspect we were dealing with a Blades agent that had somehow avoided elimination…perhaps the notorious Delphine was involved in some way. **Hmm, good guess Lerna thought but not an entirely surprising one since her dossier had made it clear that the Thalmor believed Delphine to be in Skyrim and still actively working against them.

**Next we headed out into the courtyard when we arrived, we once again found that every guard was dead but this time there were signs of struggle. I find it hard to believe that one lone Breton was able to single-handedly kill over a dozen mer guards (counting the three discussed earlier) so I fear that some of my own guards were somehow persuaded to help the infiltrator. **Wow, it seemed the Thalmor were even more arrogant than Lerna had believed. However, if her enemies wanted to underestimate her, let them. It would make defeating them easier.

**We then headed into my solar. The guard's throat had been slit from behind. Third Emissary Rulindil I must report died trying to apprehend the infiltrator, we found his body in his office, and there were scorch marks on the wall indicating that he had attempted to stop the intruder, I have sent the Third Emissary's body with this report to Alinor for a proper burial as befitting a mer of his status. One of our informants, a Nord named Gissur was also dead, at the hands of the infiltrator. My solar was in even worse shape than the other room had been in. All the valuables had been stolen including those ones in safe; the infiltrator had managed to pick the lock. Rulindil's Display cases had been looted and destroyed, along with almost everything else in the solar. Also several important documents were stolen, including all of our intelligence on the dragon attacks. That did make me question my suspicions a bit though, after all, the Blades are most likely the agents behind this phenomenon why would they need that intelligence…unless its' actually someone else? **Lerna was surprised to find that she felt glad that the Thalmor were beginning to question whether or not the Blades were behind the attacks and she did not understand why.

**Shortly after we arrived in my solar there was strange sound almost like a roar that came from the basement followed by almost immediately by a loud crashing sound and the building shook almost as if we were in an earthquake. We quickly raced down to the cellar. The cellar was in the worst shape of all. Not only was all the furniture (what little there was) destroyed. A good bit of the basement's upper floor had been destroyed. Along with the railing and the guards that I had take Malborn looked as though they had been badly wounded before killed off with a final sword stroke each.**

**Most importantly, the inflator liberated our only lead on Esbern, the Blade archivist. No doubt he has already told her everything he knows about the man and is leading her to him. Luckily he broke before the infiltrator arrived, I also know that Esbern is hiding in Riften, I have sent as much of our force that can be spared to retrieve him with any luck they will be able to grab Esbern and the infiltrator at the same time. **That explained why the place was so full of Thalmor, they seemed rather desperate to get their hands on Esbern and perhaps her as well, Lerna would be happy to thwart that desire of theirs

**I must also report that our base at North Watch Keep was attacked that night as well. I discovered this the night of the attack on our embassy. After I finished assessing the damage at the embassy, I sent Erandur to North Watch Keep to get some soldiers to accompany him on his mission to capture Esbern. When he came back he reported that he could find no one alive in the old fort, though he claimed that he found several dead bodies. They had all been killed and all the prisoners that were held there had been freed including Thorald Grey-Mane disrupting our plans for the city of Whiterun.**

Lerna didn't like the sound of that, it seemed to imply that the Thalmor had designs of some sort on Whiterun and Lerna doubted they were anything good, she decided that as soon as Esbern was safe, she would go to Dragon's Reach and warn Jarl Balgruff.

**I suspect that the infiltration of the embassy and the attack on North Watch Keep are linked in some way though I cannot yet confirm that. I have ordered a subordinate to perform the Black Sacrament to get eliminate the infiltrator if Erandur fails to capture her. The Dark Brotherhood has served the Thalmor well in the past and just in case they fail this time, I have also dispatched a team of Justicars to finish her off. **Lerna didn't like this at all. As a member of the Dark Brotherhood herself she hated the idea of having to kill another one of her own dark brothers or sisters (the purification had been one of the hardest things she had ever done. Not because the assassins were so skilled (although they were no pushovers) but because most of them had been people she had known and liked) she hoped that she could somehow persuade whatever Dark Brotherhood member came after her to leave her alone. She also thought that, for the sake of the common tongue, the Thalmor should stop calling their enforcers Jusitcars the Thalmor did not do anything that was just and they certainly weren't interested in justice.

**In light of these events and the escalating dragon attacks, I am requesting additional soldiers and funding to repair the damage the attacks have done as well as to better safeguard the embassy and our base against future attacks.**

**Respectfully,**

**Elenwen, 1****st**** Emissary to Skyrim**

"What are you reading?" Lydia asked

"Talos gave me this; he thought I would find it interesting." Lerna answered and handed the paper to Lydia.

"Who's Talos?" Esbern asked assuming she was talking about a living mortal and not the god himself

"You're a Blade Esbern; surely you know who he is. Talos of Atmora, also known as Tiber Septim, founder of the empire, god of politics and war…any of this ringing a bell?" Lerna responded

"Tiber…what, how?!" Esbern began but Lerna cut him off

"I know you have a lot of questions and I will be happy to answer them, AFTER we get out of here." Her Atronachs telepathically told her that they had finished their task she dismissed them and said "Ok, the coast is clear, let's go." She then led the way back into the Ragged Flagon.

Once they arrived they found members of the Thieves Guild standing over the corpses of a few Thalmor soldiers.

"I don't know why the Thalmor did this" Brynjolf was said as Lerna came up behind him

"I can answer that" Lerna said

"They were trying to get us, I infiltrated their embassy and stole several things from them." She added

"Hah, yeah right" Vekel scoffed

"Here see for yourself" Lerna replied and then she handed him the Thalmor dossier on Delphine that she was still carrying.

"Hmm…this seems to be genuine" Vekel said hesitantly

"Still believe she's a dud, Vekel?" Brynjolf asked

"So that means this attack is YOUR fault." A blonde woman said "you led them here."

"No" Etinnene emerged from the shadows, coming to Lerna's defense. "They would have come here even if she wasn't here. The Thalmor are obsessed with some guy named Esbern and they grabbed me because they thought I knew where he was." He hesitated for a moment struggling internally with himself "They tortured me for days and days until finally…I told them that I had seen an old Nord guy in the tunnels. Then she rescued me from the cell where they were holding me prisoner, so really if anyone is to blame, it's me."

"You're wrong Etinnene" Brynjolf said firmly "they only people who are to blame for this are the Thalmor and we will make them pay for it." His mind was already beginning to speculate on how to do exactly that.

Without another word Lerna led her two followers through the Ragged Flagon and into the next room. When they arrived another voice snapped "Give up, you're outnumbered and outmatched." Three humans once again drew their weapons and began making their way through the city sewers. Lerna was in the lead, Lydia was behind her and Esbern brought up the rear.

They hadn't gone far when an elf came charging at them, Lerna threw a fireball at him causing him to stagger she then followed up with a quick sword thrust. Lydia used the opportunity to get ahead of Lerna

"My Thane" she said "I believe it would be better if I led the way from here on. I am not skilled in ranged combat, and you clearly are. So I suggest that I be your shield."

Lerna considered and realized that Lydia did have a bit of a point; her sword was her best weapon by far. So somewhat reluctantly she said

"Very well, you may lead…for now." They moved on, killing any Thalmor they came across. When they came to the large room near the door, they quickly discovered they had walked right into an ambush. Lerna quickly used an enemies explode spell. That didn't kill any of them but did wound most of them. At that point the three were forced to split up and fight the Thalmor hand to hand said fighting was made more difficult by having dodge spells that a wizard up above was throwing at them.

Lerna used her superior speed to her advantage, she moved like a whirlwind somehow managing to be seemingly everywhere at once, she managed to strike several Thalmor where the armor was weak thus killing most of them in one hit though a couple took two. Lydia and Esbern however were not faring as well.

A trio of Thalmor had managed to back Esbern into a corner; he was barely managing to keep them at bay. While Lydia was caught between two Thalmor, she was able to block their attacks but unable to get in any of her own. Seeing that her companions needed help Lerna raised her hand and summoned two storm Atronachs, she ordered one to protect Esbern and the other to protect Lydia. She then quickly cast a group healing spell before she went up the stairs after the wizard,

The wizard threw spells at her but Lerna was able to either dodge most of them, the couple that did hit didn't hurt her enough to hinder her. Once he realized that he could not stop her from closing the distance, he conjured a bound knife to try and defend himself, but it was a futile effort once Lerna got within sword striking distance she killed him quickly. She then cast another enemies explode spell at the Thalmor who were attacking her cohorts and that spell killed the three Thalmor that had not died earlier.

Lerna heard a faint hiss from behind her; she turned and saw a figure running toward the door. She threw a fireball at it and when it hit the figure, the figure fell dead. She walked over to investigate and saw that it had been Tsvani, the Khajit that Malborn had blackmailed into letting her through the kitchens. Lerna examined her body and found orders from Elenwen.

**Tsvani, **

**You are being given ONE chance to redeem yourself. Accompany Erandur and help him with his mission, do whatever he wants you to do. Do NOT fail me again, if you know what is good for you.**

**1****st**** Emissary Elenwen** Wow, that was harsh Lerna thought as she read it.

Once the fighting was over, Lerna gathered Esbern and Lydia over to herself again and said "okay, now that they're all gone" she then teleported the three of them back to Delphine's secret room in Riverwood. What Lerna didn't know was that the Thalmor had a spy waiting.

She was a young elf fresh out of training, but also highly ambitious which is why she had been thrilled to receive this as her first assignment. Her task was simple, all she had to was watch and report the success or failure of Erandur and his retrieval team. She was sitting on a barrel within easy view of the door that was the only way in or out of the sewers. She was pretending to be reading a book but was in fact keeping a sharp eye on it. After several hours she got tired of waiting and crept inside. Within she found Erandur's dead body along with several Thalmor soldiers but there was no sign of Esbern or anyone living. She was stunned, she had had her eyes glued to the door for hours; how could he have gotten by her?!

Esbern was startled, one minute they were in the sewers beneath Riften, the next there were in some sort of wooden basement. "How did we get here?" he asked

"I'll explain when Delphine gets here" Lerna assured him

She then reached out with her mind and located Delphine's thoughts. As the prince of madness she learned early on that she could sense people before she saw them by the…feel of their minds. Every person's mind was different so every person's thoughts felt different.

She located Delphine pretty easily; Delphine was right above her, sweeping the floor of one of the bedrooms.

"_Delphine, can you hear me?" _Lerna asked her

Delphine glanced up, slightly startled but she recovered almost immediately "_Yes, Lerna I hear you. Did you find Esbern?" _she thought

"_Yes, he's safe." _Lerna assured her "_he's here with us, down in your secret room."_

"_I'll be right there."_ Delphine replied and Lerna withdrew from Delphine's mind

A minute or two later the secret door opened and Delphine descended the stairs.

"Delphine, it's good to see you again." Esbern greeted her

"You as well Esbern, I'm glad Lerna was able to get to you before the Thalmor did." Delphine replied

"Just barely we got had to fight our way past several Thalmor to get him out of the ratway safely." Lerna clarified

"We wouldn't have had to if you had simply teleported us right from Esbern's room." Lydia pointed out

"Yeah, but then there were be more Thalmor running around Skyrim." Lerna responded

"How did you do that anyway?" Esbern asked "I don't know of any magic that can do that."

"Well, mortals can't do it." Lerna began but Esbern cut her off

"You say that as if you aren't mortal."

"That's because I'm not" Lerna said as if it were the most ordinary thing in the world "I haven't been mortal since I became the daedric prince of madness two hundred years ago."

"You're a daedra?!" Esbern exclaimed

"Yep…you're not going to make me, do something that should kill me to prove it, are you?" Lerna asked

Esbern shook his head "No, I believe you. I don't have a better explanation for all this."

"Good, because that gets tedious after a while." Lerna said

"I have to ask though, how are you here? I thought Akatosh's barrier was supposed to keep the daedra from entering Tamriel." Esbern asked

"That's because part of me is still mortal." Lerna began and then she noticed the confused look on Esbern's face "why don't we sit down, it's all long story and it'll take a while to get through it."

"Ok" Delphine agreed "I'll go bring down a couple more chairs." Then she proceeded to do exactly that

Once they were all situated Lerna began her tale. She briefly explained about being born and raised as Breton in Cyrodiil. Then she described getting thrown in a cell for no good reason, meeting Uriel Septim and her exploits as the Hero of Kvatch and concluding with discovering the portal outside of Bravil, her effort to stop the Greymarch and finally her ascension to the throne of madness and her becoming Sheogorath.

"Wow, that's quite a tale" Esbern commented when she'd finished "so you remember when I mentioned about those other people who disappeared around the same time you did?"

Lerna nodded and said "Let me guess, you want to know if I know what happened to them, right?"

Esbern nodded

"That's simple" Lerna said "the same thing that happened to me."

"Wait, are you telling me that…" Esbern trailed off

"Yes, I am the Divine Crusader, former Arena Grand Champion, former Arch-mage of the Mages guild and former guild master of the Fighters guild." One could add former Gray Fox and former Listener of the Dark Brotherhood to that but Lerna doubted the Blades (and Lydia) would react well to that information so she didn't share it.

Esbern was stunned and before he could speak

Delphine asked "Could we please get to the matter of dragons? Do you have any books that can tell us how to defeat Aludin?"

Esbern shook his head "No, I don't. Much of the Blades knowledge was lost when the Thalmor smashed us."

Delphine groaned

"Not to worry though" Esbern continued "the ancient Blades recorded their knowledge in more lasting means than ink. They carved their knowledge into the very rock of Skyrim; Aludin's wall holds the secrets we need."

"And where is that?" Delphine asked

Esbern pulled out one of his books; it was very old and worn. He opened up and began flipping through it. "Oh, Blast it! The page is missing!" he exclaimed after a while

"What?" Lerna asked.

Esbern turned the book around so the women could see. One page had been carefully ripped out of the book. "The page that should tell us the location of Aludin's wall is not here. I read it years ago but…I'm old and my memory isn't what it used to be."

"Don't you remember anything about it?" Delphine asked urgently

"…I think it was somewhere in the Reach but that's still a rather broad area. Especially because it won't be out in the open, it will have been hidden somewhere." He sighed "Oh, if only Bradas where here, I'm sure he would remember."

"Who?" Lydia asked

"Bradas Chaosbreather, he was one of the few dark elves in the Blades, although he was a warrior not an archivist he shared my fascination with dragons and dragon lore. His memory was phenomenal, I'm not certain that he ever forgot anything. I was planning to ask the Grand Master to have him take my place as an archivist when I retired but…I don't even know if he is still alive."

"_Tiber, are you listening to this?" _Lerna sent the thought to her beloved, fully suspecting the answer would be in the affirmative

"_Yes, Lerna, I remember Bradas, he used to be one of my most loyal followers." _Tiber answered

"_Used to be, what happened?"_ Lerna asked

It took a moment for Talos to respond "_He stopped praying to me; although I think he still has some faith in me otherwise our bond would be broken completely and not just weakened."_

"_So he's still alive then?" _Lerna questioned. She knew that every immortal had a bond with each of their followers, that bond was a source of strength for a divine, the more bonds (and by extension more followers) they had the more powerful they were. However, when the mortal follower died that bond broke, so if the bond between Talos and Bradas was still there, then it meant that he had to be alive…somewhere.

"_Yes, hold on a moment" _Tiber answered. There was another pause then Talos "_I can't find him….something's blocking me. This has never happened before." _His voice was slightly shaky; Lerna realized that he must be very freaked out by what had just happened. Lerna didn't blame him, the bond between immortal and mortal was a very personal one…even if the divines weren't frequently allowed to act on it, to have something come and disrupt it, Lerna mentally shook herself, she wouldn't like that at all. Although if you asked Lerna it seemed to be rather one sided, lots of benefits for the immortal but little to none for the mortal however there was little she could do about that, even she couldn't change how the bond worked, not even with her own followers, Akatosh was the one who had set things up, only he could change them. What Lerna did do, was make sure that her followers knew that she cared about them and was always willing to help if asked.

Delphine, Lydia, and Esbern were all looking at her while she was engaged in her mental conversation with Talos

"What is it?" Delphine finally asked "Does Talos have another lead for us?"

"In a way" Lerna answered "He says that Bradas is still alive but he can't find out where he is."

"How is that possible?" Esbern asked

"… I suspect one of my brethren might be involved." Lerna said after a moment "but the question is why?" Lerna's voice softened as if she was talking to herself and she frowned in thought as she spoke "Something like that would take a good bit effort, likely more than most of us would be willing to expend on one mortal. It has to be about more than just Bradas, but what?"

She noticed that the others were looking at her strangely. "Anyway, Esbern you stay here, Delphine keep up your innkeeper act. Lydia and I will make a brief trip to Whiterun and then head to Riften see if we can learn anything about where Bradas might be.

"Why are you going to Whiterun?" Delphine asked

"Talos gave me Elenwen's draft of her report of what happened to the embassy. It suggests that the Thalmor have designs of some sort on Whiterun, I intend to warn the jarl." Lerna answered

Delphine nodded "okay, you do that." then she turned to Esbern "You stay down here, go through your books and search for something useful." Then she turned back to Lerna "I'll keep Esbern safe, don't worry about us."

Lerna nodded agreement then she turned to her housecarl "Ready Lydia?

"Yes, my thane" she replied her hands were clenched into fists. Lerna knew why, she was worried for her hometown, perfectly reasonable.

"Don't worry; we'll warn Jarl Balgruff, Whiterun's going to be fine."

Lydia nodded but didn't reply verbally Lerna then teleported the pair of them back to Breezehome.

When they arrived they wasted no time. They immediately headed up to Dragon's Reach. When they arrived they found the Jarl's household was gathered around the long tables for dinner. She approached Jarl Balgruff.

"I have some information you need to know."

"What is it?" Jarl Balgruff asked warily

"The Thalmor have plans for your city." Lerna told him

"How do you know this?" Balgruff asked her

Lerna pulled Elenwen's missive out her pocket and showed it to him

After he had read the first part he said "Hmm, I wondered what you were doing at that party."

Lerna opened her mouth to respond but stopped when Balgruff continued "Officially I cannot approve…unofficially however I say, quite impressive but be careful, I don't want to lose you."

Lerna smiled "Well then, unofficially I say thank you and don't worry, I'll be fine. I know what I'm doing." She responded. She was also immortal and therefore Balgruff couldn't lose her, not in the sense that he was worried about anyway, but she wasn't going to tell the Jarl that, not yet anyway.

Balgruff nodded and continued reading once he was finished, he handed the report back to her. "Thank you bringing this to my attention and for freeing Thorald Graymane. You've done another considerable service for Whiterun and such loyalty deserves a reward. He handed her a suit of enchanted Whiterun Town Guard armor, may it serve you as well as you serve Whiterun." He then continued

"I'll remember to be wary of any suspicious activity and I'll pass that warning on to my guards as well."

Lerna nodded "Good…well Lydia and I have to be going now, good bye."

"Good-bye and come back safe." Balgruff responded and returned to his supper.

Despite her words Lerna didn't leave Dragon's Reach instead she went into the basement. As she suspected there was no one there so she quickly teleported the two of them to the Riften sewers.

"Why are we here?" Lydia asked

"Because this was the only place I felt sure no one would see us appear out of nowhere" Lerna answered "Now come, we have work to do."

The Cowl- I would have pmed you about this but I can't so I decided to post my response to your claim here and hope that you will see it. You claimed that the Gray Cowl would have made it impossible for there to be a picture of Lerna anywhere, you also claimed that the Cowl would have erased everyone's memories of her, that would have been true if Lerna had come into possession of the Cowl before the curse was lifted but she didn't, Corvus gave her the cowl AFTER he used the elder scroll Lerna stole for him to remove the curse. That is why the Countess of Anvil was able to recognize Corvus as her long lost husband. So since the cowl is no longer cursed people are able to remember Lerna and draw pictures of her if they want. When she is wearing the cowl she becomes the Gray Fox and no one can remember that it is her, even if they saw her put it on or take it off.

FoolsSin: Well, there were plenty of Thalmor corpses now. Oblivion was my first Elder Scrolls game to and you're right it is insulting that the Thalmor take credit for Martin's sacrifice. Given that Martin was Lerna's first love she may hate the Thalmor even more than you do. Yes, she has Talos now but she still cares about Martin a great deal as well. As for the cultists, probably not, they have no idea what they're dealing with. I haven't fully decided on how Mirrak will react when he finds out what Lerna actually is but it won't be pretty, actually neither of them will like what they learn about the other. As for how things between Sheo and Mora will go…well, that would be telling.

Partsu- Your welcome, and I am glad you liked what I have done with the Thieves Guild so far and you should be happy that they are in this chapter too.

Gnurd- I'll give your suggestion some thought although to be honest I'm not sure Lerna would want to get involved in that fight, there are no good guys in it really. To be honest it kind of reminds me of what is going on between the Israelis and the Palestinians. I can promise that I will not demonize them.

VulpineSnow- I have decided how they and the rest of Skyrim are going to find out that the Dragonborn is not even mortal. As for your guess, it may be right, it may be wrong, I'm not telling. I will say that someone has a big mouth. As for Elenwen, I thought that almost from the beginning. The Altmer are a tropical people, they don't like the cold. Not to mention Skyrim is populated by (from their viewpoint) a bunch of barbaric heretics and savages. I assumed that Skyrim is probably one of the least desirable posts the Thalmor have. So likely the ones sent there are low class elves or high class elves that have fallen out of favor with the leadership and are sent somewhere as a punishment.

Ferosianinja-Thank you for understanding and I am glad you liked the chapter

Ronin Kenshin- Wish granted, I think you've figured out that Lerna is a bit of a pryo, she likes to fry things.

Rm92-Hopefully this one got up a lot faster so I hope you like that and the contents as well. Glad that you liked the last chapter too.

Shifty830-Well someone else originally suggested having Esbern recognize her from a book so I can't take full credit for that. I have some plans in mind for the Thieves Guild but you'll have to wait and see what they are. As for Dragonborn, yes it will be included, the cultists are hunting her right now, but her teleportation is making it harder for them.

All Readers- for those who didn't read my response to VulpineSnow, Lerna's secret will get revealed because someone has a big mouth. Everyone who correctly guesses who the big mouth is will get a cookie.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty Three

Lerna decided that she ought to handle the deadbeats before asking for the guild's help in locating Bradas. The first building she approached was the Bee and the Barb so she stepped inside. Keerava was the bartender, Lerna decided to take a peek into her mind, before talking to her. She saw the woman was very determined to avoid paying the protection money she owed to the guild and that she had gotten into several arguments with her fiance Teerva about it, she decided to have a chat with him.

She found upstairs sipping a glass of mead, he glanced at her when she approached him and asked

"What do you want?"

Lerna decided to just cut to the chase "Keerava is running behind on some debts, my superiors don't like it."

If it were possible for an Argonian to go pale, Teerva would have "look, I don't want Keerava to get into trouble with the guild…she's very worried about her family in Morrowind, if you mention them to her, she will give you what you want."

"Thank you for your help." Lerna said

Then she went downstairs and leaned against the counter

Keerava turned to her and asked "Yes, what can I get for you, stranger?"

"You can get me the money you owe to the guild." Lerna responded

"Forget it" Keerava snapped back "You are nothing but a bunch of cowards always

sneaking around in the sewers with the other rats; I won't give you a single coin!"

Lerna gave a fake dramatic sigh "That's too bad, it's a shame about your family." And then she straightened and turned toward the door but before she could take a single step, Keerva demanded

"Wait, what do you mean about my family?!"

Lerna turned back to face Keerva and said "look, we're tired of playing nice, either you give us what you owe or someone close to you will, either their coin or their blood, it's up to you." She also discreetly cast a fear spell to give her threat added force.

"No, you can't do that!" Keerva exclaimed

"Just give me the money and no one will get hurt" Lerna promised

"Fine here" and Keerva said and she threw several coins down on the counter in front of Lerna "Take it and get out!"

Lerna quickly scooped up the coins and walked out the door. Once they were outside, Lydia asked

"My thane, was that really necessary?"

"I'm afraid so, Lydia. The Thieves' Guild is an excellent source for information; they have eyes and ears in every city in the empire and probably in the Dominion to. There isn't much happening in Tamriel that they don't know about. That makes them our best chance of finding Bradas and the sooner we find him, the sooner we can figure out how to defeat Aludin." Lerna said

"Well, OK, I get that but-"Lydia began but Lerna cut her off

"The Guild doesn't do charity, they won't tell us anything unless we do something for them in return." Lerna explained

"But I thought you said they took you in after your parents were killed." Lydia responded

"They did" Lerna nodded "and I'll always be grateful for it. They also taught me how to be one of them…you could say that I was an investment of sorts. They're good people-"

"They're Thieves!" Lydia protested

Lerna shrugged "Everyone has their faults. They take care of their own and they are loyal to each other and their organization but they don't do anything for free, on the plus side they don't expect anyone else to either."

She sighed "if I'm honest though, I hate this type of work. I don't like exhorting money from people, thankfully I never had to do it very often, I mean look at me; do I look like much of a threat?"

"Looks aren't everything." Lydia replied, she had seen more than enough of Lerna to know that she was indeed highly dangerous, actually Lerna was the most dangerous person that she had ever met but…honestly she didn't look it. In fact Lerna looked like she was a weakling. Lerna was beautiful but she was also very small and had soft, delicate features, in all honesty she looked more someone that would need protecting rather than someone that could give protection or put people in any sort of danger.

"Anyway, come on, let's get this done." Lerna said

Then she led Lydia to Haelga Honey-hand's inn for sailors.

"You can't stay here." The woman said as a greeting "I only let my rooms to sailors."

Lerna ignored the woman and looked around. She didn't see anything of interest so she headed upstairs.

When she got there she heard a female voice muttering some very nasty things about Bersei, she felt that it seemed promising so she followed the sound. The source was a young woman mopping the floor.

"I take it; you're not very fond of your boss." Lerna said as she approached

The young woman, girl really jumped apparently startled and then she turned around to face Lerna "Oh, you startled me, as for Bersei…I really don't want to talk about her."

Lerna cast a powerful persuade spell and then said "it's OK, you can tell me."

"Well, all right." The girl responded "I hate Bersei, she's a slave driving witch, I do all the work that keeps this place running, I clean the rooms, make the food, everything! And what does she do? Nothing, except cavort with the sailors in her rites to the cult of Dibella. She doesn't want anyone to know about it, but I do. I also know that she keeps her statue of Dibella looked up in her room. Please, take it away from her, she always keeps the key in her back pocket, but you're a thief right? Surely you can pick either her pocket or the lock, can't you?"

"What makes you think I'm a thief?" Lerna asked

"I know that Haelga owes money to the Thieves' Guild and I know that no one comes in here during the day, so you must be a guild member, am I right?"

"You don't need to know that." Lerna replied "but thank you for the information." Then she walked away.

A quick clairvoyance spell told her that the room she was searching for was downstairs so Lerna slipped on her Ring of Khaijt and cast a cloak spell.

Lydia gasped in surprise "My thane, are you still here?" she asked

"Yes Lydia" Lerna answered "you just can't see me, now stay here a minute." Then she crept soundlessly down the stairs.

She walked past Bersei and over to the door that the clairvoyance spell led to. She tried the door, just as the girl had told her it would be the door was locked. No problem, Lerna rather easily picked it. She opened the door and crept inside. She immediately saw the statue of Dibella atop the cabinet, just too easy. Quick as a flash she grabbed the statue and put it in her pack. She then headed back to the front, deliberately making it appear as though she was coming from upstairs.

"I hear you have some unsettled debts." Lerna told Haelga

"You can go tell Brynjolf that he's not getting another coin out of me, you thieves don't scare me."

Lerna shrugged "All right, have it your way, just don't come crying to me when a certain object of yours goes missing in the middle of the night."

Haelga started "No, you can't. Not the statue of lady Dibella, she's the only thing of value I have."

"Well, you should have thought of that before you decided not to pay your debts. Let me explain something to you, the guild always gets what's owed to us, there's nothing you can do about that. All you can do is decide whether to pay with coin or with valuables. Now, which is it going to be?" Lerna responded

Bersei glared at her murderously "here, take your precious coin" she practically threw several coins at her "I hope you choke on it."

"I thought you'd see it my way." Lerna said and then she placed the statue on the counter and reached out to Lydia's mind

"_Okay I'm done with Haelga, I'll be waiting for you outside." _She told her housecarl.

After a couple of minutes Lydia joined her "What did you do to Haelga? She looked pretty upset." She said

Lerna looked at her housecarl and answered "I got the coin she owed from her…people aren't generally happy when they're forced to hand over money against their will."

Lydia nodded she figured that was probably true.

"Anyway, two down, one to go." Lerna said and then she cast another clairvoyance spell and that spell led her to the town's general store.

They headed inside and Lerna couldn't help but be slightly impressed by the very nice pieces of pottery, that were on display

"Hello stranger, can I help you?" Bersi asked

"Me personally, no, not right now, however you can help the people I work for by paying the money you owe us." Lerna answered

"No way, you thieves won't exhort one more coin out of me." Bersi

Lerna rolled her eyes, why did they always have to make things difficult. "Those are some nice vases you have here." She said

"Those are not for sale to the likes of you." He told her angrily

"Oh, I wasn't looking to buy them." Lerna responded "I was just thinking that it would be such a shame if someone were to 'accidentally'" then she very deliberately shoved one of the vases to the floor. Predictably, it shattered immediately upon impact.

"Hey, what did you do that for?!" he demanded

Lerna ignored him and instead cast a telekinesis spell to smash another vase against the wall.

"You're a mage?!" he exclaimed in surprise, Lerna assumed that given the Nord s' attitudes about magic, mages were pretty rare in Skyrim, which was slightly sad because there were some magics that could be highly useful to a thief. She cast a lightning bolt spell which shattered another vase and left a nasty scorch mark on the wall behind it. She was just about to throw a fireball at the last of the expensive looking vases when

"All right, I'll pay, I'll pay, just stop destroying my shop!" Bersi yelled out

Lerna looked at him but held her fireball ready.

Quickly Haelga reached into his pocket and pulled out several coins "There take it and put that fire out!"

Lerna took the offered coins and then when she had what she came for she extinguished the fireball. Then she left the store without speaking any further. Immediately she headed down into the flagon Brynjolf was there waiting for her.

"Here you go" she said as she handed him the coins she had gathered "all three deadbeats have finally paid up."

"Good work lass" Brynjolf responded "you got the coin and you kept it clean, that's what we like to see. Here's your payment" He then handed her some coins." Now it's time to make you an official member of the guild, go over to Tanilla and get yourself fitted out and make sure you show her respect otherwise you'll answer to all of us. After that I'm afraid I don't have any more work for you at the moment, but talk to Vex and Delvin, they always have work that needs done." He motioned to the people on other side of him.

"OK, but first I have a question for you." Lerna said

"Ask away lass" Brynjolf replied

"I'm looking for a dark elf named Bradas Chaosbreather; do you have any idea where I might find him?" Lerna asked before Brynjolf could respond the bald man sitting at the table next to Brynjolf spoke

"I know your guy; he's a bit of an oddball I have to say. Here's a mercenary travels around with the Khajit Caravans, mind you, if you find him do NOT say anything about his scar." He told her

"Scar?" Lerna repeated

"Yeah" the bald guy nodded "All down the side of his face, don't know how he got it…not sure I want to."

"He should arrive in town tomorrow or the next day." A red guard woman sitting at the other table said "I'm Tanilla, I'm the guild fence if you have any items that don't technically belong to you I'll buy them off you, and here's your kit, the firs t set is free after that you have to pay." She handed her a suit of Thieves' Guild Armor. "Lastly, since you're going to be heading to the Khajit caravans anyway, you can help us out. We have been negotiating with them about using their caravans to ship some of our goods around. I need you to take this thing of moon sugar." At this she handed Lerna a large bowl filled with the stuff. "And give it to their leader, all right?"

"Sure no problem" Lerna agreed, it was a simple enough request

" By the way" the Bald guy began again, "My name's Delvin Mallory and I handle the fishing, forging and mayhem jobs, if ya don't like that kind of work talk to Vex over there" he motioned toward the blonde lady on the other side of the room."

"Tell me about the fishing jobs" Lerna said

"It's pretty simple really; people are always caring all sorts of nice things in their pockets. So we kindly send someone to relive a poor soul of their burdens…ya up for it?"

"All right, I'll do it." Lerna said

Lydia grimaced, she was NOT happy that Lerna was getting back into thieving. She had been able to understand it when Lerna was a child, she'd needed to live somehow and stealing had been her only option but that wasn't the case now. Lerna wasn't a septimless kid anymore; she was a powerful Daedra princess and certainly was not hard pressed for coin in anyway shape or form. There was no reason that she should be doing this and plenty of reasons that she shouldn't be…but Lydia's duties as housecarl required her to keep her mouth shut though they didn't require her to like it.

"Good, here's the details." Delvin said handing her a small slip of paper.

Now it was Lerna's term to grimace. She had never liked it when people in the Thieves guild gave her orders on paper. Lerna preferred the Dark Brotherhood's way of verbal orders only. Written documents if discovered by unfriendly eye, like say town guards for instance, could become evidence and evidence could lead to exposure which would be a disaster for the guild. Lerna resolved to memorize the contents of the note and burn them at the first opportunity.

Then she remembered the strange stone she had found inside the Thalmor Embassy "Hey, do any of you know what this is?" and she pulled said stone out of her pocket

"I do" the blonde woman said walking over toward her a bit "that's a Stone of Barenizah. It's one of twenty-four that used to make up her crown, it's said that the crown was eventually broken apart and its jewels scattered all over Skyrim. Several guild members in the past have tried to gather all twenty four and remake the crown but none have succeeded."

"So I guess these stones must be worth something." Lerna stated

"Not by themselves they aren't but tell you what…if you actually manage to get all 24 stones, I'll make it well worth your while." The blonde responded

"OK, so I take it you're Vex." Lerna said

"That's right, I handle the shill, heist and burglary jobs if you don't like that type of work, talk to Delvin." Vex replied

"Tell me about the heist jobs" Lerna said although she was pretty certain that she already knew what they were.

"Sometimes a client wants a particular object, we don't care why they want it, we just go and get it for them. Are you up for it?"

Lerna nodded

"Good here's the details, just don't muck it up…remember if you get caught, you're on your own, we're not going to risk our butts to safe you." Vex said and handed Lerna a piece of paper.

Lerna looked over the two jobs, neither one was in Riften, One was in Solitude and the other was in Markarth. She decided to put those off instead head to Forelhost which was near the city of Riften.

Together the two women made the short trek through the wilderness to the old ruin and when they arrived they were greeted by an Altmer man in imperial legion armor.

"Hail citizens" he said "If you are loyal citizens of the empire you will aid me in my mission"

Lerna was suspicious, something about this guy didn't ring true but she decided that she should play along at first.

"Of course, what can I do to help?" she asked

The guy turned to Lydia "what about you, are you willing to help too?"

"I am a housecarl" Lydia stated "wherever my thane goes, I go too."

The soldier didn't miss a beat "excellent" he said "now then do you know the history of this place?"

Lerna shook her head no

"Well, this was the last stronghold of the Dragon Cult in the ancient days. They say that before they were destroyed the cult sealed their most powerful relic inside to keep it away from the ancient Nords. I need the two of you to go inside and retrieve these relic."

"Do we know what exactly this relic is?" Lerna asked

"Yes, a powerful mask, the mask of the strongest dragon priest." The 'captain' said, Lerna didn't believe for one minute that this guy was a real imperial legion officer or even an actual member of the legion.

"Why don't you get it yourself?" Lydia asked

The elf didn't like that question "Thane" he said his voice ice cold "I suggest you teach your housecarl not to question their superiors."

"It IS a valid question." Lerna countered "if she hadn't asked I would have."

The elf's expression darkened even further "I need to stay out here and make sure no Stormcloaks get in, we can't let them get their hands on the mask. Now will enter the ruin or not?!"

"Fine" Lerna said, they needed to get inside and Lerna suspected that he had the key on his person somewhere.

"Excellent follow me and I will open the door for you. One last thing, the research I've done seems to indicate that Skorm Snow-Strider left his journal here after laying siege to the dragon cultists, if you find it, it should indicate how to enter the sealed off sections of the stronghold. I should also warn you that Forelhost is quite haunted, but I'm sure you can handle it, I will wait here for your return" True to his word he led them to the door of the ruin, he paused for a moment while he fiddled with the lock and then he opened it and held it open for them. "Good luck" he said as they walked past him.

As soon as he shut the door Lerna said "I think we can use a bit more light in here" and she cast a daylight spell.

"Since my sight is better than yours, I'll lead and let you know if I see any traps."

Lydia nodded wordlessly

Slowly the pair began down the stairs. At the bottom there was a trip wire "Trip wire" Lerna said and she stepped over it.

Lydia didn't quite catch what Lerna said; she asked "what did you say" rushing forward a little as she did so. Unintentionally, when Lydia moved closer to Lerna she broke the trip wire and the floor dropped out from under Lerna.

"Lydia!" she shouted as she fell. Lydia just barely managed to avoid tumbling in after her.

Lerna fell down a long way until she landed painfully at bottom of the pit

"Are you all right" Lydia called down

"Not right now" Lerna yelled back and cast a powerful healing spell. "That's better" she said once the spell did its' work and then she looked up to see how deep the hole was. She was surprised to see that she had fallen almost as far as she had when she escaped the Imperial Palace after stealing one of the Elder Scrolls and she suspected that it had hurt almost as much too (she'd forgotten to put on the Boots of Springheal Jack as she'd been instructed to do). She then examined the sides of the pit. They were perfectly smooth, nowhere for her to get a hand or foot hold, if she had been mortal, she would have been stuck but since she was a daedra she had a way out. Lerna teleported to a space right next to Lydia and startled her housecarl.

Lerna then turned to Lydia and said "this looks like it will be pretty dangerous, do you want to go back outside and wait with the captain?"

Lydia shook her head firmly and responded "No, Lerna. I meant what I said, wherever you go I go."

Lerna then looked at the new hole in the floor "Can you jump across that?" she asked

"I…don't think so." Lydia said hesitantly

"And yet you insist on coming with?" Lerna questioned

"Yes" Lydia said

Lerna sighed "well then I suppose there's only one thing to do, hold out your wrists."

"Why?' Lydia asked

"Just do it" Lerna ordered

Lydia held out her arms.

Lerna grabbed Lydia's one wrist "actually this will probably be easier if you face the other way." Lerna said and she released Lydia's wrist spun her around and then she grabbed the wrist again Then she summoned a flesh atronarch

"Grab her feet…and don't be too rough" Lerna ordered the Atronarch

"Hey what are you-WHOA!" Lydia said as she was hoisted into the air

Lerna ignored Lydia and ordered the Atronrach "Now help me throw her over this hole." Lerna was stronger than any mortal but she didn't think that she could throw Lydia over the hole by herself, not when the young woman was wearing a full set of daedric armor and carrying a several pound pack on her anyway.

Together the two daedra wound up and then threw Lydia over the hole. She landed on the other side with an impressive crash and muttered "a little warning would have been nice." Then she got to her feet meanwhile Lerna without wasting any time, dismissed her summoned Atronarch and jumped over the hole, landing gracefully next to her housecarl.

"Was that really necessary?" Lydia asked her

"Did you have another idea on how to get you across that hole without you falling to your death?" Lerna asked

"No" Lydia admitted reluctantly

"Then yes, it was. Now follow me and don't step on anymore trip wires."

Lerna then began down the hall, Lydia followed…grumbling under her breath. Lerna could hear said grumbling quite clearly but she decided to ignore said the grumbling trusting her housecarl to get over it sooner or later. They reached a crossroads with two paths to take, one to the left and the other leading further down but before they could make a choice, they were attacked by a trio of ghosts.

"All the living shall fear the dead." One of them said as it charged the two living warriors. After they defeated the ghostly trio Lerna began to head down the left passageway.

"Lerna, I think we should go this way." Lydia objected pointing down the stairs.

"We probably will later, I want to explore all of this ruin. The 'officer' said that the dragon cult sealed the mask off and that we would need the Skorm's journal to figure out how to get past those seals. If he's right to get that mask, we'll need to undo that seal. I think we will find clues as to how to do it off the beaten path. "And she continued onward

The left passageway led to a pair of rooms both filled with fire lamp traps. Lerna liked those; she thought it was fun to launch fireballs at them from a safe distance. When a fireball hit the trap, it activated the lamp; said lamp would fall and fill the place with flames a little bit before burning out, Lerna's inner pyro never got tired of it.

There were also more ghosts which the living duo dispatched relatively easily. One of the rooms also contained a journal written by one of the ancient Nords that had been besieging the stronghold. It was a fascinating read and told everything that she needed to know, the cultist poisoned their own well and hid the key somewhere in the stronghold's catacombs.

Once they had finished searching the rooms, the pair of women headed down the stairs, dodging a couple of swinging axes on the way. The next hallway was lined on both sides with spell slinging traps. Normally Lerna would deactivate them by taking the enchant stones out. She went up to the closet one, carefully positioning herself out of the line of fire (literally in this case). She tried to remove the stone but it seemed to be anchored in place somehow and even she couldn't move it. She assumed the others were likewise sealed in place.

She sighed

"What?" Lydia asked

"I can't seem to move these stones, so we'll have to rush through this."

"It doesn't seem like anything bad" Lydia stated

"That's because you've never seen this type of trap before" Lerna said

Lydia looked at her confused

Lerna cast a telekinesis spell on an iron sword that had been dropped after she killed the ghost that had been attacking her with it. She moved the sword over by one of the enchanted stones. As soon as it within range a blast fire shot from all couple dozen stones in the hall.

"Oh" Lydia said.

"Yeah…climb on my back" Lerna said

"What?" Lydia asked

"You heard me climb on my back." Lerna responded and she turned around and lowered herself so the other woman could easily climb onto her back.

Reluctantly Lydia climbed piggy-pack style onto Lerna's back.

Oh yeah, Lerna thought to herself, she's definitely on the heavy side. Then she cast a fire resistance spell on the pair of them and shouted "WULD!" Lerna's shout enabled to rush through the hallway pretty quickly. Even so both of them did get slightly burned by the traps but Lerna was able to easily heal said burns.

When they came to the next series of rooms, at first Lerna thought that there were no traps in them, until she got further inside and was hit by a wave of poison gas unfortunately she didn't have a chance to warn Lydia because more dead cultists attacked them. The gas didn't effect Lerna but Lydia had a hard time fighting because she kept coughing, Lerna summoned 4 storm atronarchs and ordered them to help protect Lydia. Eventually they defeated the ghosts and got into the next hallway where Lydia was able to breathe normally again.

While her housecarl was catching her breathe Lerna looted one of the urns and found a gold necklace. "this'll be perfect." she said softly

"For what?" Lydia asked

"I'm going to do something to make sure you won't be hurt by anymore poison gas sprayers." Lerna told her. She then removed her gauntlet and drew an iron knife she carried just for this purpose. It was much easier to use a small knife than a big sword for this task. She held the knife hilt in one hand and wrapped the other around the blade, producing a gash all down her palm. Lerna then wrapped her bloody hand around the base of the necklace, making sure she got plenty of her blood on it.

"I thought you said it only required a pinprick or two!" Lydia protested

"All right, maybe I downplayed it a little but it is still not very much blood." Lerna responded and then she cast a powerful poison immunity enchant on it and she decided just to be safe to add a water breathing enchant to it as well. The necklace began to glow red as it absorbed Lerna's blood until there was no longer any blood visible on it. Now that it was fully enchanted Lerna handed it to Lydia.

"Here put this on, it will make you immune to poison and let you breathe underwater." she said

Lost for words, Lydia did as she was instructed and then they proceeded down into the next section of Forelhost.

They continued on and soon came to a large cage surrounding a set of stairs.

"I wonder if this is the poisoned well, the journal talked about." Lerna said

Lydia didn't reply

Lerna tried the door, it was locked up tight. It was a little tricky but Lerna managed to pick the lock and her wax key skill gave her the key to it.

They swam through the well ignoring the large dead spider they found in the middle and headed into the refectory.

As soon as they entered the refectory a bunch of logs came rolling down the stairs. Quickly Lerna shoved Lydia back into the well room and slammed the door she then floated up as high as she could, just barely managing to avoid the logs. Once the logs had stopped moving she descended and opened the door

"Lerna, what-" Lydia's voice trailed off as she noticed the logs on the floor.

"Another trap" Lerna said "do you notice anything strange about those logs?"

Lydia shook her head "No, they look like regular logs, like you would find at any lumber mill."

"Exactly" Lerna agreed "there's not a hint of rot or decay anywhere on them."

"You mean..." again Lydia trailed off

"You understand right" Lerna said "whoever sent that note lured us into a trap. In any case we're committed now though, we need to see this through to the end.

They climbed up the stairs and were immediately attacked by more undeads, defeating them was made harder by the arrow slits in the upper walls. They had to keep moving constantly to avoid getting shot full of holes although their armor helped protect them as well.

The next large room had more poison gas sprayers but this time neither Lerna nor Lydia were bothered by them in the slightest. They were able to fight the Draugrs in the room at their full ability. After defeating them they headed toward a flight of stairs.

As soon as Lerna began her descent the staircase shot upward. She jumped off just in time to avoid being impaled on a bunch of spikes sticking out from the ceiling. The staircase then came back down.

"It seems this whole staircase is a giant pressure plate." Lerna stated "do you know how to walk on those without triggering them?"

Lydia shook her head

"I'll have to teach you that one of these days in the meantime" she sighed "looks like it's time for another piggy-back ride."

She bent down a bit and Lydia climbed onto her back. Lerna then floated down the stairs, once they were at the bottom Lydia got off her Thane's back.

The next hallway was a massive fire trap, Lerna easily took care of it by lighting the first bit of oil and setting the hole thing up in smoke. They continued on through the next few rooms which were filled with poison gas sprayers, fire traps and of course more undeads.

Then they came to a room with several bookcases in it. It was one of the very few rooms in Forelhost that was not at all booby trapped but the way forward was blocked by several spikes. They searched around the room for a lever or switch until Lydia noticed a dragon claw on a pedestal. She took the claw and there was the sound of the metal spikes retracting.

"Good job, Lydia" Lerna said

"Thank you my thane" Lydia replied handing the iron claw she had found to Lerna. They continued on.

The next hallway had several small pressure plates in it.

"Here's the perfect opportunity to teach you how to step on these" Lerna said "Watch me. The key is to distribute your weight evenly" Slowly Lerna stepped on the pressure plate, leading with her heel. "Do you see how it's done?"

"I think so" Lydia said hesitantly

"Go ahead, try it, just be ready to move in case you don't get it the first time." Lerna said encouragingly

Lydia stepped on the plate but she had to duck and roll to avoid being hit by a large ball of spikes that fell from the ceiling

"That's all right, keep trying" Lerna said

After several more tries Lydia finally managed to step on a plate without triggering any traps

"I did it!" she shouted triumphantly "it's an awful slow way to walk though"

"At first it is, you'll get faster with practice. Do you want to stay and practice now or are you ready to move on?" Lerna responded

"I'd like to keep practicing just in case this was a fluke" Lydia said

Lerna nodded in agreement

Eventually Lydia got tired of practicing her step and asked "May we go on now?"

"Sure" Lerna responded and led the way into the another large room, this one surprisingly had only one booby trap, a set of spikes that shot from the wall when Lerna opened a treasure chest. They hit her right in the chest but Lerna healed herself and continued on. The next little hallway was guarded by a Dragur Deathlord after several sword strikes the duo killed him and headed into the chamber of the dragon door.

This chamber was lined with several dragon statues that shot fire in all directions, there was no way to move past them without getting hit by the flames. However unlike the previous fire wall trap Lerna could see where the trap ended so she simply teleported herself and Lydia right next to the door.

Assuming that this door was the same as the others she had encountered she took out the glass claw that Lydia had found and saw that it had a wolf, an owl, and a snake on it. So she spun the wheels on the door until it had the same pattern, wolf on top, owl in the middle, and snake on the bottom and inserted the claw. Sure enough, the door slowly descended into the floor allowing them to enter the final chamber.

As soon as they got in the coffin the middle of the room burst open and a dragon priest emerged, Lerna and Lydia charged him and they managed to get a few sword strikes in while the priest was busy waking and summoning a fire atronarch to aid him.

"Lydia keep the fire atronarch off me, while I deal with the priest." Lerna ordered

Lydia charged at the fire atronarch which forced it to spend more of it's time moving since it was not a melee fighter. The priest was not a melee fighter either and kept moving while launching fireballs at her from his staff but finally Lerna sliced his head off with her sword and killed him which of course also got rid of the fire atronarch. Suddenly several Dragur Deathlords sprang up out of nowhere. They all ignored Lydia completely and focused their attacks on Lerna. If Lerna didn't know Dragurs were mindless, she would have said they were trying to avenge their masters' second death. Eventually she killed them and then she took Raghot's mask, staff, and key to the balcony from the dragon priest's dead body.

Lerna used the key to open the door to the balcony. It was dark out but she saw a dragon wall that looked far more rough than the other two she had seen. Still that as long as it helped her learn another shout she wouldn't complain. She headed over to the wall, and sure enough the glowing lights and the strange chanting started up again and after a moment she knew the word Strun which meant storm.

In front of the wall, she noticed a strange lump of metal, she bent down to examine it. A split second later an arrow passed over her head. Lerna immediately jerked her head up, realizing that she was under fire. She spun around but she couldn't see her attacker, still she threw several fireballs in the direction that the arrow had come from hoping to hit him. Eventually her mana ran out (she had more mana than any mortal but it was not infinite when she was in Tamriel although it also regenerated very quickly. She waited for another arrow to come at her but it didn't Lerna figured she had either killed her attacker or more likely just driven him off.

Anyway she picked up the lump of metal again, it seemed to be some sort to be of elven make but it had been melted and twisted to much to identify what it had once been. Odd, still she didn't have any use for it so there was no point in keeping it. So she tossed it back on the ground and walked over near the edge and looked down.

She saw two stormcloaks talking by the door. She heard the voice of the same Altmer man giving him the same sort of talk he had given her, she knew that guy was up to no good. She jumped down and headed over to them

"Good evening gentlemen." she said

The Altmer was startled "Oh, uh, heh" he began and then he recovered "Die, you imperial dog!" and he charged at her along with the other stormcloak. She hit them both with an enemies explode spell, the Nord died immediately and she finished off the imposter with a quick sword stroke.

Once that was done she looked for Lydia and couldn't find her.

"Lydia! Where are you?!" she called out

"Up here!" Lydia shouted back

Lerna looked up at the battlements and sure enough Lydia was still up there

"Get down here!" Lerna yelled

"I can't" Lydia shouted

"Really" Lerna sighed "Ay, vey" then she teleported back to battlements, grabbed Lydia and teleported back down.

"So were you right, did this guy lure us here to trap us?" Lydia asked

"One way to find out" she responded and searched the man's body she found a note that read

"_You will proceed to the ruins of Forelhost and retrieve the mask of the dragon cult there. If you are discovered impersonate an officer, it's unlike that any of these idiot Nords will be able to see through the disguise. Once you have the mask bring it to Labyrinthian."_

"Well, it looks like he wasn't trying to kill us specifically." Lerna said "Anyway, Lydia you really need to work on your jumping skills"

"Hey, just because your miss gymnastics doesn't mean that-" Lydia tried to protest but Lerna cut her off

"We're probably going to have to do a lot of dungeon delving and that often means jumping past obstacles, you NEED to get better at it."

"What do you want me to do, hop everywhere?" Lydia asked

"Yes" Lerna answered

"You can't be serious, I'll look ridiculous!" Lydia protested

"Yes, but it's the only you're going to improve" Lerna stated, she then checked the time "it's almost midnight and you need to sleep. I'm sure this imposter had a bedroll in his tent, hop to it."

Lydia began to walk toward the tent but Lerna's voice stopped her

"I told you to HOP"

Lydia growled a little and the HOPPED over to the tent and crawled inside.

Once Lerna was certain that Lydia was sound asleep she teleported to Riften. Lerna then made her way to the jail. The guard was asleep at his post, very unprofessional Lerna thought but it made slipping by him easy. She crept up to Brand-shei's cell and picked the lock. Once she was inside she gently shook him awake

"Who are you, what the-" he began but Lerna shushed him

"Are you trying to wake the whole keep?!" she hissed

"Sorry" he whispered "what are you doing here?"

"It's my fault you're in here." she started and then she saw Brand-shei was about to exclaim something again and she quickly put her hand over his mouth.

"Look, I'll explain everything once we get out of here."

Reluctantly the dark elf nodded. Lerna then, just to mess with the guards a little, closed the cell door and locked it back up again. Then she teleported herself and Brand-Shei to the portal near Solitude. When the guards discovered that Brand-Shei was not in his cell, they would have a time trying to figure out how he escaped from a locked jail cell.

"Where are we?" he exclaimed when they arrived

"Near Solitude." Lerna answered and then she continued "look I'm the one who framed you-I didn't want to but it was the only way I could find out where my friend was hiding. I had to find him before the Thalmor did or they would have killed him."

He just looked at her wordlessly

"Aren't you going to say something?" Lerna asked after a moment

"Well, if you are really serious about wanting to make it up to me, there is something I need done" he replied

"What?" Lerna asked

"I am a descendent of House Telvanni in Morrowind, my mother was a maid of the house, she had a journal that could prove it but that journal was lost in a shipwreck off the Northern Coast of Skyrim. If you bring me that journal and help me prove my ancestry, I'll not only forgive you, I will give you a key to a special chest in my house and you can take anything you like out of it, do we have a deal?"

"Yes" Lerna said "but what are you going to do in the meantime? When the guards discover that you're not in your cell they're sure to put a bounty on you."

"You haven't been in Skyrim very long have you?" he asked but didn't wait for her to shake her head before continuing "Each hold tracks crime separately, so even if the Riften guards do put a bounty of me, it will only be effective in the Rift as long as I stay away from there, I'll be fine. In fact, I have a friend here in Solitude, he'll put me up for a while."

That was some handy information Lerna thought "Are you sure?" she asked

"Yes, I'll be fine, no worries." he said and then he began walking toward Solitude. Lerna decided there was nothing for her to do but head back and so she teleported back to Forelhost.

During her adventures she had gathered several potion ingredients including some that were unfamiliar to her, she ate the unfamiliar ones to discover their effects and being a master alchemist she discovered all of their effects and then she mixed up the remaining ingredients into several potions and a few poisons as well. She had just finished making the last one when she got the feeling that someone was watching her. She looked around and could just barely make out a figure in black creeping toward her or rather he had been but he stopped moving as soon as she looked in his direction, that was a good idea, most of the time, if you held still people didn't notice you. Well most people wouldn't anyway but Lerna was not most people.

"I see you, why don't you come out?" Lerna said

The figure charged at her with a knife drawn, she drew one of her swords and blocked his attack. They traded blows a few times and then Lerna said "I don't want to have to kill you, leave me alone."

"No, the Dark Brotherhood never fails a contract, this won't stop until one of us lies dead."

Lerna sighed it seemed there was only one way to avoid killing another dark brother. After they traded a couple more blows Lerna let the argonian (at least he sounded like an Argonian man to Lerna) stab her through the heart. The argonian assassin took a minute catch his breath "that was a tough fight" he said softly suddenly before his very eye's Lerna's chest mended itself and her eyes snapped open. She stood up and faced him, he took an involuntary step back from her.

"Okay, technically you killed me, will you go away now?" she asked him

"What ARE you?!" he asked and then he fled without waiting for an answer.

Once he was out of earshot Lerna muttered "Man, that hurt" as she rubbed her chest. Then she looked at the tent where Lydia was still sleeping. "She actually managed to sleep through all that...unbelievable." She said while shaking her head and then she sat down by the campfire to read one of the books she had taken from Forelhost.

AN: I know the layout of Forelhost is different in the game than it is in this fic, that was deliberate on my part

ilido13- You're welcome, I'm glad you like this story so much. As for what the Thalmor will do with Lerna...well that would be telling now wouldn't it?

Twisteddeal- That's OK, you have a life to live and I don't write when I don't feel inspired either, because it always turns out awful, so you have nothing to apologize for. I am glad that you liked the last chapter and I hope that Forelhost was sufficiently dangerous for you

VulpineSnow- Hmm, I just may have Lerna do that, it would be fun.

Ferosianinja- a daedra of a drunk Lydia that made me laugh when I first saw that, thanks

Lord Jace- Very well thought out guess, but I won't say if it's right or not

Rm928- Thank you very much!

Mwjen- I pmed you about this but I will put it here as well, in case anyone else has the same issue. Lerna hates pain and suffering but not death, she knows that death is a natural part of life so it is not good or evil, it simply is. She also has a strong sense of duty (I will explain how she became part of the Dark Brotherhood later but I will say that she didn't set out to join them) as such she is determined to be the best assassin that she can be, it is not in her nature to give anything she agrees to do anything less than her best effort.

She does make sure that her targets don't suffer unnecessarily nor does she revel in bloodshed the way many of them do. Lastly yes Lerna has read about the Night Mother's back story but she also knows that the immortals (except her and Talos b/c they have some humanity in them still) can't enter Mundus very often or for very long, so the only way the Night Mother's family could be together was in death. She doesn't approve of what the Night Mother did, but she can understand why she did it, family is very important to her as well.

Lastly it is part of her madness, as I have said before she's full of contradictions, on the hand she is a kindhearted heroine on the other she is a cold-blooded assassin.

Ronin Kenshin- Oh yes, she is going to give the Thalmor a lot of grief before the end of the story.

AravingLoony-I liked the last chapter for that reason too. I also hope that you are right about the next Elder Scrolls game.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty Four

Lerna had gotten about a quarter of the way through her book when she heard a man's voice in her head

"_Sheogorath, please accept my offering and grant me your mercy_." The voice begged

She realized instantly that someone was praying to her and she didn't recognize the voice. She did know that it had come from her shrine in Valenwood; said shrine was not far from the Eleswyr border.

She gently entered the man's thoughts. Immediately she was hit by a powerful wave of grief and misery. The Thalmor had destroyed the man's village and slaughtered everyone he knew in one of their bloody purges. He wanted her to take his sanity so he wouldn't have to deal with the grief anymore. She understood how he felt.

"_Mortal, I hear your plea and I feel your pain_." She sent the thought to him. She felt his shock; he hadn't expected her to answer him in that manner. Also he didn't know much about Sheogorath but what little he did know suggested that Sheogorath was male and yet her mental voice sounded like it belonged very firmly in the female category. She smiled slightly at that, there was a part of her that enjoyed messing with people a little. "_Still I ask you, why do you ask me to merely take your pain, wouldn't you rather have vengeance on the Thalmor?"_

"_Mad one, it is not possible. I am just a hunter, I can't do anything to stop the Thalmor." _He responded

"_You sell yourself short_" she said "_you are a rather skilled hunter" _She actually had no idea if it was true but that didn't matter much.

"_Well, yes but-"_he began but she cut him off

"_Would it really be that difficult to turn your skill for hunting animals into a skill for hunting Thalmor?"_

"_Well…I am only one person what can I"again_ she cut him off

"_So, you think one person can't change anything?! What if Tiber Septim had that attitude could he have formed the empire?! Could the Hero of Kvatch have closed the Oblivion Gate outside the city with that attitude?"_

"_I'm no hero!" _he protested

"_No hero thinks of themselves as such when they first start their journeys. It is only afterward that others proclaim them as such." _Lerna responded  
>For a moment neither of them said anything then Talos spoke to Lerna<p>

"_There is a small Thalmor supply base near here, on the Elsywer side of the border." _Then a map of Tamriel with the Thalmor base marked on it appeared in her mind "_It's something you might want to think about." _He added

"_Thanks Talos, I know what to do."_ Lerna replied. It had generated an idea in her mind

Then she spoke to the mortal man "_Why don't we see if you have what it takes?"_

She sensed a great deal of confusion in the man.

"_There is a Thalmor supply base not very far from here, find it and destroy it. If you do, I will reward you with one of my strongest weapons."_

She sensed that the man was tempted, the idea of revenge was very appealing to him and yet he was full of doubts about whether or not he was capable of getting it. Still, Lerna withdrew from the mental contact, leaving the Bosmer alone with his thoughts.

Reaching her thoughts through the Shrine she contacted her Chamberlin

"_Haskill_" she said

"_Yes, my lady?" _He responded

"_I want you to go to the armory, find the Doomslinger and add a fortify speachcraft enchantment to it" _Lerna ordered

"_Very well, my lady it will be done. Also I have chosen replacement candidates for the thrones of Mania and Dementia, would you like to meet them?" _He replied

Lerna shook her head even though she knew that Haskill couldn't see it "_Maybe later, I have a lot to do here and not a lot of time to do it in. I trust your judgment; just make sure they know that if they do not do their duties effectively they will be removed. I say that it's well past time that Mania and Dementia had competent Dukes or Duchesses, competent Duchesses would be nice too, and if have to put beggars on the thrones to get them I will."_

"_Understood my lady," _Haskill said "_Is there anything else you wish of me?"_

"_Not at the moment" _Lerna answered "_take care of yourself, Haskill"_

"_You as well, my lady" _Haskill replied Lerna then closed the mental link and was once again alone in her skull.

Lerna checked the time, it was about quarter of two in the morning, and she decided that she had time to make a quick stop over in Solitude. She teleported to the Pelagius Wing of the Blue Palace and then she slipped on her ring of Khajit and cast a powerful chameleon spell. Then she slipped out of the door and out of the Blue Palace. She walked down the road a bit and then picked the lock on Erikur's house. Vex had sent her there for a jeweled ship model but Lerna made her way slowly through the entire house, grabbing every valuable she found, she also took a few books that didn't seem familiar to her in order to add them to her library. Once she had searched every room she teleported back to the camp.

Almost a split second after Lerna arrived back; Talos appeared in front of her

"Hi, Lerna" he greeted her

"Tiber, great to see you" Lerna said

"Do you know what today is?"

"Uhh, Midas" Lerna replied

"Well, yes but it's also the two hundredth anniversary of the day we met, well for real that is, I spoke to earlier but I was in disguise then so that doesn't count." He explained "and to commemorate the occasion, I brought a gift for you." He reached into his pocket and handed her an amulet of Talos. However it was also the most masterfully crafted piece of jewelry that she had ever seen.

Lerna gasped "Oh, Tiber, its beautiful"

"Does that mean I can put it on you?" Tiber asked with a smile

Lerna didn't answer verbally instead she simply removed her helmet and held up her hair so he could hang it around her neck. Talos came over to her and put the necklace around her neck and then he stepped back.

Once he was finished, Lerna said "Tiber, I thought you told me you were terrible at blacksmithing."

"Oh I am" Talos replied "My father was a blacksmith, he wanted me to follow tradition and take up his trade but in the end he had to give up, because in his own words 'Give Talos a war hammer and he will smash his enemy's skull but give him a blacksmith's hammer and the only thing he's likely to smash is his own thumb.' I got Zenithar to make that necklace; there is NO blacksmith that can make a necklace better than the patron god of artisans and craftsmen."

"Did he know you planned to give it to me?" Lerna asked curiously

"Yes why?" Talos answered

"He hates me." Lerna said

"I wouldn't say that" Tiber responded

Lerna gave him a flat stare

"He doesn't like you being a thief, but he doesn't hate YOU. However, what he feels about you, doesn't matter. He will never do anything less than his best on anything he makes, what else would you expect from the god of hard work?"

Lerna said "Okay, I guess that is a good point."

"I did enchant it myself. All my amulets have enchants that increase the wearer's shouting abilities."

"How many people actually HAVE that ability?" Lerna asked

"Well, everyone has the ability to LEARN how to do it, but very few have the natural born ability that you and I do."Talos replied "To most people, my amulets are little more than pretty jewelry, and the Thalmor LOVE to point that out and use it as a reason that I am not a divine, but to someone who knows how to use the Voice they are invaluable tools."

"Yours is special, since I enchanted it directly instead of through one of priests the way it is normally done, its more powerful AND I also enchanted it so it will only work for you."

Lerna smiled "I still can't believe that you remember when exactly we met….what did I do to deserve such a perfect guy."

"I wouldn't call myself perfect" Talos said "as for what you did, well let's you helped save the Tamriel from Dagon's invasion, stopping Manimarco's rampage, ended the Blackwood Company's Hist Sap induced havoc-"

"Oh, stop it Tiber" Lerna replied "You know that was a rhetorical question."

Talos smiled "Yeah, I know"

Lerna smiled back and then she sighed slightly.

"What, what's wrong, is it the necklace?" Tiber asked a bit nervously "if you really don't like it I can give it back to Zenithar-"

"No, I love the necklace; you are NOT getting it back!" Lerna protested "It's just….I don't have anything to give you, I mean it is OUR 200th anniversary-"

"Oh, I'm sure you can think of SOME thing." Talos said with a pointed look

Lerna immediately caught his gist and responded "right here, right now?"

Talos shrugged "Sure, it's just us and the stars and I highly doubt they will complain."

Lerna considered that briefly and then she said "true enough" and began undoing her sword belt.

Just after sunrise, they heard Lydia yawn from her spot inside the tent, Talos took that as his cue to leave while Lerna hastily got up and began putting her armor back on.

She had just managed to put her sword belt (she really hated that thing, it was SUCH a pain) back on when Lydia game out of the tent.

Lydia eyed her thane and the strangely flat bit of grass near her and asked "Have fun last night?"

Lerna blushed slightly (AN: I know the game's Daedric helmet completely covers the face but in this fic, it doesn't, Lerna's face is visible which is why Lydia knows that Lerna is blushing)

"Good, you both deserve it." Lydia replied

"Thanks, did you sleep well?" Lerna asked

"Fine" Lydia replied and took some rations out of her pack and began cooking them over the campfire. After a brief hesitation Lerna decided to join her.

"I thought you didn't eat" Lydia said

"Normally I don't because I don't gain anything from it but I still like to on occasion, sometimes I get nostalgic for the taste of food." Lerna replied

"What about the other princes, do they eat?" Lydia asked

"Honestly, I don't know." Lerna said

Once they had finished eating, the two returned to Riften, the Khajit caravan hadn't arrived yet so they spent the day doing small quests around the city, like she managed to persuade Sapphire to forgive a debt that she was owed after finding out that Sapphire had deliberately set up the trade caravan for an ambush leading to the poor guy being unable to pay back the debt and other tasks that people needed done but would not take her too far away from the city.

That evening Lerna sensed powerful madness nearby. She headed out into the city with Lydia following close behind. She found the source near the stables. It was the Khajit caravan that she had been waiting for; they had finally arrived and were setting up their tents.

Once again she was confused; the feeling was spread over the entire caravan, which should be impossible. Instead of standing around being confused, this time she approached the caravan. One of the Khajit glanced up and said "We are not quite ready yet, but if you wish to bargain this one would be happy to help."

"That's all right" Lerna said "I'm not here to trade, I have a package to give to Ri'saad"

"Ah, he's over there." The woman said pointing toward the lake. She two figures standing near another tent, one was clearly a Khajit and the other was too heavily armored for her to tell his race, at least not from the back.

She approached the Khajit male "Are you Ri'saad?" she asked

"Yes, outsider" the male responded, this one understands that you have a package for him?"

Lerna nodded and pulled the bowl of moon sugar out of her pack "here you go" she added as she handed it to him.

"Ah, this one has been waiting for this. Tell Tonialla that we have a deal; we will help the guild ship their wares around. Also if you ever come across a few items of 'questionable' ownership in your travels we will gladly them off your hands."

Then she turned toward his companion, now that he was facing her she could see that he was a dark elf, she also saw that he had a nasty-looking scar down the side of his face. He was the same guy who had yelled at her back in Windhelm.

"Your name wouldn't happen to be Bradas Chaosbreather would it?" she asked

A sudden change seemed to come over him, before he had been calm and impassive the moment she spoke to him though he became enraged. He drew his sword, shouted "Die Thalmor scum!" and thrust straight at her chest. Quickly she back stepped out of his range.

"Bradas, what do you think you're doing?!" Ri'saad shouted but the dark elf ignored him and continued to attack Lerna.

Lerna could have drawn her own weapon and blocked his attack, but she chose not to. Lerna knew full well how to block; she had mastered that skill among many others. However she didn't do it often, she much preferred to dodge attacks whenever possible, as the saying went 'the best block is to not be there.' Lerna had always been fast even when she had still been mortal (her mother had liked to say that Lerna was born running) and she had learned to use that and her small size to her advantage by making herself a difficult target to hit. Becoming a daedra had only made her faster to the point where there were few creatures alive that could match her sheer speed or her reflexes. Bradas was no slowpoke but he was not in Lerna's league when it came to speed.

Lydia began to move in order to intervene "_No Lydia_!" Lerna ordered telepathically

"_But-"_Lydia tried

"_NO!" _Lerna interjected "_I will try to talk him down, don't make it any harder by getting involved in this!"_

"_You're my Thane and he is attacking you! I am already involved!" _Lydia countered

"_He doesn't know that!"_ Lerna countered "_so as far as he is concerned you are NOT involved, now sheathe your blade and stand back, that's an order!"_

Lydia reluctantly obeyed the order. She was NOT happy at once again being made to stand back and watch while her Thane, whom she was doubly oath bound to protect (once by her oath to the Jarl as a solider of Whiterun and again by her own personal oath to the daedra that led the Golden Saints, She had a name by Lydia could not remember it if her life had depended on it) was attacked and this time she wasn't even attempting to fight back. Lydia understood intellectually why Lerna wasn't fighting back, they needed Bradas' help but it went against every instinct that she had.

Lerna meanwhile continued to dodge Bradas' attacks, it led him to change tactics he was driving her toward the lake, intending to trap her between him and the water. Ri'saad meanwhile followed them and continued to try and restrain Bradas but he had little success, Bradas was faster and stronger than him.

"Bradas, stop I am not your enemy!" she said "I am a friend, Delphine and Esbern sent me!" she said

"Oh sure, you found them and they led you to me, didn't they?!" Bradas shouted and attacked again

"No, they weren't even sure you were still alive, let alone where you were!" Lerna protested

"A likely story!" Bradas shouted back and continued to press his attacks

Lerna was not about to let herself be cornered she quickly circled around Bradas so her back was to the road and not the lake. Then she tried another tactic

"Don't you remember what happened on the 30th of Frostfall?!"

"Yeah, and clearly so do you!" Bradas shouted his increased angry made his attacks even more frenzied

Belatedly Lerna realized that 30th of Frostfall might have special significance only for Delphine and Esbern.

She tried another tactic. "Look at me, I'm a Breton do you really think I would join forces with an organization of snobs and bigots that thinks I am an abomination that should never have been born?!"

"You wouldn't be the first one!" Bradas shouted and lunged yet again

'Geez' Lerna thought 'this guy is worse than Delphine and Esbern put together!' She held up her amulet of Talos "Would a Thalmor supporter be wearing one of these?!" she asked

"You make some good points" Bradas conceded slowly lowering his weapon but he did not sheathe it "What's Talos' secret name?" he asked her

"Talos' secret name?" Lerna asked "I don't know any secret name for Talos" Lerna felt a bit guilty at that, she was supposed to be his girlfriend and yet she didn't even know that?

"Good, there isn't one" Bradas responded finally sheathing his sword

Well, that made Lerna feel better

"I apologize for my earlier aggression." He said smoothly

Lerna couldn't help but stare, he seemed to completely change personalities yet again.

"One can't be too careful these days, particularly not with my…unique background" Bradas explained "So some of my old friends are still alive that is good to hear. Now what can I do for you?"

"Can you tell me how to get to Alduin's Wall?" Lerna asked

"Can I?" Bradas repeated "Perhaps but will I that is a different question."

"Ok, will you tell me how to get to Alduin's Wall?" Lerna rephrased

"That depends, why do you want to know?" Bradas asked

"I'm the Dragonborn and-" Lerna began but Bradas cut her off

"Really, you're the Dragonborn, yeah and I'm Queen Barenziah" Bradas scoffed

That tore it, Lerna had just about enough from this guy

"FUS RO DAH!" Lerna shouted

Her shout sent Bradas flying at least a foot into a nearby tree but his armor prevented him from being seriously hurt by it. Quickly he got back to his feet

"Okay, I stand corrected you are the Dragonborn" Bradas said "All right, I'll do better than tell you how to get to Alduin's wall; I'll lead you to it."

"You've been there?" Lerna asked surprised

"Yes, well I have been to the entrance, it's sealed up tight with ancient magic. According to the ancient sources only the blood of a dragonborn can release the seal."

"Really, aren't contracted to this caravan though?" Lerna asked

"Bradas and I have a special arrangement" Ri'saad put in "He is free to come and go as he wishes"

"Yeah" Bradas nodded "of course I can't stay away too long cause when I am not here, protecting the caravan, I don't get paid."

"Esbern said that he thought the wall was somewhere in the Reach, was he right? Where is the Reach anyway?" Lerna asked

"Yes, he was right" Bradas said

"The Reach is on the other side of Skyrim" Lydia added as she approached the duo

"Who are you and why are you here? This is a _private_ conversation" Bradas said coldly

"It's all right, Bradas, we can trust her." Lerna responded

Bradas turned to look at her

"This is my housecarl, Lydia" Lerna explained gesturing at the Nord woman "and my name is Lerna by the way."

"You have a housecarl?" Bradas asked

"Yes" Lerna nodded "Jarl Balgruff named me a thane of Whiterun after I killed the dragon that attacked the city's Western watchtower."

Bradas did not reply so for a moment no one spoke and then Lerna piped up

"Well, I know where we can find Delphine and Esbern so we can pick them on the-"

"NO!" Bradas shouted

Lerna blinked, she was slightly taken aback by how vehemently he had said that "Don't you want to see them again?" she asked

"No" Bradas shook his head, he seemed to have calmed down as quickly as he had gotten worked up "I have put that part of my life behind me. I would rather not reopen any old wounds."

"Well in that case. I suppose we should just hire a carriage and" again Bradas cut her off

"No" he shook his head again "too risky, the Thalmor have spies watching the road, we don't want them to find us or where we are going. There is more than just Aludin's wall where we are headed, there is ancient Blade lore and I will NOT allow them to get their filthy hands on one page of it!" he took a breath and added "better we cut across country."

"Don't you think you're being a little paranoid?" Lydia asked

"It's not paranoia when there really are people out to get you." Bradas responded sounding almost exactly like Delphine for a minute. "Look, these are my terms, number one it is only the three of us who go, and two, we travel across country, not on the main roads, if you agree to those two conditions I will take you to Alduin's wall, if you don't then good luck finding it on your own. The ancient Blades did not leave it out in the open for everyone and his uncle to see, without a guide you could easily wonder around for twenty years or more and never find it."

"We don't have twenty years!" Lerna objected

"Indeed you don't" Bradas agreed "Still those are my terms, take them or leave them."

"All right, fine" Lerna said

"I thought you would see it my way." Bradas said then he turned to Ri'saad "Bye, Ri'saad. I'll see when I have seen these two ladies to their destination."

"Very well, you know our schedule so you know where to find us when you have finished helping the ladies."

Bradas nodded and then turned to Lerna "Well Dragonborn, let's get started shall we?"

Lerna nodded and the trio began walking west but they hadn't gone more than a dozen steps when they were approached by a pair in rather odd looking robes and masks.

"Is one of you the one that call Dragonborn?" one of the two asked

"Yes, I am" Lerna said

"Liar! Decevier!" the man responded "the only true dragonborn is Lord Mirrak! You must die for your treachery!" then they attacked her

They were not very skilled fighters so it did not take very long before the trio dispatched them.

Lerna mused "Why did they call me a false dragonborn?" she looted their bodies looking for any clues. She found some gold coins (which she put into her own pocket) some random odds and ends and a note that read

"**Board the Northern Maiden docked at Raven Rock and take it to Windhelm. Once there begin your search. Find the false dragonborn known as Lerna. Sources describe her as a young Breton woman with red hair. Find her and kill her before she reaches Solstheim. **

**Return with word of your success and Lord Mirrak will be most pleased.**

"Solstheim, Mirrak what are those and why do these people keep calling me a FALSE dragonborn." Lerna said. She knew that Talos would NOT have told her that she was dragonborn if it wasn't actually true, he maybe the god of politics but he was not a liar.

"Solstheim is an island off the northern coast of Skyrim but the name Mirrak doesn't mean anything to me." Lydia stated

"It does to me" Bradas said "According to the ancient sources; Mirrak was a dragon priest back before the dragon war began. However, when he learned that he was the first dragonborn, he turned against the dragons and began trying to start his own kingdom and cult as well. Several dragons individually tried to stop him but failed, ultimately the dragons together with several of their human worshippers, defeated him and imprisoned him inside his own temple."

"They imprisoned him, why not just kill him?" Lerna asked

"It's unclear but all the sources agree that Mirrak was only imprisoned not killed. Of course considering how many thousands of years it has been he should be dead by now anyway but apparently not." Bradas replied

"Or maybe he is, and this is just somebody claiming to be Mirrak in order to claim power for himself." Lydia said "This so-called Mirrak probably thought that with the dragons returning it would not be entirely unexpected for the first Dragonborn to return also."

Lerna shook her head "Sorry Lydia, your theory sounds entirely plausible but…it just doesn't feel right."

"You don't REALLY think these two were sent by the real Mirrak, do you?! I mean it's been thousands of years, he HAS to be dead." Lydia responded

"Not completely true." Lerna replied "there are ways to extend someone's life far past what's normal, YOU should know that."

Bradas was watching the two of them oddly, clearly suspecting that there was something he was missing here.

Lerna sighed "In any case, imposter or not, whatever is happening on Solstheim is just going to have to wait, Aludin is more important." She was determined to get to the bottom of it eventually though. It was ironic; these two had been sent to prevent her from ever reaching Solstheim but now because of them she was determined to get there whereas if they had left her alone she likely would never have even known that the island existed much less set foot on it.

"Now we have a lot of walking to do, so let's get moving." Lerna ordered

The trio then continued their walk, heading west around the lake towards the Reach and more importantly, towards Aludin's Wall.

AN: I know the cultists in the game attack the 'false' dragonborn in cities but I figured that Lerna was close enough to Riften for it to count and besides this is fanfiction I am allowed to change things if I want.

Cryptozthunderlord- As you can see from reading this chapter I had another new character planned, it just didn't feel right to introduce him until now. I know you don't really know him yet but this is not the last you'll see of him. Also Bradas is a new character and I hope this chapter better demonstrated that he is not the most stable of pillars. Bradas is supposed to be crazier than the average person, although I admit that I am not good at writing utterly insane characters although I wanted him to be in one of his more stable modes when I first introduced so as not confuse you all too much. As a writer, I find myself often to extremes I characters that are very stable and normal (personality wise at least) or I write characters that are so crazy you don't even know what they are saying (that's the Bradas came out in my first rough draft) and a story is no good if you can't understand so writing characters that are bizarre but intelligible is something that I am trying to work on.

Primal Chaos- You make an interesting point and you are right to an extent, but you also have to bear in mind that her power while in Tamriel is very limited. She is not able to draw on ALL the madness in the world while on the mortal side; she can only draw on the madness available within a certain proximity to her. Still in some ways she still doesn't fully understand her portfolio as the Prince of Madness, she's gotten a plenty of instruction on the typical powers of daedra princes from Azura and Meridia, things like shapeshifting and enchanting things with her blood instead of a soul stone but she is mostly on her own when it comes to figuring out what is unique to her as the Prince of Madness. Jyggalag didn't teach her anything before he left and Haskill can't really help her for two reasons A, although he has some powers of his own they are very limited and he doesn't know much else and B, from what I can tell, a lot this is stuff that although Lerna can be told it and know it intellectually, it takes more than merely being told this kind of thing before being able to truly put it into practice.

Randumbdave- I already PMed you about this so I won't bother repeating myself

Ronin Kenshin- Yes she does, like I said earlier this is going to be a LONG story


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty Five

The trio slowly began making their way through the countryside toward Aludin's Wall. Bradas led since he was the only one who knew where they were going, Lerna and Lydia walked side by side slightly behind him.

They had been traveling for about an hour or so, when a group of Thalmor approached them

"I am here for the Breton" their leader, a haughty mage announced "you others step aside this does not concern you."

Bradas was shaking with barely suppressed rage and didn't move otherwise, Lydia drew her sword but seemingly unconcerned, Lerna stepped out from behind Bradas to face the elf directly.

"Lerna Maston, you are wanted for crimes against the Aldmeri Dominion. You might as well just come quietly, resistance is futile but since I am a generous man, if you come willingly I will spare your friends, if you fight us, they die and you get to watch before I drag you back to pay for your crimes…the first emissary is quite eager to talk with you."

Lerna pulled out the wabbajack (Lydia had given it back to her days ago) and quickly shot a blast of magic at the elf. It was a direct hit and the elf turned into a golden haired dog. Lerna then walked over to the dog and (to the utter surprise of everyone watching) started petting him. He seemed to enjoy it, judging from the way he leaned into the petting.

"You're much nicer this way" Lerna said to the dog "Maybe even nice enough to keep" At this point the other elves recovered "What have you done?!" one of them exclaimed at the same time another one demanded "You turn him back right now!"

"No, I like him much better like this; he makes a much better dog than a person." Lerna replied

One of the elves shot a lightning bolt spell at her, Lerna sidestepped out of its' path and threw a fireball in response. The elf also managed to avoid the spell. Bradas by this time had recovered and drew his daedric bow, in fact the elf avoided Lerna's spell only to move right into the path of Bradas' first arrow. The final elf charged Lerna but Lydia moved forward and intercepted him. While the two of them traded sword blows, Lerna and Bradas doubled teamed the other elf. Lerna put away the wabbajack and drew her sword, she then charged the elf and he started backing away while weaving about to try and avoid Bradas' arrows. Right before Lerna got into striking distance; the elf fell dead, with a daedric arrow in his forehead.

Lerna turned and threw a powerful fire blast spell at the last elf and he also fell down dead. Then she searched the dead elves bodies and found an order from Elenwen

**You are ordered to find the Half-breed Lerna Maston. She is an enemy of the Thalmor and must be captured if possible or killed if necessary. Be cautious, she is armed and dangerous. Also be aware, that we are unable to assist you in the event of discovery.**

**For the glory of the Aldmeri Dominion!**

**First Emissary Elenwen**

"What?" Lerna said sarcastically "armed and dangerous, I infiltrated their embassy and their main military base single-handed and almost literally pulled Esbern right out from under them and all I get is armed and dangerous?"

"…are you serious? Lydia asked, she had not yet entirely gotten used to her thane's sense of humor

"No" Lerna said "it was mostly a joke, if they want to underestimate me, let them. It'll make killing them easier."

Bradas was angrily kicking one of the dead elves in the face

"What are you doing?" Lydia asked, the Thalmor were horrible people but still, one could show a LITTLE respect for the dead.

Bradas ignored her and continued kicking

"Come on" Lerna said as she started pulling him away from the Thalmor corpse "We have to keep moving."

Bradas didn't manage to compose himself until the dead Thalmor were out of sight. Once he did he was surprised at the sheer brute strength Lerna seemed to have. Despite her small form, she had managed to drag him away from the Thalmor seemingly without breaking a sweat. She was a lot stronger than she looked it seemed…although that wasn't saying very much.

"You can let go now" Bradas said

Lerna released him

"What was all that about?" Lydia asked, she didn't' like this guy and definitely didn't trust him

Bradas didn't answer. He simply began walking again

"Hey, I asked you a question!" Lydia yelled

"I don't have to answer you, Lerna's right we need to keep moving." Bradas replied

Lydia looked at Lerna, expecting her thane to back her up but she was disappointed, Lerna also kept silent.

Lerna was lost in her own thoughts. She had been feeling strong madness ever since Riften and it had grown even sharper when Bradas had been kicking the Thalmor. So logically that meant that the bizarre madness signature had something to do with him. She also suspected that whatever was messing with her madness senses was also the thing that was interfering with Talos' bond to Bradas. There were only three things that interfere with the bond, one was the mortal themselves, if Bradas had stopped believing in Talos the bond would be broken but that wasn't what had happened because if it had Talos would know it and because the bond between Talos and Bradas was not broken merely muted somehow. The second was one of the other Aedra but she highly doubted that any of them would do that. That was one of the major differences between the two pantheons, the Aedra were fairly united, sure they argued and had their quarrels like any other group but they didn't scheme and plot against each other the way the daedra did and invading each other's realms was out of the question for any of the Aedra, including Talos, despite his status as the god of war. The only other thing it could be was one of her brethren, the question however was why? Daedra were not philanthropists, they never gave anything without expecting something in return, and even the ones that were good by mortal standards like Azura expected some form of compensation. Azura cared for her followers but she expected their loyalty and worship in return and if they turned away from her, she would withdraw her aid.

No matter how hard she racked her brain, she could not figure out which daedra was behind it or why. At first she thought it might be Dagon trying to mess with her but she doubted it, it was too subtle for him and besides it didn't involve any pain. The no pain thing also ruled out Molag Bal, she had considered it might be him, trying to get some payback on her for the pranks she'd pulled on him but she didn't think he would go for the confusion route; she thought that he would want to make her hurt. No, she suspected it was one of the ones that she wasn't' very familiar with, which was all of them expect, Azura, Meridia, Sanguine, Dagon, and Molag.

"Let's move on" Bradas said

At first they walked in silence eventually however Lydia couldn't take the quiet anymore so she asked "Bradas, where did you get your bow?"

He blinked slightly not having expected the housecarl to make an attempt at conversation; he had thought that the woman didn't like him. He was right Lydia didn't, but she disliked the quiet more than she disliked Bradas.

"That's a bit of a funny story actually." Bradas began "It was after I left the Blades, I was at a tavern in southern Cyrodiil. There was this guy boasting about he was the greatest marksman in all of Tamriel and that he would give his bow to anyone who could best him in a shooting contest. No one likes a braggart, so I accepted his challenge."

"A simple shooting contest, that doesn't seem very funny" Lydia said

"Who said it was simple?" Bradas asked "I wanted to do something other than a normal shooting contest; I wanted it to be a real challenge. So I convinced the other patrons to dress up in costumes as either wild animals, or bandits or other dangerous living things in Tamriel-"

"How did you manage that?" Lydia asked

"I can be quite persuasive when I want to" Bradas said "plus I bought them all a few drinks, being a mercenary is rather lucrative if you're good at it. Anyway- I also put some special cushions on our arrows so they wouldn't hurt when the people they hit and I painted the cushions different colors, blue for me and red for him so it would be easy to tell how many hits each target took."

"How would that help?" Lydia asked

"Simple, since the paint would not be dry by the time the contest ended some of it would stay on the people-"Bradas replied

"And they AGREED to that?"Lydia questioned skeptically

"Yes, they did" Bradas answered and then continued on with his story "Anyway once everything was set up, I told the people to begin running around the area and we each began to open fire. We each had 30 arrows and the contest ended when both of our quivers were empty. He finished shooting his arrows a bit before I did and he tried to announce that he was the winner right then but I insisted on tallying up the hits first. As it turned out he managed to hit a target 8 times while I never missed. I even managed to get an arrow right on the rabbit's cotton tail."

"And then he gave you his bow right?" Lydia said. It was the proper honorable thing to do.

Bradas shook his head "No, he kept on trying to insist that he'd won because he emptied his quiver first and THAT was why he was the best marksman in Tamriel."

"But he missed his mark over half the time" Lerna pointed out, she had finally gotten out of her stupor.

"That's what most of the other people believed too. Finally the local blacksmith got tired of it and hit the idiot over the head."

Both women looked at him

"Oh relax, he's wasn't dead just knocked out." Bradas "Anyway, after he'd knocked the braggart out, he pulled the bow out of his hands and handed it to me telling me to take my fairly won prize."

"Hmm, interesting story" Lerna said

"Hold on, it's not quite the end of it. When he came to and realized his bow was missing, he went to the legion and tried to have me arrested for robbery. I told them that I was no thief; I had won the bow fair and square. They questioned the tavern keeper who confirmed my story."

"So case dismissed right?" Lerna surmised

"Nope, this happened in Hammerfell and the Redguards don't like liars or braggarts so the legions arrested HIM for willfully and knowingly presenting false charges and falsifying evidence." Bradas laughed

"I like that." Lerna said

"It sounds like something we would do in Whiterun." Lydia added

Soon after that, they heard a female voice order

"Stop right there."

They did stop and were confronted by a wild looking woman with a painted face

"Don't come any closer unless you want to die." She said "Only true Reach men and women are welcome here. We don't trust outsiders, especially not _Nords_." She glared hatefully at Lydia when she said that last bit

"Nice job Bradas," Lydia said sarcastically "you've led us right to a forsworn camp. What's next a pit full of rabid grizzly bears?"

"They weren't here when I was here last time." Bradas snapped back at her

"Enough" Lerna said "who are the Forsworn?" it sounded like some sort of cult or something

"We are the RIGHTFUL owners of the Reach." The woman said "we have lived here since time immemorial, the Nords may have stolen our land and enslaved our people but they will NEVER break our spirit. We remain true to our ancient ways and one day we will take back what is rightfully ours!"

Lerna raised an eyebrow as if to say 'are you for real, lady' but then abruptly she realized that she sensed madness from the woman. It was very similar to the same frenzied kind of madness she sensed when she got near the zealots back in the Shivering Isles…she usually tried to avoid them. They almost scared her, shortly after she had ascended the Throne of Madness and become Sheogorath; she had approached one of their camps. The moment they saw her, they'd descended upon her not to attack her but to just _touch _her. They'd nearly torn her to pieces and might have if she hadn't blasted them away.

Lerna realized they probably wouldn't be able to reason with this woman, she was a fanatic, a true believer but she wanted to try.

"Look we don't want any trouble, we're just trying to pass through-"

"Then pass around." The woman ordered and Lerna sidestepped to do just that but Bradas' voice stopped her

"I'm afraid we can't do that." he said

"Why not?" the woman demanded

"Because what we seek is inside the mountain." Bradas answered

"Ah ha, I knew it!" the woman declared triumphantly. "You seek to destroy our sacred altars, I won't let you!" then she drew her club and charged them.

Lerna sighed and cast a powerful fireball spell on her a few seconds later and she died.

Unfortunately it drew the attention of the rest of the camp and the other forsworn immediately began attacking them.

The trio drew their weapons and Lerna summoned a few frost atronachs to help even the numbers a bit. Then they began moving around the area. Bradas simply fired arrows while using one of the frost atronachs as a shield. Lydia stayed put and waited for them to come to her and when they did she cut them down. Lerna moved around the battlefield firing off spells when she was in the clear and striking with her swords when she wasn't. Before long, the forsworn were all dead.

Lerna immediately cast a powerful group healing spell to tend to any injuries.

Lerna turned to Bradas and asked "are you sure this is the right place?"

"Positive…I can't say it's completely unexpected that the Forsworn have decided to move in, there is a lot of space in the cave before you get to the doors-"

"What doors?" Lydia asked

"The ancient blades didn't leave their secrets out in the open where anyone could find them. They carved Aludin's wall deep within the mountain and sealed the entrance with a magical seal, the seal can only be broken with the blood of a dragonborn."

"Oh joy, I get to bleed some more" Lerna said sarcastically

Bradas looked at her but she ignored him.

They headed into the cave and Lerna immediately cast her special light spell

"What are you doing?" Bradas demanded "Do you want to draw them to us?!"

"Relax, Bradas" Lerna said "This is a special light spell that I crafted, it gives light only to the caster and the caster's allies, no one else will be able to see it."

Once again Bradas looked at her but he couldn't say anything because a Forsworn male had heard them and immediately began attacking them.

Slowly they made their way throw the cave, while killing any Forsworn who tried to stop them.

Finally they arrived at a large set of elaborately carved doors

"I'm guessing this is it?" Lerna said

"Yes, you need to put a few drops of your blood onto the symbol below you in order to release the seal.

Lerna didn't reply verbally, she simply removed her gauntlet, drew her short knife and cut her palm. Then she held her bloody palm out over the symbol and let the blood drip.

Soon the symbol began to glow. There were several creaking sounds and then slowly the double doors opened

Once the doors stopped moving Bradas said "This is where I leave you dragonborn."

"You mean you are not going to stay and help us figure this out?!" Lydia demanded

"I led you to Aludin's wall, I have done all that I can and more than I wanted, now good bye." He walked away

"Worthless coward." Lydia muttered

Lerna ignored and waited until Bradas was out of sight and then teleported the pair of them back to Riverwood.

What Lerna didn't know was that Bradas had rounded the corner and then immediately pressed his back to wall and peaked around the corner. He saw her raise her hand, a purple conjuring circle appeared and then both the dragonborn and her annoying sidekick vanished. Bradas was shocked…he didn't know what to make of it.

_Back in Riverwood_

Lerna and Lydia appeared in Delphine's secret room to find Esbern sleeping. She checked the time, it was past midnight.

"It's late, we should let them sleep."

Lydia tried to suppress her yawn but failed

"You need some sleep to" Lerna said

If it hadn't been disrespectful and improper Lydia would have made thanked her thane for pointing out the obvious. She knew Lerna well enough to know that the Breton would probably not be offended but that didn't mean it would be okay for her to insult her thane like that.

"It looks like Esbern has the only bed here." Lerna said, she knew full well that there were almost certainly empty beds in the inn but if they were discovered in the morning by anyone other than Delphine and Esbern it would raise awkward questions...particularly if they didn't wake the innkeeper to pay for a room; most people didn't like to travel at night, especially not in dangerous times like these. It wasn't worth it, particularly not when Lerna could easily teleport back to Breezehome and let Lydia sleep in her own bed with no one knowing or caring.

"Back to Breezehome we go." Lerna added and before Lydia could do or say anything she teleported them once again.

When they arrived Lydia began walking toward her bed in the servant's quarters

"Lydia…you are welcome to sleep in my bed if you want." Lerna offered

Lydia turned to her and said "No, I can't. It's highly improper!" she protested

"Why, it's like we're going to be sleeping together. I don't feel like sleeping tonight, so I'll just go downstairs and read. I'm sure my bed is more comfortable than yours and since I won't need it tonight, you should use it." Lerna said

Lydia shook her head "No, my thane. It's simply not done…I am going to sleep in my own bed, now good night." Then she walked into the servants and while not quite slamming the door, she definitely did close it more firmly than she needed to.

"Fine be that way, sheesh, I was just trying to be nice." Lerna muttered

She had lied when she said that she intended to stay up reading that night, nope she had decided that since Lydia had such a problem with thieving (and she was VERY bad at stealth in general) Lerna would simply not bring the Nord along on her missions for the guild if she could avoid it….she imagined the moral young woman's reaction to learning that she was in the Dark Brotherhood would be even worse.

In truth, if someone had told Lerna two hundred years ago that one day she would be the Dark Brotherhood's most skilled assassin she would have laughed in their face. Ironically it had been what she considered an act of KINDESS that led to her joining the assassin's guild

_Two hundred years ago_

Martin had just told her the first ingredient for the ritual to open a portal to Mankar Cameron's paradise, blood of the daedra. He said that he would be able to extract some blood using a daedric artifact, and had told her to go find one, any one of them would do. She had done some research to try and pick an artifact that she would most likely never want to use; after all it didn't make sense to destroy something valuable. She ultimately decided to get Malacath's mace Volendrung. She was a sword maiden; she wouldn't use a mace for anything.

Malacath had given her the task of freeing some ogres that had been enslaved by a local noble named Lord Drad. Malacath had _brilliantly _ordered her to free the slaves but neglected to tell her where they were. Luckily she had gone by Drad's estate on the way to the daedra prince's shrine so she simply went there and charmed the man into giving her the information she needed by telling him that she admired his efforts while in truth she was disgusted, no creature should be a slave, period.

Bleak mine was nearby so it hadn't taken her long to get there. Once there she decided that she would have to kill all the guards before releasing the ogres…she knew that there was zero chance that the ogres would be able to sneak past the guards, stealth wasn't their strong suit. It was however Lerna's she was a master thief after all, so she crept around the mine ambushing the guards from the shadows. Although Lerna was not a professional assassin she was not a complete novice either, she had occasionally used similar methods in some of her explorations of Cyrodill's more remote locales.

It was killing the guards at Bleak Mine that first drew the Brotherhood's attention to Lerna. It was what happened afterword that sealed her fate.

Shortly after the incident in Bleak Mine she was in the city of Anvil. She stopped off at the local blacksmith's shop to sell off a bunch of things she had acquired during her travels when she got the feeling that she was being followed.

She discretely cast a detect life spell and saw a figure behind her. She then left the shop and slowly walked across the city and sure enough the figure stayed behind her. Once she was certain that she was being followed, she ducked into a small, remote alley and drew her sword.

As soon as the figure behind her entered the alley and they were no witnesses around. Lerna hit it with a dispel spell and before he could recover she tackled him, pressed him against the wall and held her sword to his throat.

"Is there a problem, Madame?" he asked

Lerna had to admit that the man was remarkably calm for someone in his position.

"You bet there is" she said coldly "WHY are you following me?"

"Such a suspicious mind you have, what makes you think I am following you?"

Lerna didn't like that sentence and pressed her sword a little bit harder "Don't play dumb, you were with me in the Blacksmith's shop, you followed me all over the city including to this alley, there is NO WAY you would have done that if you hadn't been following me."

"Hmm, very well. The truth is that I have an offer for you…an offer that would best be discussed AWAY from prying ears." The man responded

Lerna's better judgment began to battle with her curiosity. Her better judgment said that this was a trap and she should tell this guy to take his offer and stick it where the sun didn't shine while her curiosity wanted to know exactly what offer this guy was talking about, in the end curiosity won as it almost always did with Lerna so she snapped

"Fine, I will lead you somewhere private but NO funny business understand?"

"Perfectly" the man replied

She led him to her new and no longer cursed home in the city of Anvil Benerius Manor. Once inside Lerna wasted no time, she turned to the black cloaked man and said "All right, start talking."

"My name is Lucien Lachance Like I said; I am here to present you with an offer, an offer to join my family."

Lerna raised a skeptical eyebrow but the man continued before she could say anything

"We are all alike; we are outcasts from society because we do not hesitate to kill and the people of Tamriel always have need of our services. So we have come together and formed a special family of our own, one that understands and accepts our way of life."

"You're talking about the Dark Brotherhood aren't you?" Lerna concluded

"Indeed I am-"Lerna cut him off

"You're no family, just a gang of cutthroats"

Lucien sighed "that is the common assumption regarding us. However that is far from the truth. We are a family; we support each other and are brothers and sisters in darkness. We are the children of our unholy matron-

"You mean the Night Mother" Lerna said interrupting him yet again

Lucien didn't seem to mind though "Yes, indeed. She is our mother and our father is Sithis."

"Sithis, who in the world is Sithis?" Lerna asked

Lucien chuckled at that "In truth he is not of this world, he is death, darkness, the void itself. Every time we kill, another soul goes to Sithis"

"And the Night Mother?" Lerna pressed

"As I said, she is our unholy matron; through her we learn the will of our dread father Sithis."

"Why do you want me to join you? I'm a thief not a murderer." Lerna said

"Oh really?" Lucien asked with a raised eyebrow "Try telling that to the guards you slaughtered in Bleak mine, or the numerous others you have killed during your travels. In truth, you have more blood on your hands already than many of my brothers and sisters do."

"That's different, I killed them in self-defense." Lerna protested

"Is that so?" Lucien asked "How exactly was the guard you stabbed in his sleep threatening you? What about the numerous people you have shot from behind? Besides, in the long run, what difference does it make…is the other person any less dead?"

She hated to admit it but the man did have a point.

"However this is an OFFER, you don't have to accept or reject it yet. Instead we have a task lined up for you. On the Green Road north of Bravil lies the Inn of Ill Omen-

"Seriously what kind of name is that for an inn?" Lerna interjected "Who wants to stay at place with an ominous name like that?"

Lucien's mouth twitched but he didn't let out a chuckle this time "A good question, you are going to ensure that the inn lives up to its' name. There is a man named Rufio there, he is old and sickly killing him will be an easy task and it will complete your initiation into the Dark Brotherhood. Kill Rufio and then sleep in a location that I deem secure and I will come to you again, baring the love of your new family."

"Next time, I advise you not to stalk me again; otherwise I'll have to ambush you again." Lerna told him

"I am assassin, stalking as you call it is part of the job. That said I must admit I am impressed you were able to detect me and as a token of my admiration I give you a personal gift from me." He handed her an enchanted dagger "This is a Blade of Woe, every member of the Dark Brotherhood has one. Yours right now is a virgin blade and it thirsts for blood. May it serve you well, as does your silence."

Lerna took it without saying a word; it was just a knife after all.

"Your path is clear, go to the Inn of Ill Omen and kill Rufio, and I will welcome you into your new family. Until then, farewell." Then he left.

At that time Lerna had no intention of fulfilling the request and she ignored it for months. Instead she traveled around Tamriel battling the daedra and necromancers and numerous other things. Eventually (after Martin's death) she wound up at the Inn because it was raining that night and she didn't want to sleep out in the dark in the rain. So she paid for a room at the inn.

While there she went downstairs and found Rufio, as Lucien had said, he was old and very sickly. He wasn't sleeping and he was clearly in agony, he kept moaning and groaning. Lerna hated to see him suffering like that and she knew that he was beyond her skill to heal. In her eyes killing him would be an act of mercy. She looked and saw that there was no one around and Rufio had his back to the door. She wondered if he had any idea that someone was after him, if so, laying on a bed with your back to an open door was a very stupid thing to do.

Lerna drew her bow, knocked an arrow, took aim and fired. One hit was all it took to kill the old man…he had never seen it coming.

Lerna then put her bow away and lay down in her own room. It didn't take long for Lucien to show up.

She awoke and sat up when she heard him open the door

"So the deed is done." He said by way of greeting "How do I know this? You will find that the Dark Brotherhood knows a great many things. For you are now part of the family."

"Wait so you aren't upset that it took months for me to do it?" Lerna asked surprised

"No" Lucien answered "You are not the first to take a long time to chose to join the family. I know of one person who took three years to make his choice and now he is the Listener himself. The highest ranked member of the family and the conduit between us and the Night Mother, it can be difficult for some. Many of us are used to working alone and uncertain whether we want to join with others despite knowing the pain of constant solitude…people are not meant to be constantly alone. The Dark Brotherhood is a group of people who all understand one another that is what makes us family."

"You are now the newest member of our family. The slaying of Rufio was the signing of a covenant. The manner of execution was your signature; Rufio's blood was the ink. As a Speaker of the Black Hand, I directly oversee a particular group of family members. You will join that group, and fulfill any contracts given. You must now go to the city of Cheydinhal, to the abandoned house near the eastern wall. Enter the basement, and attempt to open the black door. You will be asked a question. Answer thusly: "Sanguine, my Brother." You will gain entrance to the Sanctuary. Once inside, speak with Ocheeva. We must now take our leave of each other, you and I, for there is much work to be done. I'll be following... your progress. Welcome to the family"

Then he left once again

Lerna's curiosity began to battle against her better judgment. Her curiosity was dying to go and check it out, virtually nothing was known about the Dark Brotherhood and now she had been given a chance to learn all about them. Her better judgment reminded her that the Dark Brotherhood were killers and nothing good would come from getting involved with them.

Lerna's curiosity won, she went to Cheydinhal, intending only to check out the sanctuary. However one thing led to another and before she knew it she had been sucked in too deep to get out and by then she no longer wanted to. She had grown to like many of the people in the sanctuary, particularly Vincente. He was an old vampire and always had an interesting story to tell or some fascinating facts to share. She also enjoyed listening to Teinaava's stories about growing up as a shadowscale in his native Blackmarsh.

There was another motive underlying virtually everything she did since Martin's death. She was grieving for him and wanted more than anything to be with him again. She had even thought about killing herself just so they could be together again but she rejected that idea because before the battle for Bruma, Martin had made her promise not to kill herself if any happened to him. At the time she had called him silly for wanting such a promise in hindsight however, she wondered if he had foreseen his death the way emperor Uriel had and if so, how long had he known? So instead of killing herself, she threw herself head first into every challenge she could find…hoping to find something that was more than she could handle but so far nothing had worked but she kept trying.

_Back in the present_

Lerna mentally shook herself 'stop dwelling on your memories' she scolded herself and then she teleported to Solitude in order to do her job for the Thieves' guild. It was easy; all she had to do was sneak into Thane Bralig's house and steal a particular jeweled necklace. She accomplished that easily and stole a few other things as well.

Once that was done she still had a bit of time to kill before the mortals woke up so she went back to Riften and told Vex of her success

"Good, here's your payment" she responded

Then she did a couple of other small jobs in Riften for Vex until around 6 in the morning and then took another job in Windhelm and teleported back to Breezehome.

When she arrived Lydia was awake and waiting for her

"Stay up all night reading huh?" her housecarl said

"Well, I did read a bit. I just wasn't here when I did it" Lerna said

"Yeah, right" Lydia said clearly not buying it "You were stealing things for the Thieves' Guild again, weren't you?"

Lerna didn't answer; her silence was all the confirmation that Lydia needed

"Why did you lie to me?!" she demanded

"Let me answer your question with a question, would you have let me go alone if I had?" Lerna responded

"No of course not" Lydia said

"And that is precisely why I didn't tell you." Lerna replied "You don't like thieving and you are not very good at stealth therefore I decided it would be better for both of us for you to stay here and sleep. Now come, let's go see if Esbern and Delphine are awake yet."

She then teleported them both to Riverwood once again.

When they arrived Esbern was awake, their arrival startled him but he recovered quickly "Any luck?" he asked

"Yes, where's Delphine?" Lerna said

"Upstairs" Esbern answered

Lerna once again searched with her mind and found Delphine's thoughts Delphine was making one of the beds

"_Delphine"_

This time Delphine was not the least bit surprised at hearing Lerna's voice in her head. Lerna had to admire the fact that nothing seemed the faze the other Breton woman for long

"_Any luck on Bradas or Aludin's Wall?" _she questioned

"_Some come down here."_ Lerna said and then she withdrew from his mind

A few minutes later Delphine arrived

"So what happened?" she asked

"Well, we found Bradas. He's a mercenary now; he travels around with the Khajit caravans. He led us to Aludin's wall but he wants to put the Blades behind him. He has no interest in rejoining."

Delphine was outraged "He can't do that!" she exclaimed "He swore an oath! Just like the rest of us did!"

Esbern simply hung his head…deeply hurt that his protégé never wanted to see him again.

Lerna not wanting to listen to Delphine go off on a rant teleported all of them directly to Aludin's wall, or more accurately the entrance to it.

Trojan Prince: First of all thank you very much, that means a lot. Secondly I am sorry that I am not able to update all that frequently life is hectic for me lately and I think my muse has ADD, she keeps putting ideas into my head and then leaving them. I can't write very well when I don't feel inspired but rest assured that I will preserve one way or another I will NOT abandon this story!

Warlord D Thorn:…unfortunately I am not sure it is that simple but I will consider whether or not I can work your idea in…I make no promises however.

Percy Jackson the Dragonborn: Yes, I will do the Dragonborn questline. She has already been attacked by the cultists after all but she is not going to Solstiem until after she has killed Aludin, in her mind everything is secondary to that

Mastererp1337: Again thank you and I am impressed that you read all of that in one day…I sadly don't have the time to read as much and for as long as I would like. Sorry I wasn't able to update as soon as I am sure you wanted

VulpineSnow: yes, he is going to be another OC that doesn't appear every chapter…I don't plan on making too many more of those. I know that it can be hard for readers to keep track of all of them if there are too many but I think most readers can handle two.


	27. Chapter 27

AN: Before we get started I want to give a big thank you to Blood-Hawk-531 for being my new beta-reader. Thanks, Blood-Hawk. Okay now that's done on with the story.

Chapter Twenty-six

"This is Alduin's wall?" Delphine asked skeptically.

"No, this is the entrance to it," Lerna responded, "Bradas refused to go any farther."

"Wretched oath-breaker." Delphine hissed venomously.

Esbern turned to her, opening his mouth as if he was about to say something, before he seemed to change his mind turned back to look at the staircase. "I do believe this is Sky Haven Temple."

"Really?" Delphine inquired.

"You want to enlighten the rest of us as to what that is?" Lerna asked, faint irritation underpinning her otherwise neutral tone.

"Sky Haven Temple was the first Blade stronghold in the Empire, built during the reign of Reman Cyrodiil himself." Esbern explained. "The location had been lost for centuries until now. This is a monumental discovery!"

Delphine motioned at the stairs. "Lead the way, Lerna. As Dragonborn, you should be the first one inside."

"Fine by me." Lerna replied. She quickly cast an allied light spell and started up the stairs, toward the large double doors marking the entrance. Delphine and Esbern followed directly behind, with Lydia bringing up the rear.

When she got to the top of the stairs, the very first thing she noticed was that one of the walls was covered with intricate carvings. These carvings, however, were vastly different from others she'd seen in Skyrim's many ruins.

"Shor's bones!" Esbern exclaimed, awestruck. "Alduin's wall, so well preserved. I've never seen a finer example of early Second Era Akaviri sculptural relief."

"Dear gods, please don't let him give another lecture…" Lydia groaned softly, too quietly for anyone other than Lerna to hear. The Daedra princess couldn't help but smirk.

Luckily, the man in question was devoting all his attention to the wall and none to his companions.

"The Akaviri were excellent masons-" Esbern began pontificating.

Lydia sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose between two fingers.

"Esbern!" Delphine snapped, cutting him off before he could really get going. "We're here because we need information, not an art history lesson."

"Yes, yes," Esbern grumbled, moving to examine the wall more closely.

"Thank the gods." Lydia muttered.

"You're welcome," Lerna said with a small smile. "But your thanks really should go to Delphine."

Both the other women turned and looked at her with eerie synchronicity.

"What?" she asked. "The Daedra Lords are gods, you know; we may be a different pantheon than the ones most people in Tamriel worship, and certainly we have different domains, but that doesn't change the fact that we are technically gods in our own right."

"Ahem," Esbern cleared his throat loudly. "If you ladies will join me over here, I think you should see this."

They gathered around Esbern.

"Now, there is Alduin," Esbern began, pointing out the carving of a massive dragon, "This panel goes all the way back to the Merethic Era, when Alduin and the dragon cult ruled over Skyrim. At first, there was a just rule – perhaps a bit harsh, but fair. However, as time passed, Alduin and the cult were… corrupted, for lack of a better word. They became cruel – crueler than mere words can properly express."

Esbern led them onward to the next panel. "Here, humans rebelled against their tyrannical overlords, in the legendary Dragon War."

Again, he moved on. "Now, we come to the centerpiece of the wall, Alduin's defeat. Here the great Nord Tongues, masters of the Voice, are arrayed against him."

"Does it show how they defeated him?" Delphine asked eagerly.

"That's why we came here...isn't it?" Delphine added after a very brief pause

"Patience, my dear Blade sister," Esbern chided gently, sounding like a parent scolding an overexcited child, "The Akaviri were not a straight-forward people; they couched everything in allegory and mythic symbolism." Esbern then pointed to one small section of the centerpiece. "This here, coming out of the mouths of the Nord heroes, is the Akaviri symbol for Shout...but it doesn't give any way to know what shout was used."

"Of course not, that would make things far too easy." Lerna interjected, voice dripping with sarcasm.

"You're saying that they used a Shout to defeat Alduin?" Delphine asked skeptically, "You're sure?"

"Absolutely," Esbern responded, nodding enthusiastically. "Most likely something extremely specific to dragons, possibly even specific to Alduin himself."

"So what you're saying is that they used the dragons' own power to defeat them…" Lydia surmised.

"Yes, this is where the ancient blades recorded everything they knew of Alduin and his return."

Delphine swore and then she turned to Lerna. "Have you heard of such a thing? A shout that could knock a dragon out of the sky?"

"No-" Lerna began, but Delphine cut her off almost immediately.

"Ask Talos, he'll probably know." Delphine urged.

"I don't think he'll be allowed to tell me anything." Lerna responded shaking her head as she did so "I already asked Talos if he could teach me to shout, and Akatosh responded by throwing a lightning bolt at him. I'll ask the Graybeards, first; they probably know and they'll be allowed to tell me."

"Why would Talos not be allowed to tell you?" Delphine asked.

"Because Akatosh is very strict about the Aedra not getting involved in the mortal realm," Lerna responded, "Akatosh believes that if it is at all possible for mortals to do something on their own, then the gods should not interfere. That's one of the good things about being a Daedra: I don't have to abide by Akatosh and his stupid rules, and I can meddle as much as I want to.

"So, I'll go ask the Graybeards about this mysterious Shout. It's more than likely they'll know, and they can tell me without having a grumpy time god smite them."

"Okay," Delphine agreed, looking mutinous. "I was hoping to avoid having to involve them in this, but it seems we have little choice."

"What do you have against the Graybeards?" Lerna asked curiously.

"If those lazy lay-abouts had their way, you'd do nothing but sit on that mountaintop and talk to the sky all day," Delphine said darkly, "Or whatever it is they do in their temple. They're so afraid of power that they won't use it, and they think that no one else should either. I mean, think about it: have they done anything to try and stop the civil war, or done anything at all about Alduin? No, they haven't because they're afraid. They're afraid of you and the power you wield. There is no reason to be afraid. Do you think Tiber Septim would have founded the empire if he only listened to the Graybeards and done what they wanted him to?"

"Whoa, settle down Delphine." Lerna interjected, putting up her hands in a motion of surrender, "You're being too hard on them. For starters, you're overestimating their strength; you do know that there are only four of them right? Plus, they aren't trained to fight - I'm not even sure they know a sword's blade from its pommel. Even if they wanted to learn to fight, it takes years, which is time that Skyrim doesn't have. Secondly, they aren't alone; most of Tamriel fears my kind and our power." She paused uncertainly for a moment, before continuing, "If the people knew what I truly am, they would all be scared of me."

"I know what you are and I'm not afraid of you." Delphine replied.

"Neither am I." Lydia added.

"That's because both of you know me personally. Most of Tamriel's people don't, and they never will. I may be immortal and theoretically have all the time in the world but I will never be able to introduce myself to every single person and show them that I'm not a monster the way that they think most Daedra are." Lerna responded, "Besides, you both did fear me, at first. Delphine, you assumed I was insane and stabbed me in the heart, and I saw fear in your eyes when I revived."

"I'd like you to watch someone you just killed seemingly come back from the dead and see how you handle it." Delphine countered acidly.

"Same here." Lydia added.

"I can guarantee that I wouldn't faint, unlike somebody I could mention." Lerna said, eyeing Lydia significantly. "Anyway, the Graybeards do have a point. Power such as the Voice can corrupt quite easily; I've seen it happen multiple times, myself. As for Talos, he didn't unify Tamriel alone. I don't think he could've founded any empire at all, if he hadn't managed to get an army behind him."

Delphine huffed, but said nothing.

"Anyway, you don't have to worry about me; I am not afraid of my power… Even though I don't fully understand it." Lerna assured the surly Blade.

"Good," Delphine responded, "Remember, you are the Dragonborn and the only one who can defeat Alduin; don't let the Greybeards or anyone else turn you away from your destiny."

"No one can turn me away from my destiny Delphine." Lerna said. "I make my own. Now, I'm going to go see Arngeir about this shout. You coming, Lydia?"

"Of course, my Thane." Lydia replied.

"Good thing they've already let you into their little cult," Delphine said softly, "Not likely they'd help me or Esbern if we came calling." Her voice grew louder then, as she added, "Esbern and I will look around Sky Haven Temple and see if the ancient Blades left anything else here for us; it's a better hideout than I could have hoped for."

"Girls, come over here," Esbern said. While they'd been talking, he'd continued examining the wall.

They moved over to Esbern "What is it?" Lerna asked

"This panel, it's the prophecy that brought the Akaviri to Tamriel in the first place, searching for a Dragonborn. The Akaviri – the Blades – are here; you can tell them by their distinctive long swords. Their mission finally fulfilled, as the last Dragonborn fights with Alduin at the end of time."

Lerna bent down to examine one of the figures more closely..."is that supposed to be me?" she asked

"Most likely, it's hard to tell for sure, but it looks like it could be; small, female…" Esbern said.

Stepping away from Alduin's Wall, Lerna motioned Lydia closer, then teleported the pair of them to High Hrothgar. Both of them shivered for a moment at the rapid temperature change.

They found Arngeir praying in front of one of the altars inside the temple. "Greetings, Dovahkiin," he said, turning to them, "Your training is proceeding well."

"Thank you," Lerna replied, "I came here because I need to learn the shout that was used to defeat Alduin-"

Arngeir stood up quickly. "Where did you learn of that?" he demanded loudly, "With whom have you been speaking about this?"

Lerna blinked; she hadn't been expecting this kind of reaction.

"It was recorded on Alduin's Wall." Lerna said simply.

"The Blades," Arngeir said contemptuously, "Of course; they specialize in meddling in matters they barely understand. Their reckless arrogance knows no bounds. They have always sought to turn the Dragonborn from the path of wisdom. Have you learned nothing from us, Dragonborn? Would you simply be a tool in the hands of the Blades to be used for their own purposes?"

"The Blades want to stop Alduin from destroying the world; don't you?" Lerna asked.

"What I want is irrelevant," Arngeir responded hotly, "This shout was used once before wasn't it and yet here we are again. Have you considered that Alduin was not meant to be defeated? Those who overthrew him in ancient days only postponed the day of reckoning; they did not stop it. If the world is meant to end, so be it; let it end and be reborn."

"Have you forgotten that Talos told me to stop Alduin and he told you to help me?" Lerna shot back, "I thought you said that you would not defy him. What changed?"

"That is not what I heard; Talos said only that the next Dragonborn would be a Daedra and that we should treat her the same as we would any other Dragonborn, which we have done." Arngeir responded.

"Are you calling me a liar?" Lerna asked angrily.

"No, but the will of the gods is hard to interpret. I don't think that you heard what you think you heard; the gods would not have steered you away from the path of wisdom." Arngeir said.

"Fine; if you want to sit on this rock and wait until Alduin rips you apart, then you do that. I'll find out how to defeat him without your help." Lerna turned away from the old man.

"Sheogorath!" Arngeir shouted, "Daedra or not, if you continue on this road, it WILL destroy you. I urge you now, return to the path of wisdom before it is too late!"

"I am a Daedra, as you just said, Arngeir. I can't be killed!" Lerna pointed out.

"One does not have to kill something in order to destroy it; there are worse things than death, something an immortal like yourself should know even better than I. Besides, your companion is mortal, so will you not lead her to her death in this foolishness?"

"According to you, she is doomed anyway. I won't let this world be destroyed without a fight; I don't know or care what the gods have planned. I make my own destiny and I choose to save this world rather than sit back and hope for it to be reborn." Lerna then turned and began walking away with Lydia following close behind her.

Then, another one of the Greybeards came up to Arngeir and spoke to him in the dragon tongue. The only words that Lerna understood were Dovahkiin and Paarthurnax, the name of the Greybeards' leader.

"Dragonborn," Arngeir called out as loud as he dared.

If Lerna hadn't been a Daedra, she wouldn't have been able to hear him. She looked over her shoulder and said, "What?"

He came over to her. "Forgive me... I was intemperate."

Lerna raised a skeptical eyebrow.

"I allowed my emotions to cloud my judgment, but Master Einarth has reminded me of my duty. The decision of whether or not to help you is not mine to make."

"You seem to really hate this shout, so why did you learn it?" Lerna asked.

"I haven't learned it." Arngeir explained, "The shout is called Dragonrend, but its words of power are not known to us-"

"I thought you knew all words of power," Lerna cut him off.

"Not Dragonrend," Arngeir said firmly. "Dragonrend has no place in the Way of the Voice."

"Why not? It's a Shout, isn't it?" Lerna pressed.

"Yes, it is a Shout - the first Shout created by humans. It was created by those who had lived under the unimaginable cruelty of Alduin's Dragon Cult. Their whole lives were consumed with hatred for all dragons and they poured all that anger and hatred into this Shout. When you learn a Shout, you take it into your very being; in essence you become the Shout. Therefore, in order to learn and use this Shout, you will be taking this evil into yourself."

On an emotional level, that thought terrified Lerna, but the logical part of her mind said not to let it get to her. The Graybeards tended to over-dramatize things.

"So if the Shout is lost, how do I learn it?" Lerna asked softly, more to herself than to Arngeir.

He responded anyway. "The only one who can answer that question is Paarthurnax, if he so chooses."

"So does this mean I finally get to meet the famous Paarthurnax?" Lerna inquired. "Who exactly is he, anyway?"

"He is our leader, master of our order, and he surpasses all of us in his mastery of the Way of the Voice."

"If he is one of you, how come I haven't met him already?" Lerna asked, frowning; she didn't like it when people kept secrets from her.

"He lives in seclusion at the very top of the mountain. He speaks to us only rarely and never to outsiders. Being allowed to see him is a very great privilege."

Lerna didn't like the sound of Paarthurnax; he sounded like an arrogant, self-centered, and possibly misanthropic jerk to her.

Really, why would you live at the very top of the highest mountain in the world, unless you thought that you were better than everyone else? Lerna began to wonder if he kept the other Greybeards around merely to boost his ego.

"Oh sure, I get to trudge up another cold and snowy mountain; lucky me." Lerna muttered sarcastically.

"Uh, my Thane," Lydia said, "With all due respect, if you don't like cold and snow… You're in the wrong place. Skyrim has a lot of both."

"It's not really the cold and snow that bother me." Lerna responded, "It's that mountain-climbing is a pain in the ass, and the cold and snow only serve to make it worse."

"It's not that simple," Arngeir said, "Only those whose Voice is strong can find the path to the Throat of the World. Come, we will teach you a Shout to open the way to Paarthurnax."

Intrigued, Lerna followed the Graybeards outside, although she was highly annoyed by how slow they moved.

Eventually, they made it to the top of a staircase.

"The path to Paarthurnax is through this gate," Arngeir intoned solemnly, "We will show you how to open the way."

Gate? Lerna thought. That didn't look like any gate that she had ever seen.

Arngeir Shouted three words, "LOK VAH KOOR!" With each word he Shouted, dragon-runes carved themselves into the ground before him. Lerna stepped on them one by one, and with a small light show, the words were assimilated into her mind.

"I will grant you my understanding of the Clear Skies Shout," Arngeir said, "This is your final gift from us, Dragonborn; use it well." Then he bowed slightly and a stream of light, much like a dragon soul, flew from him into her. Suddenly, she understood.

"Clear Skies will blow away the mist," Arngeir told her, "But only for a time. The path to Paarthurnax is treacherous, and not to be embarked upon lightly. Keep moving, stay focused on your goal, and you will reach the summit."

Lerna rolled her eyes. She had climbed plenty of mountains before; she knew what she was doing and didn't need a lecture. She walked to the 'gate' and Shouted, "LOK VAH KOOR!" As Arngeir had said it would, it blew away the mist. Lerna took a step and immediately sank up to her knees, well almost her knee in snow. Ugh, this is really going to suck.

After about five minutes Lerna realized something and exclaimed, "Wait a minute, this is stupid. Why am I climbing when I could be floating? Lydia, hop on my back."

Lydia looked at her, confused.

Lerna levitated slightly off the ground, and then descended again. "We'll get to the top much faster if I float with you on my back, rather than having to trudge through all this."

Lydia nodded and climbed onto her Thane's back. As Lerna suspected, they made much better time going over the snow rather than through it, and before too much longer they reached the summit.

Not more than a few seconds after they arrived, a dragon descended from the sky with alarming suddenness. Lydia quickly hopped off Lerna's back and drew her sword. Lerna drew her own weapons in the same moment.

The dragon approached the pair and rumbled, "Drem Yol Lok. Greetings, Sheogorath and companion, whose name I regretfully do not know."

"Lydia," she said after a moment's awkward pause.

The dragon nodded sagely, the image enhanced by his visibly weathered, aged appearance. "I am Paarthurnax. Talos has told me a great deal about you. It's a pleasure to finally meet you face to face."

"You know who I am?" Lerna asked, surprised.

"Of course," Paarthurnax said, "I sensed your power the moment you entered High Hrothgar. The unique blend of Daedra and joor I knew could only belong to one person, namely the Madgod Sheogorath, also known as Lerna Maston, and not least as Talos' lover."

"You know about that?" Lerna asked somewhat taken aback.

Paarthurnax laughed. It was a strange sight to both Lerna and Lydia. "Of course, it was common knowledge among those of the vozahlaas - the immortals - who knew Talos that you and he desired each other as mates. Sanguine even started a betting pool on how long it take for the two of you to admit it to each other."

"Lydia, remind me to wring Sanguine's neck the next time I see him." Lerna growled, "Just until he turns blue."

Lydia nodded and put away her sword. Lerna put her weapons away as well. She doubted that waving weapons in Paarthurnax's face would be a good way of persuading him to help stop Alduin.

"Anyway, I assume this is not a social visit. What brings you to my strunmah, my mountain?" Paarthurnax inquired.

"I wasn't expecting you to be a dragon," Lerna said. Paarthurnax had just thrown all her expectations about him out the window.

"I am as my father made me, as are you... Dovahkiin." Paarthurnax responded.

"Uh, no I'm not. I was born a human, and now I am a Daedra... Mostly." Lerna protested.

"True, but few joorre - few mortals - would have survived such a transition... It takes a rare mortal indeed to be able to ascend to immortality. Akatosh made you with the potential to change, and you have succeeded. However, that is not what I meant; you have the Dovah sil, the soul of a dragon, and therefore you are Dovah in spirit, where it truly counts." Paarthurnax said, "Now then, tell me why you are here. Why do you intrude on my meditation?"

"Alduin has returned, I need to learn the Dragonrend shout in order to stop him." Lerna said.

"Drem. Patience. There are certain formalities that must be observed at the first meeting of two dovah. By long tradition, the elder speaks first. Hear my Thu'um, feel it in your bones, match it if you are truly Dovahkiin! YOL TOOR SHUL!" With that, he then breathed fire all over Lerna, but the flames did not hurt her.

It was then that Lerna noticed a word wall nearby. She went over to it and with a flare of light, learned the word there. Yol.

"A gift, Dovahkiin: Yol - fire. Understand fire as the dov do."

Similarly to when the Graybeards had taught her Shouts, a stream of light flowed from Paarthurnax into her, and the meaning of Yol burned itself into her mind.

"Now then, show me what you can do. Greet me, not as Breton or Daedra but as Dovah." Paarthurnax ordered.

"Okay, you asked for it." Lerna replied and then she Shouted,

"YOL!" A long gout of flame erupted from her mouth and swept over Paarthurnax.

"Ah, yes!" he said happily. "Sossedov los mul. The dragon blood runs strong in you. It is rare that I have the pleasure of speaking with one of my own kind. Usually it is Talos; he is kind enough to come and visit me on occasion. However, I know that you have not come for a tinvaak with an olddovah; you seek your weapon against Alduin."

"The Graybeards didn't want me to come at all." Lerna told him.

Paarthurnax hummed and then said, "Yes, they are very protective of me. Bahlaan fahdonne. However, I know it will disappoint you to hear this, but I do not know the Thu'um that you seek. Krosis, it cannot be known to me. Your kind, joorre - mortals - created it as a weapon against the dov, the dragons. Our hadrimme - our minds - cannot even comprehend its meaning."

"Wait a minute, first you said I was a Daedra, then you said I was a dovah and now you are saying that I am a mortal...I can't be all three, which is it?" Lerna interjected, frustrated.

"Really, you say that you cannot be all three?" Paarthurnax replied mildly, "That is precisely what you are. You are a Breton and therefore mortal, Sheogorath and therefore a Daedra, and Dovahkiin, therefore dovah. In truth it is your embodiment of all three of those that is your zoklot mulaag –your greatest strength – as you have most of the advantages of each and few of their limitations."

"Huh?" was Lerna's brilliant reply.

Paarthurnax laughed again. "Unlike the Deyra Thurre – the Daedra Lords - you may come and go from Tamriel as you please. Unlike the Dov, you are able to walk the other planes of existence with equal ease, never having to worry about what will happen if you linger too long." Seeing the confusion on Lerna's face, Paarthurnax elaborated, "Tamriel is the native land of the dov... We cannot be too long away from it without losing part of ourselves. Lastly, unlike the joorre, you can travel back and forth from Mundus to Aetherius freely and at will, not only upon death."

Lerna didn't really understand what he was talking about, but so far the more he had talked on that subject, the more confused she got, so she decided to drop it.

"So how can I learn the Shout then?" Lerna asked.

"Drem, all in good time... For aan vohzahlaas you are awfully hasty, just like Talos; always on the move, that one. First, a question for you: why do you want to learn this Thu'um?"

"I like this world. I don't want it to end." Lerna said

"Pruzah, as good a reason as any. There are many who feel as you do, though not all." Lerna nodded in agreement. Despite the fact that she was the princess of madness, even she didn't understand the sort of crazy people who wanted the world to end.

"Some would say that all things must end, so that the next can come to pass. Perhaps this world is simply the egg of the next. Lein vokiin? Would you stop the next world from being born?"

"Your scenario is purely hypothetical; it's just as possible that when this world is destroyed there won't be another one. It could mean the end of everything. I am not willing to stand back and simply let this world be destroyed, not on the basis that something MIGHT be coming. I will protect this world; the next will have to fend for itself." That and she was certain that Alduin would not make the end of the world quick and painless... A lot of people would suffer unspeakably horribly, and she didn't want that to happen.

"Paaz," Paarthurnax said "A fair answer. Ro fus; maybe you only balance the forces that work to hasten the end of this world."

Lerna rolled her eyes; she really didn't like these kinds of philosophical discussions. There was no way at all to know whose ideas were right and whose ideas were wrong. She much preferred facts and clear cases of correct versus incorrect; that was one of the main reasons she liked mathematics. Two plus two would always equal four and only four - clear, direct, and simple.

While Lerna had been rolling her eyes, Paarthurnax continued, "Even we who ride the currents of time cannot see past Time's end. Wuldsetiid los tahrodiis. Those who try to hasten the end may delay it, and those who seek to delay the end may bring it closer; ah, but you have indulged my weakness for speech long enough. Krosis. Now, I will answer your question."

Finally, Lerna thought. Getting answers out of Paarthurnax was even harder than getting them out of Hermaeus Mora. Mora at least made it clear right up front what he wanted in exchange for the knowledge you sought, and he didn't go off on unnecessary tangents... However, his price was almost always more than Lerna was willing to pay, so she rarely spoke to him. Lerna suspected that he did that deliberately so he wouldn't have to share any of his knowledge.

"Do you know why I live here at the peak of Monahven, what you name the Throat of the World?"

Lerna didn't understand what that had to do with anything but instead of asking she guessed, "Because mortals and dragons don't get along normally; plus, dragons like mountains, so a remote mountaintop that no one ever goes to is a great place for a dragon to live?"

"Geh, both those things are true, but few now remember that this is the very spot where Alduin was defeated by the ancient Tongues. Vahrukt unslaad... Perhaps none but me now remember how he was defeated."

"Talos said that they used an Elder Scroll to cast him adrift on the sands of time, but Alduin's wall recorded that they used a Shout to defeat him... So now I am confused."

Paarthurnax hummed again "In a way, both are true, but Alduin was not truly defeated; otherwise, you would not be here today, seeking to defeat him. The Nords of those days used Dragonrend to cripple Alduin, but this was not enough. Ok mulaag los unslaad. As Talos told you, it was the Kel, the elder scroll that they used to...cast him adrift on the currents of time."

"What IS an Elder Scroll?" Lerna asked... She'd asked that question multiple times and still didn't really understand them. Not even after having written one herself. Every divine being was required to write an elder scroll, even those who, like Lerna, had not been born immortal but became such later. Akatosh had combined his power with hers so that she would be able to see all the possible events and write them down (coincidentally that was the only time she had ever met Akatosh). Weirdly, Lerna had gotten the impression that she was writing about events that had already happened, yet at the same time they had not yet transpired. It was similar to the paradox that supposedly the scrolls had always existed, and yet in a sense, they did not exist until each Divine and Daedra sat with Akatosh and wrote them down. Annoyingly, she also couldn't remember a single bit of what she had written down, no matter how hard she wracked her brain. Perhaps Paarthurnax would be able to help shed some light on it... It wouldn't hurt to try, would it?

Paarthurnax hummed yet again; he seemed to like doing that. "How to explain in your tongue… The dov have words for such things that joorre do not. It is an artifact from outside of time. It does not exist but has always existed. Wahlaan naal rahhe. They are... Fragments of creation. The Kelle, the Elder Scrolls as you name them, have often been used for prophecy. Yes, your prophecy comes from an Elder Scroll, but this is only a small part of their power. Zofaas suleyk."

"So the ancient Nords sent Alduin forward in time," Lerna concluded.

"Not intentionally. Some hoped that he would be gone forever, forever lost. Meyye. I knew better. Tiid bo amativ; time flows ever onwards. One day he would resurface. Which is why I have lived here for thousands of mortal years. I knew where he would emerge, but not when."

"Ok, so how does this help me?" Lerna asked

"Tiid kren. Time was... Shattered here because of what the ancient Nords did to Alduin. If you brought that Kel, that Elder Scroll back here, to the Tiid-Ahraan - the Time-Wound… With the Elder Scroll that was used to break Time, you might be able to cast yourself back to the other end of the break."

Lerna was intrigued; that sounded very interesting.

"You could learn Dragonrend from those who created it."

That would be very cool, but there was one problem. "Do you know where the Elder Scroll is?"

"Krosis, niid. No." Paarthurnax said, heavily.

Of course not, Lerna thought. Why did I even bother to ask?

"I know little of what has passed below in the long years that I have lived here. You are likely better informed than I."

Great, Lerna thought. So, we've got the blind leading the blind now.

"Someone at the College of Winterhold might know." Lerna said to herself. She knew that the Mages' Guild had occasionally studied Elder Scrolls, so why not the College too? Just then it hit Lerna that she had no idea what had happened to the guild since she'd left for Oblivion.

"Trust your instincts, Dovahkiin." Paarthurnax encouraged, "Your blood will show you the way."

"All right; I will see you later, Paarthurnax." Lerna said. With that, she grabbed Lydia by the shoulder and teleported the both of them to Whiterun.

AN: That's it for this chapter, and just a heads up the poll will be closed after Season Unending so there are only a few more chapters left before it's shut down, so if you want to vote and you haven't yet, you might want to hurry and do it.

Editor's Note: Blood-Hawk-531 here. Just so all of you know; in case you are confused by the Dovahzul (Dragon language), most of it is sourced from the website , a fansite dedicated to expanding the dragon language into a fully functional constructed language.

Guest: Interesting idea

Drow 79: No, it is not too late as per my note above so your vote still counts. Balgruuf was my favorite jarl too...not really sure why

Luna Sanguine: Ohh, now that would be interesting wouldn't it

VulpineSnow: Normally I am in the same boat as you...but with Lerna, she does have the option of teleporting them all to someplace outside Markarth. She can get the Forsworn out of prison without there being a massacre so there is that option.

Trojan Prince: Funny suggestion, not sure that she knows what a Kanga Line is but that doesn't matter. I do have something planned that is going to make Elenwen an unhappy girl coming up but I will think about adding your idea as well.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter Twenty-Seven

The carriage went along for a while until something snapped and half the bed fell to the ground and started to drag behind the horse. Lerna managed to grab onto the rail and steady herself, mainly because she had been sitting across from Lydia and therefore was on the end that was not dragging but Lydia fell off.

The driver immediately stopped the cart. At almost the same instant Lerna jumped off the carriage and ran over to Lydia, her housecarl was wincing slightly as she got to her feet. Lerna noticed that Lydia seemed to being trying to put as much of her weight onto her left foot as possible.

Suspicious that something was wrong; Lerna bent down and gently grabbed Lydia's right leg.

"Hey!" Lydia protested

"You're hurt, I'm a healer so let me see what's wrong with you." Lerna scolded

She then carefully slid Lydia's daedric boot off and gently pressed on the ball of Lydia's right foot "Does that hurt?"

"No" Lydia answered "it's my ankle" she knew Lerna was only trying to help but by Talos, she wasn't made of glass! She could handle a little pain.

Lerna felt the ankle "it's probably just a sprain, that's easy enough to fix." She then cast a quick healing spell "feel better?"

"Yes…thank you my thane." Lydia responded

"My pleasure" Lerna answered, she slid Lydia's boot back onto it's' owner's foot and then stood up

While Lerna had been tending to her injured housecarl, the carriage driver had been examining his cart.

"What happened?" Lydia asked him

"The rear axle snapped…I'm sorry ladies but this is as far as I can take you." he then handed Lerna her money back.

Lerna didn't take it (she really didn't care much about money anymore, she had more than enough of it) instead she asked "Can't you fix it?"

"Yeah, but it'll take a long time, it's not an easy fix. Dawnstar's just up the road, you can probably hire another carriage to take you the rest of the way to Winterhold and take your money back already!" the driver was getting tired of holding the money.

Lerna shook her head "keep it, you got us this far besides it's' not your fault that the axle broke." She then turned and began to walk down the road with Lydia following close behind.

The man muttered something about stupid women who didn't understand the value of a Septim but Lerna decided not to dignify his mutterings with a response and Lydia was not able to hear him well enough to understand what he was saying.

The moment that they were close enough to Dawnstar that Lydia was able to see the town; Lerna put a hand to her head.

"What's wrong?" Lydia asked

"I don't know but something feels way wrong here…this place feels….nightmarish."

Lydia glanced at the town and then back at Lerna "Everything seems fine to me."

"Whatever this is, isn't natural…be on your guard." Lerna said

It didn't take very long for the women to ascertain that the whole town had somehow woken up on the wrong side of the bed…everyone seemed to operating on not enough sleep due to nightmares

'Did Dawnstar do something to tick off Vaermina'? Lerna wondered…that would explain everything except Lerna had begun to notice something else underlying the nightmarish feeling, a sense of desperation and chaos…she had never heard of a daedra prince doing something this extreme by accident but that's what it felt like.

They went into the inn to see if they could find anyone who knew anything there.

"How are you here?!" a man in a robe (presumably a priest of some kind) hissed at her angrily

Lerna blinked at him in surprise

"Never mind" the man said "BE GONE FOUL DAEDRA, your kind are not welcome here!" he then cast a banishing spell at her however since she had not been conjured by anyone it had no effect on her.

"As you can see I am not a 'foul daedra'" Lerna snapped "are you done with the theatrics?"

The man was shocked, he couldn't figure out WHY his spell had no effect. He knew she was a daedra, he could feel it. He had renounced Vaermina and given his allegiance to Mara…but that power remained available to him. He was fairly skilled in conjuration and restoration magics and therefore should be able to banish all but the most powerful daedra…this did not bode well for Dawnstar.

Just then Lerna realized that she could sense a tiny bit of the nightmarish power in the priest but it felt extremely weak…it had been cut off years ago. She realized then what she was dealing with, an apostate daedric priest…presumably he turned away from Vaermina. That also explained how he knew that she was a daedra…daedric priests had the ability to sense that sort of thing.

Lerna found it slightly odd that daedric priests had that gift but aedric priests didn't, she could only surmise that it had something to do with Akatosh's asinine no interfering rule.

"_Yes and no" _Talos said "_that is a part of it, but the main reason is that we have seen far too many priests abuse their gifts…so we changed it so that rather than special gifts being granted immediately upon them receiving our blessing as priests they have to truly earn those gifts in our eyes…very few manage it."_

"_Why not just take the gift away if its' being abused?" _Lerna questioned

"_Because that would be interfering with the mortal plane, a person's gifts and abilities are a vital part of them. If you take the gifts and abilities away, you do far worse than merely kill the person, you essentially destroy them."_

"_So that's why Alduin still has all his power even after what he's done with it?" _Lerna concluded

"_Yes, though I was thinking more of Miraak actually" _Talos said

"_You mean the guy that Bradas talked about, the first dragonborn?" _Lerna asked

"_That's him….Bradas doesn't know the whole story though…Miraak wasn't always evil. Originally he was a dragon priest, he governed the island of Solestiem on behalf on the dragons…they couldn't be bothered with mundane concerns themselves. He was good leader for the most part…rather rash at times but that's typical of youth."_

"_What happened?" _Lerna asked

"_He was five minutes late performing one of the dragon cult's most important rituals and as punishment the dragons slaughtered his whole flock, every single person who lived on the island of Solestiem."_

"_WHAT?! Just because he was a little late with one stinking ritual?! That's-that's" _Lerna couldn't think of words severe enough to describe it.

"_The kind of thing they mean when they say that dragon cult's rule was cruel beyond description." _Talos said "_it wasn't an uncommon thing in those days. Anyway, Miraak was devastated but also enraged, he prayed to any god who would listen for the power to stop these kinds of things from happening. Kyne heard him and granted his prayer by granting him the dragon's blood."_

"_huh? I thought the dragon's blood was a gift from Akatosh." _Lerna said

"_That's a common misconception…although admittedly a minor one. The truth is that either Akatosh or Kyne, whom you know better as Kynareth, can grant the gift…the only real difference is when in the person's life it is granted. Akatosh gives it at conception hence the term dragonborn, while Kyne does it when she hears a prayer from a person she feels is deserving of it." _Talos explained

_At first, Miraak hunted down dragons that tried to attack humans…although sometimes he was too late to save them, he also sent word around Skyrim that he was building a safe haven for humans, a place where dragons couldn't hurt them and then he found one of Mora's black books."_

"_Black books?" _Lerna asked

"_Magical books of forbidden knowledge, written by Mora himself." _Talos told her

"_And he just leaves them lying around for people to touch? That doesn't sound like Mora" _Lerna said

"_He can enter the minds of those who touch them, whisper to them, and tempt them to do his bidding." _Talos countered

"_OK, now that sounds more like Mora." _Lerna admitted

"_Right, so anyway, Mora began to whisper to Miraak that simply killing dragons was too slow and inefficient that he should instead try to control the dragons so that the attacks never happen in the first place. He also told Miraak that he could give him the knowledge he needed to do it…for a price."_ Talos continued

"_Of course, there's always a price." _Lerna stated

"_Indeed' _Talos stated "_dozens of people came to Solestihem seeking the safety Miraak has promised but before too long Miraak became obsessed with increasing his own power, no matter what he had to do-"_

"_Power mad" _Lerna stated

"_Exactly" _Talos agreed "_Several dragons went after Miraak individually and he defeated all of them but then the dragons banded together along with several of their human followers to attack him. He and his people were driven back into the temple, the very temple where Miraak had served as a dragon priest. Mora however was not finished with using his champion, so he pulled Miraak into Aproachpyahe remains to this day."_

"_So I was right, Miraak is NOT dead." _Lerna stated

"_No, he is not. He is effectively trying to break out of prison in Aproachrya…and then rebuild his former kingdom." _Talos responded

"_Then why did he send his goons after me?" _Lerna asked

"_Well, he's never been one of my worshipers so I have no way of knowing what goes on inside his head. I can only speculate that he thinks you are a threat." _

"_I am now" _Lerna said "_I get annoyed when people try to kill me, I may be technically immortal but DYING HURTS!"_

Lerna was distracted by a sudden slap to her face. "What was that for?" she demanded

"You seemed to have left us suddenly" the man said "I did what I had to, in order to bring you back to reality, it's only my duty as a priest of Mara, no need to thank me."

Lerna glared at him

However, Lydia addressed the priest "Do you know why everyone is having nightmares?"

"No, I am afraid I do not." He replied

Lerna didn't need to look into the man's mind to know that he was lying. She grabbed the priest's arm and said "I think we need to continue this discussion in private."

She then dragged him (ignoring his protests) into the nearest empty room and shut the door.

"I thought priests were supposed to be honest, you clearly know something." Lerna told him

"Why should I tell you anything?!" the man countered "I don't know WHY my banishing spell didn't work on you but I know you ARE a daedra…you probably are here to prevent me from stopping it!"

"No, I actually would like to help you stop it…but I will not deny that I AM a daedra."

"I knew it!" the priest said triumphantly

Lerna continued as if he hadn't spoken "The reason your spell didn't work on me is that no one summoned me here, I came of my own accord."

"Then you should be getting sent back at any moment" the man concluded

"Wrong, part of me is still human therefore this is my home as much as Oblivion is." Lerna said

"Impossible!" the man denied

"Improbable but not impossible, its' a long story." She then told him about her past as the hero of Kvatch, the Greymarch and her subsequent ascension.

"Why should I believe you, this whole thing sounds insane!" the man demanded

"Pray to Mara, she'll vouch for me." Lerna replied

The man looked at her oddly for a moment

"What? Aedra and Daedra are not ALWAYS enemies…we're much too complex for that." She then held her amulet of Talos out for the priest to examine "Talos gave me this; shortly after I agreed to be his girlfriend…Mara was thrilled when that happened…apparently she'd been trying to match us up for decades." Lerna had discovered that when she'd probed Lydia's mind in order to find out HOW Sanguine had gotten Lydia to give her his special brew…Lydia had refused to say out loud so Lerna had done that…she'd felt a bit guilty at the time but she had really wanted to know. She made sure to never ever tell Lydia.

The priest clearly did not believe her but he did bend down to pray.

Lerna and Lydia watched but did not see anything extraordinary happen however after a little while the priest stood up and said "Mara says you can help me help the people of Dawnstar. She trusts you to do the right thing and therefore so will I"

"OK, then…tell us what you know" Lerna said "I know you're former priest of Vaermina and I sense her hand in this."

The priest sighed "You are partially right, I WAS a priest of Vaermina but I left that behind years ago. However Vaermina is NOT doing this intentionally…the source of the problems is in Nightcaller Temple…it used to be a place of worship for Vaermina but it was attacked several years ago. It is home to the Skull of Corruption… the most sacred relic for Vaermina's cult. The skull sustains itself by feeding on people's dreams…however with the destruction of the cult in Nightcaller Temple, its' source of nourishment is gone and now it's reaching out and feeding on the dreams of the people of Dawnstar…giving them all terrible nightmares in the process."

"I see, so we have to go into the temple and …do what to the skull exactly?" Lerna asked

"Mara has given me a ritual that will allow me to destroy the skull and release its' hold on the people of Dawnstar." The priest said

"Sounds simple enough" Lydia replied

Lerna lightly smacked her in the shoulder

"NEVER say things like that, its' just begging for trouble" Lerna scolded and then she turned to the priest and asked "You got a name, Mr. Priest?"

"Erandur" he replied "Call me Erandur and who is your companion?"

"Lydia, my housecarl" Lerna told him

"Your housecarl, who in their right mind-wait a minute scratch that, who did you drive crazy enough that they made the madgod a thane?!" Erandur exclaimed

"Actually I haven't driven anyone crazy lately…no wait, there was that annoying Thalmor guy that I turned into a Nord girl, but aside from him-I mean her- I haven't driven anyone crazy since coming back to Nirn. Jarl Balgruff named a thane of Whiterun when I killed a dragon that had been attacking the city." Lerna responded "where is this Nightcaller Temple anyway?'

"Not far" Erandur replied "Follow me" He led them out of the town and a short walk away to a large tower…in front of the door there were three frost trolls, Lerna's enemies explode spell made quick work of them.

Then Erandur opened the door. Inside they found a shrine and an altar.

"I'm no expert on daedra worship" Lydia began "but this doesn't look like a temple to Vaermina."

"That's because the first floor isn't" Erandur explained "I turned it into a shrine to Mara, to attempt to atone for my crimes as a priest of Vaermina. Now before we go any further, I should warn you that when the temple was first attacked, they knew that they had no chance against the orcs so they released a power sleeping gas called the miasma throughout the temple."

"OK, so everyone's sleeping…shouldn't that make it easier for us to simply slip past them?" Lerna asked

Erandur shook his head "No, once I open the doors, the gas will almost certainly dissipate and everyone inside will wake…they won't know that any time has passed and will likely attack everyone on sight."

Lerna rolled her eyes, typical.

Anyway, Erandur opened the door s and they headed inside. They were attacked by an orc almost immediately but since it was three on one, the fight quickly ended with one dead orc.

After walking a little they came to a large circular room, Erandur leaned on the railing and said "Look down there."

They looked down and saw a staff with a whole bunch of purple and black light swirling around it

"I take it that's the skull?" Lydia asked

"Yes, we need to get down to the inner sanctum."

Lerna thought that she could probably just jump down there (yes it would hurt but she'd be able to fix it) it was however too far for Lydia and Erandur to jump though.

"No problem" Lerna said "I'll have us there in a minute" she then raised her hand and summoned her normal teleporting circle but instead of landing down at the inner sanctum, something knocked them back into the wall (well more accurately they had hit the wall and then fell to the floor) behind where they had started from.

"What happened?" Lerna asked

"The skull is protected by a powerful magical barrier; we won't be able to get to it until we take down the barrier." Erandur said

"Now you tell me" Lerna replied sarcastically as she brushed herself off, the floor that they had landed on was VERY dusty.

Methodically they made their way down the spiraling temple. Fortunately whenever they encountered newly awakened sleepers they seemed more interested in attacking each other rather than the newcomers which made dispatching them easier.

Finally their passage was blocked by a blueish magical barrier. Lerna also noticed a metal pull chain on the other side.

"Let me guess, we need to pull that chain over there to get rid of this barrier?" she asked

"Correct" Erandur said

"Great, now HOW do we get over there without taking this thing down first?"

"The Dreamstride" Erandur whispered softly "Hopefully there is still some torpor left." Then he turned and headed down another hallway. They wound up in a library that had several Vaermina cultists and lots orcs in it. Most of the bookcases had been knocked over.

Lerna had noticed that Vaermina's cultists seemed to like striking people with lighting. Lerna and Lydia were wearing daedric armor which did not conduct electricity as well as most kinds or armor (except for leather and hide) but it was still more dangerous to them than it was to Erandur in his enchanted robes. So Lerna decided to quickly cast a few spells on her group to protect them all from lighting. She also summoned a flesh atronach to protect Erandur from physical attacks.

They then split up to take out all the enemies in the room. Once they had been dealt with Erandur said

"We need to find a book called the Dreamstride."

"I thought you said that we needed to find some torpor…what IS torpor anyway?" Lerna asked

"Vaermina's torpor is a special potion that Vaermina's cult uses in all their rituals…I don't remember all the details about it or the Dreamstride which is why I need the book, to help remind me." Erandur answered.

They split up to search…in the end it was Lerna who found it, a bookcase had fallen on top of which may have been lucky since it was one of the very few books that had not been burned.

"Here it is" she said and handed it to Erandur

For a moment no one spoke as Erandur flipped through the book. When he was finished he handed it back to Lerna

"I was right…we need to go to the alchemist's laboratory and find some torpor in order to enter the Dreamstride however only one of us can drink it and that should be Lydia. I warn though, the journey is perilous…you might never come back"

"What, why?" Lerna asked not liking the idea of her housecarl going somewhere dangerous alone

"Because the Dreamstride is part of Vaermenia's realm, she controls who comes and goes…if she finds out what were are doing she will certainly try and stop us. Every person's dream has a unique…feel but when one is affiliated with a particular deity that leaves its' mark on the person's mind and by extension their dreams. If I were to take the torpor, Vaermina would know me instantly since I am a priest of Mara-"

"Not to mention a former priest of hers" Lerna added

"Yes…I do not want to risk meeting her again." Erandur admitted softly. Lerna didn't blame him, she knew full well what daedric princes did to those who dared to turn away from them after having worshiped them, and it was NEVER pretty. Martin though had never mentioned Sanguine doing any sort of retaliation against him when he renounced Sanguine and became a priest of Akatosh…which yet again led her to wonder what exactly the relationship between Sanguine and Martin had been. Of course, it was possible that something HAD happened and Martin simply didn't want anyone to know about it…he never liked talking about his past much.

"As for Sheogorath…I don't even know if it would work for you, do daedra have dreams?" Erandur continued

"Most don't as far as I know" Lerna said "But I do…however if what you said is true than Vaermina would sense my presence probably even faster than yours. It IS considered highly rude to enter another prince's territory uninvited."

"Then it has to be me" Lydia declared

"You're one of my followers; Vaermina would likely sense you too." Lerna pointed out

"Really…I can usually feel it when I get close enough to a daedra worshiper and yet I don't feel anything from her."

"It's there" Lerna said firmly "it's very faint because I never completed it on my end"

Erandur looked at her confused

"There was an incident and Lydia had to make a shrine for me and thus she made herself one of my followers but I never properly accepted her into my cult following and bestowed my blessing upon her." Lerna replied

"You said you did" Lydia reminded Lerna "Right before we went into the Shivering Isles, you touched my head and said that you gave me your blessing so I could enter the Shivering Isles safely."

"True, but there's lots of different types of blessings, the blessing of protection that I gave you is drastically different from the blessing I give to each of member of my cult…that's what Erandur means when he talks about followers of deities, members of the cult of a particular god."

"The divines are NOT a cult!" Lydia protested

"Sure they are" Lerna replied "a cult is simply a group of people who follow one or more particular gods and obey their teachings."

"By that definition ANY religion is a cult" Lydia countered

"Yes, they are. A religion is simply a cult that has more followers than the others cults in the same region. They simply call themselves something different to make them seem better and get away with it because they are the majority."

Lydia wasn't entirely convinced but she let it drop in favor of another topic "then why didn't you bless me as one of your followers, am I not good enough for you?"her voice made it obviously that it was a painful revelation for Lydia

Lerna reached up and put a gentle hand on Lydia's shoulder. "No, Lydia it's not that. I would be thrilled to accept you as one of my followers but I want it to be something you CHOSE to do and not something that was forced on you by circumstances so I won't accept you as a member of my cult until you ask me to."

Lydia looked down, lost in thought.

Just then Lerna was distracted when she felt a mental voice calling for attention; it was the Bosmer from earlier.

"_I hear you mortal" _Lerna replied formally but then she dropped the formality "_but I'm a bit busy right now, so if you could just wait and hang out with my followers for a moment that would be great, thanks" _then she closed the mental connection.

Lerna then summoned the Gray Cowl of Nocturnal "We'll have to use this"

"What is that?" Lydia asked

"The cowl of Nocturnal, she allowed me to keep it. Its magic makes the wearer's identity completely secret from anyone. I could put it on right in front of you and you would have no idea that it was me under the cowl. This should be able to hide whichever of us enters the Dreamstride from Vaermina." Lerna said

"Should but you don't know for certain." Erandur pointed out

"No, I don't but I have used it to sneak into Molag Bal's and Dagon's realms and it seemed to work…they never stopped me when I was wearing it anyway." Lerna said

"Hmm, I still think it would be best if we sent Lydia." Erandur said "Of the three of us, she is the most likely to avoid detection, better to be safe than sorry"

Lerna hesitated she still didn't like it.

"Lerna, don't worry. I can do this" Lydia said "I know you worry about me because I'm mortal but I can handle myself."

"Lydia-" Lerna began but Lydia quickly cut her off

"No, I am GOING to do this and finally prove to you that I can pull my own weight…I don't need you coddling me all the time!" she declared

She then snatched the cowl out of Lerna's startled hands and stormed off. She walked down the hallway and just before she reached the door, she turned and demanded "Well are you people coming or not?"

Lerna and Erandur both quickly moved to join her. They found a few cultists inside but managed to deal with them.

Lerna looked over the potion bottles on the shelves and noticed to her irritation that none of them were labeled "This is stupid, how are we supposed to know which is the torpor?"

Erandur looked over them and thought for a moment, and then he grabbed a small black bottle that was distinct from all the others.

"The cult uses a different system, the size and color of the bottle tells you what is inside it…health potions are red, the larger ones are less powerful than the smaller ones. The blue ones are magicka restoring potions and the green ones are poisons…this black one is the torpor and there's only enough in it for one person." Then he handed the bottle to Lydia and added "good luck"

Lydia nodded and then put the cowl over her head. Lerna and Erandur both blinked in confusion as the cowl's magic took hold of them. Lydia then quickly opened the bottle of torpor and drank the whole thing. Then to their eyes, she vanished.

"Come on; let's go over to the barrier." Erandur urged and began walking back the way that they had come.

Lerna nodded and followed him. As she walked however her mind reached out to the shrine she carried in her pocket and through it to Haskill

"_Did the elf do what I asked him to?"_ She asked him

"_Yes, he did…apparently covered his arrows in oil and lit them on fire. Almost all the structures in Elsweyr are canvas because its' a desert but canvas IS highly flammable. He then shot more flaming arrows into the Thalmor when they tried to escape the burning tents…not one of them escaped." _Haskill informed her "_his name is Findrien by the way"_

"_Good to know, I trust you added the enchantments to the Doomslinger, I ordered?" _Lerna replied

"_Of course, I have it here and ready." _Haskill responded

"_Good, you'll have to send it to Findrien, I can't do from this side but WAIT until I tell you" _Lerna ordered

"_Understood" _Haskill said

Then Lerna reached out to her shrine in Valenwood and announced

"_Findrien, I have finished with my earlier business and now it's your turn."_

"Finally" he muttered

"_I'm sorry for the delay, but I'm very busy. I have a lot of demands on my time these days."_

Findrien opened his mouth to speak but Lerna cut him off

"_That being said, I did notice that you burned down the supply base like I told you to…I particularly enjoyed the flaming arrows, nice touch there. As a reward I give you my special bow." _Then Lerna briefly cut Findrien out of the conversation and added "_now, Haskill"_

Some purple light appeared in front of Findrien and then the light was gone and a bow was in its' place. The bow slowly floated down and Findrien automatically reached out to grab it.

Lerna gave Findrien a few moments to examine the bow and then said "_Now I know what you are thinking, why am I getting this instead of the Wabbajack? The answer is quite simple, I have several artifacts besides the Wabbajack and I believe that this bow is better suited to a man or elf rather of your particular talents. Its' name is Doomslinger if you care to know, and its' enchanted so that each arrow you fire with it will be imbued with a random spell."_

"_Now, what do I do?" _Findrien asked

"_Now, there are several Thalmor resistance groups already in existence but they are scatted and divided, what you need to do is unite them and bring them together-"_

"_How in the world am I supposed to do that?" _Findrien whined

Lerna sighed_ "A Khajit caravan will be passing through the area in the next few days. The Khajit don't talk about much in mixed company but I am quite popular with them. If you show the leader that you have my bow, he will know that you are my champion and point you in the right direction if you ask."_

"_Can't you just TELL me what you want me to do?" _Findrien asked

"_I just DID" _Lerna responded

"_You told me to talk to some Khajit and to find out where all these groups are why can't you just tell me that?" _Findrien said

"_You're awfully whiny for a champion you know that?" _Lerna began "_Still the main reason I can't tell you is BECAUSE I don't know. I haven't been paying as much attention to Nirn as I should and am currently playing catch up. Also it might be better if you have a mundane source for information where possible…some mortals don't like me much, can't imagine why"_

Findrien didn't respond to that

"_If you want some more detailed advice, I suggest you try asking Talos" _Lerna added

"_Talos?!" _Findrien exclaimed

"_Yes, he hates the Thalmor, possibly even more than you do. I'm sure he would love to help you take them down…of course Akatosh might not be willing to let him tell you everything directly he's stupidly strict about things like that, but I'll tell Talos to pass on to me anything he wants you to know and I will pass it on to you. If Akatosh won't let him tell you directly" _Lerna told him

"…_you talk to each other?" _Findrien asked

"_Of course, we do a bunch of other things too but I am not discussing the details of my love life with you." _Lerna responded

"_Love life…never mind I don't want to know!" _Findrien said_ "I'll just go find that Khajit caravan now."_

"OK_, you do that, but don't be a stranger, I wouldn't want to have to make my mazken hunt you down and drag you back by your hair." _Lerna replied

Findrien left…unsure whether or not Sheogorath was serious about his/her threat, he knew Sheogorath was typically male but both his encounters with her/him so far seemed to imply that she was female. Strange, sometimes she/he seemed so... normal but then she/he went and said something weird and left him feeling confused…what HAD he gotten himself into?

While Lerna had been conversing with her new champion Lydia had found herself in Nightcaller Temple during the attack Erandur had told them about earlier.

There were two priests of Vaermina facing her

"Are you ready brother Casimir?" one of the asked her

Ready for what and who was Casimir? Lydia wondered but her mouth moved, seemingly on its' own accord and said instead "Yes, I am ready"

"Good" the other priest said "the Skull MUST be protected at all costs, go and release the miasma."

Lydia's legs began to move…with no direction from her at all. She ran down the hall, past several priests and cultists fighting, none of them paid her any mind. Then she finally reached the pull chain. Her arms reached up and grabbed the chain and pulled it…but the barrier was still in place.

However, Lydia was finally free to move of her own accord again…she noticed a small enchant stone in a pedestal across from the pull chain, she grabbed the stone and the barrier vanished.

Then suddenly the flames and fighting vanished and she heard Erandur exclaimed

"You did it!"

Lerna however seemed to be oblivious to the point of not even noticing Lydia's reappearance

Erandur looked over at the daedra and asked "She's been like this ever since you left…does she do this a lot?"

"I wouldn't say a lot but occasionally, she's probably talking telepathically with Talos or Haskill…or both" Lydia said

"I know who Talos is, but who is Haskill?" Erandur asked

"Chamberlain of the Shivering Isles, he's in charge of them while she's away."

"I see…should we wait?" Erandur asked

"Yeah, its' probably important." Lydia said

After a few moments Lerna seemed to come back to reality

"You made it!" she exclaimed "Are you hurt, do you need healing?"

"No, Lerna I'm fine." Lydia said…she liked the older woman, honestly she did but Lerna was SUCH a mother hen at times.

"What happened in the Dreamstride?" Lerna asked

"I was in the body of a priest named Casimir; he's the one who released the miasma

Erandur seemed to start a little at that but said nothing

Lerna glanced at him curiously but sensed that he didn't want to talk about it so she decided not to press the issue…not right then at least, they had more important things to do like saving the people of Dawnstar for instance.

They moved on, fighting their way past more cultists and orcs until finally they reached the skull

The skull was protected by two priests; Lydia recognized them as the ones who had sent Casimir to release the miasma.

"Brother Casimir, traitor, how dare you show yourself here?!" the dark elf one exclaimed

"Not only did you flee instead of standing to fight but then you betray Vaermina herself and become a priest of that weakling Mara AND now you come to destroy the skull, is there NO END to your audacity?!" the Nord added

"…please Veren and Thorek, move aside. I don't WANT to have to kill you, but the skull is tormenting the people of Dawnstar, they are suffering terribly and it MUST be stopped"

"You will never destroy the skull!" Thorek declared "We'll kill you here and now."

"The two of you can leave" Veren said "This does not concern you."

Lerna and Lydia drew their swords in unison and Lerna said "Not going to happen"

"Fine, they you can die too" Thorek declared and threw lighting at Lerna

Lerna sidestepped the lighting and then charged toward Veren while Lydia went after Thorek. Erandur summoned a storm atronach to fight alongside them.

Veren meanwhile backed up, trying to prevent Lerna from closing the distance but realized he couldn't and so he conjured a daedric dagger. He managed to put up a better fight than many magicians Lerna had encountered but he was still not a match for Lerna at close combat and so she killed him quickly. She then turned and saw that the others seemed to have Thorek well in hand. He was finally killed by a final spell from Erandur's atronach.

"All right, now" Erandur began "Lady Mara has gifted me with a ritual that will allow me to destroy the Skull for good. I need you the two of you to stand back so I can perform it."

Lerna and Lydia both took several steps back

"_Don't let him do this Sheogorath!" _a female voice exclaimed in Lerna's head, Lerna didn't need to feel the nightmarish signature to know it was Vaermina, who else would it be under these circumstances?

"_The people of Dawnstar have been tortured long enough Vaermina" _Lerna declared "_it NEEDS to stop"_

"_And what of your OWN people, not all of them are beyond my reach. If you allow this wretched apostate to destroy my skull THEY will be the ones to suffer for it…on the other hand if you kill him, I will let you keep my skull…for a while anyway."_

Lerna hesitated, she knew Vaermina wasn't lying. Lerna thought her followers in the Shivering Isles were safe thanks to Akatosh's barrier, she hoped that meant that their dreams were safe from Vaermina too but she didn't know. However she did have some followers on Nirn and Akatosh did not protect them so they WERE vulnerable.

Slowly Lerna's hand drifted to her sword

"_Lerna, what are you doing?!" _Lydia's mental voice shrieked at her

"_If I allow Erandur to destroy the skull Vaermina's going to torture my people…I can't let that happen."_

"_What about saving the people of Dawnstar?!" _Lydia questioned

"_I'm Sheogorath, I have to think of my own people first, I'm sorry Lydia" _Lerna replied and drew her sword…for this she only needed one. She was behind Erandur, he would never see her attack coming and he was unarmored…one swift sword through the heart and it would all be over. She was just about to charge forward and strike when Lydia grabbed her arm.

"_They still won't be safe…if you do this, it will set a precedent. Every daedra prince will know that they can get you to do anything they want by threatening your people. Your people will NEVER be safe if you do this but if you don't, they won't bother to threaten your people because they know it won't work…you can't let Vaermina scare you!"_

Lerna froze she hadn't thought of that but then she remembered what had happened with Mephala earlier

"_It's too late; the precedent has already been set. Mephala threatened to tell Dagon that the Shivering Isles were vulnerable if I didn't steal the Ebony Blade back for her but if I did steal the Blade she promised to keep the secret and keep Dagon busy so he wouldn't be able to invade the isles." _Lerna told her

"_Then this precedent will counter that one." _Lydia replied

Lerna stood their torn and conflicted within herself….she didn't WANT to kill Erandur but she didn't WANT her people to be tormented like the people of Dawnstar were being either…decisions, decisions.

Then abruptly there was a loud boom sound.

Erandur lowered his hands and announced "it is done!"

"_You will PAY for this Sheogorath!" _Vaermina hissed "_and so will you, foolish mortal!"_

"Thank you both for your help" Erandur said as he walked toward them "Sheogorath…you're not what I expected from a daedra. If you ever need something from me that does not interfere with my duties as a priest of Mara, I will be happy to assist you."

"Thank you, I will remember that" Lerna said

Erandur then left but Lerna hesitated…she was worried about what Vaermina might do in retaliation.

"Lerna…why was I able to hear Vaermina threaten me?" Lydia asked after a moment "I am not one of her followers so I should have no connection to her…right?"

"Right…my guess is that she reached us through the skull…its' not unusual for daedric princes to use their artifacts to reach out to any mortal within close enough proximity to the artifact." Lerna said

"Then how come she was able to yell at us when the skull was destroyed?" Lydia questioned

"She was already in our minds by then." Lerna said "She's gone now though."

"You're a daedra too; can't you protect your mind?" Lydia asked

"I can and I do…normally I don't stop people from simply wanting to talk to me but no one can access my memories, my feelings or anything else unless I allow them to…I think." Lerna said

"You think?" Lydia repeated

"…well, I am a lot weaker on this side than I am in Oblivion…it's possible that my ability to protect my mind isn't strong enough." Lerna admitted reluctantly

"I REALLY didn't need to know that!" Lydia said

"You asked" Lerna replied

No one spoke so after a minute Lerna began walking back out of Nightcaller Temple with Lydia following behind her.

Once they had exited the temple, Lydia asked

"Do you want to go to that mythic dawn museum while we are here in Dawnstar?"

"Ugh, no" Lerna replied "I am in NO mood to deal with THAT imbecile right now…let's go on to Winterhold…by carriage if possible."

They headed over to the stables and sure enough there was a different coach man waiting for some passengers

"How much for a ride to Winterhold?" Lerna asked while fiddling with her coin purse

"10 septims" the driver said

"Done, here you go" Lerna replied and handed him the money, after she counted out ten coins of course.

"Thank you" the driver responded, taking the offered coins and putting them in his coin purse "you and your friend climb in the back and we'll be on our way."

The women quickly climbed on the and true to his word as soon as they were seated the carriage began to move.

Kalminroth: Thank you very much!

Solitare: He told her that Paathurnax was not mortal but that's all he said, he didn't want to spoil the surprise

Zikarn Kraie: I'm afraid I have to disappoint you, Bradas is already playing another very important role in the story and I'm afraid that your idea is not really compatible with it. Also I don't see your idea of having Jygallag take her power away being realistic for two reasons, the first being that I have already established that her power stems from the font of madness and not REALLY from her title as Sheogorath. When Lerna cleansed the fountain before her battle with Jygallag she took away all the connections he had to it, in order reestablish those ties he would have to first corrupt the font again which can't happen as long as Akatosh's barrier is in place. You are correct in that Jygallag does still have some chaotic elements to his personality (loathe though he may be to admit it) but they have no bearing on his connection to the font of madness. The second though is timing, if Jygallag can shut down Lerna's powers why hasn't he already done it?

However, I will tell you that I do have something somewhat along the lines of what you have suggested already in mind…the difficulty I'm having is figuring out where in the story time line to put it... Right now I will tell you that it doesn't involve Jygallag but it DOES involve another daedra.

That being said I do think you are misunderstanding Lerna's character a bit and maybe that is partially my fault, maybe I have not spelled out her personality and skill set as clearly as I should have. First of all, many of her abilities are natural not supernatural, her skill with magic for instance is something she has honed by practicing almost non-stop (by fighting actual monsters in the isles or training in the palace training grounds) since the Oblivion Crisis. Now admittedly being a daedra does somewhat augment her abilities (though not as strongly in Tamriel as in the Shivering Isles) but even without those she's still pretty tough (she has to be since she would not have lived long enough to become Sheogorath if she wasn't and she's only gotten better since then ) the only abilities she has used so far (she may or may not have others) that are completely daedric, are teleportation, revival after being killed (note that ONLY works if she has been actually killed, it doesn't work if she's been injured then she has to heal it just like anyone else in Tamriel would, though I will admit that she does have a LOT of practice at that so she's better at it than most) mental manipulation (that includes her telepathic communications with people), and the ability to summon multiple daedra at a time.

As for her personality, she has a very strong sense of duty, so when she says she's going to do something she does it or else she'll die trying and since she can't stay dead anymore, then ultimately she will do it even if she has to try 100 times (she doesn't know and refuses to learn how to give up), whether that's arrogance or not depends on your perspective, I personally don't see it as arrogance but you might. She does KNOW that she is not infallible, she caused A LOT of problems in the Isles when she made it rain cheese for three whole days, she doesn't like to admit when she makes a mistake but honestly who does?

Lastly her conversation with Arngeir, a lot of why it happened the way it did is because they are approaching the situation from opposite ends of the ideological (or arguably religious) spectrum. You see Arngeir (along with the rest of the Graybeards) believes in predestination, that all things are planned out by the gods, Lerna however does NOT believe that, she never has, to Lerna all living creatures are free to make their own choices (unless they're possessed but that's very rare and NO ONE is EVER possessed for their entire lifetime, at least not so far as she knows) and ultimately it's those choices that shape each person's destiny. It's the age old ideological battle between predestination and free will. To Arngeir, Lerna's battle with Alduin (and especially her willingness to learn Dragonrend in order to do it) is reckless, foolish, and ultimately doomed to failure while she sees his willingness to let Alduin destroy the world without at least TRYING to stop him (if you're going to go down at least go down fighting) as unconscionable and almost incomprehensible. They both had to get that out of their respective systems before they were calm enough to have an actual conversation.

Arngeir was NOT threatening Lydia, he was reminding her that she is not alone in her fights, although if Lerna has her way, she WILL be alone in her fight against Alduin, she doesn't want her mortal (and therefore killable) housecarl anywhere near him. She's seen too many people she cares about die right before her eyes.

ARavingLoony: She did do the nirnroot quest so she will recognize his name from his journal…recognizing his corpse is another matter. Cannon seems to imply that Sinderion was dead for some time before the player finds him so his corpse will have decayed somewhat. I am not familiar enough with the process of human decomposition (yes, I know Sinderion is an elf not a human but I figure their bodies are similar enough that they will decay in more or less the same manner) to know whether or not said corpse will still be recognizable…I'll have to research that before I write it (not looking forward to that)

VulpineSnow: …You're not alone; I did it once too just to see what would happen. Yes I know I could have looked it up on YouTube or something but that's not the same as doing it yourself.

Blackreach should be interesting…although personally I don't like it much; I always seem to get myself lost especially while looking for crimson nirnroots

Ronin Kenshin: Yes, she will eventually but probably not until after Alduin has been dealt with

Trojan Prince: They will both find out about her fairly soon…what they each decide to do with that information, well that would be telling now wouldn't it?

SingularMonk: I never even tried to have my character wear the amulet so I had never thought about addressing it.

Deadparade: Thanks

John: So do I, although I hadn't planned it at the beginning, though the best stories often do take on a life of their own so that's a good thing

Divine Protector of Skyrim: A combination of things, bad things tend to happen in groups. I don't really want to say much more than that.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter Twenty-Eight

As Lerna and Lydia came close to the outskirts of Winterhold, Lerna began to sense something…it took her a moment to realize that she could sense Azura's power signature, the sensation seemed to be coming from off toward her right. Lydia noticed her thane acting strangely and asked

"Is something wrong?"

Lerna shook her head "No, not wrong exactly…I think Azura has a shrine near here, I can feel it…it's almost like its' pulling at me."

Lydia wasn't sure how she should respond to that. At times, Lerna seemed so normal Lydia could almost forget that her thane was actually a 200 some year old daedra prince but then things would happen and Lydia would once again start feeling misplaced. As far as she could tell, Lerna didn't really seem to need her for most things and if something came up where she did, like the situation where she had been the only person who could enter the dream stride without alerting Vaermenia it would be easy for Lerna to teleport to Whiterun, grab her and come back…Lydia didn't understand why her thane bothered keeping her around, she felt like she was just a big heavy anchor tied around Lerna's neck.

"Anyway, we should keep moving." Lerna said she was completely unaware that her housecarl's insecurities were coming back with a vengeance. Lerna had assumed that what had just happened would have proven to Lydia that she was in fact needed on this journey.

Soon after they arrived in the city or village rather it was very small. It was obvious that Winterhold had once been substantially larger but much of it had been destroyed at some point and not rebuilt.

"What happened here?" Lerna asked softly

"It was the Great Collapse" Lydia said

Lerna looked at her, expectantly waiting for a further explanation

"After the eruption of Red Mountain most of Winterhold fell into the ocean. No one really knows why, although the most popular theory is that the College Mages had something to do with it, either through a spell accidently gone horribly wrong or through deliberate malice." Lydia continued

Lerna still didn't understand though "if that happened all those years ago, why haven't they rebuilt the city by now?"

"Not enough people, most of the survivors fled and never came back." Lydia replied

Lerna didn't really know what to say to that.

They walked through the city and came up to a stone walkway but their way forward from there was blocked by an altmer woman

"Sorry, only members of the College of Winterhold are allowed beyond this point, no exceptions" she said firmly

"Why?" Lerna asked

"We don't want any accidents caused by people dabbling in things they don't understand." She responded "if you wish to join the College, you must prove to me that you can cast a spell."

"What kind of school expects students to already know everything before they even get in?" Lerna asked, unknowingly speaking her thoughts aloud.

The woman's attitude became very condescending "Like I just said, we don't want any accidents, furthermore the College is a place to study magic, and our main focus is on learning and developing new spells not simply recasting already established ones. Besides, it's not like I am asking you to summon a daedra prince or anything like that, that would be utterly ridiculous, something simple will do…of course if you are too incompetent to manage it-"she trailed off.

Lerna's eyes flashed a little at that, if this snob wanted a demonstration, Lerna would give her a show she wouldn't soon forget

First she cast an invisibility spell on herself.

The Altmer woman said that was acceptable but Lerna pretended not to hear, instead she walked a few steps back and over to the right then she dispelled her invisibility and summoned a lich and then sent it running with a turn undead spell and while it was fleeing, she destroyed it with her strongest fire spell. She then summoned another lich and destroyed it with her strongest frost spell and then a third and destroyed it with her strongest shock spell. Then she cast her strongest protection spell and finally she finished it off by cast a telekinesis spell on some of the snow in the ground and making it form a dragon…albeit a very small one.

"Satisfied?" Lerna asked the Altmer woman

Before the other woman could summon up a reply though, one of the town guards came rushing over and demanded "What in Oblivion is going on here?"

"Shouldn't that be what in Tameriel is going on since we are in Tameriel NOT Oblivion?" Lerna replied

"Don't be smart with me" the guard snapped back "I am not in the mood"

"It's all right sir" the altmer woman said "this young lady was simply demonstrating her magical proficiency in order to enter the college, there is no cause for alarm."

"Well keep it down then" the guard ordered "NORMAL people are trying to sleep, here!" and then he stormed off, muttering darkly about damn mages under his breath

The altmer woman then turned to Lerna and said "As impressive as that display was, I strongly suggest you refrain from using such magic outside the College, as you may have noticed the locals do not take kindly to it."

"Why was he so belligerent?" Lerna asked

"There has always been some tension between the city and the college unfortunately, most Nords do not trust the magical arts or those who practice them, particularly since the Great Collapse, some of them find it suspicious that the College survived unharmed when most of Winterhold did not and with the dragon attacks, people are even more on edge than usual." The altmer explained

"Is that why you are standing out here?" Lerna asked

"In part" the woman admitted "our arch mage thinks it's' a good idea for now to limit interaction between the college and the locals…he is also concerned about defending the people of Winterhold should there be a dragon attack on the city…the walls were destroyed during the Collapse and have not been rebuilt. Anyway, you have proven yourself to be quite a capable mage and are welcome to join us here at the College…by the way, I do not believe I have introduced myself, my name is Faralda, what's yours?"

"Lerna, Lerna Maston" Lerna replied

"Nice to meet you." Faralda said and then she turned her attention to Lydia "how about you, are you here to join us as well?"

Lydia shook her head "No, I'm Lerna's housecarl; I am merely accompanying my thane."

Faralda raised an eyebrow "Really, you're a thane, right and I'm queen Barenziah."

"It's true" Lerna said "Jarl Balgruff named me a thane after I killed a dragon that was attacking the Western Watchtower."

"Oh, sure he did" Faralda scoffed "and I suppose you're the dragonborn too."

"As a matter of fact I am and I can prove it" Lerna said and then she shouted "FUS" knocking Faralda back several paces

Once she had regained her balance Faralda said "Well, that was something new…I suspect there is much we can learn from one another…I am not sure whether or not your housecarl will be allowed to accompany you, we have not had a thane among our ranks for a very long time. You will have to speak with Mirabelle Ervine about that. For now, I will have to ask you to wait here while I take Lerna into the College and find Mirabelle."

"That won't be necessary." A female voice said the voice sounded like it had come from behind Faralda."

Lerna glanced over and saw a brown haired woman coming toward them

"I am right here. I heard a ruckus coming from over here and wanted to see what it was." she said

"That was me" Lerna admitted "I was showing Faralda some of the spells I can cast."

"I see" then she turned to Faralda "and?"

"I was quite impressed" Faralda admitted "she demonstrated a few spells that I have never seen before."

It was obvious that Mirabelle's interest spiked at that

"I originally studied with the Mages Guild in Cyrodiil" Lerna said "That's where I learned most of the spells I used." It was true, although she had learned several more since becoming Sheogorath; she had not demonstrated any of those.

"Impossible" Mirabelle declared "The Mages' Guild was dissolved well over a century ago."

"WHAT?!" Lerna exclaimed

"Everyone knows that" Faralda pointed out

"I DIDN'T" Lerna responded and then she turned to Lydia "Why didn't you tell me?!"

"It never came up" Lydia admitted

"So are you going to tell us the truth then?" Mirabelle asked

"Do you normally pry into your students' personal lives" Lerna countered

"No, however we also do not like liars in our ranks, so unless you tell us the truth about where you learned those spells we cannot trust you nor allow you to join." Mirabelle declared firmly

Lerna hesitated, she didn't WANT to do this, she was certain that the moment she told them, they would first try to kill her and when that failed use her as an experimental test subject.

Picking up on Lerna's hesitation, Mirabelle added "You can limit it to just the two of us, we don't need to share it with the whole college."

"…all right, but we need to go somewhere we won't be overheard." Lerna said

"I know just the place." Mirabelle responded and she led the group along the pathway into the college grounds and through one of the side doors. Then they headed down into the atrium.

"Why is this place so dusty?" Lerna muttered softly

"Because no one comes down here anymore" Mirabelle said "new students are prohibited from coming down here actually, this place can be dangerous for those who don't know how to defend themselves properly but there are four of us so we will be safe…it IS the best place in the college to discuss things privately."

"So start talking" Faralda ordered

"I think it might be better to start by SHOWING you instead of telling you." Then she turned to look at Lydia "You may want to step into the next room for a minute."

Lydia nodded and walked away

"I'll call you when it's safe." Lerna called after her

"…what's going on?" Faralda asked she was getting suspicious; this was just too weird for her.

"I promised Lydia that I would never show her this again." Lerna replied and drew her sword. Faralda raised her hand and readied a spell, expecting an attack and ready to counter it and Mirabelle shifted into a more combat ready stance but she was NOT expecting any violence.

Lerna ignored both women and in one clean motion, cut her own head off her neck.

Neither Faralda nor Mirabelle could do anything expect stare in shock and a bit of horror. Both feelings intensified when about a minute later, Lerna's head reattached itself and the Breton got back on her feet, groaning in pain while she did so.

"Okay, Lydia, you can come back in now" she called and the heavily armored housecarl walked back in. Lydia took one glance at the two women and immediately figured out what had happened "it's something else isn't it?"

"HOW did you DO that?" Mirabelle exclaimed

"It's connected to how I can truthfully say that I learned most of my spells from the mages guild in Cyrodiil. I am actually 221 years old…give or take a year or two."

Faralda immediately hit her with a turn undead spell but since Lerna was NOT one of the undead it had no effect on her whatsoever.

"I'm not a vampire either; if I was I wouldn't have survived cutting my head off, decapitation is one of the most effective means of killing a vampire." Lerna said

"Indeed" Mirabelle agreed "I know of no living or undead creature that can do what you just did and survive to tell the tale. I am very curious to know how you did it."

"…you have to PROMISE to keep this to yourselves." Lerna declared firmly, looking Mirabelle right in the eyes as she said it.

"You have my word." Mirabelle said

Lerna then turned and gave Faralda the same hard look she had given Mirabelle. Faralda hesitated briefly before also agreeing to keep her silence.

Lerna then launched into her tale, telling them about how she was the Hero of Kvatch and how she later became Sheogorath which took a little while

When she was done, Faralda was the first to speak "A daedra prince" she muttered softly "I NEVER would have guessed"

Mirabelle took a bit longer to gather her thoughts "I believe I will have to inform arch mage Soren of your unique circumstances but otherwise I don't see a reason to let anyone else know….although I should warn you, our master conjurer may well be able to sense you."

"Actually according to Azura, most conjurers are actually very bad at sensing daedra." Lerna explained "There is a MAJOR difference between a daedra that has been summoned to this plane and one that has come of their volition, although to be fair Akatosh's barrier makes it next to impossible for most daedra to come voluntarily anymore. I have also been told that my power signature is very different from any other daedra; part of it is because I am the prince of madness and therefore my signature is highly unique but part is also because I have retained some of my humanity."

The others just looked at her blankly.

"Never mind" Lerna said shaking her head "let's just get out of this dusty old place."

They walked back out to the courtyard but when they had to dodge a blast of fire.

"What the-"Lydia began but cut herself off when her question answered itself.

A dragon was attacking the college!

Several mages were taking shelter under the overhangs and coming out only when they felt safe.

The trouble was that the dragon kept moving, making it hard for their spells to hit it.

Lydia knew that she had to get the dragon to stay put so she did something that was both very brave and very stupid, she ran out into the middle of the courtyard.

"Hey, you ugly overgrown lizard. Why don't you come down and fight us instead of sulking around like a cowardly weakling or are you too chicken?" she yelled out

The dragon responded by swooping down and hovering just a little bit above her, just high enough to be out of range of Lydia's sword and unleashing a torrent of flames. Lydia raised her shield over head to try and protect herself.

Lerna resolved to give her housecarl a stern lecture, reminding her that there is a BIG DIFFERENCE between heroic and stupid and that she had better learn that and then she charged at the dragon.

Lerna knew that a dragon's hide was very tough, it could easily withstand most weapons BUT a dragon's wings were vulnerable, they had very thin scales. Those thin scales made it possible for a dragon to fly BUT also meant that the wings were a weak spot in combat. So Lerna concentrated all her efforts on the dragon's right wing (it was the one closest to her). She swiped at it with her twin daedric swords repeatedly, slicing through the wing and ultimately grounding the dragon permanently.

The dragon turned in rage towards it's' attacker and breathed another blast of flames.

Lerna quickly leapt back and out of the line of fire.

Another mage, Lerna wasn't certain which one; took the opportunity to hit the dragon with a strong lighting spell. Since Lerna was out of range, the dragon turned toward its' other attacker while wiping his tail around wildly, trying to intercept anyone who tried to rush it while it's' back was turned.

Lerna however managed to weave her way around the tail and climb onto the dragon's back and then she ran up the back to the head. Quickly she swung her swords at the dragon's head, slowly weakening the scales, until finally she saw a small hole emerge. With all her enhanced strength she plunged her swords into it, the dragon roared in pain and then it died. Lerna felt the dragon begin to fall and jumped back to the ground quickly before the dragon fell.

A split second after she hit the ground the dragon's corpse began to seemingly catch fire and a there was the same light show as Lerna absorbed the dragon's soul.

Once it was over Lerna and Lydia sheathed their swords

"By the gods" one of the mages said "so the rumors are true, there really is a new dragon born."

Lerna turned to look at the speaker but before she could approach him, someone else approached her.

"You must be a new student" Lerna turned around to face the person speaking to her and saw that he was a dark elf.

"I am Sovaris Aren, archmage of the College and your name is?"

"Lerna, Lerna Maston thane of Whiterun and this armored idiot is Lydia." Lerna said

"Hey!" Lydia protested "I am NOT an idiot."

Lerna turned to look at her "Then stop acting like one" Lerna countered "what you did there was stupid and dangerous, you could have gotten killed!"

"Well, someone had to do SOMETHING-"Lydia began but was cut off

"Did you say that your name is Lerna Maston?" an altmer man wearing Thalmor robes demanded

"Yes, what's it to you?" Lerna countered

"Nothing" the elf replied "just thought I would do the polite thing and introduce myself. I am Ancano, advisor to the archmage and representative of the Aldermeri Dominion."

"And WHY do the Thalmor need a representative here at the College?" she asked harshly

"We are merely trying to establish better relations with the people of Skyrim and my superiors believe that offering our assistance in their studies of magic is a good way to do that."

"Do you really expect me to believe that?" Lerna demanded. Her tone carried a strong undercurrent of 'how STUPID do you think I am?'

"I don't care whether you believe me or not, it is only the truth." Ancano replied loftily

Lerna snorted derisively "riiight, like anything a thalmor says is ever truthful, trusting you lot is about as smart as trusting Mephala."

"That's enough" Sovaris declared "Lerna, you are new here so I will let you off with a warning. Ancano is here as a guest, I expect you all to be civil to him."

Lerna glared

Ancano snorted derisively "like a filthy mutt could possibly be civil"

Lerna opened her mouth to retort but Sovaris spoke first

"Ancano, don't you start." He ordered "I told you before, I expect you to treat my people with civility as well."

Lerna then shot Ancano a look that said quite plainly 'ha ha, you got in trouble' but made sure that her expression was neutral when Sovaris looked back at her.

"Has Mirabelle shown you around yet?"

Lerna shook her head

"Actually archmage, if it is alright with you, Faralda has offered to give Lerna and her housecarl the tour instead, because there is something urgent that I need to talk to you about."

Sovaris seemed a little surprised but said "well, that's all right with me, you don't mind do you Faralda?"

"Not at all" Faralda replied "if I minded I would never have volunteered." Then she turned to Lerna and said "please, this way."

She then led them through the college, pointing out all the rooms and explaining the relatively small number of rules the college had for its' students.

When it was over, Faralda asked Lerna if she had any questions and Lerna responded

"Yeah, what's the deal with that Thalmor guy, Ancamo or whatever his name was, is he REALLY just an advisor to the archmage?"

"Ancano" Faralda asked "officially yes, a little while ago, the Thalmor sent a whole new embassy delegation to Skyrim and Ancano was one of them. In truth however, the archmage rarely consults with him on anything, Ancano spends most of his time butting into our research projects…I think he's really trying to ascertain how much magic we know."

"Then why doesn't Sovaris just kick him out?" Lerna asked

"Because that would greatly offend the Thalmor, and damage diplomatic relations." Faralda explained

"Oh, please" Lerna scoffed "trying to have diplomatic relations with the Thalmor is just absurd, anyone with half a brain knows that its' only a matter of time before they try and invade us again, might as well try having diplomatic relations with a pack of rabid wolves…actually you'd probably have better luck with the wolves "

"Look Lerna, I am NOT interested in debating politics with you, do you have any questions about the actual COLLEGE or not?" Faralda responded

"Just one…have you guys done any work with the Elder Scrolls?" she asked

"I haven't" Faralda replied "but Septimus Signus was doing a lot of work with them…would talk your ear off about the scrolls if you let him."

"Great, where is he?" Lerna responded

"I don't know… I haven't seen him around for a quite a while actually" Faralda answered

Lerna sighed 'typical, it can NEVER be that easy' she thought

"But you could try asking the college librarian, Urag gro-Shub, Septimus was closest to him." Faralda suggested

"I'll do that, thanks Faralda" Lerna replied and walked away

Together she and Lydia made their way to the library where they found out that the librarian was a somewhat irascible orc.

"You must be the newbie I've been hearing about." He said as they approached

Lerna blinked in surprised, she knew word tended to travel fast but still. "Thane or not, I better not catch you treating any of these books badly and that goes for your little tag-a-long too."

"What crawled up your rear and died?" Lydia demanded

He turned to Lydia "Young people these days have NO respect for the written word; I will NOT tolerate any vandalism. You WILL treat these books with the respect they deserve or you will NEVER set foot in this library again!"

"That's fine, we're not vandals" Lerna said "In fact, right now we aren't here for books at all right now. We're looking for Septimus Signus. Faralda said you might know where he is"

"I might" the guy replied "and then again I might not, depends on why you're looking for him"

"We need to find an elder scroll-"Lerna began

"Ha, and I need to find the Crown of Barenizah" he interjected "look kids, the elder scrolls are not playthings. They are dangerous and not to be messed with…it's gotten Septimus into loads of trouble."

"We are NOT kids" Lerna responded her patience beginning to wear out…a part of her was tempted to just rip the answers she wanted from this man's brain, she was confident that he was mad enough for it to work... probably. However, she held herself in check, it wasn't right to violate people's minds without a reason and being difficult was NOT a good enough reason.

"FEIM" she shouted and made herself transparent "Look, I KNOW it's dangerous. The Elder Scrolls can make people go blind or insane if they aren't careful with them. I know that but I NEED to find one, so just tell me where I can find Septimus, please"

"Whoa" the Orc said "I never really believed in that whole dragonborn stuff but…ok fine. Septimus said that there were too many distractions here in the college; it made it hard for him to focus on his work. He's holed himself up in a small outpost just north of here"

"Thank you" Lerna said politely then she and Lydia both walked away.

Once out in the courtyard Lerna looked up at the sky and more importantly the position of the moon and then she turned to Lydia "it's late, we should probably head to the inn for some rest, and there are not enough beds here for both of us. We will go see Septimus in the morning."

"It's okay I'm not tired" Lydia protested but her body almost immediately betrayed her by yawning loudly

"Riiight, sure you are not." Lerna responded "Come on, let's go."

When they walked inside they were confronted with the sight of a dark elf ranting furiously about Azura. The innkeeper wasn't even pretending to be interested, he was acting like he had heard this speech a dozen times before and didn't want to hear it again.

"Azura is a menace, a foul loathsome absolutely-"

Lerna cut the man off "Don't talk about her that way!"

The man turned and glared at her condescendingly "oh look, a faithful sycophant speaking up for her evil mistress, how quaint."

"I'm NO sycophant and Azura is NOT evil, you're just a small minded idiot babbling about things you have no understanding of."

"Oh really?" the elf snapped back "and I suppose you think you understand Azura?"

"A lot better than you ever will." Lerna shot back

"Well, then explain to me WHY it's acceptable for Azura to drive one man into insanity so he kills dozens of innocents. Explain to me WHY someone who is NOT evil would slaughter dozens of innocent people just to get revenge on one man?!"

Lerna looked at him, confused

For a moment no one spoke and the elf smirked condescendingly "I thought as much, you claim to be SO enlightened yet you are the one with no idea what I am talking about. Let me explain, it all starts with Azura's star, you DO at least know what that is don't you?"

"Of course I know what it is" Lerna snapped

"Then you know that it's the only soul gem in existence that will never break, no matter how many times it's used. I don't know how it happened but I know that Malyn Varen"

Lerna blinked at this, she knew that name. She had driven him insane for stealing Azura's star…Azura hadn't said anything to her about it since then so she had assumed the problem was dealt with.

The elf continued on, either not noticing Lerna's reaction or not caring about it "somehow he came into possession of the star. Originally he wanted to try and figure out how it was made and why it was able to accept white souls but not black ones. Then he found out that he was dying…he got the crazy idea that he would be able to keep himself alive by stealing the souls of others and that the star was the best tool to use. He tried several times and then he finally succeeded in trapping a black soul in the star, killing a student in the process. The other College mages found out about and expelled him but they did NOT take the star from him and now he and his followers are running around Skyrim, killing innocent people and draining their souls. I ask you again how is that ok?!"

Lerna didn't speak for a moment; she was too busy feeling guilty. She had talked Azura into allowing her to link the star to the font of madness and drive the thief who stole it insane. Azura had been against it, she had warned that there might be negative consequences but Lerna hadn't listened. She had seen how upset her friend was at the theft one of her most prized possessions and gotten angry on her behalf. It wasn't like when she had stolen things for the Thieves' Guild. The things the guild stole were expensive items to be sure but they were replaceable and (usually) not necessary. A daedric prince's artifacts though were different. Each artifact was in a sense a PART of the prince it belonged to, having it taken was not only thoroughly humiliating it also WEAKENED the prince a little bit, but since most of the daedric way of life revolved around strength even being slightly weakened could have a major impact.

In addition, even though a prince could create another artifact with the exact same properties as the original, it would NEVER be a suitable replacement. It was like comparing a red silk dress to a red wool one, although each had their uses; one was not a suitable replacement for the other.

"Azura's not the one to blame" Lerna said softly

"Just because Malyn messed with the star gives her the right to kill people who did NOTHING to her, is that what you're saying?!" the elf demanded

Lerna looked up to meet his furious gaze "No, Azura didn't drive Malyn insane."

The elf looked at her but before he could speak Lerna continued "Madness is Sheogorath's domain. Azura and Sheogorath are friends; it would be rude for Azura to interfere with Sheogorath's domain like that without permission."

"Really, _I've _never heard anything like that." The elf scoffed disbelievingly.

"Of course not, did you expect Azura and Sheogorath to put an article about in the Black Horse Courier or something?" Lerna asked

"The what?" the elf asked

"The Black Horse Courier, it's a news pamphlet that gets distributed around Cyrodiil…I'm guessing Skyrim doesn't have an equivalent."

"No, we don't" Lydia said

"Well, you should, it's very helpful" Lerna said and then Lydia's stomach growled very loudly.

Lerna handed her housecarl several coins "here go get yourself something to eat and a couple of beds for the night…I think that should be enough to cover it, if not come and talk to me and I will give you some more." Then she turned back to the dark elf

"Anyway, the point is Azura isn't the one who drove him insane, Sheogorath is so if you want to blame a daedra it should be Sheogorath."

"And I should believe you why?!" the elf scoffed

"Because I'm a priestess of Sheogorath, it's my job to know these kinds of things." Lerna replied

While Lerna and the elf had been talking, Lydia had gotten her food and sat down near them but when she heard Lerna call herself a priestess, Lydia spat out some of the mead she was drinking and began to cough rather loudly.

Lerna immediately turned and raced over to her housecarl "are you okay."

"Yeah" Lydia stammered out followed by a couple more coughs and then she put her fist to her chest a and cleared her throat and got the coughing under control "I'm fine"

"_I CAN'T believe you said that!" _Lydia thought

"_Well, what was I supposed to say, the truth?"_ Lerna replied

The dark elf meanwhile looked at Lerna critically

"I've seen a few daedric priests in my time and you seem very different from them." He said

"Of course, I am." Lerna replied "You can't expect a priestess of the madgoddess to follow silly little conventions now can you?"

"Perhaps not, but you don't seem crazy enough to be a mad priestess either." The elf replied

"You wouldn't say that if you had ever met Haskill. He's the Chamberlain of the Shivering Isles and boring and sane enough to pass for the daedra prince of dull and boring things…if there WAS a daedra prince of dull and boring things." Lerna said

Lydia looked slightly confused _"I thought you liked Haskill"_

"_Like might be putting it a bit strong, I don't dislike him though either. Plus he is VERY good at his job, which is why I kept him on. By the way, congratulations on improving your telepathy, you are actually sending thoughts to me intentionally now." _Lerna replied

"_Haven't I been doing that for a while now?" _Lydia asked

"_Yes, but I just realized I had never congratulated you for it." _Lerna responded

Belatedly Lerna realized that she had missed what the dark elf was saying to her while she had been engaged in her mental conversation with Lydia.

"What, sorry I got lost in thought for a minute." Lerna told him

"I SAID, you called Sheogorath the madgoddess and yet everything I have ever read indicates that Sheogorath is male, so explain that to me." He repeated

"Simple, Sheogorath is a daedra prince and thus technically neither male nor female. I suppose the correct term would be 'it' but I don't like to call Sheogorath that because doing that makes my goddess sound like a piece of furniture, its' disrespectful. However, everybody and his uncle calls Sheogorath male and I like to be different so I call her she." Lerna explained

"and Sheogorath doesn't mind that?" he asked skeptically

"Apparently not, I have been calling Sheogorath she for years now and I have never been punished for it, if she was displeased with me, I'd know by now."

Lydia had to bite her tongue; she wasn't sure why exactly but Lerna pretending to be a priestess of herself struck her as simply hilarious.

"Anyway, we've wandered a bit away from the topic at hand, where is Malryn, do you know?" Lerna asked

"Maybe I do and maybe I don't. In any case, I don't see WHY I should tell you, you'll give the star back to Azura."

"And the killings will stop, isn't that the most important thing?" Lerna questioned

The elf looked down guiltily

"Look at this way, however things turn out, you still get what you want. If we succeed and kill Malyrn and take the star, there will be fewer people being murdered and if we fail then there are fewer daedra worshipers in the world, either way you win." Lerna said

"Fine, I'll tell you. Malyrn and his followers have holed themselves up inside Fellglow keep in southern Skyrim."

"Followers, he has followers?" Lerna asked

"Yes, he's attracted quite a number of them; he promised them that they could someday share his immortality if they proved themselves worthy. That's a lie of course; the truth is that he needs them to keep sending him souls in order to sustain himself."

"I see. Thank you for the information." Lerna said

"I hope you defeat them and don't give the star back to Azura." He responded

"Don't bother holding your breath on that last one." Lerna replied, the dark elf didn't respond

Lydia yawned

"Which room is ours?" Lerna asked

"That one on the left, it's the only one with two beds." Lydia said and pointed.

Both women walked in to the room and Lydia locked the door behind them. She then proceeded to begin getting herself ready for bed

Meanwhile Lerna sat down on her bed and pulled out her map. The dark elf had marked the fort on it but Lerna had never been to it so she wouldn't be able to teleport directly there. The closest she had been seemed to be Bleak Falls Barrow, so she would teleport to the entrance and then walk from there….or maybe she should teleport to the whiterun stables and buy a horse first.

Lydia's voice snapped Lerna out of her thoughts

"You're not thinking of going after the star without me are you?" she asked

Lerna's first instinct was to lie and deny it but she realized that Lydia likely knew her well enough by now to know that it was a lie

"Yes, that's the plan."

"Lerna-"Lydia began to protest but Lerna cut her off

"Look, for all we know those Nercormancers could be feeding Malyrn another soul right this minute. I need to go after them as soon as possible but you're exhausted, you can barely keep your eyes open. You'd be WORSE than useless in the state you're in right now."

"I would not!" Lydia protested

"Yes, you would be. Lydia NO ONE can fight well when they're tired"

"You can." Lydia countered

"I don't GET tired anymore, but when I was mortal yes, even I couldn't fight that well if I hadn't gotten enough sleep. Lerna responded "since you can't fight well in your condition, I'll have to cover you which means I won't be able to fight as well because I have to protect you which makes us BOTH vulnerable."

"You can't die." Lydia pointed out

"No, but I can feel pain" Lerna reminded "In fact, I actually feel pain more keenly that I did as a mortal."

"What?!" Lydia asked

"Yes…its' not something we like to tell mortals but gods don't heal naturally. Mortal bodies are designed to be able to self-repair, any injury you get will heal itself eventually but gods aren't supposed to get hurt in the first place so we have to heal all our injuries with magic. I am slightly different in that regard, my body does heal but at a much slower rate than it used to. Also we are more in tune with our bodies than mortals, its' part of our shape shifting ability, we change more than our appearance; we actually change our bodies to match. When I shift into an argonian woman for example, I actually give myself gills so I can breathe under water just like they do."

"Argonaians have gills?" Lydia asked

"Yes and lungs, so they can breathe water or air with equal ease, anyway part of changing you appearance is FEELING how the way your body is before and after the change…its' particular useful when checking to make sure you didn't make a mistake."

"…yet, I've seen you get hurt and it never seemed to bother you that much." Lydia replied

"I have a very high threshold for pain." Lerna replied "Now, lie down before you fall down."

"Yes mother" Lydia grumbled and then she got into her bed. She missed Lerna's brief flash of first surprise and then pain as Lydia's remark unintentionally brought back memories of old dreams, dreams that were forever destroyed.

After a moment shook herself to clear her head and then she set off.


End file.
